


The monster in chains

by lady_oktavia



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Lemon, Thirteen years ago
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_oktavia/pseuds/lady_oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo aveva tenuto nascosto per anni, incatenato nelle più buie profondità del suo cuore, ma ora quelle catene si stavano allentando, e questo Saga l’aveva capito nell’istante in cui, voltandosi per l’ultima volta verso suo fratello, aveva provato verso di lui un odio feroce e assassino, da volerlo vedere morto fra i peggiori tormenti; ma Kanon era lontano, oramai...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Buonsalve a tutti ragazzi!  
> Ritorno ancora nel fandom di Saint Seiya postando questa long anche qui su AO3. Attualmente la storia è a quota quattordici capitoli + prologo, quindi siamo già piuttosto avanti, ma non preoccupatevi, a breve arriveranno anche gli altri capitoli! Detto ciò... enjoy!

**Prologo**

 

 

Grecia, 19 settembre 1972

  
 

L’autunno era ormai alle porte, ma quel giorno l’aria era particolarmente fredda, come se l’inverno fosse giunto prima del previsto.  
Ciò, però, non aveva alcuna importanza, non per la giovane donna che, in piedi sull’orlo di uno spuntone di roccia, osservava il cielo plumbeo con aria assente. Sotto c’era solo il mare, il mare che urlava e piangeva e le cui onde si infrangevano con violenza sulla scogliera.  
Il vento gelido le scompigliava i capelli e le pungeva le guance, ma _lei_ sembrava non sentire nulla, come se fosse del tutto incapace di avvertire qualunque sensazione.  
Da quando _lui_ era scomparso, portato via da un destino beffardo che a soli diciassette anni l’aveva privato della vita, non era più riuscita a riprendersi. Ci aveva provato tante, tante volte, ma ogni suo tentativo era stato vano. Non aveva altra scelta, se non raggiungerlo. Finalmente, avrebbe posto fine alle sue sofferenze e avrebbe avuto la possibilità di rivedere il _suo_ viso.  
Fu in quel preciso istante che si lasciò andare, vinta dall’irresistibile richiamo dell’oblio, pronta a farsi accogliere fra le braccia della Morte che, trepidante, attendeva il suo arrivo.  
Le acque marine la inghiottirono, ma lei non fece nulla per risalire, il suo corpo rimase inerte, in balia della tempesta. Erano i suoi ultimi momenti di vita. Aprì gli occhi per l’ultima volta, ma la vista stava già iniziando a offuscarsi.  
Vide solo una sagoma, qualcosa – o _qualcuno_? – che stava venendo verso di lei. Che fosse… _lui_?  
Non ebbe il tempo di capirlo, il _buio_ prese il sopravvento.


	2. Capitolo I

  
**Capitolo I**  
 

Era come se stesse percorrendo un tunnel, un tunnel la cui uscita sembrava non esistere. Che fosse quello il suo destino? Vagare in eterno nell’oscurità? Si rese conto, tuttavia, che ciò non aveva alcuna importanza, non per _lei_ , che ormai aveva detto addio alla propria vita, lasciando che la Morte eseguisse il suo compito. Non sentiva nulla, nessun pensiero attraversava la sua mente. Era così _piacevole_ … era così _dolce_ , quell’oblio…  
Stava per abbandonarsi completamente ad esso, quando – improvvisamente – intravide uno spiraglio di luce, uno spiraglio che si fece sempre più grande, sempre più luminoso, abbagliante, fino a investirla completamente.  
 _Silenzio._  
Sollevò lentamente le palpebre.  
Cosa era successo? Ricordava solo di essersi gettata in mare e di aver visto qualcosa prima che le tenebre l’avvolgessero. Che fosse morta? In fondo, la morte era proprio quello che desiderava…  
La sua vista, dapprima annebbiata, si fece più nitida, e la prima cosa che vide fu quello che sembrava essere il soffitto di una stanza. Si rese conto anche di essere distesa su un letto. Girò leggermente il capo per guardarsi intorno e capì di trovarsi in una camera semibuia e piuttosto piccola dalle pareti in pietra e dall’arredamento alquanto spartano. Non c’erano mobili, solo un armadio a due ante usurato dal tempo; a fianco al letto si trovavano un tavolo di legno e alcune sedie, di fronte ai quali stava un camino in cui ardeva un fuoco. C’era qualcuno seduto al tavolo, qualcuno che pareva essere un ragazzo.  
Non appena quest’ultimo si voltò, lei spalancò gli occhi.  
No, non era possibile! Era proprio _lui_!  
Quei capelli neri, quegli occhi nocciola, _quella voce_ …  
\- _Anthia_ …  
\- K- _Kendeas_ … – mormorò la ragazza, tendendo a fatica la mano verso di lui.  
Fu quando riacquistò la lucidità che capì che colui che le stava davanti non era Kendeas, bensì una persona completamente diversa. Era un giovane dalla pelle chiara e dal corpo statuario, ma dai lineamenti delicati e dai profondi occhi azzurri; i suoi capelli biondi, mossi e lunghi quasi fino alle ginocchia, si spargevano sulle sue spalle. Nel momento in cui lui si alzò, avvicinandosi al letto, Anthia si accorse che era incredibilmente alto e che indossava solo un paio di pantaloni di colore grigio chiaro e dei coturni marroni.  
Il suo volto, inoltre, le era piuttosto familiare, le sembrava di averlo già visto prima di allora, eppure – in quel momento – non ricordava chi fosse quell’uomo.  
\- Ti sei ripresa? – le chiese, sorridendo.  
Quel sorriso… era lo stesso di Kendeas…  
« Un angelo? » pensò la ragazza.  
\- È un bene che io sia riuscito a vederti in tempo mentre precipitavi giù da quella scogliera. – proseguì lui – Saresti annegata, se non fossi intervenuto.  
Anthia sbarrò nuovamente gli occhi, e fu in quell’istante che capì di essere ancora viva. Dunque, quel ragazzo l’aveva salvata, era lui la sagoma che aveva visto prima di svenire.  
 _Perché?_  
Perché si era intromesso?  
 _Lei_ voleva morire, voleva solo lasciare quel mondo, perché lui non gliel’aveva permesso?  
Si sentì subito in colpa per ciò che aveva appena pensato. Del resto, lui non sapeva che lei aveva tentato di suicidarsi, che motivo aveva di accusarlo, di rivolgergli un pensiero così meschino? Presa dalla vergogna, si raggomitolò fra le calde coperte che avvolgevano il suo corpo, aveva paura che quell’uomo avesse avvertito la sua iniziale ostilità.  
Contrariamente a ciò che si aspettava, lui continuò a sorridere e si sedette sul bordo del letto.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non ti farò del male.  
Anthia avrebbe avuto tutti i motivi per non credergli, del resto – sebbene continuasse a sembrarle piuttosto familiare – quel giovane dall’aria apparentemente benevola era pur sempre un estraneo, e lei era sola con lui, in un luogo del tutto sconosciuto. Se avesse approfittato della situazione per aggredirla, nessuno sarebbe corso ad aiutarla. Di questo, però, le importava ben poco. Malgrado fosse sfuggita alla morte, si sentiva ancora completamente apatica e priva di qualsiasi stimolo, come se la sua vita non avesse più alcun senso. Ciò nonostante, la vicinanza a lui, insieme al tepore sprigionato dal fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino, le dava un senso di sicurezza non indifferente, le sue parole parevano sincere e la sua gentilezza reale.  
La ragazza avrebbe voluto assopirsi e non pensare più a niente, ma capì subito che non era il caso, perciò, si mise a sedere sul letto, sebbene si sentisse ancora spaventosamente debole. Fu allora che notò di non avere più addosso il leggero vestito verde che indossava nel momento in cui si era buttata giù da quella scogliera, bensì una maglia azzurra di parecchie taglie più grande.  
Venne subito assalita dall’imbarazzo, avendo compreso che l’indumento apparteneva senza dubbio al ragazzo che le era seduto accanto, considerando che lui era a torso nudo.  
\- Dato che eri bagnata fradicia, – disse lui, accortosi del rossore delle sue gote – ho pensato che avessi bisogno di vestiti asciutti.  
Ancora rossa in viso, Anthia non poté fare altro che rispondere con un flebile “grazie”.  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio, minuti in cui lei, quasi senza volerlo, si distese nuovamente sul letto. Non mangiava da giorni, e il suo corpo ormai era come quello di una bambola di pezza. Avrebbe voluto rimanere lì per sempre, lasciarsi morire a poco a poco, senza pensare a niente e a nessuno, eppure non se la sentiva, non dopo essere stata salvata da quel misterioso ragazzo. Che fosse la morte stessa a non averla accettata, stabilendo che la sua ora non era ancora arrivata? In fondo, erano le tre Moire a decidere quando tagliare il filo che rappresentava la vita di ogni uomo e di ogni donna, e lei, comune mortale, non poteva certo opporsi al fato.  
Mentre quei pensieri affollavano la sua mente, cadde in uno stato di dormiveglia. Le immagini di Kendeas, del suo volto e di quel sorriso che lei tanto aveva amato ripresero a danzarle davanti agli occhi. Quanto avrebbe voluto rivederlo ancora una volta, anche solo per un effimero istante, ma ormai lui era lontano, nei Campi Elisi, e non sarebbe mai più tornato. Avrebbe voluto piangere, gridare, sfogare tutto il suo dolore, ma era troppo debole anche per infuriarsi contro gli dei, coloro che gliel’avevano portato via per sempre.  
La stanza, nonostante la tenue luce emanata dal fuoco, stava diventando sempre più buia, segno che stava calando la notte. Ad Anthia sarebbe piaciuto cedere al dolce richiamo di Morfeo, ma si rese conto che quello non era affatto il momento giusto, non tanto perché era lì, in quella stanza, con un perfetto sconosciuto, bensì perché l’aveva anche lei una casa, un luogo dove tornare.  
Si mise nuovamente a sedere, attirando l’attenzione del biondo.  
\- Stai meglio ora? – le domandò, sempre con quell’espressione compassionevole stampata sul suo viso d’angelo.  
\- S-Sì… – replicò lei, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Non che Anthia avesse paura di lui, ma si sentiva ancora in imbarazzo, terribilmente in imbarazzo.  
\- Senti… – proseguì ancora il ragazzo – Hai una casa, vero? Se vuoi, ti ci posso accompagnare io.  
Lei non riuscì a dirgli di no. Certo, aggirarsi di notte con qualcuno che conosceva a malapena non era una buona idea, ma ormai era chiaro che quell’uomo fosse armato delle migliori intenzioni. Del resto, se avesse voluto approfittare di lei, lo avrebbe fatto nel momento in cui era svenuta, invece non solo l’aveva salvata, ma era rimasto a vegliarla per tutto quel tempo, preoccupandosi anche per la sua salute. Inoltre, debilitata com’era dal digiuno e dalla caduta in mare, per Anthia sarebbe stato ben più pericoloso tornare a casa da sola, specialmente a quel punto della giornata. Decise, quindi, di accettare l’offerta.  
Si alzò dal letto, accorgendosi di quanto le sue gambe fossero deboli.  
\- Ce la fai a camminare? – chiese il giovane, notando che lei a malapena riusciva a muovere alcuni passi.  
Anthia rispose di sì. Non voleva pesare ulteriormente sulle spalle di lui, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di farsi portare in braccio, ce l’avrebbe fatta con le sue forze, anche perché una situazione simile l’avrebbe messa ancor di più in imbarazzo. Si rese conto anche di doversi cambiare, visto che aveva ancora addosso la maglia di lui. Si avvicinò al camino acceso e prese il proprio vestito, che era stato posto ad asciugare su una sedia. Tuttavia, la sola idea che quel ragazzo potesse vederla quasi totalmente nuda (anche se, sicuramente, l’aveva già vista nel momento in cui le aveva infilato la sua maglietta) non le garbava per nulla. Si voltò verso di lui.  
\- M-Mi dovrei cambiare… – mormorò timidamente – P-Potresti… ehm… girarti?  
E lui, senza nessun problema e nessuna obiezione, lo fece, come se si aspettasse già una simile richiesta. Ciò lasciò la ragazza stupita, ma alla fine non se ne preoccupò più di tanto e si sfilò la maglietta, per poi indossare il vestito, smanicato e lungo fino alle ginocchia, e un paio di sandali alla schiava.  
\- Ora puoi voltarti. – disse, per poi restituire la maglia al suo proprietario.  
Il ragazzo indossò il proprio indumento, dopodiché spense il fuoco e, insieme ad Anthia, uscì dalla casa, ma non prima di averle dato una coperta che la proteggesse dal freddo di quella notte, essendosi accorto che, una volta fuori, lei aveva cominciato a tremare.  
Fortunatamente, le nuvole che per tutto il giorno avevano oscurato il cielo si erano diradate, lasciando il posto a una pallida luna piena.  
Durante il tragitto verso casa, Anthia non scambiò quasi nessuna parola con lui, si limitò solo a indicargli la strada che conduceva al suo villaggio, il quale, fortunatamente, non era lontano dalla spiaggia dove si trovava l’abitazione in cui era stata portata, che – stando a quanto lui le aveva detto – era una casa abbandonata usata spesso come rifugio dai pescatori. Malgrado la sua brevità, quella strada le sembrò interminabile, sentiva le gambe cedere a ogni passo, ma cercò di farsi forza e di andare avanti, pensando al momento in cui avrebbe finalmente raggiunto la meta.  
Appena furono davanti alla casa in cui Anthia viveva, lui bussò alla porta. Ad aprire fu una donna piuttosto anziana e di bassa statura. Indossava un semplice vestito grigio lungo quasi fino ai piedi e un grembiule bianco. Il capo era coperto da un fazzoletto color vinaccia, dal quale era possibile intravedere dei ciuffi di capelli bianchi. Non appena vide colui che le stava davanti, la vecchia sbarrò gli occhi, come se quella visita fosse del tutto inaspettata, anche perché, a giudicare dalla sua espressione, sembrava avesse già visto quell’uomo.  
\- M-Ma voi siete… – balbettò – S-Saga… il c-cavaliere di Gemini!  
La sua espressione si fece ancora più stupita quando notò che a fianco a lui stava una Anthia dall’aria stanca e provata e che riusciva solo a fatica a reggersi in piedi. Pareva sul punto di svenire. Le si avvicinò preoccupata.  
\- Anthia, tesoro, che cosa ti è successo? Ero così in pensiero!  
\- Nonna… – fu l’unica parola che la ragazza riuscì a pronunciare.  
Fu Saga a spiegarle cosa fosse accaduto.  
\- Sua nipote ha avuto un incidente, è precipitata in mare da una scogliera. Fortunatamente, mi trovavo sul posto e sono riuscito a soccorrerla in tempo.  
Il volto della donna si rasserenò.  
\- Oh, santo cielo, davvero non so come ringraziarvi!  
\- Si figuri. – rispose il cavaliere d’oro – Per me è un dovere.  
La vecchia lo ringraziò ancora una volta, per poi salutarlo, rivolgendogli i dovuti onori, e rientrare in casa assieme alla nipote, che era in procinto di perdere i sensi per la stanchezza e la debolezza.  
Non appena le due si chiusero la porta alle spalle, anche Saga si congedò, avendo capito che era ormai ora di tornare nel luogo che da anni era la sua casa: il Santuario. Si rese conto anche che – dati gli impegni che il suo ruolo comportava – forse era stato via anche per troppo tempo.

Quando giunse al Santuario, era ormai notte inoltrata. Tuttavia, nonostante la luce della luna fosse piuttosto fioca, si accorse che sulla scalinata, che conduceva alla zona in cui si trovavano le case dei cavalieri, era seduto qualcuno, una persona che lui conosceva fin troppo bene. Era Kanon, suo fratello gemello, in tutto e per tutto identico a lui. Sembrava assorto nei suoi pensieri e fissava svogliatamente il cielo, lasciando che gli argentei raggi lunari si posassero sul suo volto. Chissà a cosa stava pensando…  
Sul viso di Saga si dipinse un’espressione assai contrariata.  
\- Kanon… lo sai che non devi uscire allo scoperto. Hai idea di quello che potrebbe succedere se qualcuno ti scoprisse?  
Il fratello smise di guardare il cielo e lo fulminò con lo sguardo, per poi ghignare lievemente.  
\- Oooh, scusami se ho trasgredito alle regole, fratello. – fece sarcastico.  
Detto ciò, si alzò dal gradino sul quale era seduto e si avviò verso l’abitazione in cui viveva con il proprio gemello, ma non prima di aver rivolto a quest’ultimo un’occhiata carica di disprezzo.  
Saga non riuscì a rispondergli. Rimase lì, in silenzio, osservandolo mentre si allontanava su per la scalinata. Sospirò rassegnato. Ultimamente, Kanon era sempre di pessimo umore, e il cavaliere di Gemini conosceva benissimo il motivo di quel comportamento così ostile e rancoroso. La nascita di due gemelli era considerata sventura all’interno delle famiglie, e ciò, anche dopo la prematura scomparsa dei loro genitori, aveva costretto Kanon, nato per secondo, a diventare un’ombra, a vivere nascosto al resto del mondo per tutta la vita. Ciò che doveva sopportare era un peso non indifferente, e questo lo aveva reso particolarmente freddo e cinico, sin da quando erano bambini.  
Saga si sentiva impotente, era una situazione più grande perfino di lui, che era uno dei migliori cavalieri in circolazione. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, dare anche a lui la possibilità di brillare, ma _come_? Certo, aveva permesso che Kanon imparasse le sue tecniche, viste le sue eccellenti doti di guerriero, ma questo non era bastato per permettergli di diventare qualcuno, era rimasto comunque un’ombra dal destino incerto e confuso. Che cosa aveva la dea Atena in serbo per lui? Questo nessuno poteva saperlo.  
Sospirò nuovamente e, con quei pensieri in testa, si diresse anche lui verso la propria casa.


	3. Capitolo II

  
**Capitolo II**  
 

7 ottobre 1972

 

  
_Rabbia. Odio. Rancore._  
 _Questo_ era ciò che Saga leggeva negli occhi di suo fratello. Occhi freddi, glaciali, carichi di risentimento verso un mondo che non aveva saputo accettarlo. Nessuno al Santuario sapeva della sua esistenza, nemmeno il Gran Sacerdote. L’unico custode di quell’oscuro segreto era lo stesso Saga, sin dalla più tenera età.  
Da quando, diversi giorni prima, avevano avuto quel piccolo diverbio, le cose avevano cominciato a peggiorare in maniera drastica. Sempre più insofferente, Kanon si era chiuso nel suo silenzio, diventando ancora più schivo e solitario, quasi assente, tanto da non scambiare praticamente nessuna parola con il fratello. Saga sentiva su di sé il peso di quella situazione, sapeva che l’essere costretto a vivere come un’ombra, come un fantasma, era fonte di profonda frustrazione per il suo gemello, ma sapeva anche che – nel caso Kanon fosse stato scoperto – le conseguenze sarebbero state particolarmente gravi, e tutto per colpa di un’antica credenza che reputava la nascita di due gemelli una maledizione, come se un simile evento fosse causato da una stella nefasta. Avrebbe voluto dargli un’opportunità, permettergli di riscattarsi e di mostrare il suo valore, ma le circostanze erano complicate non solo da quell’assurda superstizione, che perdurava ormai da secoli, ma anche dall’incomunicabilità fra Saga e suo fratello. Avevano sempre vissuto insieme, imparando a cavarsela da soli fin da piccolissimi ma, crescendo e acquisendo consapevolezza, nel loro rapporto avevano iniziato a comparire le prime crepe. Grazie al suo talento, Saga era stato scelto per diventare cavaliere d’oro dei Gemelli, riuscendo a conquistare la propria armatura quando era ancora un bambino, e ciò aveva fatto in modo che Kanon venisse messo ancor di più in ombra, logorato dai complessi di inferiorità e, soprattutto, da un crescente odio nei confronti del proprio gemello, il sangue del suo sangue. Saga era consapevole del fatto che non fosse colpa sua ma, in qualche modo, si sentiva responsabile della condizione in cui versava Kanon.  
Ancora assorto nei suoi pensieri, volse lo sguardo verso la finestra della propria stanza da letto. Stava albeggiando, ormai, e i timidi raggi del sole nascente avevano cominciato a farsi strada nel cielo. Aveva passato quasi tutta la notte in bianco, non solo a causa della crescente tensione fra lui e il fratello, ma anche perché era al corrente che quel giorno il Gran Sacerdote avrebbe fatto un importante annuncio; si chiedeva cosa avrebbe riguardato, ciò stranamente gli provocava una certa ansia, ma si rese ben presto conto di non poter fare altro che aspettare. Perciò, dato che ormai era inutile tentare di recuperare qualche ora di sonno, si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il bagno per farsi una doccia.

Il momento dell’annuncio arrivò diverse ore più tardi, a metà mattinata. Il Gran Sacerdote Shion, che un tempo era stato cavaliere dell’Ariete, radunò tutti i Santi d’oro in cima al Santuario, al cospetto della mastodontica statua di Atena che da secoli vegliava su quel luogo sacro.  
Saga, con indosso la propria armatura, fu il primo a presentarsi, seguito poi dal collega Aiolos, cavaliere del Sagittario. Fra tutti, Aiolos era l’unico a essere suo coetaneo, gli altri – escluso l’anziano Santo della Bilancia, ormai ritiratosi in meditazione in Cina – avevano appena ottenuto l’investitura, e alcuni di loro erano poco più che bambini. Tutti e dodici si inchinarono davanti al Gran Sacerdote e alla statua della loro divinità protettrice, e il silenzio calò sul Grande Tempio.  
 _Sarebbe stato un giorno fatidico._  
Questo Saga l’aveva capito fin dal primo istante, era certo che l’annuncio che Shion si apprestava a fare non sarebbe stato cosa da poco, anzi, avrebbe sicuramente influito in maniera incisiva sul corso degli eventi futuri.  
\- Miei fedeli cavalieri, – esordì il Sacerdote con tono solenne – ho un annuncio importante da farvi. Quando Atena si reincarnerà nel suo corpo umano, sarà il momento in cui abdicherò e designerò colui che mi succederà nel compito di Gran Sacerdote.  
Nessuno fiatava, ma l’aria era pregna di tensione.  
\- Coloro che si sono rivelati degni di tale onore sono Saga di Gemini, custode della terza casa, e Aiolos di Sagittarius, custode della nona casa. – proseguì poi Shion – Spero che la dea Atena mi dia un segno che possa permettermi di effettuare una decisione tanto carica di conseguenze. Saga, Aiolos, confido in voi.  
Saga sbarrò gli occhi. Ciò che il Gran Sacerdote aveva appena detto per lui era stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Certo, come cavaliere era sempre stato particolarmente fedele, adempiendo ai propri doveri con scrupolo, precisione e diligenza, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato di essere prescelto per un simile incarico, almeno non così presto, a nemmeno quindici anni di età. Ciò nonostante, comprendeva benissimo il motivo di tale decisione. Shion era anziano, oramai, troppo per continuare a esercitare il proprio ruolo, per questo aveva bisogno di qualcuno che fosse degno di succedergli, e Saga – nonostante l’incertezza l’avesse assalito – era pronto a farsi carico di quella responsabilità.  
Volse lo sguardo verso Aiolos. Anche lui, sebbene cercasse di mascherarlo, era rimasto alquanto sorpreso da quella notizia.  
Con il Santo del Sagittario, Saga era sempre stato in buoni rapporti. Lo conosceva sin dal suo arrivo al Santuario, erano stati compagni di addestramento ed erano i primi cavalieri della generazione del ventesimo secolo, per questo fra loro si era creato un legame basato sull’amicizia e sul rispetto reciproco, un legame che ora si sarebbe potuto trasformare in una vera e propria rivalità. Ciò, però, non lo preoccupava più di tanto, era convinto che – nonostante Shion li avesse contrapposti l’uno all’altro – il loro rapporto non si sarebbe incrinato in maniera significativa e, nel caso Aiolos fosse stato scelto come nuovo Gran Sacerdote, Saga sarebbe stato il primo ad aiutarlo, del resto la lealtà veniva prima di tutto per un Santo di Atena.    
\- Sommo Shion, – disse dunque il cavaliere dei Gemelli, inchinandosi nuovamente davanti al Sacerdote – chiunque di noi sarà eletto sarà degno del suo sacro officio e l'altro lo servirà lealmente, anche se questo significasse dover sacrificare la propria vita.  
Il Santo di Sagittarius, al contrario, non pronunciò alcuna parola, si limitò ad annuire, per poi inchinarsi anche lui al cospetto del proprio superiore.  
Né Saga e né Aiolos poterono vedere l’espressione di Shion, il cui volto era oscurato dall’elmo dorato che indossava, ma entrambi erano certi che fosse d’approvazione nei loro confronti.  
La cerimonia si concluse qualche minuto dopo. Il Gran Sacerdote congedò tutti i Santi d’oro, i quali poterono così fare ritorno alle proprie case, gli antichi templi di cui erano diventati custodi una volta ottenuto il ruolo di cavalieri.  
Mentre scendeva la lunga scalinata del Grande Tempio, dirigendosi verso la terza casa, Saga pensò a ciò che era appena accaduto. Benché di fronte al Gran Sacerdote avesse ostentato una certa sicurezza, in realtà era pieno di dubbi e di incertezze. Temeva di non essere all’altezza, vista la sua giovane età, ma, al tempo stesso, sapere di essere stato scelto come possibile successore di Shion lo riempiva di gioia.  
Mancava meno di un anno al momento in cui Atena si sarebbe reincarnata in un corpo umano, e tutti gli abitanti del Santuario si stavano preparando all’evento, evento che Saga attendeva con trepidazione. Fin da quando aveva assunto il ruolo di cavaliere dei Gemelli, era sempre stato estremamente devoto alla dea, pronto a servirla e a perseguire la giustizia, anche a costo della vita, per questo Shion aveva riposto in lui la sua fiducia, e Saga sapeva di non dover deludere le sue aspettative.  
Fu in quel momento che un lampo attraversò la sua mente.  
 _Kanon…_  
Se avesse ottenuto l’incarico di Gran Sacerdote, forse avrebbe trovato il modo per aiutare suo fratello, permettendogli così di uscire allo scoperto, di brillare come aveva sempre desiderato, malgrado Kanon, orgoglioso com’era, non lo desse a vedere. Non ne era sicuro, dato che Shion avrebbe potuto scegliere anche Aiolos come successore, ma un barlume di speranza c’era, e lui l’avrebbe inseguito fino all’ultimo. Nonostante il suo gemello continuasse a manifestarsi particolarmente astioso nei suoi confronti, Saga avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo libero dal tormento che l’essere costretto a stare nascosto gli provocava, dandogli finalmente l’occasione per dimostrare appieno le sue enormi potenzialità.    
Gli tornò alla mente quel giorno di due anni fa, quando l’aveva sorpreso ad allenarsi di nascosto.

_Era una fredda notte invernale._   
_Sebbene il cielo fosse libero dalle nuvole e la luna piena brillasse in tutta la sua maestosità, l’aria era particolarmente gelida, tersa come cristallo._   
_Disteso sul proprio letto, le calde coperte sulla sua pelle nuda, Saga sollevò lentamente le palpebre, uscendo così da un profondo sonno senza sogni; malgrado ciò, non si curò particolarmente di quel risveglio e, pochi istanti dopo, cadde in un leggero stato di dormiveglia. Avrebbe voluto assopirsi nuovamente, ma qualcosa non glielo permise. Aveva una sensazione strana, ma non sapeva spiegarne il motivo._   
_Improvvisamente, i suoi pensieri andarono a Kanon, che dormiva nella stanza accanto. Si alzò di scatto e aprì la porta della camera del fratello. Un silenzio di tomba faceva da padrone, e il suo letto, illuminato dalla debole luce lunare che filtrava dalla finestra, era vuoto._   
_Saga lo cercò per tutta la casa e, non trovandolo, si sentì assalire dall’ansia. Certo, malgrado non fosse un combattente, Kanon era pienamente in grado di cavarsela da solo, ma dove poteva essere andato a quell’ora della notte? Che fosse fuggito?_   
_Si vestì e uscì dalla propria casa, iniziando a setacciare tutta la zona circostante alla ricerca del proprio gemello, ma di lui nessuna traccia, sembrava scomparso nel nulla, e tutto questo iniziava a essere assai preoccupante. Sempre più teso, Saga si allontanò di corsa dalla zona del Santuario, nella speranza di trovare anche solo il minimo segnale. Fu dopo diversi minuti che qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione. Intravide in lontananza una luce dorata, ma molto tenue; proveniva dal boschetto che si trovava presso le rovine di un antico tempio dedicato ad Atena. Saga si diresse verso quella luce, aveva come l’impressione che avrebbe trovato lì la risposta che cercava._   
_E infatti la trovò._   
_Kanon era in piedi, al centro di quella che un tempo doveva essere stata una piccola radura. Attorno a lui, la terra era nuda, priva di qualsiasi forma di vita, e i pochi alberi che erano rimasti in piedi presentavano evidenti segni di bruciature. Ansimava, era pieno di graffi e ferite superficiali, i suoi vestiti erano logori e le sue gambe vacillavano, ma lui non cedeva._   
_Saga lo vide alzare le braccia verso il cielo, per poi incrociarle sopra la testa e, di fronte a quella visione, i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Conosceva bene quella posizione._   
_\- Galaxian Explosion! – furono le due parole pronunciate da Kanon._   
_Questa volta, la luce fu abbagliante, e Saga si trovò costretto a proteggersi il viso con le braccia. L’esplosione che si scatenò spazzò via il poco che rimaneva di quella radura, ma non fu particolarmente devastante e, una volta che il fumo si fu diradato, ormai esausto, Kanon cadde in ginocchio._   
_\- Maledizione… – farfugliò a denti stretti._   
_Saga era rimasto assai sorpreso da ciò che aveva appena visto. L’esecuzione di quella tecnica da parte di suo fratello era ancora imperfetta, ma era una chiara dimostrazione del suo talento, di quelle doti che Kanon non aveva mai avuto modo di esprimere, se non in segreto, a insaputa perfino del proprio gemello, l’unica persona che aveva al mondo, l’unico a sapere della sua esistenza. Capì, dunque, che nel cuore di Kanon stava crescendo un forte desiderio di rivalsa, ma non sapeva se considerare tutto questo una cosa positiva o meno. Si era accorto da tempo della frustrazione che aveva iniziato a perseguitare suo fratello, il quale la manifestava diventando sempre più introverso, sfuggente, silenzioso, e Saga non aveva idea di come risolvere quella situazione. Tuttavia, ora che aveva scoperto che Kanon si allenava di nascosto, desiderava parlargli, confrontarsi con lui, ma senza alcun rancore. Del resto, quella scoperta non gli provocava nessun fastidio, anzi._   
_\- E così mi spiavi, Kanon… – disse con voce calma._   
_Kanon trasalì e si voltò di scatto, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca semiaperta. Nessuna parola uscì dalla sua bocca. Rimase lì, immobile, come se temesse la reazione del proprio gemello, ma tale reazione non arrivò._   
_Saga, avendo capito che non era quello il momento giusto per discutere della faccenda, accennò un mezzo sorriso, dopodiché si voltò e guardò il fratello con la coda dell’occhio._   
_\- Credo che tu abbia fatto abbastanza per oggi. – affermò – Andiamo a casa._

Ora, Kanon aveva perfezionato ulteriormente le tecniche apprese osservando segretamente gli allenamenti del fratello, era un guerriero in tutto e per tutto, questo Saga l’aveva capito alla perfezione, e non poteva fare altro che esserne orgoglioso.  
Aveva deciso.  
Se le cose fossero andate per il verso giusto, se lui fosse riuscito a diventare Gran Sacerdote, forse tutto sarebbe cambiato, e l’uomo che l’avrebbe succeduto nel ruolo di Santo dei Gemelli, il suo degno erede, sarebbe stato proprio il suo unico fratello: _Kanon di Gemini_.

Le ultime tre settimane Anthia le aveva passate chiusa in casa, nella più totale apatia, come se – rifiutandosi di affrontare il mondo esterno – avesse potuto cancellare gli eventi degli ultimi mesi. La morte di Kendeas, il suo tentato suicidio, il salvataggio da parte di quel cavaliere…  
Non aveva avuto il coraggio di riprovare a suicidarsi, non solo perché non aveva più la forza neanche per un secondo tentativo, ma anche perché, in cuor suo, si vergognava profondamente di ciò che aveva fatto. Come aveva potuto? Come aveva potuto essere così egoista? Come aveva fatto a non pensare al dolore che, con la sua morte, avrebbe inflitto ad Ariadne, sua nonna, una delle poche persone che le erano rimaste? Era una donna forte, Ariadne. Tante erano state le perdite nel corso della sua vita. Prima il marito, deceduto ancor prima che Anthia nascesse, poi il figlio e la nuora. Eppure, non aveva mai ceduto, era sempre andata avanti, sopportando quell’immenso dolore e continuando la propria vita senza dare alcun segno di resa, come il giunco che, pur piegandosi, resiste alla spietata furia del vento.  
Anthia un po’ la invidiava, quanto avrebbe voluto essere come lei…  
Tuttavia, il desiderio di lasciarsi andare al _nulla_ più totale era ancora forte, e lei non riusciva a scacciarlo dalla sua mente, lasciandosi oscillare come un pendolo fra la luce e l’oscurità, fra la vita e la morte. C’erano giorni in cui la sua dolorosa apatia prendeva il sopravvento, altri in cui cercava disperatamente di aggrapparsi alla vita. Forse, il senso di colpa che aveva iniziato a perseguitarla da quando aveva cercato di uccidersi non era altro che il suo miglior alleato. O il suo peggior nemico? Questo Anthia non poteva saperlo, ma l’affetto che la legava ad Ariadne era la sua unica fonte di energia, quello che – in qualche modo – la spronava a continuare la propria vita, seppur fra mille difficoltà.  
Era appena guarita da una terribile influenza che l’aveva colpita il giorno dopo il suo tentato suicidio, forse a causa del freddo e della debolezza, e solo adesso stava iniziando a riacquistare le forze. Pur di non cedere a quella malattia, aveva ripreso a mangiare, anche a causa dei continui rimproveri di sua nonna.  
« Non puoi continuare così, Anthia. » le aveva detto l’anziana donna, con un certo disappunto dipinto sul volto « Capisco perfettamente il tuo dolore, ma lasciarti andare non cambierà la tua situazione. »  
Queste erano state le sue dure parole, ma Anthia sapeva bene che in quel modo Ariadne stava solo cercando di spronarla, di fare in modo che si riprendesse, ma ciò era più facile a dirsi che a farsi. La morte di Kendeas era un lutto assai difficile da metabolizzare, per lui Anthia aveva pianto tutte le lacrime che non era riuscita a versare per i suoi genitori. Già, i suoi genitori… il mare li aveva inghiottiti quando lei era piccola, troppo perché potesse avere anche il più piccolo ricordo di loro, a parte le foto che Ariadne teneva sulla credenza del soggiorno della loro casa e in camera da letto. Malgrado ciò, Anthia non ne aveva sentito la mancanza in maniera troppo incisiva, sua nonna era riuscita in qualche modo a colmare quel vuoto, crescendo con affetto e calore la propria nipote, l’ultimo rimasuglio di una famiglia ormai distrutta. Certo, non poteva negare di aver provato un po’ di invidia verso alcuni coetanei, a cui gli dei avevano concesso entrambi i genitori, ma tutto sommato aveva trascorso un’infanzia felice, seppur leggermente avvelenata dalla malinconia che l’assenza di figure genitoriali le aveva provocato.  
Aveva conosciuto Kendeas quando erano ancora bambini. Prima che la Morte li separasse, avevano passato tanti anni insieme, dalla fanciullezza alla prima adolescenza. Anthia si chiedeva perché il Fato avesse deciso di essere così crudele, ma ormai era inutile rimuginarci su, Kendeas era morto, e non esisteva alcun modo per riportarlo indietro.  
Le tornò alla mente il mito di Orfeo, il musico che aveva tentato l’impossibile pur di riportare indietro l’amata Euridice. Anche lui, che con la struggente melodia della sua lira era riuscito a incantare perfino Ade, aveva fallito, pur essendo a un passo dal riuscire in quell’impresa, impresa che mai nessun mortale avrebbe potuto realizzare.  
 _Il Fato non può essere cambiato_.  
Era quella la legge degli dei, e nessuno avrebbe dovuto infrangerla. _Mai_.  
Questi erano i pensieri di Anthia mentre, chiusa in camera sua, ultimava l’ennesimo dipinto. La pittura era sempre stata una delle sue più grandi passioni, fin da quando era piccola. Tuttavia, da quando Kendeas era scomparso, anche i suoi quadri avevano iniziato ad assumere un aspetto decisamente più cupo, cosa che aveva fatto preoccupare non poco Ariadne, che nel vedere quei paesaggi così brulli e desolati, dominati dai colori più freddi che potessero esistere, aveva manifestato un certo rammarico. Il che era anche comprensibile da parte sua, questo Anthia, suo malgrado, doveva ammetterlo.  
Fu in quel momento che nella stanza da letto entrò proprio sua nonna.  
L’anziana donna si avvicinò alla nipote. L’espressione sul suo viso era piuttosto seria, e si incupì ulteriormente nel vedere ciò che la ragazza stava dipingendo. Questo non prometteva nulla di buono.  
\- Sono mesi che non esci più di casa, Anthia. – disse la vecchia – E l’unica volta che ci hai provato per poco non hai rischiato la vita! Ora sei guarita, no? Perché non provi ad aprirti di nuovo? È inutile che tu rimanga così.  
La giovane sospirò, senza nascondere un certo fastidio. Certe volte Ariadne sapeva essere davvero seccante.  
\- Ti ho già detto che non ne ho voglia, nonna. – rispose, continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi sul proprio quadro – Cosa vuoi che faccia là fuori?  
\- Non so, ricominciare a vivere, magari?  
Anthia sbuffò, chiaramente infastidita da ciò che la nonna le aveva detto. Non aveva nessuna voglia di stare nuovamente ad ascoltare le sue prediche. Sbatté il pennello che stava tenendo in mano sul ripiano su cui stava anche la sua tavolozza.  
\- Lasciami in pace. – replicò.  
Il suo tentativo di respingere Ariadne si rivelò molto debole, con quella frase voleva solo farle capire di non voler continuare la discussione. Nonostante ciò, la vecchia non si arrese.  
\- Invece di rimanere chiusa in casa, perché non vai a trovare il cavaliere che ti ha salvato la vita? Credo si meriti almeno un “grazie” da parte tua.  
Anthia sussultò. Provava dei sentimenti contrastanti nei confronti di quel Saga. Da un lato, era rimasta molto colpita dall’atteggiamento generoso e caritatevole che quell’uomo aveva mostrato nei suoi riguardi, soccorrendola e vegliando su di lei mentre era svenuta a causa della caduta in mare, dall’altro era, invece, leggermente ostile verso di lui. Certo, Saga aveva scambiato il suo tentativo di suicidio per un incidente, ma Anthia non riusciva a non pensare a lui come all’ostacolo che le aveva impedito di raggiungere Kendeas nei Campi Elisi. Tale pensiero la faceva sentire terribilmente male, perché – come lei aveva già avuto modo di capire il giorno stesso del salvataggio – il cavaliere dei Gemelli non era a conoscenza del motivo che l’aveva spinta a gettarsi da quella scogliera, alla fine aveva fatto solo il suo dovere.  
Ciò nonostante, l’idea di incontrarlo di nuovo la metteva parecchio a disagio.  
\- Eh? Ma… nonna, non posso andare a trovarlo fino al Santuario! Dovresti sapere che quel luogo è particolarmente ostile per noi civili!  
\- Non ti sto dicendo di andare al Santuario. So bene anch’io che alla gente comune non è concesso di entrarvi. – fu la risposta di Ariadne – Tuttavia, potresti andare a cercarlo a Rodorio, è il villaggio più vicino alla zona ed è molto frequentato dai cavalieri, e anche dal Gran Sacerdote in persona.  
Anthia rimase in silenzio, quell’idea continuava a non entusiasmarla più di tanto. Era sempre stata una ragazza piuttosto timida, avere a che fare con individui che ricoprivano una simile carica, peraltro conosciuti in tutta la Grecia, era per lei fonte di un certo imbarazzo. Inoltre, Saga di Gemini era uno dei cavalieri in assoluto più stimati per la sua benevolenza e nobiltà d’animo, una personalità di spicco nel Santuario, come poteva anche solo pensare di poterlo rincontrare così facilmente? Ciò che era successo tre settimane prima era stato solo un caso.  
\- M-Ma che assurdità vai a pensare? – protestò, seppur con indecisione.  
Ma sua nonna era irremovibile.  
\- Fallo, Anthia. Guarda che i civili non hanno alcun problema ad avvicinarsi ai cavalieri d’oro e a portare loro dei regali.  
In realtà, con quella proposta, Ariadne intendeva spingere sua nipote ad affrontare nuovamente ciò che la aspettava al di fuori della porta di casa. Comprendeva perfettamente il suo dolore, lei stessa l’aveva provato sulla propria pelle, ma non riusciva più a sopportare di vedere Anthia in quello stato. Aveva solo quindici anni, un’intera vita davanti, e per questo doveva riaprirsi, andare avanti e fortificarsi.  
Dal canto suo, la ragazza era sempre più indecisa. In fondo, sua nonna non aveva neanche tutti i torti. Quel giorno, la morte non l’aveva voluta prendere con sé, che le stesse dando una seconda possibilità? Aveva trascorso interi mesi immersa nell’oblio più totale, vinta dal dolore per un lutto che ancora adesso non riusciva a superare, ma forse era il momento di uscirne, di provare a fare un passo avanti.  
\- E va bene. – rispose, sebbene il tono della sua voce fosse ancora abbastanza incerto – Ci andrò.  
 


	4. Capitolo III

**Capitolo III**

  
Una volta fuori dalla propria abitazione, Anthia si sentì completamente spaesata, disorientata, come se stesse percorrendo quella strada per la prima volta. Aveva sempre vissuto in quel piccolo villaggio costiero, sin da quando era nata, ma ora perfino tale luogo le risultava estraneo. Le case, i passanti, le piccole botteghe di alimentari che si trovavano ai lati delle vie del paese, le sembrava di aver dimenticato tutto, la sua memoria si era completamente svuotata. Eppure non era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui era uscita di casa; tuttavia, il solo pensare al giorno in cui l’aveva fatto la metteva particolarmente a disagio, perché _quel_ giorno era lo stesso in cui aveva tentato di togliersi la vita. Non ricordava quasi nulla di ciò che aveva fatto prima di gettarsi in mare, ricordava solo di essere uscita di nascosto dalla nonna e di aver percorso la strada verso quella spiaggia maledetta senza curarsi di niente e di nessuno, come se fosse in trance, sospinta verso la morte da una forza sconosciuta, la stessa forza che poi, all’ultimo momento, era stata sopraffatta da un potere ancora maggiore, quello del Fato.  
Guardò il cesto colmo di frutta che teneva in mano, un omaggio che avrebbe dovuto fare a _lui_ , all’uomo che l’aveva salvata, seppur contro la di lei volontà, dai flutti del mare. La tentazione di tornare indietro era forte, non se la sentiva di andare avanti ma, proprio quando stava per cedere ad essa, una voce _familiare_ interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
\- Finalmente ti sei decisa a uscire fuori da quella casa, Anthia.  
La ragazza sussultò, conosceva benissimo la persona che le stava davanti.  
\- Tabetha… – mormorò.  
Tabetha era una sua cara amica. Come Kendeas, l’aveva conosciuta quando entrambe erano ancora bambine e, da allora, erano diventate inseparabili, sebbene fossero l’una l’esatto opposto dell’altra.  
Contrariamente ad Anthia, che fin da piccola era stata contraddistinta da un atteggiamento piuttosto riservato, introverso e silenzioso, Tabetha era sempre stata una ragazza espansiva, spontanea e un po’ maschiaccio; non aveva peli sulla lingua, diceva sempre ciò che pensava, ed era proprio questo ciò che più Anthia apprezzava di lei, perché sapeva che, sebbene in alcune occasioni Tabetha potesse sembrare alquanto brusca, non c’era mai alcuna malignità nelle sue parole.  
Anche dal punto di vista fisico erano quasi completamente diverse. Anthia aveva la pelle chiara, bianca come il latte, e gli occhi del colore della cenere. Tabetha, invece, era di carnagione olivastra e aveva gli occhi neri, di petrolio. L’unica cosa che le accomunava erano i capelli scuri ma, mentre quelli di Tabetha erano corvini e piuttosto corti, quelli di Anthia erano castani, lisci e lunghi fino a metà schiena, spesso raccolti in una coda all’ingiù.  
Ciò nonostante, tutte quelle diversità erano servite solo a unirle sempre di più nel corso degli anni, cementando la loro amicizia.  
Nel corso degli ultimi giorni, Anthia aveva cominciato a sentirsi in colpa pure nei confronti di Tabetha, non solo per via di quel suicidio fallito, ma anche a causa di un fatto accaduto qualche settimana dopo la morte di Kendeas. Tabetha era passata più volte a casa dell’amica, con il preciso obiettivo di starle vicino e di sostenerla in un momento così difficile, ma Anthia non l’aveva voluta vedere. Si era chiusa in sé stessa e nel suo dolore, senza permettere a nessuno, nemmeno alle persone a cui era più legata, di entrare in quel guscio in cui si era nascosta.  
Visto il tono semi-sarcastico che Tabetha aveva utilizzato nel salutarla, Anthia temeva che fosse arrabbiata con lei, ma quando sulle labbra della sua interlocutrice spuntò un lieve sorriso, comprese di essersi sbagliata. Malgrado ciò, le porse subito le sue scuse.  
\- E di che? – rise Tabetha – Non hai nulla di cui scusarti.  
Anthia sospirò, come se si fosse levata un peso, ma non riuscì a dire altro. Dopo aver trascorso diversi mesi senza vederla, si trovava parecchio in difficoltà nell’iniziare una conversazione con l’amica, e infatti fu proprio Tabetha a rompere nuovamente il ghiaccio, anche se con una domanda che Anthia trovò leggermente inopportuna.  
\- Ma… come mai ti porti dietro quel cesto di frutta?  
\- Oh, niente di importante. – replicò Anthia, cercando di sviare – È per alcuni amici di famiglia.  
Tabetha assunse un’espressione alquanto sospettosa.  
\- Sicura? – chiese.  
Anthia si sentiva già in trappola, sapeva bene di non essere particolarmente abile quando si trattava di mentire. Inoltre, Tabetha era una delle persone che la conoscevano meglio, per cui era piuttosto difficile che ci cascasse. Nonostante ciò, cercò di mantenere la calma e di sembrare quanto più sincera possibile.  
\- Certo! – fu la sua risposta– E dove potrei andare, secondo te?  
Inaspettatamente, Tabetha sembrò crederci, ma ciò non bastò per allontanarla.  
\- Beh, allora se ti va possiamo andarci insieme, sarebbe un’ottima occasione per fare una passeggiata, dato che è da parecchio che non ci vediamo. – disse, sorridendo.  
Anthia sobbalzò leggermente. Non che trovasse scomoda la presenza di Tabetha, anzi, la sua compagnia le faceva particolarmente piacere, ma in quel caso la situazione era diversa. Se le avesse permesso di accompagnarla, lei si sarebbe sicuramente accorta di quella bugia, inoltre, temeva che il carattere piuttosto schietto ed esuberante dell’amica potesse metterla in imbarazzo di fronte a _lui_ , sempre se fosse riuscita a incontrarlo, dato che non era certa di poterlo anche solo rivedere.  
\- Ehm… non penso di poter accettare…  
\- Eh? E come mai? – domandò stupita Tabetha.  
\- È una questione privata. – replicò Anthia, evitando di incrociare lo sguardo di colei che le stava di fronte – Preferirei andarci da sola. Facciamo un’altra volta, d’accordo?  
Tabetha sbuffò, non senza una certa rassegnazione.  
\- E va bene. – rispose, mascherando malamente la propria delusione – Ma vedi di non chiuderti di nuovo in casa. – fece poi scherzosamente.  
Detto ciò, salutò la propria amica e si avviò verso il mercato che si trovava a non poca distanza da loro.  
Anthia tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Un po’ le dispiaceva, del resto, Tabetha era pur sempre una delle persone più importanti per lei, ma quel giorno voleva sbrigarsela da sola, sebbene non si sentisse affatto pronta. Malgrado ciò, non le piaceva neanche l’idea di tornare indietro a mani vuote, sapeva che in tal caso avrebbe dovuto affrontare nuovamente il disappunto di sua nonna. Decise, quindi, di prendere coraggio e di incamminarsi verso un’unica destinazione: Rodorio.  
Ricordava abbastanza bene la strada per arrivarci, dato che ci era stata anche altre volte, seppur per poco tempo. Ora che stava riacquistando familiarità con il mondo esterno, anche la sua memoria stava riprendendo a collaborare, e questo non poteva essere che un fattore estremamente positivo. Si fermò a riflettere per qualche istante, sapeva che il tragitto da affrontare era piuttosto lungo, data la non poca distanza fra Rodorio e il villaggio in cui lei viveva, ma sapeva anche che quella prova sarebbe stata il primo passo per uscire fuori dal guscio in cui si era rinchiusa per tutto quel tempo. Nel caso l’avesse superata, avrebbe avuto un motivo in più per non lasciarsi cadere nuovamente in quello stato di profonda e dolorosa apatia, anche se l’esito fosse stato poco fruttuoso. Per questo, respirò profondamente e, con passo piuttosto deciso, proseguì verso la meta.

Diverse ore più tardi, dopo aver percorso alcuni chilometri, Anthia si sentiva già terribilmente stanca; ma come le era saltato in mente di percorrere tutta quella strada a piedi? Sapeva già di non aver recuperato del tutto le forze, visto il lungo periodo passato nella più completa inerzia, eppure – malgrado sua nonna le avesse detto di aspettare ancora un po’ – ci era voluta andare quello stesso giorno, forse perché non riusciva più a sostenere lo sguardo di Ariadne e aveva fretta di sistemare le cose fra loro, dimostrando di essere tornata indipendente come un tempo, di non avere più bisogno d’aiuto. Aveva solo mentito a sé stessa, e ora stava pagando le conseguenze della propria avventatezza.  
Le venne voglia di tornare indietro, ma ormai anche il suo villaggio era lontano. Inoltre, temeva anche la reazione di Ariadne che, in tal caso, l’avrebbe sicuramente rimproverata. Non che avesse paura di sua nonna ma, a volte, quella donna, con la sua energia e il suo carattere forte, sapeva metterla in soggezione come mai nessun altro. Non le restava altro che proseguire ma, fortunatamente, ricevette un aiuto inaspettato.  
Sentì prima il cigolio di un carro, poi una voce conosciuta.  
\- Ehi, Anthia!  
Il carro, trainato da due grossi buoi, si fermò proprio a fianco a lei. Anthia si voltò verso di esso riconobbe subito la persona che vi stava alla guida. Era un abitante del suo stesso villaggio, un uomo di mezza età e dalla corporatura piuttosto robusta, il quale gestiva un piccolo negozio di alimentari e comprava la propria merce nei più forniti mercati dei borghi che si trovavano nelle vicinanze.  
\- Ah… salve, signor Georgos…  
\- Era da un sacco che non ti facevi vedere in giro. – disse lui con tono gioviale – Come mai da queste parti?  
\- Sto andando a Rodorio. – rispose la ragazza, cercando di essere più riservata che mai – È per una commissione.  
\- Oooh! – esclamò lui – Sono diretto anch’io a Rodorio. Mi sembri affaticata, – fece poi – gradisci un passaggio?  
Anthia ci pensò un po’ su ma, alla fine, decise di accettare; conosceva Georgos praticamente da sempre, era anche un amico di sua nonna, e sapeva di potersi fidare di lui. Alla fine, essendo quello in cui viveva un villaggio estremamente piccolo, tutti gli abitanti si conoscevano fra loro.  
Salì sul carro e, finalmente, poté sedersi per rilassarsi un po’ e recuperare le forze.  
Il viaggio fu abbastanza lungo e, per tutto il tempo, Anthia pensò a cosa avrebbe dovuto fare se avesse incontrato _lui_ , Saga di Gemini. Quei pensieri la mettevano piuttosto in ansia, era terrorizzata dall’idea di fare una figuraccia, se non addirittura di arrecargli fastidio o di risultare troppo insistente. Si maledisse ancora una volta per aver dato retta a sua nonna, per la fretta che lei stessa aveva avuto. E poi… seppur in maniera incerta, l’aveva ringraziato il giorno stesso del loro incontro, perché farlo nuovamente? Capì subito che ormai era inutile pensarci, aveva deciso di tentare e, se la sua strada avesse incrociato nuovamente quella di quel cavaliere, avrebbe portato a termine ciò che ormai vedeva più come una sorta di dovere che come un semplice ringraziamento.   
Tuttavia, sapeva già che quelle previsioni erano solo delle ipotesi. Come si era già ripetuta altre volte, non era detto che l’avrebbe rivisto.

Quando giunsero a Rodorio, erano le prime ore del pomeriggio. Nonostante avesse già avuto modo di andarci in passato, Anthia si sentì come se fosse la prima volta che visitava quel villaggio. Era anch’esso di dimensioni piuttosto ridotte ma, rispetto al piccolo borgo in cui abitava lei, sembrava quasi una città, anche se ciò era dovuto più che altro alla sua posizione assai strategica, alla poca distanza da Atene e, soprattutto, all’estrema vicinanza al Santuario, la quale suscitava una certa curiosità generale e faceva in modo che persone provenienti da tutta la Grecia (e non solo) vi si recassero, nella speranza di poter incontrare anche solo una volta i Santi d’Atena, quegli uomini così conosciuti e, al tempo stesso, così misteriosi.  
\- Fai pure le tue commissioni. – le disse Georgos appena lei scese dal carro – Se vuoi che ti accompagni anche al ritorno, ti aspetto al mercato centrale.  
\- D’accordo. – rispose Anthia.  
Aveva deciso che si sarebbe fatta accompagnare anche durante il viaggio di ritorno, non voleva rischiare di affaticarsi ulteriormente, dato che non era ancora pronta per affrontare quel lungo percorso a piedi. Certo, non voleva neanche approfittare troppo della disponibilità di Georgos, ma in quell’occasione non aveva altra scelta. Si avviò, quindi, in direzione della via principale del villaggio, alla ricerca anche del più piccolo indizio che potesse condurre a _lui_.  
Ciò si rivelò fin da subito assai complicato, non tanto per l’assenza di quel cavaliere, più che altro perché Anthia, temendo di risultare ridicola o fastidiosa, non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di chiedere informazioni ai passanti. Sempre più confusa e ancor più disorientata di prima, si guardò intorno, ma non trovò nessuno che potesse anche solo somigliare vagamente all’uomo che cercava, e fu in quel momento che si sentì una sciocca. Alla fine, sebbene Rodorio fosse regolarmente visitato dal Gran Sacerdote e dai suoi Santi, poter avere direttamente a che fare con uno di loro era praticamente un lusso o un colpo di fortuna, specie se si trattava di un cavaliere d’oro, e lei quell’occasione l’aveva già avuta, seppur involontariamente.  
Non appena fu arrivata alla piazza centrale, la quale era gremita di gente e traboccava di bancarelle di alimentari, fiori e souvenir, il pensiero di aver fatto tutta quella strada e tutta quella fatica per nulla si fece ancora più radicato nella sua mente. Completamente in disparte, come se fosse del tutto estranea a quell’ambiente, Anthia si sedette su una panchina. Tutte quelle incertezze e la crescente rassegnazione la stavano logorando, facendola sentire sempre di più come un pesce fuor d’acqua. Capì che non le restava altro che aspettare che Georgos finisse di fare i suoi acquisti al mercato e tornare a casa a mani vuote, pur sapendo già che così avrebbe dovuto affrontare nuovamente Ariadne, la quale, sicuramente, l’avrebbe accusata non solo di avventatezza, ma anche di arrendevolezza.  
« A volte ti perdi in un bicchiere d’acqua. » le avrebbe detto al suo rientro a casa.  
Anthia sospirò ancora, posando nuovamente gli occhi sul cesto di frutta che teneva in mano, ma fu proprio quando stava per rinunciare definitivamente al suo obiettivo che una voce maschile, assai concitata, attirò la sua attenzione.  
\- Sono arrivati! Sono arrivati!  
La ragazza si alzò di scatto. A chi si stava riferendo? Che stessero arrivando _loro_ , i cavalieri di Atena?  
Non ebbe tempo di accertarsene, per poco non rischiò di essere travolta dalla folla. Tutti coloro che si trovavano sulla piazza presero a strepitare e abbandonarono ciò che stavano facendo per correre verso la via principale, la quale, nel frattempo, si era riempita di persone.  
Spinta da una curiosità irrefrenabile, Anthia cercò a fatica di farsi strada fra la gente, ma per lei, che era piuttosto minuta e di bassa statura, fu praticamente impossibile e, perciò, dovette arrendersi. Aveva capito che, forse, _lui_ era lì, ma aveva capito anche che, in una situazione del genere, non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungerlo. Malgrado ciò, tentò comunque di cercarlo con lo sguardo, prima alzandosi in punta di piedi, poi salendo su una panchina, ma non lo trovò. In mezzo a tutta quella folla, circondato dalle sue ancelle e dai suoi servitori, vide solo l’uomo che tutti chiamavano “Gran Sacerdote”.  
Anthia rimase molto colpita da quell’uomo, da quella figura così misteriosa, come se si trattasse di uno spirito. Indossava una tunica bianca e lunga fino ai piedi, arricchita da paramenti sacerdotali in stoffe pregiate e da vari ornamenti e filigrane che brillavano al sole. Al collo, portava diverse collane e sulla sua testa era posto un elmo d’oro, anch’esso ricco di decorazioni. Anthia non riuscì a vedere il suo volto, l’elmo che lui indossava lo oscurava del tutto.  
Lo fissò a lungo, mentre le persone attorno a lui lo acclamavano quasi come fosse un dio, fino a quando il suo sguardo non fu catturato da uno scintillio particolarmente forte, quello di un’armatura d’oro. Anthia si voltò verso la direzione da cui proveniva quel luccichio, rimanendone quasi abbagliata. Uno di _loro_ , un Santo di Atena, era lì, davanti a lei.  
Scese dalla panchina, avvicinandosi lentamente a lui per poterlo osservare meglio, ma senza farsi notare troppo. Non sapeva neanche lei perché lo stesse facendo, ma la presenza di quell’uomo e il bagliore che la sua armatura dorata, dalla quale spuntavano due grandi ali, sprigionava sotto i raggi del sole erano come una calamita. Era un ragazzo alto e dai corti capelli biondi. Attorno alla sua testa era avvolta una sottile benda rossa e sul suo volto figurava un sorriso gentile. Stava giocando con alcuni bambini, i quali sembravano conoscerlo ed erano felicissimi di vederlo; prese in braccio una bambina e se la mise a cavalcioni sulle spalle, mentre la piccola rideva e agitava le braccia. Anthia continuò a guardarlo, come rapita, ma aveva già compreso che non si trattava della persona che lei stava cercando. Cercò di far passare quel pensiero in sordina, ma non ci riuscì, e fu allora che, improvvisamente, avvertì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, poi udì una voce pacata, gentile, una voce che fin da subito le parve piuttosto _familiare._  
\- Serve aiuto?  
Lei si voltò di scatto, e il respiro le si fermò in gola quando i suoi occhi incrociarono due iridi del colore del cielo.  
 _Dannazione!_  
Era proprio _lui_!  
Quasi non ci credette quando se lo ritrovò davanti, pensò di trovarsi nel bel mezzo di un sogno, ma la sua coscienza le fece subito capire che no, non era un sogno. _Saga dei Gemelli,_ l’uomo che aveva cercato per tutto quel tempo era proprio di fronte a lei, e sul suo viso era dipinto lo stesso, magnetico sorriso che Anthia ricordava. Tuttavia, rimase come paralizzata, con le labbra semiaperte. Non riuscì a dire nemmeno una parola, tanta era stata la sorpresa e, quasi senza rendersene conto, arrossì dalla testa ai piedi e indietreggiò di qualche passo.  
Lo stupore comparve all’istante anche sul volto di lui, che la riconobbe.  
\- Eh? La ragazza di quella volta?  
Era chiaro che non si aspettasse di vederla, ma ciò non fu un problema, anzi, poco dopo, lui sorrise di nuovo.  
\- Mi fa piacere vederti qui. – disse poi.  
Lei non fu subito in grado di rispondere, era come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Con indosso la sua scintillante armatura d’oro, unita a un lungo mantello bianco che arrivava quasi sino alle caviglie, Saga le sembrava ancora più imponente, ma non le suscitava alcuna paura, anzi, le dava un profondo senso di sicurezza, proprio come era accaduto durante il loro primo incontro. Ancora una volta, Anthia non poté fare altro che subire, seppur inconsapevolmente, il fascino che lui emanava.  
\- Qualcosa non va? – le domandò il giovane, accortosi che lei era rimasta in silenzio.  
Diversi istanti dopo, la ragazza riuscì finalmente a riprendere fiato.  
\- V-Vogliate scusarmi… vi ho visto arrivare così all’improvviso… – rispose, ancora rossa in viso.  
\- Non preoccuparti. – replicò lui – E comunque, non c’è bisogno che mi dia del voi.  
Anthia rimase molto stupita da quelle parole, e non in senso negativo. Nonostante il suo ruolo di prestigio, sembrava che Saga avesse un’innata naturalezza nell’approcciarsi alle persone comuni, quasi come fosse uno di loro. Sapeva subito conquistarsi la fiducia di chi si trovava di fronte, e ciò non poteva essere che un bene.  
Tuttavia, lei si sentiva ancora assai titubante.  
\- Ehm… dovrei… parlarti…  
Saga la fissò con aria interrogativa e lei, d’impeto, gli porse il cesto di frutta.  
\- D-Desideravo ringraziarti… per quello che hai fatto…  
Il cavaliere, forse preso alla sprovvista da quel gesto così improvviso, dapprima non disse nulla, ma poi sorrise di nuovo e accettò di buon grado il dono che gli era stato fatto. Non era rimasto particolarmente sorpreso, alla fine, vista la stima che gli abitanti sia di Rodorio sia degli altri villaggi e città della Grecia nutrivano nei suoi confronti, era abituato a ricevere dei regali da parte loro.  
\- Grazie, – rispose, dopodiché rise lievemente – ma non c’era bisogno che ti scomodassi, in fondo, non ho fatto nulla di speciale.  
\- Ma no… – fece lei, arrossendo nuovamente – Mi hai salvato la vita… ringraziarti mi sembrava il minimo.  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio. Nonostante fosse riuscita a portare a termine il suo obiettivo, Anthia era ancora piuttosto imbarazzata. L’aver incontrato Saga di Gemini per la seconda volta la emozionava particolarmente, ma – nonostante lui fosse una persona con cui era facile prendere confidenza – la timidezza la ostacolava, e in maniera non indifferente. Malgrado ciò, non se la sentiva nemmeno di andarsene subito. Anche se stentava ad ammetterlo, le sarebbe piaciuto rimanere ancora un po’, ma non trovava le parole giuste per continuare quel dialogo.  
Fu lui, però, a venirle in aiuto.  
\- Comunque, sono felice di vedere che ti sei ripresa.  
Lei spalancò le palpebre e avvampò ancor più di prima.  
\- Eh? D-Davvero?  
\- Certo! Perché dovrei mentire?  
A Saga quella ragazza, che doveva essere sicuramente una sua coetanea, faceva quasi tenerezza. Vederla così imbarazzata e disorientata lo invogliava a offrirle il suo aiuto. Inoltre, ricordava benissimo il giorno in cui l’aveva incontrata per la prima volta, salvandola dalla furia assassina delle acque marine, e – nonostante lei avesse apparentemente recuperato le forze – gli sembrava di percepire ancora tutta la sua fragilità, la stessa che aveva avvertito nel momento in cui, una volta fuori dall’acqua, aveva preso fra le braccia il suo corpo inerme, sentendosi terribilmente sollevato una volta accertatosi che lei respirava ancora. Ricordava anche di essere rimasto particolarmente colpito, quasi spaventato, dal pallore della sua pelle, aveva capito subito che quella giovane fanciulla versava in condizioni piuttosto sfavorevoli. Per questo, l’aveva portata in quella casa abbandonata, prendendosi cura di lei come se fosse una sorellina più piccola e vegliandola fino al suo risveglio, cercando poi di farla sentire a suo agio, malgrado lei avesse mostrato non solo una certa diffidenza, ma anche un’apatia assai preoccupante. Lui, però, non aveva dato troppo peso alla cosa, alla fine si trattava di una situazione piuttosto normale per una persona reduce da un incidente in cui aveva rischiato la vita. Per questo avere la certezza che lei si fosse ristabilita, uscendo così da quello stato di profonda prostrazione fisica e psicologica, gli faceva solo piacere.  
Certo, alla fine lui – che sin dall’inizio della propria carriera di Santo di Atena aveva cercato di stare sempre a contatto con i civili, guadagnandosi per questo il loro rispetto e la loro ammirazione – si sarebbe comportato nella stessa, identica maniera con chiunque ma, pur senza riuscire a spiegarselo, per quella ragazza sentiva di provare una certa empatia, forse a causa della poca (se non praticamente nulla) differenza d’età che pensava ci fosse fra loro. In più, ciò che era successo tre settimane prima e il fatto che lei avesse fatto tutta quella strada per cercare di entrare nuovamente in contatto con lui non facevano altro che aumentare la sua curiosità nei confronti di quella timida ragazza, la cui presenza sembrava quasi impercettibile, come se lei fosse trasparente. Eppure, paradossalmente, era stato proprio il suo essere così evanescente a suscitare l’interesse di Saga.  
E poi… c’era quel sospetto, un sospetto sorto sin dal momento in cui l’aveva vista precipitare giù dalla scogliera, ma sul quale era ancora piuttosto incerto. Avrebbe voluto vederci chiaro, pur senza sembrare troppo invadente, ma quei pensieri furono bruscamente interrotti da Aiolos.  
\- Ehm… scusa, Saga, ma è il momento di tornare al Santuario.  
\- Va bene. – rispose il cavaliere dei Gemelli, accorgendosi solo allora di essersi un po’ distratto – Ti raggiungo subito.  
Un po’ gli dispiaceva doversene andare così presto, gli sarebbe piaciuto restare ancora per qualche minuto a conversare con quella misteriosa ragazza, ma il suo dovere di Santo di Atena incombeva, e gli si prospettava un’altra lunga giornata di lavoro. Volse lo sguardo verso la giovane e le posò nuovamente una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Scusami, devo andare. – disse, sorridendole ancora una volta.  
Lei, ancora un po’ imbarazzata, annuì, per poi rivolgergli un saluto alquanto incerto non appena lui le diede le spalle.  
\- Gli dei ti siano propizi.  
Anthia era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa da quel secondo incontro. Certo, la sua maledetta timidezza aveva avvelenato leggermente l’atmosfera, ma tutto sommato aver interagito con lui l’aveva comunque messa di buonumore. Si sentiva assai più tranquilla rispetto al momento in cui era arrivata a Rodorio, oltre che terribilmente emozionata. Doveva ammetterlo, quel Saga aveva un potere attrattivo non indifferente, era facile sentirsi a proprio agio in sua compagnia. Lo osservò mentre si allontanava insieme al suo compagno, nella malcelata speranza di poterlo rivedere ancora una volta ma, sapendo che ciò non era altro che un desiderio irrealizzabile, fece per andarsene anche lei. Sussultò quando sentì la voce di _lui_ chiamarla.  
\- Ah, dimenticavo! Non ti ho chiesto il tuo nome!  
Si girò e vide che il cavaliere, ormai a diversi metri di distanza, la stava guardando. Dapprima, Anthia rimase un po’ interdetta, chiedendosi il perché di quella domanda e di tanto interesse nei suoi confronti, ma non se la sentiva neanche di lasciarlo senza una risposta. In fondo, la sua era solo una domanda innocente.  
\- _Anthia._ – rispose, questa volta senza alcuna timidezza – Mi chiamo Anthia.


	5. Capitolo IV

  
**Capitolo IV**  
 

Kanon odiava suo fratello, lo odiava terribilmente.  
Era un odio, il suo, che aveva iniziato a maturargli nell’inconscio sin dai primi anni di vita. Inizialmente, aveva cercato di scacciarlo, mentendo spudoratamente a sé stesso, ma i suoi tentativi si erano rivelati molto deboli e, in pochi anni, quel rancore aveva preso il sopravvento, tramutandosi in puro disprezzo, disprezzo che, come un cancro, lo logorava ogni giorno di più, nutrendosi delle sue più profonde frustrazioni.  
E _lui_ , la fonte di tutto ciò, aveva un solo nome: _Saga_.  
La sua esistenza era l’ostacolo più grande, un muro che, via via che passava il tempo, diventava sempre più alto, insormontabile, trasformando Kanon in un’ombra oscura e impercettibile, in un fantasma destinato, senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, a dissolversi nel nulla, privato anche della sua stessa identità. Già, la sua identità… perché, in fin dei conti, _lui chi era_?  
Era una domanda che si era posto in ogni singolo momento della sua vita, senza mai trovare risposta.  
Guardava suo fratello e lo vedeva allontanarsi ogni giorno di più, diventare sempre più brillante, abbagliante, come la più luminosa delle stelle. A _lui_ era stato concesso di essere qualcuno, di crearsi una propria identità, lasciando, grazie al suo incarico e all’armatura che indossava, un segno indelebile in chiunque lo incontrasse. In pochissimo tempo, era riuscito a guadagnarsi la fiducia e l’approvazione del Gran Sacerdote, diventando presto uno dei suoi pupilli, tanto da essere candidato perfino a diventarne il successore.  
Quando Saga, con orgoglio, l’aveva informato di quella notizia, Kanon aveva reagito indirizzandogli uno sguardo astioso, per poi rivolgergli un commento estremamente pungente, sarcastico.  
« I miei complimenti, fratello. »  
Queste erano state le sue parole, parole dure, cariche di risentimento e prive di qualsiasi forma di approvazione. Come sempre, Saga era rimasto in silenzio, forse dispiaciuto per quella reazione così negativa, ma di questo a Kanon non importava assolutamente nulla. Il solo pensare all’espressione amareggiata che il fratello aveva assunto in quell’occasione lo mandava in bestia.  
Che motivo aveva di rammaricarsi fino a quel punto, lui che aveva sempre avuto tutto e che era considerato quasi come la reincarnazione di un dio?  
_È facile parlare quando si ha la strada spianata… tanto, troppo facile._  
Questi erano i pensieri che, in maniera sempre più martellante e insistente, affollavano la mente di Kanon, aumentando a dismisura la sua insoddisfazione verso una vita che, già a partire dal momento in cui era nato, si era dimostrata ostile nei suoi confronti, e tutto solo perché era venuto al mondo per secondo.  
Lui e Saga erano _gemelli_.  
Non c’era nulla che li differenziasse, erano identici, _completamente identici_ , come due gocce d’acqua. Chiunque avrebbe potuto confonderli.  
Erano nati lo stesso giorno, avevano convissuto per nove lunghi mesi nello stesso utero e, ancor prima di ciò, erano stati una cosa sola, ma tutto questo non era bastato affinché gli dei fossero propizi nei riguardi di entrambi.  
_La nascita di due gemelli era vista come un evento nefasto._  
_Due individui perfettamente uguali non potevano esistere nello stesso mondo, in quanto avrebbero finito per tentare di sopraffarsi a vicenda. Per questo, chi di loro fosse nato per secondo non avrebbe dovuto fare altro che vivere come un’ombra, cancellando ogni traccia di sé e della propria esistenza._  
« Tu non sei nessuno. _Nessuno._ »  
Più e più volte Kanon aveva sentito quella voce nella propria mente, ma non aveva mai voluto darle ascolto, le si era ribellato con tutte le sue forze, nel disperato tentativo di dimostrare a sé stesso il proprio valore. Per questo, giorno dopo giorno, aveva spiato i duri e massacranti allenamenti a cui suo fratello era stato sottoposto durante l’addestramento per assumere il ruolo di Santo dei Gemelli, osservando con la massima attenzione ogni suo singolo movimento e imprimendo tutto nella propria memoria. Indelebilmente.  
A completa insaputa del proprio gemello, aveva trascorso intere notti ad allenarsi senza sosta da autodidatta, superando ogni volta i propri limiti e sviluppando fino all’estremo le sue capacità, per poi nascondere in modo quasi maniacale le numerose ferite che si procurava, anche quelle più lievi, con delle fasce attorno ai polsi e alle braccia.  
Quando, nel corso di una di quelle tante notti, Saga lo aveva sorpreso nel bel mezzo di un allenamento più difficoltoso del previsto, Kanon si era sentito in trappola, come se tutti i suoi sforzi fossero stati completamente vani. E ciò che più l’aveva irritato, dopo un primo attimo di stupore e smarrimento, era stata proprio la reazione che suo fratello aveva avuto. Nessun segno di rabbia o di biasimo, niente, aveva interpretato tutto come se fosse una cosa assolutamente naturale, ma Kanon pensava con malcelata certezza che dietro quell’atteggiamento e quell’espressione lievemente soddisfatta ci fosse ben altro.  
_Saga sapeva che, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, sarebbe stato sempre_ lui _il migliore, quello favorito dagli dei e dal Fato._  
Di questo Kanon, nonostante avesse proseguito strenuamente i propri allenamenti fino al raggiungimento di ottimi risultati, era pienamente certo, ed era una convinzione che, come un tarlo, lo consumava sempre di più. Conscio della propria superiorità, Saga si crogiolava nella sua superbia, ed era _questa_ la vera ragione per cui non aveva manifestato alcuna disapprovazione, come se si divertisse nel vedere il suo _stupido_ fratello inseguire un sogno che mai avrebbe potuto realizzare.  
_Maledizione._  
_Quanto lo odiava._  
Suo _estremo_ malgrado, però, Kanon sapeva di non potersi in alcun modo separare dal proprio gemello, quasi come se il loro fosse un rapporto simbiotico. Deleterio, ma pur sempre simbiotico. Saga era l’unica persona che aveva, l’unico a sapere della sua esistenza e colui a cui Kanon doveva praticamente tutto, anche la sua stessa vita.  
_Era la sua dannazione e, al tempo stesso, la sua maggiore fonte di sopravvivenza._  
Avrebbe voluto troncare per sempre quel legame, allontanarsi da _lui_ e da quel Santuario maledetto ma, ben presto, si era trovato costretto ad ammettere che mai e poi mai avrebbe potuto farlo, e quella era stata l’unica volta in cui Kanon si era arreso, arreso di fronte all’evidenza, di fronte a una realtà alla quale si opponeva e che non riusciva ad accettare.  
Ma tutto questo non sarebbe servito a fermarlo, _no_ , non avrebbe fermato la sua ambizione, quel desiderio di rivalsa che era nato nel suo cuore e che, ora, era pronto a esplodere in tutta la sua violenza. Il giorno in cui avrebbe finalmente avuto la possibilità di rompere quella maledizione era vicino, molto vicino. E tutti, _perfino gli dei_ , si sarebbero dovuti piegare dinanzi alla sua forza.  
_E Saga?_  
Saga che ruolo avrebbe avuto in tutto ciò?  
Kanon conosceva bene suo fratello, più di quanto lo stesso Saga potesse anche solo immaginare ma, d’altronde, questo era più che normale; alla fine, loro non erano poi così diversi, erano _gemelli,_ erano _uguali_ , due facce della stessa medaglia. La linea che li separava era sottile, _molto_ sottile, sarebbe bastato un nonnulla, anche il gesto più insignificante, per poterla cancellare.  
Di questo, Saga era completamente ignaro. Proprio _lui_ , che ora credeva di aver raggiunto l’apice, sarebbe diventato una delle tante pedine della scacchiera, forse proprio quella che avrebbe decretato la _vittoria. O la sconfitta._  
_Oh sì_ , sarebbe diventato il suo giocattolo, l’avrebbe manovrato a suo piacimento, come una marionetta, ma era già consapevole di dover utilizzare la massima cautela, perché Saga sarebbe potuto diventare il suo miglior alleato. _O il suo peggior nemico._  
_La partita era appena cominciata, e Kanon lo sapeva, sapeva che, in fondo, suo fratello, quell’uomo dal volto puro e angelico, non era poi così perfetto._  
 

24 ottobre 1972

                                                                                          
 

Lentamente, il sole aveva cominciato a sparire fra le montagne e, mentre il cielo si infuocava, tingendosi d’arancio e cremisi, una leggera brezza autunnale trasportava chissà dove le foglie ormai morte, ingiallite dal sopraggiungere di quella stagione così decadente ma, nello stesso momento, così affascinante.  
Era proprio con il sopraggiungere del crepuscolo che tutti – _o quasi_ – gli abitanti del Santuario, trovavano finalmente pace.  
Quella sera, Saga si sentiva particolarmente stanco. Da quando aveva ottenuto la candidatura al ruolo di Gran Sacerdote, i suoi doveri erano aumentati in maniera esponenziale, e già a partire dal primo giorno dopo l’annuncio di Shion, aveva cominciato insieme ad Aiolos quello che sarebbe dovuto essere un lungo periodo di preparazione, al termine del quale l’ex Santo dell’Ariete avrebbe decretato fra i due il proprio successore, colui che si fosse dimostrato degno di un compito tanto carico di responsabilità.  
Per Saga, che – malgrado il suo status di primo cavaliere della sua generazione – si sentiva ancora profondamente inesperto, era come affrontare un secondo addestramento, forse ancora più duro di quello che aveva sostenuto per diventare Santo dei Gemelli, ma tutto sommato la cosa non gli pesava più di tanto, non solo per la felicità che quella candidatura gli provocava, ma anche perché la sua sconfinata curiosità – che l’aveva contraddistinto sin da bambino – lo rendeva avido di conoscenza e desideroso di ampliare la propria cultura.  
Essendo la massima carica a cui un abitante del Santuario potesse aspirare, anzi, l’oracolo stesso della dea Atena, oltre che suo tutore, il Gran Sacerdote doveva essere anche una figura volta a simboleggiare il sapere, una valida guida non solo per i cavalieri al suo servizio, ma anche per tutta la Grecia, per questo Saga aveva speso fin da subito anima e corpo negli studi a cui Shion gli aveva raccomandato di dedicarsi. In pochi giorni, aveva divorato interi volumi della biblioteca, rimanendo sveglio perfino la notte pur di soddisfare la propria brama di conoscenza. Questo, a lungo andare, si stava rivelando piuttosto sfiancante, Saga era costretto ad ammetterlo, non solo perché si trattava comunque di studi assai complicati, ma anche perché si era presto ritrovato a dover conciliare tutto ciò non solo con il proprio ruolo di cavaliere, ma anche con gli allenamenti a cui si sottoponeva giornalmente per mantenere la prestanza fisica e migliorare ulteriormente le proprie capacità, il tutto nonostante la sua giovanissima età.  
« Non pensi di esagerare? » gli aveva detto Aiolos qualche giorno prima.  
A primo acchito, quella frase poteva suonare come una sorta di invito a fargli mollare l’osso, così da avere un certo vantaggio, dato che l’annuncio di Shion li aveva messi in competizione, ma Saga aveva capito subito che nelle parole del suo collega e, ora, rivale non c’era alcuna malizia. Seppur con riluttanza, si era trovato a dovergli dare ragione ma, ciò nonostante, aveva comunque proseguito sia gli studi sia gli allenamenti a ritmo serrato.  
Anche quel giorno, malgrado la stanchezza avesse cominciato a farsi sentire più del solito, Saga era rimasto in biblioteca, a studiare un grosso tomo di storia della Grecia fino a tarda notte, e quando decise che era giunto il momento di terminare, erano ormai scoccate le due del mattino. Avvertiva un leggero mal di testa, mai come allora aveva sentito il bisogno di stendersi sul proprio letto e riposarsi un po’. Lasciò quindi il Grande Tempio e si diresse verso la propria casa.  
Quando vi giunse, si accorse che dalla finestra proveniva una luce molto tenue, come il lume di una candela. Kanon doveva essere ancora sveglio. La cosa non lo sorprese più di tanto, sapeva che anche suo fratello aveva l’abitudine di rimanere in piedi sino a notte fonda. Improvvisamente, sentì un groppo in gola. I suoi studi gli facevano momentaneamente dimenticare la pesante situazione che si era andata a creare fra lui e il suo gemello ma, ogni volta che tornava a casa, Saga si sentiva assalire dall’ansia. Solitamente, i loro contatti e quelle poche interazioni che riuscivano ad avere avvenivano nel più completo silenzio, come se fossero due estranei costretti a convivere sotto lo stesso tetto, ma Kanon era assai imprevedibile, e ciò metteva Saga in grosse difficoltà, dato che non sapeva mai cosa aspettarsi da lui.  
Nel momento in cui entrò in casa e accese le luci, trovò il fratello seduto al tavolo di legno che si trovava nella cucina, intento a leggere un libro di astronomia sul quale Saga aveva studiato durante l’addestramento.  
\- Sono a casa. – disse.  
Come accadeva da ormai diversi giorni, Kanon non lo degnò di alcuna risposta, come se lui non esistesse. Saga non fece alcuna obiezione, si limitò a emettere un sospiro rassegnato. Gli doleva ammetterlo, ma ormai aveva rinunciato a discutere con il proprio gemello, sapeva già che così non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare ulteriormente la loro già precaria condizione, perciò, si diresse subito verso il bagno: una doccia prima di andare finalmente a dormire era quello che ci voleva. Una volta all’interno, si spogliò velocemente dei propri vestiti ed entrò nella cabina della doccia. Si rilassò sotto il getto d’acqua bollente, per poi cospargersi il corpo statuario di soffice schiuma azzurrina.  
Continuò a pensare a suo fratello, al difficile rapporto che aveva con lui, rimembrando i tempi in cui fra loro non c’erano divergenze, quando ancora erano uniti come se fossero un unico essere. Certo, visto ciò che aveva dovuto sopportare, Kanon era sempre stato molto freddo e distaccato fin da piccolissimo, ma proprio in Saga era riuscito a trovare una consolazione, una persona a cui affidarsi e alla quale confidare i propri tormenti e le proprie paure. Tuttavia, con l’arrivo al Santuario e con l’investitura di Saga a cavaliere dei Gemelli, quell’apparentemente indissolubile legame che per tanti anni li aveva uniti aveva finito per spezzarsi, e ora fra loro aleggiava una tensione insopportabile. Se non fossero stati perfettamente uguali, nessuno avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare che fossero fratelli. Saga avrebbe voluto risaldare quel legame, in fin dei conti, Kanon era – insieme a Shion, che Saga considerava come un vero e proprio mentore – una delle poche persone che aveva al mondo, anzi, forse colui al quale, nonostante tutto, si sentiva più legato, ma ogni suo tentativo andava a vuoto, rendendo Kanon sempre più maldisposto nei suoi confronti.  
Pensò anche alla proposta che aveva intenzione di fargli. Ci aveva riflettuto per diversi giorni, senza però riuscire mai a trovare il momento giusto per parlargliene, non tanto per il poco tempo libero che aveva a disposizione, bensì perché, le rare volte in cui Saga riusciva a scambiare qualche parola con lui, l’umore assai altalenante di Kanon non gli permetteva di intavolare una discussione senza che scoppiasse una lite. Inoltre, quella proposta non si reggeva su delle fondamenta solide, in quanto se Shion avesse scelto Aiolos come prossimo Gran Sacerdote, Saga non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per migliorare le condizioni di suo fratello, e quest’ultimo avrebbe sicuramente preso il tutto come un vero e proprio affronto.  
Tuttavia, sebbene il rischio di fallire non fosse per nulla trascurabile, Saga doveva pur parlargliene, e pensò che quella fredda notte d’autunno fosse l’occasione più adatta. Non sapeva perché, ma gli era sembrato che Kanon fosse decisamente più calmo del solito. Forse era solo una sua impressione, questo doveva metterlo in conto, ma non poteva neanche continuare a fuggire da quella che vedeva come una grande responsabilità nei confronti del suo gemello.  
Uscì fuori dalla doccia e, dopo essersi frizionato i lunghi capelli biondi con un asciugamano, indossò un morbido accappatoio bianco, per poi avviarsi nuovamente verso la cucina.  
Kanon era ancora lì, seduto di fronte al tavolo e assorto nella lettura. Sembrava non si fosse mosso neanche di un centimetro. Saga aspettò ancora prima di cominciare il discorso, preferì prendere tempo e prepararsi un infuso alla valeriana: gli sarebbe servito per alleviare ancor di più la stanchezza che aveva accumulato nelle ultime settimane. Ne preparò una tazza anche per Kanon, nella magra speranza che potesse fargli piacere, dopodiché si sedette di fronte a lui.  
_Doveva farlo._  
_Ora o mai più._  
\- Avrei bisogno di parlarti, Kanon. – disse con voce pacata – Potresti ascoltarmi?  
Seppur di malavoglia, Kanon distolse lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo, per poi indirizzare un’occhiataccia al fratello. Saga, tuttavia, non si lasciò scoraggiare, aveva già previsto un atteggiamento del genere da parte sua.  
\- Come tu sai – proseguì poi – è probabile che io venga eletto Gran Sacerdote.  
Questa volta, Kanon parlò, e lo fece manifestando chiaramente e senza remore il proprio disappunto.  
\- E pensi davvero che la cosa mi importi?  
Ma Saga non desistette neanche stavolta. Iniziò a sorseggiare il proprio infuso e riprese a parlare.  
\- Aspetta, non ho ancora finito. – affermò, senza badare troppo all’atteggiamento piuttosto astioso del suo interlocutore, dopodiché gli rivelò con calma le proprie intenzioni – Ho avuto modo di vedere la tua forza e penso che tu, nel caso di una mia avvenuta elezione, possa diventare un mio degno successore nel ruolo di Santo dei Gemelli.  
Sfortunatamente per Saga, le cose non andarono come aveva sperato, e lui lo comprese nell’istante in cui incrociò nuovamente gli occhi di suo fratello e li vide farsi di brace.  
Kanon si alzò di scatto, sbattendo con forza la mano sul tavolo e rovesciando la propria tazza. Digrignò i denti, stringendo i pugni talmente forte da arrivare a tagliarsi, per poi far esplodere la rabbia che aveva in corpo, sfogandola in tutta la sua veemenza contro colui che gli stava di fronte: il suo unico fratello, l’esatta copia di sé stesso.  
\- Cercati pure qualcun altro a cui affibbiare il tuo stupido incarico! – urlò – Non so che farmene delle tue elemosine, hai capito?!  
E, detto questo, sotto lo sguardo mortificato del suo gemello, uscì prima dalla cucina e poi dalla casa, sbattendo violentemente la porta.  
\- Aspetta, Kanon!  
Saga cercò di chiamarlo, di farlo tornare indietro, lo inseguì per qualche metro, al di fuori di quella casa, ma inutilmente. Completamente sordo ai suoi richiami, Kanon continuò ad allontanarsi dall’abitazione, per poi sparire nel buio della notte, lasciando suo fratello con in bocca l’amaro sapore dello sconforto, ormai totalmente impossessatosi di lui.

Kanon era furioso. Dopo la discussione avuta con Saga, si era ritirato in un luogo isolato, in completa e assoluta solitudine, ma la rabbia non accennava a diminuire, anzi, aumentava sempre di più, così come il suo disprezzo nei confronti del fratello.  
Possibile che, dopo tutti gli anni che avevano passato insieme, non riuscisse ancora a capire cosa Kanon desiderava veramente? _No,_ forse lo capiva, lo capiva perfettamente, e per questo rigirava il dito nella piaga, mandando inesorabilmente il suo orgoglio in frantumi.  
Lo detestava, lo detestava come mai prima di allora. Aveva voglia di massacrarlo, di prenderlo a pugni, di sfigurare irrimediabilmente quel viso d’angelo, quel viso così perfettamente identico al suo, ma sapeva già che non avrebbe potuto farlo. Mai avrebbe voluto ammetterlo, ma Saga gli era ancora immensamente superiore; se Kanon avesse provato anche solo a colpirlo, quel dannato bastardo avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo senza alcun problema.  
Si sentì del tutto impotente, come un animale in gabbia, maledicendo gli dei e quel destino beffardo che, ancora una volta, osava prendersi gioco di lui, mentre un’unica certezza si faceva strada nella sua mente, ormai totalmente offuscata dall’odio.  
_Saga gliel’avrebbe pagata._  
_Gliel’avrebbe pagata cara, molto cara._  
E quella non era solo una minaccia, _era una promessa._  



	6. Capitolo V

  
**Capitolo V**  
 

5 novembre 1972

  
_Come un sogno_.  
Era così che Anthia aveva definito gli ultimi mesi trascorsi.  
Le sembrava di essersi risvegliata da un lungo sonno, un sonno tormentato, pieno di incubi e paure che, per lungo tempo, l’avevano perseguitata, stringendola in una morsa d’acciaio e imprigionandola in un mondo dove la _vita_ e la _morte_ si erano intrecciate. Eppure, nonostante ciò, il suo risveglio era stato sereno, anzi, lei l’aveva interpretato come una vera e propria rinascita, proprio come se fosse morta e poi, improvvisamente, tornata alla vita.  
Quel senso di apatia che per giorni e giorni l’aveva resa come un burattino con i figli tagliati era ormai scomparso e, ogni volta che il pallido sole d’autunno faceva capolino fra i monti, era pronta a cominciare una nuova giornata, senza che le ansie e le preoccupazioni si facessero strada nei suoi pensieri.  
A poco a poco, aveva recuperato il rapporto con sua nonna, la quale, finalmente, aveva cominciato a guardarla con occhi diversi. Ora, nel suo sguardo non c’era più quella disapprovazione che le aveva allontanate, mettendole in conflitto e riempiendo l’atmosfera di tensione, no, c’era quella fiducia che per tanto, troppo tempo, era rimasta sopita sotto un mare di incomprensioni e incomunicabilità reciproca.  
« Sono fiera di te. » le aveva detto Ariadne il giorno in cui Anthia era stata a Rodorio, e questo aveva generato nella ragazza una felicità incontenibile, quasi eccessiva.  
Certo, sapeva di aver fatto quel grande passo soprattutto per sé stessa e per ricominciare a vivere una volta per tutte, ma l’approvazione di sua nonna era per lei una fonte quasi inesauribile d’energia, una spinta che la esortava a continuare a percorrere la strada che aveva deciso di intraprendere, a testa alta, senza più alcuna esitazione.  
Pensare a quel giorno, inoltre, la rendeva particolarmente felice, e Anthia non sapeva spiegarsi il perché. Che fosse proprio _lui_ , _Saga dei Gemelli,_ l’origine di tutto ciò? Il loro ultimo, fugace incontro le era rimasto impresso nella mente in maniera quasi indelebile, ne ricordava ogni singolo momento, e ricreare quelle immagini nella propria testa la emozionava terribilmente. La sua gentilezza, i suoi modi cortesi e quella purezza d’animo che traspariva chiaramente da quelle pozze cristalline che erano i suoi occhi, insieme all’alone di mistero che avvolgeva la sua figura, la affascinavano incredibilmente, e il carisma che lui sprigionava era quasi palpabile. Anthia non riusciva a capire con chiarezza il motivo di tanta attrazione nei confronti di quell’uomo e, ancora meno, sapeva spiegarsi l’origine dell’interesse che _lui_ aveva manifestato verso di lei.  
« Ah, dimenticavo! Non ti ho chiesto il tuo nome! »  
Questa era stata la domanda che Saga le aveva rivolto prima di andarsene.  
Perché?  
Perché gliel’aveva chiesto?  
Non che ad Anthia desse fastidio, ma proprio non riusciva a comprendere cosa si celasse dietro quella richiesta all’apparenza così innocente, quasi ingenua. Che fosse per via del modo alquanto insolito in cui si erano incontrati? L’ipotesi non era da escludere.  
Prima di ciò, Anthia aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo di fama e di vederlo diverse volte, seppur di sfuggita, ma – presa com’era dai propri interessi di allora e certa che si trattasse di un individuo al quale fosse praticamente impossibile avvicinarsi – non gli aveva mai dedicato la propria attenzione, senza immaginare minimamente che, un giorno, le loro strade si sarebbero intersecate. A pensarci, la cosa era pure buffa. Un po’ stentava ad ammetterlo, ma le sarebbe piaciuto rivederlo ancora, parlargli e trascorrere un po’ di tempo con lui. Era una persona affabile, ispirava fiducia solo a guardarlo, e Anthia aveva avuto modo di constatarlo non solo dall’atteggiamento che lui aveva mostrato verso di lei, ma anche dalla profonda ammirazione che tutti coloro che avevano a che fare con lui – che fossero donne, uomini o bambini – manifestavano nei suoi confronti. Girava voce che, proprio per la sua benevolenza e generosità, fosse considerato addirittura come la reincarnazione di un dio.  
Anthia pensava che chi sosteneva ciò non avesse poi tutti i torti, ma lei – nonostante la carica che lui ricopriva e i grandi poteri di cui, sicuramente, era dotato – continuava a vederlo come una persona normale, senza idealizzarne la figura e, paradossalmente, era stata proprio la visione che lei aveva di Saga a rendere quest’ultimo ancora più affascinante ai suoi occhi. Era una sensazione strana da descrivere, una sensazione che Anthia proprio non riusciva a definire.  
La lieve ostilità che per qualche tempo aveva nutrito verso di lui era ormai svanita nel nulla, così come i propositi suicidi che l’avevano tormentata sia prima sia dopo _quel_ giorno. Non considerava quel giovane cavaliere come il proprio salvatore, del resto lui non sapeva niente dei motivi che l’avevano spinta a gettarsi in mare, si era trovato coinvolto in quella situazione per puro caso. Era stata _lei_ a compiere quel grande passo, a rialzarsi e a capire, attraverso un lungo e doloroso percorso, la stupidità del suo gesto, gesto di cui non aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di parlare a nessuno, custodendo gelosamente quel segreto di cui solo gli dei erano a conoscenza.  
Temeva il giudizio altrui, soprattutto quello di sua nonna, che l’avrebbe sicuramente giudicata scellerata ed egoista, oltre che sciocca. Tante volte Anthia aveva pensato che, in quel frangente, Ariadne fosse fin troppo dura con lei, ma in fondo la capiva. Gli innumerevoli lutti che aveva subìto nel corso della sua esistenza l’avevano indurita particolarmente, rendendola molto fredda e silenziosa. Certo, Anthia sapeva che sua nonna sotto quel guscio d’impassibilità celava un cuore d’oro, tante volte Ariadne le aveva mostrato apertamente il proprio affetto, soprattutto quando era piccola, ma i giorni in cui anche lei si chiudeva in quel dolore, rimasto da sempre sopito nel suo animo, risultavano particolarmente pesanti, per questo Anthia cercava spesso di rifuggire da quella situazione, anche perché non sapeva come comportarsi, come alleviare le sofferenze che affliggevano quell’anziana donna all’apparenza così forte e determinata. Per lei sarebbe stato un colpo durissimo sapere che l’amata nipote aveva tentato il suicidio, e Anthia – ora che aveva finalmente ripreso in mano la propria vita – non aveva nessuna intenzione di arrecarle ulteriori problemi.  
Sebbene si ostinasse a nascondere a tutti coloro che la circondavano i veri intenti che l’avevano animata quel giorno, sentiva un disperato bisogno di confidarsi con qualcuno. Pensava che fare ciò l’avrebbe aiutata a liberarsi di un peso che ancora adesso la faceva sentire sbagliata, alimentando quei sensi di colpa che lei aveva cercato di scacciare dalla propria testa, ma che – prepotentemente – continuavano a riaffiorare nella sua mente quando lei meno se l’aspettava.  
In un primo momento, aveva pensato a Tabetha come a una sua eventuale confidente, ma aveva presto abbandonato l’idea. Certo, era pur sempre la sua migliore amica, aveva l’innata capacità di capire tutto al primo sguardo, ma Anthia era sicura che neanche lei sarebbe stata in grado di comprendere il suo disagio. Tabetha proveniva da una famiglia numerosa e di origini modeste, ma pur sempre unita e felice, non aveva mai provato direttamente il dolore che un lutto come quello che Anthia aveva subìto poteva generare, non aveva idea di quanto ciò potesse essere devastante e, anche se ci avesse provato, non sarebbe stata sicuramente in grado di offrire ad Anthia il sostegno che cercava.  
Improvvisamente, un pensiero le balenò in testa.  
_Saga…_  
Saga cosa avrebbe pensato se avesse scoperto che la ragazza che aveva salvato da quello che lui credeva un incidente si stava in realtà suicidando?  
Si sentì subito una completa idiota per aver avuto un simile pensiero. Che diavolo le era saltato in mente? Per quanto lei potesse trovarsi a suo agio con lui, Saga era comunque una persona completamente esterna al suo nucleo famigliare e alle sue poche amicizie, non c’entrava assolutamente nulla con tutto ciò, e Anthia era convinta che, così com’era entrato nella sua vita, lui sarebbe sparito. Le dava fastidio doverlo ammettere ma, sebbene avesse avuto modo di incontrarlo e di interagire con lui per ben due volte, era ancora certa che quell’uomo fosse una figura quasi irraggiungibile, soprattutto per una civile di umili origini quale lei era. E poi, aveva sicuramente _altro_ a cui pensare, questo Anthia aveva avuto modo di constatarlo qualche giorno prima, quando – durante una conversazione con Tabetha – era venuta a conoscenza di una notizia alquanto inaspettata, anche se assai plausibile.

_\- Eeeeh? Saga di Gemini?_  
_Tabetha sembrava quasi sconvolta. Alla fine, Anthia, stanca di nasconderle tutto e di mentirle ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo, aveva deciso di dirle la verità e di rivelarle il vero motivo per cui era stata a Rodorio, lasciandola a bocca aperta._  
_\- D-Davvero sei riuscita a incontrarlo? Quindi quel cesto di frutta che ti portavi dietro era per lui?_  
_\- Sì… era per lui… gli dovevo un favore… – rispose Anthia, non senza una punta di vergogna._  
_Un po’ si sentiva in colpa per aver mentito alla propria amica quel giorno, avrebbe potuto dirle tutto fin dall’inizio, senza dare l’impressione di voler nascondere qualcosa di insolito o scabroso._  
_\- Accidenti! – esclamò Tabetha, sempre più stupita – Certo che hai proprio avuto fortuna!_  
_Anthia rimase in silenzio. Nonostante avesse avuto il coraggio di raccontare tutto alla propria amica, si sentiva un po’ in imbarazzo a parlare con lei di Saga, ma non sapeva in alcun modo spiegarsene il motivo, visto che con Tabetha non era mai stata particolarmente riservata._  
_\- Ah, a proposito! – fece poi Tabetha, fissando la propria interlocutrice con una certa malizia – Ho scoperto delle cosette interessanti su di lui!_  
_Anthia sussultò, sentendo che una curiosità a dir poco incontenibile si stava impossessando di lei, lasciandola sbalordita perfino da sé stessa._  
_\- C-Cosa? – domandò, quasi come se temesse la risposta._  
_\- Pare che il Gran Sacerdote voglia designarlo come suo erede, anche se sembra sia indeciso fra lui e il cavaliere del Sagittario. – rispose Tabetha, strizzando l’occhio a una Anthia particolarmente sorpresa._  
_\- Eh? E tu come lo sai?_  
_\- Il mio ragazzo vive a Rodorio, non te l’avevo detto? Lì le voci sul Santuario corrono, lo sai, quindi in un modo o nell’altro sono venuta a saperlo._

Nel momento in cui Tabetha le aveva fatto quella rivelazione, Anthia aveva sgranato gli occhi. Era rimasta assai sconvolta, ma non in senso negativo, solo non riusciva a capire cosa avesse provato in quel preciso istante. Tuttavia, ragionandoci su, aveva pensato che, tutto sommato, il fatto che Saga fosse candidato a una simile carica fosse abbastanza ovvio, del resto, aveva un’ottima reputazione sia al Santuario sia fra la gente comune. Tutti lo ammiravano e lo rispettavano, era naturale che si meritasse pienamente le lodi che riceveva.  
« Così giovane e già con tutte quelle responsabilità sulle spalle… » aveva pensato Anthia una volta metabolizzata la notizia.  
Si era chiesta più volte quanti anni avesse quel cavaliere; le sembrava un ragazzo sui vent’anni, ma non ne era sicura. Ben presto, però, si era resa conto che ciò non aveva alcuna importanza, almeno non per lei. Alla fine, lo conosceva appena, non sapeva praticamente nulla di lui, e di sicuro non avrebbe avuto nessun’altra occasione per rivederlo e per dialogarci. Ciò nonostante, nei giorni successivi al loro ultimo incontro, si era ritrovata a pensare che, se lui non avesse quel ruolo e fosse stato un semplice civile, le sarebbe piaciuto averlo come fratello maggiore. Fin dall’infanzia, Anthia era sempre stata una che ci metteva un po’ a fidarsi del prossimo, ben poche erano state le persone che, come Saga, le avevano ispirato tanta fiducia sin dai primi incontri. Si chiedeva come facesse, visto che si trattava di una dote piuttosto rara. Probabilmente, nemmeno lui era consapevole di averla, proprio perché approcciarsi con chi lo circondava gli veniva estremamente naturale. Certo, sicuramente la carica che ricopriva amplificava il tutto, ma a fare il grosso era proprio quell’atteggiamento così dolce, pacato e incredibilmente rassicurante.  
_Chissà se un giorno avrebbe potuto rincontrarlo…_  
Anthia non ne era sicura, anzi, era convinta che quel suo desiderio sarebbe rimasto un sogno irraggiungibile, se l’era ripetuto fin troppe volte, ma ormai non riusciva più a negare a sé stessa di provare per lui un sentimento piuttosto incerto, confuso, un sentimento del quale lei non si sentiva in grado di capire l’origine, se non la natura stessa.  
A volte, pensandoci, si sentiva una sciocca, sapeva già che le sue non erano altro che fantasie in cui lei si rifugiava durante i momenti di solitudine, pur di sfuggire a quella malinconia che ancora la perseguitava, ma ancora non si sentiva capace di dissolverle, di abbandonarle per sempre in un angolo remoto della sua coscienza.  
Malgrado ciò, a volte arrivavano quei giorni in cui la sua malinconia, quella sensazione di vuoto che ancora albergava dentro di lei, prendeva il sopravvento, e Anthia diventava completamente incapace di scacciarla dalla propria testa. Erano quelli i momenti in cui, quasi con prepotenza, nella sua mente si manifestava il ricordo di _quella persona_ , sì, il ricordo di _Kendeas…_

Erano passati più di tre mesi, ormai, tre mesi da quando _lui_ aveva abbandonato per sempre quel mondo. Da allora, ogni singolo giorno, Anthia si recava a quell’incontro: _l’incontro con il suo passato._  
Tutte le volte, lei sentiva qualcosa incrinarsi nel petto, ma non riusciva a sottrarsi a quel _dovere_ , sapeva di doverlo fare. E infatti l’aveva fatto anche quella sera, anche quella sera era andata da _lui._  
Il cimitero era situato su una piccola collina, a pochissima distanza dal suo villaggio. Era un luogo di dimensioni assai ridotte, appartato, silenzioso e dall’aria lugubre. Era circondato da una recinzione in ferro battuto, sulla quale avevano già cominciato a comparire i segni della ruggine. Il cancelletto, ormai quasi del tutto scardinato, rimaneva sempre aperto, e la lieve brezza autunnale lo faceva cigolare insistentemente. L’atmosfera che si andava a creare era estremamente cupa e malinconica, ma a _lei_ non importava, ormai quel posto le era fin troppo familiare.  
« Oh, _Kendeas_ … quanto vorrei che fossi ancora qui »  
Questi erano i pensieri di Anthia mentre, con amarezza, fissava ciò che rimaneva di lui: _una lapide_ , una lapide in fredda e liscia pietra sulla quale erano incisi il suo nome, la data di nascita e quella di morte.  
_Le mancava, Kendeas, le mancava terribilmente._  
Ora che, finalmente, si era ripresa del tutto dal crollo fisico e psicologico che l’aveva colpita in seguito a quel tragico evento, Anthia aveva deciso di rialzarsi e di andare avanti, seppur a fatica, non solo per sé stessa, ma anche per _lui_. Prima che quella malattia, quel cancro che, senza che lui se ne accorgesse, l’aveva lentamente divorato dall’interno, glielo strappasse brutalmente, aveva avuto modo di conoscerlo fino in fondo, e sapeva che lui aveva sempre avuto voglia di vivere appieno ogni singolo giorno della propria esistenza. Probabilmente anche lui, se avesse saputo del suo tentato suicidio, l’avrebbe biasimata, di questo Anthia era pienamente certa.  
« Non piangere, Anthia. Devi continuare la tua vita… fallo anche per me… »  
_Quelle parole…_  
Erano state le ultime, le ultime parole fuoriuscite dalle sue labbra, prima che i suoi occhi si chiudessero per sempre e la Morte lo trascinasse con sé, verso l’oblio più totale.  
Anthia ricordava ancora lucidamente ciò che aveva provato quando l’aveva visto esalare l’ultimo respiro. Si era sentita come se il mondo le fosse crollato addosso e il suo sangue fosse defluito in un’enorme voragine d’ombra, lasciandola completamente vuota, prosciugata. Ciò che era accaduto dopo, invece, l’aveva completamente rimosso, e lei non era capace di comprendere perché il suo subconscio avesse agito in quella maniera, ma in realtà non aveva nemmeno intenzione di capirlo, perché era sicura che – così facendo – avrebbe finito solo per scavare dentro quella ferita che ancora la straziava nel profondo, nonostante lei nascondesse quel dolore dietro una maschera di finta allegria.  
Era consapevole del fatto che il volere degli dei non potesse essere in alcun modo contrastato, specie da un essere umano quale lei era, eppure ancora adesso non riusciva a capacitarsi di quella morte, interpretandola come una profonda ingiustizia.  
Perché era successo _a lui_?  
Di quali peccati si era macchiato perché il Fato gli fosse così avverso?  
Tante erano le domande che Anthia si poneva, domande che mai avrebbero trovato risposta.  
In Kendeas aveva sempre visto l’incarnazione dei suoi più grandi desideri. Pensava che, al suo fianco, avrebbe finalmente trovato il modo di uscire fuori da un’esistenza monotona, quasi del tutto priva di sorprese. Nonostante la fanciullezza relativamente serena e la presenza di Tabetha e di Ariadne, Anthia aveva sofferto parecchio la solitudine, soprattutto a causa del suo carattere particolarmente chiuso e dell’assenza dei genitori. Per questo, nel momento in cui fra lei e Kendeas, suo amico d’infanzia, era nato quell’amore, davanti ai suoi occhi si era aperto un mondo completamente nuovo.  
Aveva fantasticato diverse volte sulla vita che le sarebbe piaciuto trascorrere accanto a lui, pensando intensamente al giorno in cui sarebbero andati a vivere insieme, pronti a costruirsi un futuro e una famiglia propria, il tutto sebbene il concetto di “famiglia” fosse per lei un qualcosa di sconosciuto, quasi astratto. Anthia aveva cominciato a capirne il significato solo quando aveva avuto modo di entrare in contatto con i genitori di lui, che l’avevano accolta nella propria casa come una seconda figlia, circondandola fin da subito di affetto e di attenzioni. Inizialmente, era rimasta molto stupita da quel comportamento, trovando quelle persone perfino invadenti, ma poi si era lasciata trasportare completamente, tanto da cominciare a vedere in loro la famiglia che lei non aveva mai avuto.  
Lì, in quella casa, Anthia era certa di aver trascorso i giorni migliori della sua vita. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di vivere ancora quei momenti, ma sapeva già che così non sarebbe stato, perché quel mondo, il _suo_ mondo, era andato in frantumi nel momento in cui il _mostro_ , quell’orrenda e spietata creatura che riusciva a essere ancor più temibile dell’ira degli dei, aveva spezzato la giovane vita di Kendeas dopo settimane di agonia.  
_Tante volte ci aveva sperato…_  
Tante volte aveva sperato di svegliarsi nel proprio letto e rendersi conto di aver solo avuto un incubo, ma era già consapevole di non poter fare altro che prendere coscienza di ciò che era accaduto e affrontare la realtà, per quanto cruda e spietata essa fosse.  
Un amaro sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra.  
Quasi lasciandosi andare, si inginocchiò, per poi posare ai piedi della lapide un mazzo di anemoni, i fiori che, secondo il mito, erano nati dalle lacrime che Afrodite, dea dell’amore, aveva versato per la morte di Adone, uno splendido giovinetto da lei amato. Era proprio questo il motivo per cui Anthia li aveva scelti, come se nella disperata e inconsolabile Afrodite rivedesse sé stessa e il suo tormento per quell’amore che il Fato aveva troncato così precocemente.  
\- Sono qui, Kendeas. – mormorò, quasi sperando che lui potesse udirla.  
Lei non poteva né vederlo e né sentirlo, ma era certa che lui, dai Campi Elisi, la stesse guardando. Lo immaginava mentre cercava di parlarle, di porgerle le sue scuse per averla abbandonata, ma senza mai riuscire a raggiungerla. Lo cercava con lo sguardo, aspettava che il suo spirito comparisse davanti a lei, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a vedere solo quella maledetta lapide, riportandola bruscamente alla realtà da cui lei era fuggita vigliaccamente per tanto tempo.  
Anthia sentiva di avere ancora bisogno di quelle fantasie, di rifugiarsi anche per un istante in quel castello apparentemente sicuro, ma fragile come una teca di cristallo, perché quel lutto, che l’aveva resa ancora più fragile di quanto già non fosse, era stato un colpo devastante per lei; ma, al tempo stesso, nel punto più lucido e razionale della sua coscienza, aveva capito che avrebbe dovuto rassegnarsi e imparare a vivere senza di lui.  
La Morte l’aveva risparmiata, l’aveva risparmiata nonostante lei avesse cercato disperatamente di gettarsi tra le sue grinfie, segno che la sua ora non era ancora arrivata.  
Se lo ripeté ancora una volta.  
_Doveva andare avanti._  
_Kendeas non avrebbe visto irrealizzato il suo ultimo desiderio._  
Certo, ora che _lui_ non c’era più, Anthia non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dal destino. Quelle aspirazioni, quei desideri che a lungo l’avevano accompagnata erano stati stroncati, ma non tutto era andato perso. Davanti a sé vedeva una strada tortuosa, piena di ostacoli e avversità, ma anche la via che l’avrebbe condotta verso una nuova vita. Quella malinconia l’avrebbe tormentata ancora per molto tempo, di questo Anthia era pienamente certa, ma sapeva anche che ciò non era un pretesto per lasciarsi andare nuovamente.  
Aveva deciso.  
Da ora in poi, non si sarebbe più voltata indietro, avrebbe proseguito il suo cammino, per quanto difficoltoso esso potesse essere.  
Sotto la tenue luce del sole morente, che oramai si apprestava a scomparire dietro l’orizzonte, _lei_ lo giurò agli dei.  
Lo giurò anche a Kendeas, perché la sua morte non doveva essere vana.  
Ma, soprattutto, Anthia _lo giurò a sé stessa._  
_Era nato, sì._  
_Il fiore era finalmente rinato dalle ceneri._  
_E adesso… adesso era pronto a sbocciare._  



	7. Capitolo VI

  
**Capitolo VI**  
 

28 novembre 1972

 

 

_Dannazione._

  
_Perché?_   
_Perché non ci riusciva?_   
_Perché non trovava nessun modo per risolvere quella situazione?_   
_Era un vicolo cieco, una strada senza uscita, e lui, nonostante i suoi poteri e le sue grandi capacità, non riusciva a superarla. Ci aveva provato tante, tantissime volte, eppure ogni suo tentativo si rivelava un fallimento, e le cose peggioravano di giorno in giorno._   
_Ormai, il senso d’impotenza si era completamente impadronito di lui…_

\- C’è qualcosa che non va, Saga?  
La voce di Aiolos lo fece bruscamente tornare alla realtà.  
\- Ah… no, ero solo sovrappensiero. – mentì Saga laconico.  
Quel giorno, nonostante si trovasse nella biblioteca del Santuario fin dalla mattina presto, non riusciva proprio a trovare la concentrazione, tanto che perfino Aiolos se n’era accorto.  
Era già trascorso più di un mese dalla notte in cui aveva avuto quella tremenda lite con Kanon, eppure non sapeva fare altro che pensare a lui, a quel fratello che ormai si allontanava sempre di più. Dopo quel fatto, Saga aveva cercato più volte di parlargli e di instaurare un dialogo con il suo gemello, ma Kanon non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, anzi, gli aveva rinfacciato più volte di essere sempre stato il favorito e di avere sempre avuto vita facile, e ciò aveva ferito Saga nel profondo, soprattutto nel momento in cui aveva capito che nelle parole cariche di risentimento di suo fratello c’era un fondo di verità. Era pienamente consapevole di essere stato ben più fortunato di lui, di aver avuto un’opportunità in più, ma vedere Kanon in quello stato era diventato un peso quasi insostenibile per Saga. Aveva cercato di proteggerlo e di aiutarlo fin dal momento in cui erano rimasti soli al mondo, sapeva che – in moltissimi casi – la malasorte causata dalla nascita di due gemelli si risolveva con l’uccisione di uno di loro, specie se si trattava di quello nato per secondo, per questo Saga gli aveva fatto da scudo, nascondendo a tutti la sua presenza; ma, con il trascorrere degli anni, anche questo era diventato per Kanon come una sorta di maledizione, una maledizione che lo faceva sentire in qualsiasi caso un individuo completamente indegno di vivere o anche solo di esistere.   
Con l’arrivo della candidatura a Gran Sacerdote, Saga aveva pensato che una piccola speranza di cambiare quella pesante condizione avesse fatto capolino fra tutte quelle avversità, ma alla fine anch’essa non si era rivelata altro che un miraggio, un’illusione che lo stesso Kanon, ormai sprofondato nel più spietato rancore, aveva dissolto in un battito di ciglia, lasciando Saga totalmente solo e in balia di una situazione ben al di fuori della sua portata, una situazione che, forse, non sarebbe stato in grado di risolvere nemmeno se avesse ottenuto l’incarico a cui aspirava.  
Quel clima di tensione l’aveva reso particolarmente frustrato e nervoso. Inizialmente, Saga aveva trovato un leggero sollievo nello studio e negli allenamenti, ma ora quell’ansia l’aveva reso incapace perfino di focalizzarsi sul proprio ruolo di cavaliere e sulle proprie passioni, dato che studiare gli era sempre piaciuto. Si affaticava praticamente subito, la testa cominciava a dolergli e i suoi pensieri continuavano ad andare sempre a Kanon. Non trovava alcun conforto nemmeno nell’approvazione di cui godeva sia al Santuario che al di fuori di esso. In quel frangente, tutto gli risultava insignificante.  
 _Cosa se ne faceva dell’approvazione altrui se suo fratello, la persona a lui più vicina e l’unico con cui aveva un legame di sangue, lo disprezzava a tal punto da non rivolgergli neanche più la parola?_  
Era una domanda, quella, che continuava a porsi insistentemente e che lo tormentava in ogni singolo momento della giornata, logorandolo nel profondo. La tentazione di arrendersi e di mollare tutto aveva bussato più volte alla sua porta, e stava continuando a farlo sempre più spesso, ma Saga non aveva nessuna intenzione di cederle, anche perché così avrebbe finito con l’accusare sé stesso di debolezza e arrendevolezza. Inoltre, non se la sentiva di abbandonare Kanon al proprio destino, sapeva che il suo gemello aveva ancora bisogno d’aiuto, e Saga era l’unico in grado di trovare una soluzione. Ciò, tuttavia, era più facile a dirsi che a farsi, dato che tale soluzione non era ancora arrivata e lui non era stato capace di trovarla.  
 _Ma no._  
 _Non era quello il momento di arrendersi._  
Saga non voleva lasciar andare quella piccola speranza. Avrebbe continuato a inseguirla disperatamente, fino alla fine, ed era certo che, così facendo, forse un giorno sarebbe riuscito a recuperare quel legame a cui teneva più di qualsiasi altra cosa, forse anche più della sua stessa vita.  
 _Doveva solo tenere duro._  
 _E poi agire._

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato.  
Sebbene mancasse poco meno di un mese all’arrivo della stagione invernale, le giornate non erano particolarmente fredde, anzi, il clima che si era andato a creare risultava addirittura piacevole e particolarmente rilassante.  
Una volta arrivata sulla spiaggia nei pressi del suo villaggio, Anthia chiuse le palpebre e si lasciò accarezzare dal leggero e fresco venticello che giungeva dal mare, portando con sé un forte odore di salsedine, un odore che lei adorava.  
Dopo giorni e giorni di esitazioni, aveva deciso di tornare finalmente in _quel_ luogo, lo stesso in cui lei aveva cercato di togliersi la vita. Volse lo sguardo verso la scogliera dalla quale si era gettata, sentendosi nuovamente una stupida per quel gesto sconsiderato, ma ormai il passato era passato, e lei era totalmente consapevole di poter solo prendere atto di quello che aveva fatto e rimediare a tutto ciò, senza mortificarsi e accusarsi ogni volta che ci pensava.  
Anthia aveva sempre avuto un legame speciale con quella spiaggia, sin da quando era bambina. Era un posto calmo e silenzioso ma, al tempo stesso, piuttosto sereno, l’ideale per ritirarsi quando si aveva bisogno di un po’ di tranquillità. Il suono delle onde del mare la rilassava, riportandole alla mente tanti piacevoli ricordi. Rammentava ancora le lunghe passeggiate che aveva fatto sul bagnasciuga, a piedi nudi, insieme a Kendeas e, nonostante l’assenza di lui le provocasse ancora una sensazione di vuoto non indifferente, quel pensiero la faceva sorridere, seppur con una lieve nota di amarezza.  
Tuttavia, c’era un altro motivo per cui Anthia amava profondamente quel luogo, sentendolo quasi come una seconda casa, come il suo piccolo paradiso: non solo le dava un forte senso di pace, ma era anche una delle sue maggiori fonti d’ispirazione quando aveva voglia di dipingere. Lì riusciva sempre a dare sfogo alla sua fantasia, come se la sua mano che, esperta, faceva scorrere il pennello sulla tela, si muovesse da sola. Anche quel giorno, infatti, Anthia si era portata dietro tutta l’attrezzatura che usava per dipingere. Ora, i suoi quadri non rappresentavano più paesaggi spogli, cupi e desolati. A detta di Ariadne, avevano finalmente riacquistato il loro antico splendore, come a voler simboleggiare quella rinascita di cui Anthia si sentiva ancora orgogliosa, sebbene le sue giornate non fossero più tornate a essere quelle di prima. C’era sempre un sottile velo di tristezza ad avvelenare lievemente quell’atmosfera apparentemente così felice e serafica, ma ormai lei aveva imparato a conviverci. Distolse lo sguardo dalla scogliera, per poi riprendere a camminare, a passo lento. Voleva cercare il punto ideale per sistemare le proprie cose e cominciare a dipingere un nuovo quadro, lasciando che la sue mente si svuotasse da tutti i pensieri che l’affollavano.  
Fu in quel momento che si accorse improvvisamente di non essere del tutto sola in quella spiaggia. C’era qualcuno oltre a lei. Sembrava essere un uomo, ed era seduto a poca distanza da lei, a diversi metri dal bagnasciuga. Stava con le gambe leggermente piegate e le mani poggiate a terra, mentre il vento gli scompigliava i capelli biondi e piuttosto lunghi. Le pareva di averlo già visto, di conoscerlo e, quando lo riconobbe, Anthia spalancò gli occhi e le tele, i pennelli e tutto ciò che teneva fra le braccia le scivolarono via dalle mani, cadendo sulla sabbia con un tonfo sordo.  
Possibile? Possibile che fosse proprio _lui_?  
Proprio non riusciva a crederci.  
 _Stava forse sognando?_

A Saga il mare era sempre piaciuto, fin dalla più tenera età.  
Era come una sorta di rifugio per lui, un rifugio che lo distoglieva momentaneamente dal suo lavoro, dalle sue responsabilità e, soprattutto, dalle ansie e dalle frustrazioni che in quegli ultimi mesi l’avevano tormentato con particolare insistenza, sebbene l’immagine di Kanon e del suo sguardo pieno di odio non accennasse a svanire dalla sua mente.  
Poche ore prima, anche il Gran Sacerdote Shion – entrato in biblioteca per verificare come stessero procedendo gli studi dei suoi due possibili successori – si era accorto del suo disagio, tanto che gli aveva addirittura permesso di prendersi qualche ora di riposo.  
« Ultimamente ti vedo molto affaticato, Saga. Sarebbe opportuno che per oggi facessi una pausa. » gli aveva detto non appena l’aveva guardato in faccia.  
« È solo un po’ di stanchezza. » gli aveva risposto il Santo dei Gemelli, mentendo nuovamente a sé stesso e al suo superiore « Posso continuare ancora. »  
Shion, però, non gli aveva creduto neanche per un istante e, di fronte alle insistenze di Saga, che gli aveva ripetuto più volte di non avere alcun problema, era arrivato quasi a costringerlo a prendersi quella pausa, il tutto con tono piuttosto seccato che aveva portato il giovane cavaliere ad arrendersi e a seguire il suo consiglio. Un po’ lo irritava doverlo ammettere, ma il Gran Sacerdote aveva pienamente ragione. La sua dedizione al proprio ruolo e la tensione di cui era rimasto vittima in quel periodo si erano ripercosse sul suo stato d’animo e sul suo corpo, portando Saga a tralasciare completamente la cura di sé stesso e il proprio benessere. Malgrado ciò, era rimasto sorpreso in modo molto positivo dalla preoccupazione che Shion aveva mostrato nei suoi confronti, e l’avergli mentito in quella maniera lo rammaricava parecchio. Non poteva certo rivelargli tutta la verità, dato che l’esistenza di Kanon doveva rimanere un segreto, ma avrebbe potuto evitare di ostentare tutta quella sicurezza e di nascondergli lo stato di profonda stanchezza sia fisica sia interiore in cui versava. Ciò nonostante, capì subito che non era il momento di rimuginarci su. Forse, quelle ore di riposo che gli erano state concesse l’avrebbero aiutato a sentirsi un po’ meglio.  
Era da ormai diverso tempo che, quando sentiva il desiderio di trascorrere qualche ora da solo, frequentava quella spiaggia. L’aveva scoperta per caso qualche anno prima, rimanendo subito molto colpito, addirittura incantato, dalla sabbia finissima e bianca e dalle sue acque limpide, trasparenti. Per lui, era un posto quasi idilliaco, lo aiutava a ritrovare quel poco di serenità di cui aveva bisogno. Tante volte Saga aveva pensato che gli sarebbe piaciuto rimanere lì per sempre, a lasciare che la fresca brezza marina lambisse dolcemente la sua pelle.  
Sospirò, alzando il capo verso il cielo e crogiolandosi in quel piacevole silenzio, fino a quando la sua attenzione non fu attirata da un suono piuttosto insolito, come se qualcosa fosse caduto sulla sabbia. Si voltò verso la direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire quel rumore, e fu allora che _la vide._  
 _Era lei._  
 _Era la ragazza di quel giorno._  
Se ne stava lì, in piedi, e lo fissava con aria estremamente stupita. Saga capì che era molto sorpresa di vederlo in quel posto. _Come darle torto…_  
Malgrado ciò, la presenza di lei non lo infastidì affatto, anzi, gli fece piacere. Anche se l’aveva incontrata solo due volte, quella ragazza l’attraeva parecchio. Non sapeva perché, ma stare in sua compagnia lo metteva molto a suo agio, come se interagire con una persona completamente esterna al Santuario gli facesse dimenticare per qualche istante quella che era la sua vita, dandogli – anche se per poco tempo – l’opportunità di assaporare quell’adolescenza che gli era stata negata. Non che il suo ruolo di Santo di Atena gli dispiacesse, non lo vedeva come un peso che gravava sulle sue spalle, anzi, era più che felice di lottare per la sua dea e servire la giustizia, ma a volte sentiva un forte bisogno di distaccarsi da quel tenore di vita, di essere come tutti gli altri ragazzi della sua età a cui gli dei avevano concesso un’esistenza più quieta e serena.  
Guardò ancora colei che gli stava di fronte, dopodiché sorrise. Eppure, questa volta anche lui si trovò un po’ impreparato, mai si sarebbe aspettato di rivedere ancora una volta quella fanciulla così misteriosa e che tanto lo incuriosiva.  
\- Ah, sei… tu… – disse – Sono contento di vederti qui.  
Lei sussultò. Si vedeva chiaramente che era assai imbarazzata e che non sapeva come agire, vista la situazione abbastanza insolita in cui si era ritrovata ancora una volta.  
\- S-Scusami… – rispose, abbassando leggermente lo sguardo – T-Ti ho disturbato?  
Per poco, Saga non scoppiò a ridere. Non che volesse prenderla in giro, alla fine l’imbarazzo di lei era più che normale ma, vedendo il modo in cui quella ragazza si comportava in sua presenza, pensava che tutta quella timidezza fosse piuttosto eccessiva. Era un lato del suo carattere che un po’ lo divertiva e lo spingeva a cercare di farla sentire più a suo agio, di tranquillizzarla.  
\- Figurati. – replicò – Fai pure ciò che vuoi, a me non dà fastidio.  
Lo sguardo della ragazza sembrò rasserenarsi. Saga la vide raccogliere le sue cose e avvicinarsi lentamente a lui, per poi sederglisi accanto, a ben poca distanza. La cosa non gli arrecò alcun disturbo, al contrario, gli piacque assai. Certo, si era accorto che lei era ancora imbarazzata e che la vicinanza a lui la rendeva piuttosto impacciata, ma vedere che aveva cominciato a manifestare una certa curiosità nei suoi confronti era un buon segnale per lui, significava che era riuscito a rassicurarla almeno un po’. Si accorse subito, però, che lei faticava a continuare la conversazione, per questo – come nel loro precedente incontro – le venne nuovamente in aiuto.  
\- Ti chiami _Anthia_ , giusto? – chiese.  
Ricordava bene il momento in cui lei gliel’aveva detto, proprio mentre lui era in procinto di andarsene da Rodorio. Quel nome gli era rimasto impresso e, a volte, gli era capitato di pensare a lei, a quella giovane fanciulla, seppur in maniera molto superficiale, visto e considerato che la sua carica e le responsabilità che gravavano su di lui non gli concedevano un attimo di respiro. Tuttavia, il suo nome gli era piaciuto fin da subito. In greco significava _fiore_ , e Saga pensava che le stesse a pennello, che fosse perfetto per lei. Riusciva a rappresentarla appieno in tutta la sua delicatezza e fragilità, in quelle caratteristiche che emergevano dal modo che lei aveva di comportarsi, dai tratti delicati del suo viso e dalla sua corporatura minuta, caratteristiche da cui Saga era rimasto molto, _molto_ affascinato.  
\- Ehm… sì. – fu la timida risposta della ragazza.  
\- Lo sai? È davvero un nome molto grazioso. – fece poi il giovane, sorridendole.  
Anthia arrossì all’istante.  
Era rimasta molto sorpresa di trovarlo lì, tanto che inizialmente aveva addirittura pensato di essere in preda a un’allucinazione; ma quell’idea era stata presto abbandonata e, una volta resasi conto che l’uomo che le stava davanti era proprio _lui_ , malgrado la timidezza l’avesse limitata ancora una volta, arrivando quasi a bloccare i suoi movimenti, aveva deciso di farsi avanti e di avvicinarsi a quel misterioso e affascinante cavaliere. Quella curiosità che subentrava in lei ogni volta che i suoi pensieri andavano a Saga l’aveva assalita nuovamente, tanto che Anthia non riusciva a spiegare nemmeno a sé stessa il motivo per cui – una volta ripresasi dall’iniziale sgomento – si era seduta vicino a lui, come se lo conoscesse da sempre. Nonostante ciò, si era trovata nuovamente in difficoltà, dato che non sapeva cosa dire e come trovare un punto d’incontro.  Proprio come in tutte le altre occasioni in cui si erano incontrati, era stato lui a compiere il primo passo, sorprendendola per l’ennesima volta. Il complimento che le aveva appena fatto l’aveva lasciata molto stupita.  
 _Era arrivato così all’improvviso…_  
\- G-Grazie… – rispose – M-Ma non starai esagerando?  
Lo sentì emettere una lieve risata semidivertita.  
\- Perché dovrei? – domandò poi.  
Fra i due calò di nuovo in silenzio. Suo malgrado, anche Saga aveva capito di essere un po’ in difficoltà nel continuare quel dialogo. Alla fine, lui e Anthia conducevano due vite completamente diverse, se non del tutto opposte, per cui era assai complicato trovare qualcosa che li coinvolgesse entrambi e su cui basare quel dialogo. Questo, però, non fu abbastanza per indurlo a perdersi d’animo, tanto che riuscì ben presto a trovare un nuovo spunto di conversazione. Aveva notato, infatti, gli attrezzi che lei aveva poggiato accanto a sé: diverse tele arrotolate, un cavalletto in legno ripiegato su sé stesso, vari pennelli e una piccola tavolozza con degli acquerelli.  
\- Eri qui per dipingere? – le chiese.    
\- Ahem… sì… – replicò Anthia annuendo, seppur un po’ sorpresa da quella domanda – Il paesaggio è molto bello… mi… mi è sempre piaciuto.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli le sorrise per l’ennesima volta, volgendo poi gli occhi verso il mare.  
\- Sai, penso la stessa cosa. – rispose.  
Da quell’istante in poi, tutte le barriere che si ergevano fra loro caddero come se fossero fatte di sabbia. Certo, il fatto che si conoscessero appena continuò a ostacolarli, facendo in modo che alternassero momenti di dialogo a momenti di silenzio, ma – nonostante ciò – rimasero a parlare per ore, scoprendo con grande sorpresa di entrambi di avere diverse passioni in comune, a cominciare dall’amore per quella spiaggia. Saga, inoltre, rimase molto colpito quando lei gli confessò di essere particolarmente incuriosita dal Santuario, dalla sua storia e dai suoi cavalieri, e lui cercò di spiegarle, seppur a grandi linee, come funzionasse il tutto, sentendo crescere dentro di sé una punta d’orgoglio quando si accorse che l’interesse che lei manifestava verso ciò che lui vedeva come una ragione di vita cresceva di minuto in minuto.  
Anthia, dal canto suo, si sentì particolarmente appagata nel constatare che, pian piano, la timidezza la stava abbandonando, arrivando quasi a farle dimenticare della carica che lui ricopriva. Continuò a parlargli come se fosse un ragazzo come tutti, se non addirittura un amico fidato. Il modo in cui lui si atteggiava, le sue maniere così gentili e cortesi, lo rendevano ai suoi occhi una persona davvero squisita, anzi, speciale. Le era un po’ difficile ammetterlo ma, da sotto alcuni punti di vista, Saga le ricordava molto Kendeas.  
C’era, però, un particolare, un particolare di cui lei non si rendeva conto, ma che non era sfuggito all’attenzione del cavaliere. Più volte, mentre parlava con lei, Saga l’aveva vista volgere lo sguardo verso la scogliera da cui, solo due mesi prima, era precipitata. Ciò gli sembrava piuttosto strano, anche perché Anthia, ogni volta che posava gli occhi su quegli scogli, cambiava espressione, facendosi leggermente scura in volto, e Saga si chiedeva che motivo avesse per fare ciò. Quello strano comportamento fece riemergere nella sua mente _quel_ sospetto, lo stesso che l’aveva colto anche durante il loro precedente incontro.  
Ricordava bene che, il giorno in cui l’aveva soccorsa, le condizioni atmosferiche erano particolarmente avverse.  
Perché lei, che era una semplice civile, si era recata lì in una giornata simile, nel corso di una burrasca?  
E, soprattutto, perché era andata proprio su quella scogliera, il punto più pericoloso di tutta la spiaggia?  
Saga se l’era chiesto più volte, ma non era mai riuscito a trovare una risposta che fosse particolarmente convincente, arrivando addirittura a pensare che i suoi fossero solo dei castelli in aria. Del resto, poteva pur sempre trattarsi di una banale coincidenza, di un incidente che sarebbe potuto capitare a chiunque. In più occasioni, durante quel dialogo, gli era venuta voglia di chiedere conferma direttamente a lei, ma aveva preferito evitare, anche perché così avrebbe finito per risultare non solo invadente, ma anche privo di tatto e di delicatezza, dato che avrebbe corso il rischio di risvegliare in lei il ricordo di un evento che, di certo, l’aveva segnata in modo assai negativo. Tale pensiero fu, quindi, abbandonato, e Saga si convinse suo malgrado che ciò che era accaduto quel giorno non fosse altro che un incidente.  
La conversazione si protrasse per parecchio tempo, tanto che nessuno dei due si rese conto che, nel mentre, il sole aveva cominciato a tramontare, sparendo lentamente dietro l’orizzonte, e che nel cielo stavano già iniziando a comparire le prime stelle.  
Fu Saga il primo ad accorgersene.  
\- Si è fatto tardi. – disse – Forse è il caso che tu torni a casa, i tuoi genitori potrebbero preoccuparsi...  
Capì subito che, con una frase del genere, avrebbe rischiato di sembrare fin troppo protettivo nei confronti di Anthia, ma voleva evitare di arrecarle problemi, anche perché lei non era certo una guerriera come lui. In caso di pericolo o di sfortunati imprevisti, quasi sicuramente non sarebbe stata in grado di cavarsela da sola. Tuttavia, la sua reazione fu ben diversa da quella che lui si aspettava. La vide farsi nuovamente scura in volto, poi la sentì sospirare con una lieve nota di tristezza.  
\- Non penso potranno dire qualcosa. – mormorò la ragazza.  
\- E perché? – le domandò lui, temendo di conoscere già la risposta.  
\- Perché… perché non li ho… – replicò Anthia, abbassando ancora una volta lo sguardo – Sono morti quando ero piccola.  
Anche lo sguardo del Santo dei Gemelli si rabbuiò. Si sentì in colpa per averla fatta stare male, per averla rattristata, seppur involontariamente.  
\- Scusami. Forse ho esagerato…  
\- Ma no… – rispose lei, mettendo le mani leggermente avanti – Non preoccuparti, non lo sapevi.  
 _Silenzio._  
Scoprire che Anthia era orfana aveva fatto in modo che Saga ricordasse i _suoi_ , di genitori, coloro che avevano generato sia lui che Kanon. Ormai, rammentava ben poco di quelle due figure, figure che stavano progressivamente scomparendo dai suoi ricordi, diventando sempre più sbiadite, evanescenti. Ricordava solo che anche le loro vite erano state fortemente influenzate da quella superstizione maledetta, che la loro non era mai stata una famiglia unita. Quando Saga e suo fratello avevano appena tre anni, la loro madre se n’era andata di casa, per poi non farvi mai più ritorno. Girava voce che, dopo aver abbandonato sia i propri figli che il suo consorte, si fosse tolta la vita per la vergogna di aver partorito due gemelli, come se il suo corpo e, soprattutto, il suo utero fossero maledetti. Il loro padre, invece, si era arreso meno di due anni dopo, scomparendo nel nulla e lasciando i due fratelli al loro destino, lo stesso che poi li aveva condotti fino al Santuario. Saga non sapeva se quell’uomo fosse ancora vivo ma, in fin dei conti, la cosa non aveva alcuna importanza. Non provava nulla per lui, né amore e né odio, solo una totale indifferenza, non lo considerava nemmeno come un padre, preferendo associare tale ruolo a Shion, che da quando l’aveva visto arrivare al Santuario l’aveva cresciuto con affetto, pur sottoponendolo a severi allenamenti.  
Sospirò anche lui, alzando gli occhi verso il cielo, che oramai si stava scurendo sempre di più.  
\- Io… non avevo neanche sei anni quando sono arrivato al Santuario… ero poco più che un bambino… – disse, quasi come se stesse parlando da solo più che con lei – Ormai… ormai sono otto anni che vivo lì…  
Nell’udire quella frase Anthia sgranò gli occhi, rimanendo per qualche minuto totalmente sbigottita, inebetita.  
 _No! Non era possibile!_  
 _Doveva aver sentito male. Per forza!_  
\- Qu-Questo s-significa che… – balbettò – … n-non hai neanche quindici anni?  
Anthia proprio non riusciva a crederci. Aveva sempre pensato che Saga fosse una persona adulta, che avesse diciannove o vent’anni, e invece… invece era solo un ragazzino, per giunta più giovane di lei di almeno un anno. Sapere ciò l’aveva sconvolta, proprio non se l’aspettava. Era rimasta ingannata dalla maniera in cui lui si comportava e dal suo aspetto fisico; Saga, infatti, nonostante la giovanissima età, non solo era piuttosto alto, ma aveva già un corpo da uomo, questo Anthia aveva avuto modo di constatarlo fin dal loro primissimo incontro, dato che l’aveva visto a torso nudo. Sicuramente, quel corpo era frutto del duro addestramento al quale lui doveva essere stato sottoposto fin da piccolo. Ciò che più l’aveva colpita, però, non era tanto l’aspetto esteriore, era proprio l’atteggiamento che lui aveva. Solitamente, i ragazzi di quell’età erano immaturi, a volte addirittura infantili, invece quel cavaliere parlava e si comportava come se fosse già una persona di grande maturità ed esperienza, e quella fu un’altra sua caratteristica che fece sentire Anthia ancora più attratta da lui.  
Saga si portò una mano alla testa, per poi ridacchiare lievemente.  
\- Mpf, non è raro che mi diano più dell’età che ho realmente.  
In pochi minuti e in maniera del tutto inaspettata, la situazione si era completamente ribaltata. Seppur in modo involontario, Saga era riuscito a cancellare del tutto quella pesantezza che aveva impregnato l’atmosfera, e ciò gli fece particolarmente piacere.  
Ancora sorpresa, Anthia lo guardò con un certo imbarazzo.  
\- Proprio non me l’aspettavo, sul serio. – disse, arrossendo di nuovo – Sei addirittura più giovane di me… di un anno…  
Doveva constatarlo, quel Saga era davvero pieno di sorprese.  
Ciò nonostante, si accorse anche lei che si era fatto decisamente troppo tardi, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di dare preoccupazione a sua nonna, anche perché – a partire dal giorno in cui era accaduto _quel_ fatto – Ariadne era diventata assai più apprensiva nei confronti della nipote. In fondo, non aveva neanche tutti i torti, sebbene anche lei avesse creduto alla tesi dell’incidente senza sospettare che sotto ci fosse qualcos’altro.  
Si alzò, raccogliendo poi i propri attrezzi.  
\- Forse è meglio che vada, non vorrei far preoccupare la nonna…  
Anche Saga si mise in piedi. Certo, visto che Shion gli aveva concesso una lunga pausa, avrebbe potuto approfittarne ancora, ma non voleva assentarsi per troppo tempo dal Santuario, non solo per via del suo dovere e delle responsabilità che aveva sulle spalle, ma anche perché temeva che, in sua assenza, Kanon potesse fare qualcosa. Malgrado il progressivo deterioramento del loro rapporto, Saga ancora si fidava di suo fratello, ma quella fiducia aveva cominciato a diminuire. Il comportamento che Kanon aveva assunto recentemente, il suo nervosismo e la crescente instabilità del suo umore erano fattori che non promettevano nulla di buono, anche se Saga sperava che le sue fossero solo delle supposizioni prive di alcun fondamento.  
Oltre a quei pensieri, però, ce n’era un altro che continuava a tornargli in mente. Era un pensiero completamente diverso da quelli che aveva di solito: non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché, ma desiderava rivedere quella ragazza ancora una volta. Quel giorno, aveva avuto modo di conoscerla meglio, e si era reso ben presto conto di trovarsi molto in sintonia con lei. Pensava anche che, forse, un’amicizia costruita al di fuori dell’ambiente Santuario avrebbe potuto permettergli di ampliare i propri orizzonti, di rapportarsi ancora meglio con i civili e di scoprire un mondo totalmente diverso da quello in cui lui aveva sempre vissuto.  
\- Domani sarò a Rodorio. – disse, un leggero sorriso dipinto sulle labbra – Se ti va… possiamo vederci ancora.  
Anthia spalancò nuovamente le palpebre. Per l’ennesima volta, Saga era riuscito a sorprenderla con una richiesta alquanto insolita, ma ormai la curiosità aveva preso il sopravvento su di lei, per questo – quasi senza alcuna esitazione – accettò di vederlo nuovamente. Sapeva che incontrarlo di nuovo l’avrebbe portata verso nuove scoperte, e ciò la intrigava ed emozionava parecchio.  
\- D’accordo. – rispose – Allora… a domani.  
\- A presto, Anthia. – replicò lui, dopodiché le diede le spalle e si allontanò.  
Era già scesa la notte.  
Lei lo fissò mentre se ne andava, fino a quando non lo vide scomparire nell’oscurità notturna. Una volta che lui fu sparito dalla sua visuale, Anthia posò gli occhi sugli attrezzi da disegno che reggeva fra le braccia. Non era riuscita a dipingere nulla ma, tutto sommato, quella serata era stata davvero piacevole.

 


	8. Capitolo VII

  
**Capitolo VII**  
 

31 dicembre 1972

 

  
_Poche ore._  
Poche ore ancora e sarebbe cominciato un nuovo anno.  
Seduto sulla gradinata di pietra che circondava l’arena da combattimento del Santuario, Saga osservava con poca attenzione il cielo stellato e completamente sgombro dalle nuvole. Ora che l’inverno era cominciato, l’aria aveva iniziato a farsi sempre più fredda, e quella notte pareva essere più gelida del solito. Ciò, tuttavia, non era affatto un problema per il giovane cavaliere dei Gemelli.  
L’inverno era sempre stato la sua stagione preferita. Non che amasse particolarmente il freddo, ma quel silenzio e quell’atmosfera così decadente gli davano un forte senso di tranquillità, lo aiutavano a sentirsi più sereno e in pace con sé stesso, nonostante i pensieri che in quell’ultimo periodo avevano affollato la sua mente fossero troppi, decisamente troppi.  
 _L’attesa per la reincarnazione di Atena…_  
 _La candidatura a Gran Sacerdote…_  
 _Il complicato rapporto fra lui e Kanon…_  
Erano pensieri che non gli davano pace, che lo martellavano in continuazione, il tutto nonostante lui cercasse di mantenere costantemente la calma e il sangue freddo. Inoltre, da un po’ di tempo, a questi se n’era aggiunto un altro, un pensiero da cui Saga, inizialmente, era rimasto quasi intimorito.   
 _Anthia._  
La conosceva già da tre mesi, ma si sentiva come se l’avesse incontrata da molto, _molto_ più tempo, come se lei fosse sempre stata fra le persone che lo circondavano. Da quando l’aveva rincontrata su quella spiaggia, aveva avuto modo di vederla diverse altre volte e, durante una di esse, le aveva anche fatto dono di un vecchio libro, riguardante il Santuario e le sue origini, che aveva acquistato in una delle tante bancarelle che si trovavano a Rodorio. Pensandoci, gli veniva da sorridere. Ricordava di aver visto lo stupore sul volto di Anthia e il rossore affiorare sulle sue gote, segno che mai si sarebbe aspettata un gesto simile da parte di lui. Tuttavia, le volte successive in cui l’aveva vista, l’aveva trovata molto entusiasta di quel dono così inatteso, e ciò l’aveva gratificato particolarmente. Lo appagava saperla così felice.  
Ormai, si poteva dire che avessero iniziato a frequentarsi, spinti dalla curiosità che provavano l’uno nei confronti dell’altro, facendo in modo che fra loro s’instaurasse un vero e proprio rapporto d’amicizia.  
Eppure, da qualche settimana a quella parte, Saga aveva capito che – almeno da parte sua – c’era qualcosa di più. Certo, Anthia l’aveva attratto fin dai primissimi incontri, anche se si era trattato più di una sorta di istinto protettivo, data la difficile situazione in cui lei si era venuta a trovare suo malgrado, ma ora… ora quell’attrazione aveva assunto una connotazione diversa, _profondamente diversa._  
Una volta compresa la vera natura di tale sentimento, aveva cercato più volte di scacciarlo dalla propria mente. Sapeva già di non potersi permettere dei simili pensieri, in quanto l’avrebbero distolto dal suo compito, ma a ogni suo tentativo l’immagine di _lei_ continuava prepotente a ricomparirgli davanti agli occhi. Era diventato quasi un tormento per lui, un tormento che non gli dava mai pace, mozzandogli il respiro in gola e facendogli battere il cuore all’impazzata. Più passavano i giorni e più lui desiderava di rivederla, di parlarle e di trascorrere qualche ora insieme a quella fanciulla, sebbene  in presenza di lei cercasse sempre di celare ciò che provava realmente, comportandosi esattamente come tutte le altre volte. Infatti, Anthia sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla e, da sotto un certo punto di vista, era meglio così.  
Non che lui sperasse di non vedere ricambiati i sentimenti che ormai aveva capito di provare verso quella ragazza, ma era ben consapevole del fatto che la sua carica fosse un grosso ostacolo, un ostacolo che non gli permetteva e che mai gli avrebbe permesso di fare ciò che invece era concesso a tutti gli uomini comuni: _amare una donna._  
Se anche Anthia si fosse mostrata sentimentalmente attratta da lui, Saga avrebbe finito per cedere, per lasciarsi andare, di questo era pienamente certo.  
 _La desiderava, oh se la desiderava!_  
Gli era capitato diverse volte di provare attrazione nei confronti di altre persone, talora anche del suo stesso sesso, ma si era trattato quasi sempre di cose morte praticamente sul nascere, effimere come la vita di una farfalla, e lo stesso valeva anche per le non troppe occasioni in cui il suo interesse era stato corrisposto. Le storie che aveva avuto erano state poche e di breve, se non brevissima, durata e non si erano mai prolungate al di fuori qualche mese. Non che ci fossero stati dei problemi, alla fine i contatti non erano mai andati oltre qualche timido e fugace bacio a fior di labbra, semplicemente, la fiamma si era consumata e tutto era tornato alla normalità, come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
Ovviamente, tali relazioni erano nate all’interno dell’ambiente del Santuario, mai al di fuori di esso, e tutte le aveva avute con alcuni suoi coetanei, più che altro di sesso maschile. Ciò non lo faceva sentire sbagliato o anormale, era convinto che fosse una cosa piuttosto naturale provare interesse romantico verso le persone di sesso non opposto al proprio. Tuttavia, era accaduto in più di un’occasione che lui manifestasse una certa attrazione anche nei confronti delle ragazze, proprio come era successo con Anthia. Diverse ragazze che frequentavano il Santuario, perlopiù giovani Sante e compagne d’addestramento, erano state oggetto delle sue attenzioni, attenzioni dovute in particolare alla straordinaria bellezza dei loro corpi, ma Saga aveva avuto ben poche interazioni con loro, e tutte di natura formale.  
Era difficile che i cavalieri di sesso femminile si facessero avvicinare dagli uomini, non tanto perché provassero repulsione nei loro confronti, bensì perché – già a partire dall’epoca del mito – vigeva una regola che le costringeva a celare il proprio volto dietro una maschera, in quanto per una donna decidere di combattere al servizio di Atena significava dover rinunciare alla propria femminilità. Se un uomo avesse visto in faccia una di loro, anche solo accidentalmente, ella sarebbe stata obbligata a ucciderlo oppure ad amarlo.  
Pur non essendone coinvolto direttamente, Saga poteva comprendere benissimo il comportamento delle Sante e la malcelata paura che le spingeva a ergere una sorta di muro invisibile fra loro e i cavalieri maschi, per questo tutte le volte in cui si era sentito attratto da qualcuna di loro aveva sempre cercato di nascondere il proprio interesse, aspettando che quest’ultimo scemasse da sé.  
Fino ad allora, non era mai stato particolarmente difficile né distogliersi da tali pensieri e né superare la lieve delusione subentrata alla fine di tutte le piccole relazioni che aveva avuto, era sempre riuscito a non lasciarsi influenzare troppo da quegli avvenimenti, del resto si era sempre trattato di cose molto passeggere.  
 _Ma ora… ora la situazione era ben diversa._  
 _Lei,_ Anthia, aveva completamente obnubilato la sua mente. C’era qualcosa in lei, in quel viso di bambola e in quegli occhi cinerei, che esercitava su di lui un forte, anzi, fortissimo potere attrattivo. E quella purezza, quella genuinità che traspariva dal suo carattere mite e riservato, aumentavano ancor di più quell’attrazione che oramai lo stava divorando dal profondo.  
 _L’aveva capito._  
 _A proprie spese, ma l’aveva capito._  
 _Questa volta, la freccia di Eros aveva trafitto il suo cuore._  
Chiuse gli occhi, tirando un lieve sospiro, fino a quando il flusso dei suoi pensieri non fu improvvisamente interrotto dal suono di qualcosa che scoppiettava in lontananza. Capì subito di cosa si trattava.  
 _La mezzanotte era scoccata._  
 _Un nuovo anno era cominciato._  
Udì anche la voce di Aiolos.  
\- Guarda, Aiolia! Quelli sono i fuochi d’artificio!  
\- Ooooh! Ma sono… sono stupendi! – esclamò il bambino.    
Saga volse lo sguardo verso la direzione da cui aveva sentito provenire quelle voci.  
Insieme al piccolo Aiolia, suo fratello minore di appena sei anni e neo cavaliere d’oro del Leone, Aiolos era salito in cima all’alto porticato colonnato che circondava le gradinate dell’arena da combattimento. Da lì, era possibile scorgere in lontananza la città di Atene, nella quale erano in corso i festeggiamenti per l’avvento dell’anno nuovo.  
Al Santuario, invece, tutto sembrava come gli altri giorni. Il Gran Sacerdote aveva preferito mantenere una certa sobrietà, limitandosi a concedere una breve pausa festiva a tutti i Santi e i soldati al suo servizio. Qualcuno aveva dissentito, rimanendo un po’ deluso da quella decisione; a Saga, invece, la cosa non aveva arrecato alcun problema, anzi, per lui era stato meglio così. Certo, non disprezzava affatto le festività che andassero al di fuori dell’ambiente del Santuario, ma non gradiva particolarmente il caos che si andava a creare nelle città durante i vari festeggiamenti, per cui aveva preferito starsene in pace e rilassarsi per qualche giorno, pur dedicando comunque qualche ora alla propria attività.  
 _La festa che lui attendeva era un’altra._  
Fu in quel momento che sentì nuovamente Aiolos parlare.  
\- Ti piacciono? – domandò il cavaliere del Sagittario al proprio fratellino, che continuava a guardare estasiato i fuochi d’artificio – Te l’avevo promesso che ti avrei fatto una sorpresa, io non dico mai le bugie!  
Il bambino, però, non rispose. Era rimasto completamente incantato da quelle esplosioni multicolori che, seppur in lontananza, coloravano il cielo notturno ma, del resto, prima di allora non aveva mai avuto modo di assistere a un simile spettacolo.  
Guardandoli in simili momenti, Saga sentiva di provare un po’ d’invidia verso quei due fratelli. Erano in grado di rimanere uniti in qualunque situazione, dalla più positiva alla più spiacevole e, nonostante anche loro ogni tanto avessero qualche diverbio, soprattutto a causa dell’infantilità dell’ancora bambino Aiolia, riuscivano sempre a riappacificarsi e a diventare ancor più uniti di prima. Lui invece… lui era come se non l’avesse, un fratello.  
Da quanto era che Kanon non gli parlava?  
Ormai aveva perso il conto dei giorni passati nel più totale e assoluto silenzio. Erano giunti a un punto morto, la situazione che si era andata a creare era quasi surreale, tanto che Saga – seppur con suo estremo malgrado – era stato costretto a lasciar momentaneamente perdere. Era ancora deciso a trovare una soluzione, ma – sebbene ciò lo amareggiasse particolarmente – per il momento preferiva evitare di discutere con il suo gemello, sapeva che così facendo avrebbe rischiato di rompere un già precario equilibrio.  
Assorto com’era in quei pensieri, non si era accorto che, da dietro una delle colonne del porticato, proprio suo fratello lo stava osservando.

Quella notte, Kanon aveva eluso ancora una volta il divieto che gli era stato imposto. Ora che suo fratello aveva smesso di riprenderlo, arrendendosi all’evidenza e alla sua ribellione, aveva acquisito molta più libertà d’azione. Ciò nonostante, continuava a celarsi nell’ombra. Non che avesse paura di essere scoperto, ma aveva capito che, alla fine, il fatto che nessuno – a parte Saga – fosse al corrente della sua esistenza, poteva rivelarsi un fattore molto, _molto_ positivo, un fattore che gli avrebbe permesso di agire indisturbato e di realizzare i propri piani. Tuttavia, nel caso fosse stato scoperto, non aveva alcuna intenzione di spacciarsi per il fratello e far ricadere le colpe su di lui. Ovviamente, ciò non significava che non volesse causargli problemi, tutt’altro.  
 _Saga era la pedina principale del suo gioco._  
 _Sapeva che, se avesse perso lui, non avrebbe potuto portare a termine il suo obiettivo._  
 _Come si era ripetuto altre volte, Saga sarebbe potuto divenire il suo miglior alleato o il suo peggior nemico._  
Continuò a fissare il proprio gemello e sulle sue labbra comparve un ghigno soddisfatto, inquietante.  
« Goditi i tuoi ultimi momenti di felicità, _fratello._ »  
L’anno che era appena cominciato sarebbe stato diverso da tutti gli altri, di questo era certo, _pienamente certo._ Sarebbe stato l’anno in cui _tutto_ sarebbe cambiato, l’anno in cui _lui_ , Kanon, avrebbe finalmente raggiunto l’apice.  
 _La sua ascesa… sì… la sua ascesa era vicina!_

Intanto, Saga, completamente ignaro di tutto ciò, alzò ancora una volta gli occhi verso il cielo, il quale – nel giro di poco tempo – si era rannuvolato.  
Chiuse di nuovo le palpebre  
Il suoi pensieri erano tornati nuovamente a _lei._ Ormai quella donna era diventata come una droga per lui, e più tentava di cancellare la sua immagine dalla propria coscienza, più _lei_ tornava a perseguitarlo.  
All’improvviso, sentì una sensazione di freddo sulla punta del naso.  
Istintivamente, rivolse verso l’alto il palmo della mano e vide posarsi su di esso qualcosa di bianco.  
Stava nevicando.

 

1° gennaio 1973

  
Quella notte, Anthia aveva preferito trascorrere il Capodanno a casa.  
Tabetha e i suoi fratelli l’avevano invitata a raggiungerli alla piccola festa che si era tenuta nel loro villaggio, ma lei, seppur a malincuore, aveva rifiutato l’invito. Aveva bisogno di starsene un po’ da sola, di meditare su ciò che era successo nel corso dell’anno appena passato, così, una volta terminata la cena, si era chiusa nella propria stanza, sedendosi sul letto a gambe incrociate, la schiena contro la parete.  
In un primo momento, presa dallo sconforto e dalla malinconia che ogni tanto l’assalivano, aveva pensato che quello fosse un anno da dimenticare.  
 _Era l’anno in cui Kendeas, la persona che, per lungo tempo, aveva amato più di ogni altra cosa, era caduto tra le grinfie della Morte e l’anno in cui lei, stupidamente, aveva cercato invano di raggiungerlo._  
Certo, si poteva dire che fosse riuscita a venir fuori da quella terribile situazione, mai e poi mai si sarebbe sognata di riprovare a togliersi la vita, ma – timorosa di quello che chi le stava vicino avrebbe potuto dirle – continuava a tenersi tutto dentro, a non esternare mai a nessuno il proprio disagio, e questo la faceva sentire particolarmente confusa, come se stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro.  
E poi… l’assenza di Kendeas, il vuoto che lui aveva lasciato e che Anthia non riusciva a colmare…  
Erano tutti fattori che, nonostante la sua ripresa, l’avevano indebolita notevolmente, e lei si sentiva ancora incapace di godersi appieno i piaceri che la vita le riservava, per questo aveva rinunciato a festeggiare il Capodanno con i propri amici. Dopo tre anni di relazione, era la prima volta che trascorreva quella festività senza di lui. Le mancavano terribilmente le lunghe notti trascorse ad ammirare il cielo stellato e a ballare intorno al gigantesco falò che gli abitanti del loro paese – con l’approvazione del capo-villaggio – accendevano per celebrare la venuta del nuovo anno.  
Anche quella notte, il falò era stato acceso. Anthia l’aveva intravisto dalla finestra, e aveva sentito anche il frastuono causato dai festeggiamenti e dal vociare delle persone, ma neanche per un secondo aveva pensato di raggiungere i suoi compaesani, perché quella festa senza Kendeas non era più la stessa.  
Ciò nonostante, in una ventata d’ottimismo, aveva compreso che, forse, quell’ultimo anno non era tutto da dimenticare. Già, perché era lo stesso anno in cui Anthia aveva conosciuto _lui_ : Saga di Gemini.  
In quell’ultimo periodo, l’aveva pensato molto a lungo.  
 _Era successo tutto così in fretta…_  
In pochi, anzi, pochissimi mesi Saga era passato dall’essere un completo estraneo a diventare una delle persone a cui Anthia si sentiva più legata. Non sapeva spiegarsi il perché, ma la sua vicinanza la rendeva particolarmente felice, quasi come se lui, con la sua positività e la sua gentilezza, riuscisse a eliminare, anche se momentaneamente, tutti i tormenti che l’affliggevano.  
A partire dal giorno in cui l’aveva casualmente rincontrato sulla spiaggia che si trovava nei pressi del suo villaggio, aveva cominciato a frequentarlo, sebbene si trattasse più che altro di incontri sporadici, visti gli impegni che lui aveva. Questo, però, non le dava alcun fastidio, comprendeva perfettamente che Saga avesse parecchio lavoro da fare, e sapere che ogni tanto cercava di ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo libero per poterla incontrare non solo le faceva particolarmente piacere, ma la riempiva anche di gioia. Nel corso di uno di quegli incontri, inoltre, le aveva persino regalato un libro sulla storia del Santuario, un vecchio volume di qualche centinaio di pagine, dalla copertina rigida e usurata dal tempo, ma dall’aroma quasi inebriante, un aroma che lei aveva adorato fin da quando l’aveva preso in mano per la prima volta.  
« Tu mi hai regalato quel cesto di frutta. » aveva detto Saga di fronte allo stupore di lei, sempre con quel magnifico sorriso stampato in volto « Mi sembrava giusto sdebitarmi. »  
In pochi giorni, Anthia aveva letteralmente divorato quel libro, finendo anche per rileggerlo più di una volta, tanto le era piaciuto. Ogni pagina era stata per lei una nuova scoperta, le era sembrato di immergersi totalmente nell’affascinante mondo del Santuario, e ciò aveva reso la lettura ancora più piacevole e gratificante. Ovviamente, sapeva che la vita di un cavaliere d’Atena non era certo facile, però il forte legame che il Santuario aveva con l’epoca del mito otteneva solo l’effetto di accrescere notevolmente la curiosità che lei nutriva verso quel luogo così mistico, quasi magico.  
Leggendo quel volume, inoltre, le sembrava di tornare indietro nel tempo, a quando ancora andava a scuola e studiava con passione i miti che i vari cantori vissuti secoli e secoli prima avevano trasmesso di generazione in generazione. Anthia non era mai stata particolarmente studiosa, aveva sempre preferito fare il minimo indispensabile per poter andare avanti con la propria istruzione ma, se qualcosa suscitava fortemente il suo interesse, era capace di calarsi appieno nell’argomento, mettendoci tutto il proprio impegno. Aveva frequentato la scuola fino ai quattordici anni, ma poi, a causa della mancanza di denaro e dell’avanzare dell’età di sua nonna – che aveva cominciato ad avvertire gli acciacchi della vecchiaia – era stata costretta ad abbandonarla. Un po’ le dispiaceva, ma in quel frangente non aveva avuto altra scelta.  
Volse lo sguardo verso il libro, poggiato sul comodino, e il suo pensiero andò nuovamente a Saga.  
 _Chissà cosa stava facendo…_  
L’ultima volta in cui si erano visti si erano lasciati con la promessa di rincontrarsi ancora, e Anthia non vedeva l’ora che quel momento arrivasse, perché sapeva che ogni interazione che lei riusciva ad avere con quel cavaliere era sempre una grande sorpresa, e ciò stuzzicava ancor di più la sua curiosità.  
Pensandoci, inoltre, si era resa conto di provare per lui non solo un forte senso d’amicizia, ma anche un’ammirazione senza pari. Conoscendo – seppur in maniera abbastanza superficiale – le dinamiche con cui funzionava il Santuario, sapeva che, solitamente, i Santi d’Atena altri non erano che degli orfani raccolti già da piccoli dalle autorità di quel posto, e da lì aveva intuito che, in quanto cavaliere, anche Saga doveva aver avuto un’esistenza parecchio difficile e segnata da grandi sofferenze; eppure, nonostante ciò, riusciva a essere sempre positivo e a trasmettere a chi gli stava intorno il proprio ottimismo, ottimismo che lei in un primo momento gli aveva invidiato moltissimo. Sicuramente, lui si comportava così anche per mascherare la malinconia che quella vita così ostile gli aveva provocato e che sicuramente continuava ancora a provocargli, ma Anthia – guardandolo negli occhi – aveva capito che la sua nobiltà d’animo era tutt’altro che fasulla, anzi, era quanto di più puro e sincero potesse esistere. Era veramente raro trovare persone così speciali, e lei aveva compreso alla perfezione di essere stata davvero fortunata di fare la sua conoscenza. Che fosse un’occasione concessale dagli dei? Anthia non poteva saperlo, la sua unica certezza era quella di aver trovato un vero e proprio tesoro.  
Ancora immersa in quei pensieri, si voltò verso la finestra della sua camera, e notò che aveva cominciato a nevicare. Per qualche minuto, osservò i fiocchi di neve che scendevano lentamente oltre il vetro. Quasi sicuramente, la mattina avrebbe trovato il proprio villaggio completamente imbiancato. Si accorse anche che i festeggiamenti per il Capodanno si erano già conclusi e il silenzio aveva preso a regnare indisturbato. Essendo quello in cui lei viveva un paese molto piccolo e abitato da ben poche persone era frequente che le feste – anche quelle più importanti – avessero breve durata. Ciò, però, non aveva alcuna importanza.  
Guardò il vecchio orologio appeso alla parete di fronte al suo letto. Erano ormai passate le tre, e Anthia stava cominciando a sentire le palpebre pesanti. Le sarebbe piaciuto restare ancora un po’ a riflettere sugli avvenimenti dell’anno trascorso, ma il richiamo di Morfeo stava prevalendo sulla sua coscienza, per questo si distese sul proprio letto, si raggomitolò sotto le coperte e lasciò che le sue membra si abbandonassero a un placido sonno.  
 


	9. Capitolo VIII

  
**Capitolo VIII**  
 

16 gennaio 1973  
 

  
_Strano._  
Ecco come gli sembrava suo fratello in quelle ultime settimane.  
Kanon conosceva bene Saga, sapeva che – dedito com’era al suo ruolo – difficilmente qualcosa lo portava a distrarsi, eppure… eppure, nel suo recente comportamento, c’era qualcosa di insolito. Sempre meno frequentemente, infatti, trascorreva il suo poco tempo libero in casa, anzi, non era raro che – una volta conclusi i propri lavori giornalieri – si assentasse dal Santuario, andandosene chissà dove, per poi rincasare a tarda sera.  
A Kanon non interessava scoprire quale fosse l’origine di quell’atteggiamento così diverso dal normale, ma aveva bisogno di analizzare nel dettaglio ogni singolo spostamento del suo gemello, così da agire di conseguenza e pianificare tutto nel dettaglio. Già, perché l’assenza di Saga era il momento adatto per _uscire allo scoperto_ e osservare con la massima attenzione tutto ciò che avveniva all’interno del Santuario e i movimenti di ogni suo singolo abitante. Quelli che più lo impensierivano – a parte, naturalmente, Saga – erano il Gran Sacerdote e il rivale di suo fratello, ovvero Aiolos del Sagittario. Quest’ultimo era senza dubbio colui che lo preoccupava maggiormente. Se Kanon si fosse trovato faccia a faccia con lui, avrebbe sicuramente rischiato grosso, anche perché, nonostante le sue sembianze potessero trarre in inganno, Aiolos sarebbe stato in grado di capire che lui non era Saga, di questo Kanon era pienamente certo. Sapeva di poter contare su una forza particolarmente elevata, ma ancora non aveva raggiunto gli straordinari livelli di suo fratello. Inoltre, Kanon non possedeva nemmeno un’armatura, per questo in un eventuale scontro con quell’Aiolos non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza di uscirne vivo. Doveva fare attenzione, _molta_ attenzione.  
Gli altri Santi d’Oro, invece, non rappresentavano un grosso problema per lui. Non che li sottovalutasse, stava ben attento anche a loro, ma alla fine non erano altro che dei bambini inesperti e ancora incapaci di sfruttare appieno la potenza del cosmo che avevano in corpo, ingannarli e sfuggire alla loro vista sarebbe stato facile, e lo stesso valeva per i cavalieri d’Argento e di Bronzo. Fra loro c’erano anche diversi adulti e ragazzi della sua età, ma le capacità di cui erano dotati erano decisamente inferiori rispetto a quelle dei dodici prescelti che indossavano le sacre vestigia d’oro, e questo bastava per renderli ai suoi occhi delle stupide e insignificanti mosche. Ciò nonostante, era ben consapevole di non potersi permettere alcuna distrazione e di dover giocare bene le carte che aveva a disposizione, perché anche il più piccolo errore sarebbe potuto risultare _fatale_.  
Inoltre, aveva capito anche che il momento di agire non era ancora arrivato. Fremeva dal desiderio di rivelarsi e rovesciare, anzi, distruggere per sempre quel luogo maledetto che era il Santuario, ma doveva pazientare, pazientare e aspettare il giorno in cui _lei_ sarebbe giunta fra i mortali.  
 _Atena…_  
Kanon la detestava terribilmente, forse anche più di quanto già non odiasse il suo _dannato_ gemello.  
Forse influenzato dalla visione che lo stesso Saga aveva della vita, anche lui aveva sempre pensato che il ruolo di Santo d’Atena fosse un segno voluto dal destino, ed era per questo che – nel momento in cui lei aveva scelto suo fratello – nel suo cuore, da sempre infranto da un’esistenza incerta e dolorosa, era nato un odio incontenibile verso quella dea che tutti adoravano e consideravano come la protettrice del Santuario. Anche lei gli si era dimostrata ostile, anche lei l’aveva rinnegato, preferendogli Saga e trasformandolo nel suo più grande tormento, e questo Kanon proprio non poteva accettarlo.  
Tuttavia, si era ben presto reso conto che, con tutta probabilità, avrebbe finito con l’odiare Atena anche se fosse stato scelto come cavaliere al suo servizio, perché _no, lei non era la dea della giustizia._  
Era solo una sciocca ragazzina egoista e capricciosa che pretendeva che gli umani come lui la servissero e morissero per lei. Si divertiva a prendersi gioco di loro, degradandoli a mere pedine sacrificabili, beffandosi poi dell’infausta sorte a cui li riservava.  
 _Maledetta._  
 _Maledetta lei e tutti gli altri dei._  
Tutti, tutti loro dovevano pagare per ciò che gli avevano fatto, per averlo costretto a quella vita così misera, insoddisfacente e vissuta nella più totale e assoluta frustrazione.  
Pregustava già il momento in cui _lui_ , che per loro non era altro che un semplice mortale, se non addirittura un burattino da sfruttare a proprio piacimento, li avrebbe sottomessi a sé, uno dopo l’altro. Pensare a ciò gli dava un piacere immenso.  
 _Il tempo degli dei stava per giungere al termine._  
 _E Atena… Atena sarebbe stata la prima a soccombere._

Completamente imbiancato dalla neve, il villaggio di Rodorio era un vero e proprio spettacolo.  
Con l’arrivo della stagione invernale e nonostante l’occasionale presenza dei Santi d’Atena e del Gran Sacerdote, le visite a quel piccolo borgo erano diminuite (seppur non in maniera drastica), ma ciò – paradossalmente – aveva contribuito a creare un’atmosfera davvero piacevole. Il clima che si respirava era d’una serenità non indifferente, questo Anthia aveva avuto modo di constatarlo sin dal primo momento in cui, quella mattina, aveva messo piede in quel borgo così suggestivo e che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare anche grazie a _lui_.  
Quel giorno, però, lei non si era recata a Rodorio con il solo obiettivo di incontrare Saga, bensì anche per cercare fortuna per sé stessa e guadagnare qualche soldo. Da un po’ di tempo, infatti, aveva notato che in casa il denaro aveva cominciato a scarseggiare. Ariadne era ormai anziana, non aveva più la possibilità di svolgere alcun lavoro, a meno che non si trattasse di un compito particolarmente leggero o comunque alla sua portata. Infatti, da quando aveva cominciato a percepire i limiti che l’arrivo della vecchiaia le aveva imposto, si guadagnava da vivere facendo la sarta. Cuciva e ricamava abiti di tutti i tipi per gli abitanti del villaggio, ma i soldi non bastavano comunque, e di questo Anthia se n’era accorta praticamente subito, malgrado – in un primo momento – sua nonna avesse cercato di nasconderglielo.  
Inizialmente, aveva preso piuttosto male il silenzio di Ariadne, ma alla fine aveva compreso che, forse, sua nonna voleva fare in modo che quella situazione non pesasse troppo sulle sue spalle. Sin da quando erano rimaste sole, Ariadne aveva sempre cercato di non far mancare nulla alla propria nipote, di darle la possibilità di vivere una vita serena, nonostante le difficoltà. Ora, però, Anthia si stava avviando verso il raggiungimento dell’età adulta, e aveva capito di doversi mettere all’opera, di dover ricambiare tutto ciò che sua nonna aveva fatto per aiutarla, non se la sentiva di lasciare che Ariadne facesse tutto senza che lei la ripagasse in qualche modo. Inoltre, desiderava anche ottenere la propria indipendenza, economica e non, per questo, a partire dall’inizio del nuovo anno, aveva cominciato a svolgere alcuni lavoretti. Aiutava il signor Georgos nel suo negozio di frutta e verdura, spesso arrivando anche a fare lavori un po’ troppo pesanti per lei, dava una mano alla famiglia di Tabetha nella fioreria che loro gestivano e andava anche a far le pulizie nelle case delle persone anziane. Era un ritmo particolarmente stancante, ma Anthia non aveva intenzione di demordere, era disposta a tutto pur di ottenere una vita più confortevole per sé e per sua nonna. Quest’ultima, però, sembrava essere un po’ scettica di fronte agli sforzi che la nipote faceva per aiutarla.  
« Non c’è bisogno di affaticarsi così tanto, Anthia! » le aveva detto qualche giorno prima, quando l’aveva vista tornare a casa completamente esausta « Alla tua età dovresti cercare di svagarti di più. »  
In quell’occasione, Anthia ricordava di essersi alterata un pochino. Possibile che Ariadne la trattasse come se avesse ancora nove o dieci anni? Subito dopo, però, aveva capito che non c’era alcun motivo di adirarsi, del resto – avendola cresciuta fin da piccina – era normale che sua nonna la vedesse ancora come _la sua bambina._  
Sospirò, appoggiandosi al ripiano della bancarella che aveva allestito insieme a Tabetha, venuta ad aiutarla per l’occasione, nella piazza di Rodorio. Circa una settimana prima, infatti, l’amica le aveva proposto di provare a vendere qualcuno dei suoi quadri.  
« Sarebbe un peccato lasciarli così, hai talento! Perché non tenti di venderne alcuni? Secondo me faresti faville! » erano state le sue parole.  
Dapprima, Anthia aveva avuto un po’ d’esitazione, ma poi aveva deciso di accettare, così, dopo giorni passati a organizzare tutto nel dettaglio e a preparare l’occorrente, quella mattina erano riuscite a realizzare il loro progetto. Anche l’idea di andare a Rodorio era stata di Tabetha, non solo perché si trattava di un villaggio decisamente più grande del loro, oltre che più popolato, ma anche perché poteva vantare una maggiore affluenza di forestieri e di curiosi. Anthia, però, sospettava che quella fosse anche una scusa che Tabetha aveva utilizzato per poter vedere il suo ragazzo, che viveva in zona, ma non poteva neanche darle torto, del resto anche lei – malgrado non fossero fidanzati – era stata allettata dall’idea di poter incontrare Saga ancora una volta.  
Si erano alzate all’alba, facendosi poi accompagnare a Rodorio da Georgos. Il viaggio era stato particolarmente lungo, molto più del previsto, dato che l’uomo si era dovuto fermare più volte per spalare la neve che si era ammucchiata sul sentiero, ostacolando così le ruote del carro. Anthia e Tabetha si erano pure offerte di dargli una mano, ma Georgos aveva gentilmente rifiutato il loro aiuto.  
« Non c’è bisogno che due ragazze giovani come voi si stanchino così. » aveva detto, sorridendo.  
Poco dopo l’arrivo a Rodorio, poi, l’uomo le aveva lasciate nella piazza principale, aiutandole anche a realizzare la loro bancarella, dopodiché si era diretto verso il mercato alimentare per fare i suoi soliti acquisti.  
Erano già trascorse diverse ore da quando erano giunte lì, ma gli affari non stavano andando come sperato. Parecchie persone, incuriosite, si erano fermate per osservare i quadri che Anthia e Tabetha avevano esposto, ma poche ne avevano acquistato qualcuno. Anthia, però, era decisa a non perdersi d’animo. Pensava che fosse normale, del resto era la prima volta che provava a fare una cosa del genere. Pur di attirare l’attenzione, aveva anche stabilito dei prezzi non troppo alti per i quadri, cosa che aveva suscitato un certo disappunto da parte di Tabetha.  
« Non possiamo venderli per così poco! » si era lamentata « Questi quadri valgono molto di più! »  
« Lo so, ma se metto dei prezzi troppo alti poi non li comprerà nessuno! » aveva risposto Anthia, un po’ intimidita dall’irruenza dell’amica.  
Fortunatamente, Tabetha non aveva obiettato troppo, limitandosi a liquidare la questione con un semplice “fa’ come vuoi”. Sotto sotto, Anthia pensava che l’amica non avesse nemmeno tutti i torti ma, visto che le persone che vivevano a Rodorio e nei villaggi circostanti non provenivano da ceti particolarmente agiati, pensava che fosse più giusto esporre le proprie opere a un prezzo piuttosto ragionevole, anche se non eccessivamente basso.  
La voce di Tabetha attirò improvvisamente la sua attenzione.  
\- Che noia… sono ore che aspettiamo che arrivi qualche cliente… – sbuffò – E quell’idiota di Hektor proprio non si decide a passare almeno a salutarci!  
Hektor era il fidanzato di Tabetha. Stavano insieme da più di tre mesi e avevano un rapporto assai turbolento. Si lasciavano e si prendevano in continuazione e non facevano altro che litigare e punzecchiarsi. Quando l’amica le aveva rivelato di essersi fidanzata, Anthia ricordava di aver provato una certa amarezza, oltre che parecchia invidia nei suoi confronti, sebbene fosse felice per lei, ma quando si era trovata faccia a faccia con Hektor aveva subito cambiato idea. Più ci pensava e più si rendeva conto che quel tipo non le piaceva proprio per nulla. Non era affatto brutto, anzi, esteticamente era pure abbastanza attraente, ma aveva un’espressione che le suscitava una certa diffidenza, mettendola profondamente a disagio. Inoltre, aveva pure il vizio di posare gli occhi sulle altre ragazze. Ricordava che, la prima volta in cui l’aveva visto, lui l’aveva fissata in maniera particolarmente insistente, cosa che aveva mandato Tabetha su tutte le furie, facendo scoppiare l’ennesimo litigio.  
Anthia si chiedeva come facesse la sua amica a stare con un uomo del genere, in qualche occasione gliel’aveva pure detto, ma Tabetha le aveva sempre risposto che Hektor, a discapito delle apparenze, nascondeva diversi lati positivi. Anthia aveva parecchi dubbi a riguardo, ma non poteva nemmeno intromettersi in faccende che non la riguardavano. In più, Tabetha era cocciuta e testarda fino all’estremo, non le avrebbe dato ascolto nemmeno se l’avesse pregata in ginocchio.    
\- Lascia perdere. – rispose alla propria interlocutrice – Avrete altre occasioni per vedervi.  
\- Hai ragione. – replicò Tabetha un po’ seccata – Sono sicura che se ne pentirà.  
Tuttavia, non sembrava molto convinta di ciò che stava dicendo, di questo Anthia se n’era accorta praticamente subito. Stava per prepararsi ad ascoltare un’ulteriore sfilza di lamentele da parte dell’amica ma, fortunatamente, la cosa venne stroncata sul nascere da una voce maschile.  
\- Chiedo scusa, vorrei dare un’occhiata ai vostri quadri.  
\- Ma certo! – rispose lei, voltandosi – Mi dica quali vuole ved-  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase. Rimase lì, gli occhi sgranati, le labbra semiaperte e un braccio a mezz’aria, tanto era rimasta stupita nel ritrovarsi di fronte proprio _lui_. Certo, ormai lo conosceva, in fin dei conti si aspettava pure di trovarlo lì, dato che frequentava abitualmente quel villaggio, ma vederlo comparire davanti a sé così all’improvviso e in una situazione tanto insolita l’aveva lasciata completamente di stucco.  
\- E-Eh? _S-Saga?_  
Era da solo e indossava i propri abiti civili, stavolta uniti a un giubbotto pesante e di colore marrone scuro. Sicuramente, quel giorno si era recato a Rodorio non in qualità di cavaliere d’Atena, bensì per procurarsi qualcosa per sé e per il proprio sostentamento, fatto confermato anche dalle buste, contenenti degli alimenti, che teneva in mano.  
\- Ciao, Anthia. – la salutò lui, sorridendo lievemente.  
Saga era rimasto molto sorpreso quando, una volta uscito dall’ingresso del mercato, che dava sulla piazza principale, l’aveva intravista dietro quella bancarella. Inizialmente, aveva pensato che non fosse lei, che si trattasse di una persona che le somigliava particolarmente, ma nel momento in cui – avvicinandosi – si era accorto che si trattava proprio di Anthia, aveva sentito un tuffo al cuore e il respiro mancargli.  
 _Ormai, gli succedeva ogni volta che i suoi occhi si posavano su quella donna…_  
 _Nasconderle il sentimento provava nei suoi confronti stava diventando sempre più difficile, ma non aveva altra scelta._  
\- Ah, scusami! – fece la ragazza, leggermente rossa in viso – Non mi aspettavo di vederti.  
\- Nessun problema. – rispose il giovane – Come mai da queste parti? – le domandò poi.  
Anthia sospirò nuovamente.  
\- Avevo bisogno di un po’ di danaro, così ho deciso di provare a vendere qualcuno di questi quadri…  
Nell’udire quelle parole, sulle labbra di Saga spuntò l’ennesimo sorriso, seppur molto lieve, appena accennato. Anche se – a primo acchito – non sembrava così, quella fanciulla serbava dentro di sé una grande determinazione, una determinazione che aveva lasciato assai sorpreso perfino lui, che ancora la vedeva così fragile e delicata, proprio come gli era parsa quando l’aveva sorretta fra le proprie braccia. Guardandola in quei momenti, infatti, gli sembrava anche particolarmente affaticata, segno che negli ultimi giorni doveva aver lavorato parecchio.  
Capì anche che i quadri che lei stava cercando di vendere dovevano essere sicuramente nati dai suoi pennelli. Ricordava, infatti, che il giorno in cui l’aveva casualmente incontrata in quella spiaggia, Anthia aveva con sé degli attrezzi che servivano proprio per la pittura. Era la prima volta che Saga aveva modo di vedere i suoi dipinti e, sin dal primo momento in cui li aveva notati, era rimasto letteralmente incantato dalla loro bellezza. Erano davvero stupendi, Anthia aveva un vero e proprio talento naturale nel dipingere. Rappresentavano più che altro paesaggi e natura morta, ma uno in particolare l’aveva molto colpito. Sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva visto, gli era sembrato che ritraesse qualcosa di molto familiare, ma solo quando si era avvicinato per osservarlo più attentamente si era accorto che il luogo che vi era rappresentato non era altro che il Santuario visto da lontano, con un infuocato tramonto a fare da sfondo. Era un quadro davvero incantevole, suggestivo, tanto da sembrare quasi una fotografia, la passione che lei ci aveva messo nel dipingerlo era palpabile, e ciò non poteva che rendere Saga incredibilmente felice. Il Santuario era la sua casa, anzi, la sua vita, e sapere che lei aveva deciso di omaggiarlo in quella maniera lo riempiva d’orgoglio e di gioia.  
\- Li hai fatti tu? – le domandò, pur conoscendo già la risposta.  
\- Ehm… sì… – replicò Anthia, le gote ancora arrossate.  
\- Sono davvero belli. – disse il cavaliere, continuando a fissare quei dipinti con un certo interesse.  
All’arrivo di quel complimento, Anthia sussultò.  
\- G-Grazie… sono felice che ti piacciano…  
Non che si sentisse in imbarazzo, ormai aveva imparato a non lasciarsi cogliere dalla timidezza durante le conversazioni con Saga, ma vederlo così interessato ai quadri che lei aveva realizzato con tanto impegno e tanta solerzia l’appagava ed emozionava terribilmente, rendendola un po’ impacciata nel parlare.  
Tuttavia, proprio quando stava per continuare il dialogo, si accorse di aver lasciato da parte Tabetha. Sobbalzò nuovamente e volse lo sguardo verso l’amica. Tabetha era immobile, quasi come fosse una statua di marmo, e fissava Saga con gli occhi spalancati. Sembrava fosse rimasta folgorata nel vederlo. _Come non capirla…_  
Decise di presentarla subito al cavaliere, anche perché escluderla così dalla conversazione le sembrava un po’ irrispettoso nei confronti di lei.  
\- Ah… comunque… lei è Tabetha, una mia amica. – disse, indicandola a Saga e facendole cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Seppur con una lieve nota d’incertezza, Tabetha gli strinse la mano.  
\- P-Piacere… – mormorò.  
Si vedeva chiaramente che era imbarazzata da morire. L’esuberanza che, solitamente, la caratterizzava, sembrava svanita nel nulla. Di fronte a quella scena, Anthia non poté fare a meno di emettere una risatina divertita. Alla fine, malgrado sembrasse sempre schietta e dinamica, anche Tabetha aveva la sua buona dose di timidezza.  
\- Comunque, – proseguì poi Saga, rivolgendosi nuovamente ad Anthia – vorrei acquistare questo quadro.  
E, detto ciò, indicò il dipinto rappresentante il Santuario.  
Anthia ridacchiò nuovamente. Ormai conosceva Saga, e sapeva che l’omaggio che lei aveva deciso di dedicare al Santuario avrebbe suscitato la sua attenzione. Del resto, era soprattutto grazie a lui se aveva avuto modo di ampliare i propri orizzonti, conoscere quel posto e appassionarsi a esso, pur non potendovi accedere in alcun modo. Prese il quadro in questione, lo infilò dentro una busta di carta perché non si rovinasse e, infine, glielo porse. Saga fece per prendere i soldi dalla tasca del giubbotto che indossava, ma lei lo fermò.  
\- No, tu non mi devi nulla. – gli disse – Prendilo, è tuo.  
Dapprima, il Santo dei Gemelli la fissò un po’ interdetto, ma arrivò quasi subito a comprendere il motivo che l’aveva portata a quel gesto. Dato che lui le aveva salvato la vita, Anthia si sentiva ancora in debito nei suoi confronti e, nonostante l’avesse già ampiamente ringraziato in diverse occasioni, pensava di non essere ancora riuscita a sdebitarsi del tutto; era un altro lato di lei che affascinava incredibilmente Saga, quella ragazza era di un’onestà e di una sincerità disarmanti. Lui, però, non aveva cuore di non ripagare il suo lavoro e tutto l’impegno che lei, sicuramente, doveva aver messo nella realizzazione di quel dipinto. Aveva capito anche che Anthia si trovava in condizioni economiche poco favorevoli, per questo era più che disposto a offrirle il proprio aiuto. Sebbene l’amasse ormai da morire, non lo faceva con l’obiettivo di fare colpo su di lei o di farsi notare, sarebbe stato anche sciocco da parte sua, semplicemente ciò che desiderava era solo di vederla felice e serena _, solo questo._  
\- Anthia, non devi sentirti in debito con me. – rispose pacato – Te l’ho già detto, io non ho fatto nulla di speciale.  
La ragazza chinò leggermente il capo, arrossendo ancora una volta.  
\- M-Ma tu hai fatto così tanto per me… – balbettò – N-Non posso accettare questo denaro… sarebbe ingiusto da parte mia…  
Saga emise un lieve sospiro, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
\- No, Anthia, non sarebbe affatto ingiusto. – la contraddisse – È un tuo diritto. Si tratta pur sempre di un lavoro che tu hai fatto e che merita di essere ripagato, perciò non farti problemi.  
Anthia – seppur con estremo malgrado – doveva ammetterlo, Saga non aveva poi tutti i torti e, come sempre, continuava a stupirla. Dalle sue parole traspariva una generosità a dir poco spaventosa; si vedeva chiaramente che aveva intuito quanto lei si trovasse in difficoltà, e il fatto che volesse offrirle un piccolo contributo la colpiva nel profondo. Nelle ultime parole che lui aveva pronunciato era racchiusa tutta la sua nobiltà d’animo, una nobiltà che avrebbe lasciato spiazzato chiunque.  
 _E lei… lei ne era stata completamente travolta…_  
Per questo, sebbene l’incertezza che ancora albergava nella sua mente non accennasse a diminuire, decise di accettare il denaro che lui le aveva offerto. Si rese conto praticamente subito che si trattava di una somma assai cospicua, superiore anche al prezzo stabilito per il quadro, ma non ebbe il coraggio di fare alcuna obiezione, avendo capito che, forse, per Saga – che in quel campo era decisamente più colto e istruito di lei – quel dipinto valeva molto, _molto_ di più di quanto lei potesse immaginare.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono nuovamente, e a lei sembrò di perdersi in quell’azzurro così profondo…  
\- Grazie, Saga.  
\- Non c’è di che. – replicò lui, sorridendole ancora – Ora scusatemi, – fece poi, rivolgendosi anche a Tabetha – devo andare. Buona giornata.  
Detto questo, voltò loro le spalle e si congedò, ma non dopo aver indirizzato ad Anthia un fugace sguardo d’intesa, come se volesse dirle che presto si sarebbero rincontrati. Lei colse immediatamente quel segnale, rispondendo alla stessa maniera.  
\- Arrivederci, Saga…  
Calò il silenzio.  
Le due ragazze lo osservarono mentre, lentamente, si allontanava in mezzo alla folla, fino ad arrivare a confondersi con essa. Quando non lo vide più, Anthia si girò verso Tabetha. Quest’ultima sembrava ancora incantata, lo sguardo vacuo e le guance arrossate.  
\- A-Accidenti… – riuscì a esclamare non appena riprese fiato – M-Mi era già capitato di vederlo in altre occasioni… ma non ricordavo che fosse così bello e affascinante…  
Per poco, Anthia non la fulminò con un’occhiataccia. Non sapeva perché, ma nel momento in cui aveva udito quell’affermazione aveva sentito crescere dentro di sé una punta di gelosia. Proprio non riusciva a spiegarsi l’origine di quel sentimento, del resto lei e Saga non stavano neanche insieme, e – nonostante l’amicizia che avevano instaurato – era difficile, se non del tutto impossibile, che fra loro potesse nascere qualcosa, dato che provenivano da due mondi diametralmente opposti.  
 _E quel ricordo, il ricordo di Kendeas, era ancora lì, bruciante e doloroso._  
La ragazza abbandonò presto quei pensieri, pur continuando a chiedersi da dove fosse scaturita quell’improvvisa gelosia ma, in cuor suo, sapeva anche di non poter biasimare Tabetha poi così tanto, perché Saga aveva davvero un potere innato: _sapeva entrare nel cuore di chiunque lo incontrasse._

Quel pomeriggio, all’interno del Santuario regnava un silenzio di tomba, un silenzio tale da risultare addirittura spettrale. Era un’atmosfera, quella, che Kanon adorava particolarmente.  
Approfittando dell’assenza del fratello, che si era recato a Rodorio per procurarsi dei viveri, aveva trasgredito ancora una volta alla regola che gravava sulle sue spalle, sentendosi incredibilmente soddisfatto quando aveva constatato che nei paraggi non vi era alcun Santo d’Oro. Anzi, sembrava che non ci fosse proprio nessuno, come se tutti gli abitanti di quel posto fossero scomparsi nel nulla. Ciò poteva sembrare assai strano, ma Kanon conosceva già il motivo di tutto quel silenzio e di quell’inattività.  
Pareva, infatti, che il Gran Sacerdote non si sentisse bene.  
Proprio per questo motivo, si era ritirato nelle sue stanze private, circondato solo dalle sue ancelle e dai servitori più fedeli, nemmeno ai suoi due pupilli, ovvero Saga e Aiolos, era stato concesso di entrare. Questo Kanon l’aveva scoperto qualche ora prima, spiando una conversazione avvenuta proprio fra il suo gemello e uno dei servi di Shion. Visibilmente teso e preoccupato, Saga aveva chiesto più volte notizie del proprio superiore, ma il servitore gli aveva sempre risposto in maniera piuttosto vaga, tanto da costringerlo ad arrendersi.  
Ovviamente, di questo a Kanon non importava un bel niente. Anzi, sapere che il Gran Sacerdote fosse stato colto da un malore non era altro che un’immensa fonte di gioia per lui. Se quello stupido vecchio si fosse finalmente deciso a morire, gran parte del suo piano si sarebbe realizzata. Già, perché Shion dell’Ariete era uno dei più grandi ostacoli da superare, malgrado – a causa dell’età avanzata – non fosse pericoloso quanto Atena, Aiolos _e Saga_.  
Era una sensazione davvero splendida, se non incredibilmente appagante, sublime. E quell’attesa stava diventando sempre più snervante, si sentiva come se il cuore stesse per esplodergli nel petto.  
 _Ma ne valeva la pena di aspettare._  
 _Se così avesse fatto, i suoi sforzi sarebbero stati ripagati._  
« Muori, Shion dell’Ariete. _Muori._ »  
Dalla cima della scalinata che conduceva a esse, volse lo sguardo verso le Dodici Case dello Zodiaco, sorridendo maligno. Presto, molto presto, quel luogo sarebbe stato suo, _tutto suo_. E lui avrebbe potuto disporne a proprio piacimento.  
 _E no._  
 _Non avrebbe regnato solo sul Santuario._  
 _Tutto il mondo sarebbe caduto sotto il suo dominio!_  
Quegli istanti di _puro godimento_ , però, furono presto interrotti da dei passi.  
Kanon capì che stava arrivando qualcuno, ma non si mosse. Ormai non temeva più di essere scoperto, anche perché, in tal caso, _sapeva già come risolvere la situazione_.  
Udì una voce alle sue spalle.  
\- Ah, nobile Saga! Siete già tornato?  
Comprese subito che si trattava di un soldato semplice. Uno sciocco, misero soldatino, un individuo di poco conto che non avrebbe rappresentato alcun problema. Tuttavia, Kanon non aveva alcuna intenzione di farsi passare per il proprio fratello, perché abbassarsi a ciò, assumere l’identità di una delle persone che più odiava in assoluto, sarebbe stato un oltraggio imperdonabile al suo orgoglio.  
Conosceva un modo _decisamente più divertente_ per togliere di mezzo quel povero stolto.  
 _Avrebbe giocato un po’ con lui._  
 _Gli avrebbe fatto assaporare il gusto del puro terrore._  
 _E poi… poi avrebbe cancellato ogni traccia della sua esistenza._  
Si voltò verso il soldato, le labbra contratte in un sorriso sardonico, beffardo.  
In quell’istante, l’uomo sobbalzò, per poi iniziare a tremare dalla testa ai piedi, proprio come se avesse visto _un demonio._ Kanon si compiacque terribilmente di ciò, perché più la paura logorava colui che gli stava davanti e più lui godeva, proprio come se l’altrui terrore fosse il suo nettare, un nettare dal sapore _incredibilmente dolce, idilliaco._  
\- T-Tu… – riuscì a balbettare il soldato, puntandogli contro la propria lancia – T-Tu non sei… Saga…  
Kanon sogghignò nuovamente e fissò il proprio interlocutore dritto negli occhi.  
\- E così l’hai capito, eh? – lo canzonò.  
Il soldato prese a tremare ancor di più, ormai completamente in balia della paura e dell’angoscia.  
\- E allora… – biascicò, mentre le gocce di freddo sudore scorrevano sulla sua pelle – … chi… _chi diavolo sei?_  


	10. Capitolo IX

  
**Capitolo IX**  
 

  
_Alla fine era successo._  
 _Era successo ciò che più lei temeva._  
 _Credeva di essere finalmente riuscita a superare quel trauma, di potersi riaprire una volta per tutte al mondo che la circondava, e invece… il mondo le era crollato sotto i piedi. Ancora una volta._  
 _Lo sapeva, sapeva che il dolore che l’affliggeva non sarebbe mai e poi mai scomparso del tutto, perché insieme a lui, a quella persona, aveva perso anche una parte di sé stessa, ma era sempre stata convinta di poterlo nascondere, lasciandolo sopito in un angolo remoto della propria coscienza, ma in realtà quelle certezze non erano altro che un’illusione, un’illusione che in pochi istanti si era completamente dissolta, lasciandola in balia di quei fantasmi che, approfittando dei suoi momenti di debolezza, avevano ripreso a perseguitarla._  
 _E lei, Anthia, si sentiva come se il suo cuore fosse stato nuovamente trafitto da una lama acuminata._  
 _Se solo… se solo non fosse andata in quel posto…_  
 

8 febbraio 1973  
 

Quel giorno sembrava essere cominciato come tutti gli altri.  
Sebbene fosse ancora inverno inoltrato, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte la temperatura aveva cominciato ad alzarsi leggermente, e ciò aveva fatto in modo che sopraggiungesse il disgelo e la neve che per settimane aveva imbiancato il villaggio si sciogliesse quasi del tutto, mentre i timidi raggi del sole, a fatica, cercavano di farsi strada in mezzo alla spessa cortina di nubi plumbee che oscurava il cielo.  
La mattina, Anthia si era svegliata con nel cuore una forte serenità.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio, infatti, avrebbe dovuto incontrarsi con _lui_ , con Saga. Come in quasi tutte le altre occasioni, era stato lui, diversi giorni prima, a proporle di vedersi, e proprio sulla spiaggia che ormai era diventata il loro piccolo paradiso, lo stesso luogo in cui si erano incontrati per la prima volta, l’oasi di pace in cui si rifugiavano pur di ritrovare la tranquillità di cui avevano bisogno, distaccandosi momentaneamente dalla routine che la vita aveva imposto loro. Anthia non aveva saputo dirgli di no e, più entusiasta che mai, aveva accettato senza pensarci due volte.  
A causa di ciò, però, si era trovata costretta a fare una piccola variazione riguardante ciò che per lei era diventato parte integrante della sua quotidianità: _l’incontro con Kendeas._ Pur sapendo che quell’atto faceva riaffiorare in lei il doloroso ricordo di _quel_ giorno, era ben conscia di non potervisi sottrarre in alcun modo, sentendolo come un vero e proprio obbligo; così, a metà mattinata, dopo aver acquistato un mazzo di fiori nel negozio gestito dalla madre di Tabetha, si era recata al cimitero.  
Non poteva minimamente immaginare che quell’incidente di percorso si sarebbe rivelato _fatale._

_\- Posso farti una domanda, Kendeas?_  
 _\- Certo! – rispose il bambino seduto accanto a lei, voltandosi di scatto verso la propria interlocutrice – Dimmi pure._  
 _Quel giorno, Kendeas compiva sette anni e, al suo compleanno, aveva deciso di invitare anche Anthia. Lei, seppur nell’innocenza dei suoi cinque anni, era rimasta un po’ sorpresa da quell’invito. Conosceva Kendeas solo da pochi mesi, l’aveva incontrato per caso grazie all’intercessione di uno dei fratelli maggiori di Tabetha, e pensava di non rientrare ancora fra le sue amicizie vere e proprie. Lui era di due anni più grande, e Anthia aveva sempre pensato che si trovasse più a suo agio con persone della sua età o poco più grandi, per questo quando, qualche giorno prima, lui si era recato a casa sua e, timidamente, aveva chiesto a sua nonna il permesso d’invitarla alla propria festa di compleanno, lei non era riuscita a nascondere il suo stupore. Tuttavia, aveva accettato senza farsi alcun problema._  
 _Kendeas le era piaciuto fin dal loro primo incontro. Era un bambino molto gentile, cortese e alla mano, Anthia si era subito trovata in sintonia con lui, come se Kendeas avesse l’innato potere di farla sentire a suo agio solo con la propria presenza._  
 _Però… nel momento in cui aveva messo piede nella casa di lui, un’abitazione piuttosto piccola ma assai accogliente, Anthia aveva sentito una forte sensazione di disagio, la stessa che avvertiva anche quando si recava a casa di Tabetha._  
 _Malgrado la sua tenera età, aveva capito subito l’origine di quella sensazione._  
Sia Kendeas che Tabetha avevano avuto diritto a una vera famiglia.  
Lei invece…  
 _\- Com’è avere una mamma e un papà? – chiese, guardando Kendeas dritto negli occhi._  
 _Lui sobbalzò, era chiaro che non si aspettasse una domanda del genere._  
 _Per qualche istante, fra i due bambini calò il silenzio._  
 _\- E-Eh? M-Ma quindi… tu non li hai? – domandò stupito._  
 _\- La nonna dice che sono ai Campi Elisi… – rispose lei – … e che è da lì che mi guardano…_  
 _Solo un anno prima Anthia aveva scoperto la verità sui suoi genitori. Certo, sua nonna aveva cercato di essere il più moderata possibile, dato che non voleva arrecarle ulteriori traumi, ma aveva capito subito che la sua mamma e il suo papà – che lei fino ad allora aveva creduto fossero partiti per un lungo viaggio – non sarebbero mai più tornati, inghiottiti per sempre dall’assassina furia di Poseidone. Anthia, che di quelle due persone non ricordava praticamente nulla, non era riuscita nemmeno a piangere quando Ariadne le aveva rivelato il vero motivo della loro assenza, ma vedendo che, mentre i suoi amici potevano assaporare in qualsiasi momento il calore di una famiglia, lei era completamente sola, si sentiva come se qualcosa la opprimesse. Che fosse… invidia?_  
 _\- Beh… significa… significa avere sempre qualcuno che ti vuole bene… – azzardò Kendeas, evitando di guardare negli occhi colei che gli stava davanti._  
 _Era chiaro che non sapesse cosa dire, quella domanda l’aveva messo particolarmente in difficoltà, e Anthia non tardò ad accorgersene, sentendosi subito una stupida per avergli fatto una simile richiesta. Stava per chiedergli scusa e dirgli di lasciar perdere, ma quel dialogo fu presto interrotto da una Tabetha un po’ seccata._  
 _\- E voi due? Avete intenzione di starvene lì ancora per molto? Su, venite a giocare!_  
 _Il suo intervento, fortunatamente, servì a far dimenticare a entrambi ciò che era appena accaduto, tanto che la festa proseguì come se quella breve quanto insolita conversazione non fosse mai avvenuta._  
 _Anthia non sapeva, però, che la risposta che lui le aveva dato, e che in un primo momento le era sembrata piuttosto vaga, era in realtà ciò che stava cercando. Questo, però, l’avrebbe capito solo dopo molto… molto tempo…_

Era proprio lì, in quel piccolo e isolato cimitero che Anthia aveva rivisto _loro_ , le due persone che sino a poco tempo prima aveva considerato quasi come dei veri e propri genitori: _la madre e il padre di Kendeas._  
Nel vederli, si era sentita come se il suo cuore si fosse fermato, per poi sgretolarsi in mille pezzi.  
 _Non erano più quelli che lei ricordava._  
 _Ormai… ormai di loro non restava neanche l’ombra…_  
La madre, che Anthia aveva sempre visto come una donna forte, volitiva e con il sorriso perennemente stampato sulle labbra, ora era come un albero spoglio, senza le foglie. Sembrava fosse invecchiata di almeno vent’anni e, nel vedere il suo volto smagrito ed emaciato, Anthia aveva sentito un brivido correrle lungo la schiena.  
 _No, non era più lei…_  
Anche il padre era cambiato, non c’era più traccia dell’uomo che era stato un tempo. Pareva un essere del tutto privo d’energia vitale, incapace di provare qualunque emozione, a eccezione del dolore, quel sordo e implacabile dolore che, come un acido, l’aveva corroso dall’interno, trasformandolo completamente.  
In quell’istante, Anthia era rimasta paralizzata e, in una frazione di secondo, tutti i ricordi degli ultimi tre anni le erano passati davanti agli occhi. Da quando Kendeas era morto, forse temendo di addentrarsi ancor di più nell’oblio, non era più rientrata in quella casa, non aveva fatto più visita a quelle due persone che aveva amato così immensamente. Tante volte ci aveva provato, ma non era mai riuscita a bussare a quella maledetta porta, era sempre scappata, come una codarda. Si sentiva tremendamente in colpa a causa di ciò. Sapeva di non averlo fatto per meschinità, di essere ancora profondamente affezionata a quella famiglia, ma era anche consapevole del fatto che tornare in quella casa avrebbe riaperto una ferita che lei ancora non era stata capace di sanare.  
Mai avrebbe pensato che quell’evento inatteso sarebbe stato per lei ancora peggiore, concretizzando le paure che per lungo tempo l’avevano tormentata, sebbene avesse sempre cercato di nasconderle, di non pensarci.  
Nemmeno in quell’occasione Anthia era stata in grado di sopportare quel dolore che, come un demone, l’aveva aggredita, lacerandole l’anima e trascinandola nuovamente verso quell’oscurità dalla quale lei pensava di essere finalmente venuta fuori.  
 _Era fuggita di nuovo._  
 _Aveva lasciato cadere a terra il mazzo di fiori e, con le lacrime agli occhi, era scappata._  
 _Era scappata perché nei genitori di Kendeas aveva rivisto sé stessa._  
Si era rifugiata in casa sua, chiudendosi nella propria stanza, senza permettere a nessuno, nemmeno ad Ariadne, di entrarvi. Sua nonna aveva cercato più volte di parlare con lei, ma Anthia si era rifiutata di confidarsi, sapeva già che facendolo avrebbe finito per incrinare nuovamente il loro rapporto. Fortunatamente, Ariadne non aveva insistito a lungo, lasciando la nipote a rimuginare i propri pensieri. Anthia era consapevole del fatto che anche sua nonna avesse provato in prima persona il suo stesso dolore, e non solo, _anche quello dei genitori di Kendeas_ , ma era fortemente convinta che – nonostante ciò – Ariadne, indurita com’era dai crudeli scherzi che il destino le aveva giocato, non l’avrebbe mai capita. Anzi, forse l’avrebbe anche considerata una debole.  
 _Anthia era sola._  
 _Completamente sola._  
 _Ed era di nuovo in trappola._  
Questo era il suo pensiero mentre, seduta sulla sabbia con le ginocchia contro il petto e la testa china, attendeva l’arrivo di Saga. Sebbene la ferita che ancora le straziava il cuore le facesse ancora terribilmente male, logorandola come un tarlo, Anthia non se l’era sentita di rinunciare a quell’appuntamento, non solo perché un’eventuale rinuncia sarebbe stata indice di una profonda scortesia nei confronti di quel cavaliere, che tanto aveva fatto per lei, ma anche perché pensava che – in qualche modo – la presenza di lui avrebbe potuto alleviare un po' la sua sofferenza. Malgrado non sapesse nulla di ciò che era accaduto, Saga era senza dubbio la persona che – forse anche in maniera inconsapevole – si era mostrata più empatica nei suoi confronti, portandola a lasciarsi andare e ad abbandonare momentaneamente la sua apparente freddezza. Anthia, però, non aveva nessuna intenzione di coinvolgerlo in ciò che ormai era diventato un vero e proprio tormento per lei. Aveva compreso ben presto che anche Saga doveva fare i conti con un’esistenza particolarmente grama e travagliata, per questo non voleva appesantirgliela ulteriormente.  
 _Aveva fatto la sua scelta._  
 _Avrebbe affrontato il suo dolore solo con le proprie forze._  
 _E avrebbe sofferto in silenzio._  
Come aveva fatto tutte le altre volte in cui era stata in quella spiaggia, posò gli occhi su quella scogliera maledetta. Il suo richiamo era forte, quasi _dolce_ , ammaliante, come il canto delle Sirene, che aveva portato Odisseo alla follia…  
Mai come allora Anthia aveva sentito la tentazione di gettarsi nuovamente da lì, di percorrere nuovamente la strada verso la morte, ma non avrebbe ceduto, _no, non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore di prima! Doveva farlo anche per Kendeas!_  
Fu proprio in quell’istante, mentre quegli oscuri pensieri affollavano la sua mente, che _lui_ , Saga, arrivò, ma Anthia quasi non se ne accorse, come se fosse caduta in trance, come se _lei stessa_ non fosse presente.  
\- Ah, sei già qui? – chiese lui con voce un po’ stupita – Scusami, ti ho fatto aspettare.  
\- No… non preoccuparti… – gli rispose lei, senza però nemmeno guardarlo.  
Tale gesto, all’apparenza così privo di significato, fece capire a Saga che, in quell’occasione, c’era qualcosa che non andava, e ciò gli venne confermato nel momento in cui Anthia alzò leggermente il capo, per poi fissare il cielo con aria assente. I suoi occhi erano leggermente arrossati, si vedeva chiaramente che aveva pianto e, nel vederla in quello stato, Saga avvertì qualcosa opprimergli il petto. Certo, sapeva che – come lui – anche Anthia si era ritrovata ad affrontare una vita piena di sofferenze e di difficoltà, ma quello sguardo spento e l’apatia che lei stava mostrando lo turbavano particolarmente, riportandolo inesorabilmente a _quel_ giorno, il giorno in cui l’aveva incontrata…  
Avrebbe voluto stringerla fra le proprie braccia, confessarle cosa realmente provava verso di lei, ma non lo fece, si trattenne come tutte le altre volte. Era consapevole, perfettamente consapevole del fatto che quegli incontri stessero ormai diventando un vero e proprio supplizio per lui, ora diviso fra quell’amore impossibile e le ferree regole che il suo ruolo tanto carico di fardelli gli aveva imposto, ma sapeva anche di non poter resistere a quel desiderio, di non potersi sottrarre alla _dolce_ tentazione di rivedere ancora il viso della donna che, seppur in modo inconsapevole, l’aveva stregato.  
 _Era un Santo d’Atena, sì, ma rimaneva pur sempre un essere umano…_  
 _Un essere umano con le sue paure e le sue debolezze._  
Si sedette accanto ad Anthia, per poi posarle delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.  
\- C’è qualcosa che non va, Anthia?  
Lei sussultò, sbarrando gli occhi.  
Anche Saga l’aveva capito, anche lui si era accorto del dolore che l’affliggeva, e Anthia si sentì una stupida per non aver cercato in alcun modo di nasconderglielo.  
 _E ora?_  
 _Ora come avrebbe fatto?_  
Non se la sentiva di mentirgli, lei aveva sempre odiato mentire, ma al tempo stesso non voleva nemmeno causargli problemi. Inoltre, pensava anche che ciò che lei stava passando fosse nulla in confronto a quello che Saga aveva dovuto sopportare nel corso della sua giovane vita, e – in quel frangente – la sua paura più grande era che anche lui, come Ariadne, arrivasse a considerarla una debole, una persona completamente incapace di affrontare la realtà, per quanto crudele e spietata esse potesse essere.  
Anthia non ce la faceva più, ormai non era più in grado di sopportare quella situazione, quel peso che – come un macigno – gravava su di lei, minacciando di schiacciarla da un momento all’altro. E fu _questo_ il motivo per cui le parole, parole che mai lei avrebbe voluto pronunciare di fronte a Saga, vennero fuori, come se le sue labbra si fossero mosse da sole.  
\- Pensavo… pensavo a _lui… –_ mormorò, alzando nuovamente gli occhi al cielo.  
Nell’udire quelle parole, Saga venne scosso da un sussulto. Non fu in grado di spiegarsi l’origine di quella reazione e si chiese subito chi fosse la persona di cui lei stava parlando. Sapere che, forse, nel cuore di Anthia c’era un altro uomo un po’ lo turbava, ma – al tempo stesso – si rendeva perfettamente conto di non potersi imporre in alcuna maniera, sarebbe stato un gesto alquanto spregevole da parte sua, e lui alla fine desiderava solo che _lei_ fosse felice e del tutto libera di fare le proprie scelte, per questo, malgrado la curiosità lo stesse divorando, continuò ad ascoltare Anthia in silenzio.  
\- Si chiamava Kendeas… – proseguì poi la ragazza – Io… io lo amavo… ma ora…  
 _Kendeas._  
Saga aveva già sentito quel nome, gli era piuttosto familiare.  
Gli si mozzò il respiro in gola quando si accorse che _Kendeas_ era lo stesso nome che, il giorno in cui lui l’aveva salvata dai flutti del mare, Anthia aveva pronunciato al proprio risveglio. Gli sembrava ancora di vederla mentre, distesa sul letto, la sofferenza dipinta in volto, tendeva la mano e, disperatamente, cercava di urlare quel nome. Capì che doveva essere successo qualcosa, qualcosa di cui lui ancora non era a conoscenza e che doveva aver segnato profondamente la vita di Anthia. Aveva quasi paura di saperlo; vista la prostrazione psicologica in cui lei si era venuta nuovamente a trovare, temeva di non riuscire a comprenderla, se non addirittura di peggiorare la situazione. Tuttavia, non riuscì a fermare la propria curiosità, e si maledisse per questo.  
\- Ora… lui… dov’è? – chiese, mentre l’ansia cominciava ad assalirlo, più furiosa che mai.  
Fu allora che Anthia lo guardò negli occhi, e Saga si accorse che _lei stava piangendo._ Sulle labbra della ragazza comparve un amaro sorriso, un sorriso da cui lui rimase particolarmente turbato.  
\- Kendeas? _Kendeas è morto… –_ fu la risposta di lei.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli sentì ancora il fiato o mancargli. Dunque… dunque era la morte di quella persona l’origine della sofferenza di Anthia? Ciò che più lo sorprendeva, però, era che, malgrado non sapesse ancora cosa fosse accaduto veramente, _Saga sentiva di capirla_. Comprendeva perfettamente il suo dolore, sapeva cosa significasse tutto ciò. Nessuno fra coloro che lui aveva amato era andato incontro alla morte, eppure riusciva a toccare con mano l’angoscia che pervadeva colei che gli stava di fronte, perché sapeva quanto _Thanatos_ potesse essere spietato. I suoi occhi avevano visto morire tante, tantissime persone, anche fra i suoi compagni d’armi, periti sotto i mortali colpi dei nemici che in più occasioni avevano minacciato il Santuario, sperimentando sulla propria pelle l’impotenza che la _morte_ suscitava in ogni essere umano.  
Pensò anche a Kanon, a quella situazione che oramai stava diventando sempre più tesa, in un inquietante silenzio che non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.  
 _In fondo, era come se anche suo fratello stesse morendo, inghiottito da un’oscurità che, come un cancro, si stava propagando in tutto il suo corpo… e nella sua mente…_  
Le parole di Anthia, però, lo riportarono nuovamente alla realtà. Una realtà amara, cruda, _una realtà che non lasciava scampo._  
\- Io… sono stata una sciocca… – continuò a mormorare lei, mentre le lacrime continuavano a rigare il suo viso – Ho cercato… ho cercato di raggiungerlo…  
Saga era sempre più sconvolto.  
 _I suoi sospetti, quei sospetti sui quali per lungo tempo si era interrogato, stavano diventando realtà._  
Aveva cercato di convincersi che fossero solo delle supposizioni, che ciò che era accaduto _quel_ giorno non fosse altro che in incidente, ma aveva solo mentito a sé stesso. Ora capiva, capiva quale fosse il tormento che affliggeva Anthia, e mai come in quel momento l’aveva vista così fragile.  
\- V _-Volevo morire…_ – la sentì balbettare ancora, la voce rotta dai singhiozzi – Quel giorno… io volevo morire… come ho potuto? C-Come ho potuto essere così stupida… così egoista…  
Fu allora che Anthia, ormai completamente sfinita e senza più alcuna forza di resistere a ciò che la tormentava, si portò le mani al volto e scoppiò in un pianto disperato ma, forse, anche liberatorio. In un primo momento, Saga rimase letteralmente paralizzato, come se nemmeno lui, che nonostante il suo ruolo di prestigio aveva sempre cercato di entrare in sintonia con i civili, sapesse come comportarsi in quel frangente. Non gli era mai capitato di trovarsi in una simile situazione, d’instaurare un rapporto così profondo, quasi intimo, con una persona dalla vita del tutto opposta alla sua. Solo dopo pochi minuti comprese che l’unica cosa che poteva fare era calarsi nei suoi panni, confortarla e offrirle tutto il proprio sostegno. Aveva capito che, per tanto tempo, Anthia aveva tenuto quel dolore dentro di sé, dentro la propria anima, nascondendolo a tutti, perfino alle persone a lei più care, celandolo dietro una maschera di apparente felicità, così come i sensi di colpa che fino ad allora l’avevano logorata.  
 _In fondo, lui e Anthia non erano così diversi…_  
 _Anche Saga, dietro quel sorriso che tutti amavano, celava un grande segreto, un segreto che era per lui fonte di un immenso, bruciante dolore._  
Si avvicinò a lei, per poi cingerle la vita con un braccio e, con l’altra mano, l’accarezzò leggermente sulla testa, passando le dita fra i suoi capelli. Avvertì un lieve sussulto da parte della ragazza, che di certo non si aspettava quel contatto, ma poi la sentì abbandonarsi completamente al calore di quell’abbraccio.  
\- Io… io comprendo ciò che provi, Anthia. – le disse.  
Lei sobbalzò.  
Proprio non riusciva a credere a ciò che aveva udito.  
 _Davvero Saga le aveva detto quelle parole?_  
Alzò leggermente il capo e, ancora una volta, incontrò lo sguardo del cavaliere, e fu in quell’istante che si accorse che sì, _lui la comprendeva davvero._ Non c’era alcuna traccia di disapprovazione in quegli occhi cristallini, nessun giudizio nei suoi confronti, solo una purezza e una genuinità tali da arrivare quasi a spaventarla.  
Tutte le sue paure scomparvero nel nulla, tanto che Anthia arrivò quasi a reputarsi un’idiota per aver pensato che Saga non potesse capire il suo disagio. Sebbene le lacrime stessero continuando ancora a sgorgare dai suoi occhi, un senso di pace la pervase completamente, nel corpo e nell’anima, e lei poté finalmente sentirsi più leggera, libera da quel peso che per fin troppo tempo aveva dovuto sopportare.  
 _Silenzio._

_Quanto tempo era passato?_  
Si ritrovarono nuovamente lì, seduti sulla sabbia, a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro, gli occhi fissi verso il cielo, mentre il suono ovattato delle onde del mare risuonava loro nelle orecchie. _Un momento che entrambi desideravano durasse per sempre…_  
Anthia aveva smesso di piangere. Si sentiva ancora un po’ scossa, frastornata, arrivando quasi a pensare che ciò che era appena accaduto non fosse altro che il frutto della sua immaginazione, ma alla fine non poté fare altro che emettere un sospiro di sollievo. Il suo cuore sanguinava ancora, ma quella ferita non era più così dolorosa.  
Proprio in quell’istante, Saga le parlò di nuovo.  
\- Mi dispiace per il tuo ragazzo… – disse.  
A primo acchito, tale frase poteva sembrare retorica, banale, se non addirittura ipocrita, ma Anthia capì subito che era sincera, e ciò la rincuorò ulteriormente. Si voltò ancora verso il cavaliere, rivolgendogli un leggero sorriso, ma Saga – avendo ancora gli occhi rivolti al cielo – non se ne accorse.  
\- … però… – proseguì poi lui – Io penso che lui desideri solo che tu viva la tua vita, che sia felice…  
Il tono della sua voce era un po’ incerto, come se lui avesse paura di ferirla. Era ben consapevole di trovarsi in una situazione particolarmente delicata e in cui anche il minimo errore sarebbe potuto essere fatale, ma cercare di starle vicino e di dimostrarle tutta la propria comprensione era l’unica cosa che poteva fare per aiutarla.  
 _L’amava._  
 _L’amava da morire._  
 _E avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di vederla libera dal dolore che la straziava._  
Fortunatamente, tutte le sue paure vennero dissipate nell’istante in cui si voltò e sul viso di Anthia, _quel viso che tanto lui adorava_ , vide comparire finalmente un sorriso, uno _splendido_ sorriso.  
Ancora una volta, Anthia era rimasta del tutto sorpresa da lui; mai come allora l’aveva sentito così vicino a sé, così in armonia con lei. Lo conosceva da pochi mesi, eppure, fra tutte le persone che la circondavano, era stato l’unico in grado di comprenderla, l’unico che non l’aveva giudicata, _l’unico con cui lei era stata veramente in grado di aprirsi, di sfogarsi._  
Il fascino che lui emanava era incredibile, se non addirittura ipnotico, e lei… lei non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi travolgere.  
 _Chi era?_  
 _Chi era veramente Saga dei Gemelli?_  
Anthia credeva di conoscerlo, ma in realtà ancora si domandava chi fosse l’uomo che le stava davanti. Tuttavia, si rese ben presto conto che tutto ciò non aveva molta importanza, almeno non in quel momento.  
\- _Grazie, Saga…_  



	11. Capitolo X

  
**Capitolo X**  
 

25 febbraio 1973  
 

Erano passati alcuni giorni da _quell’evento,_ giorni in cui Anthia aveva riflettuto parecchio su ciò che era accaduto. Da quando era finalmente riuscita ad aprirsi e a confidarsi con Saga, si sentiva più leggera. Certo, il velo di tristezza che ancora oscurava le sue giornate non si era dissipato del tutto, ma quel peso che per tanto tempo aveva gravato sulle sue fragili spalle era scomparso del tutto, permettendole anche di confrontarsi una volta per tutte con Ariadne; non le aveva rivelato dei suoi intenti suicidi, quello sarebbe dovuto rimanere un segreto che solo lei, Saga e gli dei conoscevano, ma era riuscita quantomeno a spiegarle il motivo di quella ricaduta.  
Incredibilmente, sua nonna non aveva obiettato, anzi, aveva mostrato parecchia comprensione nei suoi confronti, con grande stupore della stessa Anthia.  
« Tesoro, non devi preoccuparti. » erano state le sue parole « Posso capire come ci si senta in un simile frangente. »  
Tuttavia, seppur senza la sua solita severità, le aveva raccomandato di prendere coraggio e di recarsi a casa dei genitori di Kendeas, così da risolvere in maniera definitiva quella questione rimasta in sospeso per tanto, troppo tempo. In quel momento, Anthia si era sentita particolarmente rincuorata, malgrado l’idea di rivedere nuovamente quelle due persone le facesse ancora paura. Più volte le era venuta la tentazione di chiedere nuovamente consiglio a sua nonna, ma temeva che così facendo avrebbe risvegliato in lei il dolore generato dalla perdita del figlio. Pur non avendo alcun ricordo di suo padre, Anthia sapeva bene quanto Ariadne l’avesse amato e quanto la sua morte l’avesse straziata.  
« Più passa il tempo e più somigli a tuo padre… » le aveva detto in un lontano giorno di quattro anni prima e, in quell’occasione, Anthia si era accorta che sua nonna aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Anthia ricordava  anche che, lo stesso giorno, aveva preso fra le mani una delle foto di suo padre e, guardandola, si era accorta di somigliargli veramente tanto. Gli stessi capelli, gli stessi occhi… se non fosse stato per il sesso, sarebbe stata praticamente identica a lui. _Chissà come sarebbe stato averlo accanto…_  
Era stato proprio il ricordo di quel giorno a farle prendere una decisione drastica, ma che avrebbe decretato quanto lei fosse pronta per affrontare nuovamente la realtà: andare da _loro_ , dai genitori di Kendeas. Così, seppur conscia di poter fallire ancora una volta, si era armata di tutto il coraggio possibile e aveva bussato a _quella_ porta. Tale incontro si era rivelato una vera sorpresa per lei. L’atmosfera gioiosa e serena che aveva sempre impregnato quella casa era ormai scomparsa del tutto ma, seppur ancora distrutti dal dolore, i genitori di Kendeas l’avevano accolta senza farsi problemi, dimostrando di non portare alcun rancore per ciò che era successo al cimitero, e nemmeno per le mancate visite in seguito alla morte del figlio, atti per cui lei ancora s’incolpava e si malediceva.  
« Anthia… tu sei come una figlia per noi, perciò sappi che qui sarai sempre la benvenuta. »  
Queste erano state le loro parole, parole intrise d’amarezza per via della mancanza di Kendeas, ma che in qualche modo l’avevano confortata.  
Aveva vinto sì, aveva vinto la sua battaglia contro i fantasmi del passato, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che un po’ l’assillava. Il suo pensiero tornò nuovamente al giorno in cui aveva confessato a Saga quali fossero le sue reali intenzioni al momento del salvataggio. Doveva ammetterlo, a pensarci si vergognava parecchio. Nonostante parlare con lui di quel fatto fosse stata una vera e propria liberazione per lei, Anthia si sentiva un po’ in colpa per essersi mostrata così debole; era arrivata perfino a piangere come una bambina davanti a quel cavaliere, e ciò non poteva che essere fonte d’imbarazzo per lei. Era sempre stata abituata a tenersi tutto dentro, a non mostrare mai agli altri, a meno che non si trattasse di persone particolarmente fidate, la propria sofferenza. Saga ormai faceva parte di coloro a cui Anthia si sentiva maggiormente legata, ma il suo caso era piuttosto particolare.  
 _Lui aveva sofferto, forse anche più di lei._  
 _E aveva un dovere preciso._  
 _Perché coinvolgerlo in una simile questione?_  
Il fatto che quel cavaliere l’avesse compresa, senza giudicarla in alcuna maniera e, anzi, calandosi nei suoi panni, trattandola con dolcezza e dandole conforto, l’aveva molto colpita, e in senso positivo, però… Anthia proprio non riusciva ad accettarlo, era convinta di essersi resa quasi ridicola ai suoi occhi.  
 _Aveva pianto perfino contro il suo petto…_  
E poi… c’era quell’abbraccio…  
Nel momento in cui lui l’aveva stretta fra le proprie braccia, Anthia si era sentita _strana._ Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di avere un contatto così profondo con Saga, e a pensarci la cosa la metteva terribilmente in imbarazzo. Si era lasciata andare completamente, crogiolandosi in quel calore che lui sprigionava, per poi arrivare a cingergli le braccia attorno al collo. Non sapeva neanche lei perché l’avesse fatto, le era venuto talmente naturale che – in quell’istante – non se n’era nemmeno resa conto.  
Inoltre, pensando che quel giorno avrebbe dovuto rincontrarlo, sempre sulla solita spiaggia, si sentiva avvampare, mentre il cuore iniziava a batterle talmente forte da farla arrivare a credere che sarebbe scoppiato da un momento all’altro. _Che diavolo le stava succedendo?_  
L’unica certezza che aveva era che ci fosse solo una cosa da fare: chiarirsi e scusarsi con lui.

In quelle ultime settimane, Saga aveva pensato a lungo a quel che era successo nel corso dell’ultimo incontro con Anthia. Sapere che i suoi sospetti, sospetti che l’avevano tormentato più e più volte, si erano rivelati fondati l’aveva a dir poco sconvolto. Nel preciso istante in cui lei gli aveva confessato tutto, si era sentito come se il sangue gli si fosse improvvisamente congelato nelle vene. Tuttavia, non se la sentiva di giudicarla, era dell’opinione che comportarsi in quel modo fosse un’azione piuttosto deplorevole, del resto, sebbene la sua carica – a detta di molti – lo elevasse al di sopra delle persone comuni, lui non era nessuno per criticare le scelte di quella ragazza. Non che approvasse gli intenti che l’avevano animata quel giorno, ma riusciva a comprenderli perfettamente.  
Sapeva bene quanto Anthia, nonostante cercasse di mostrare il contrario, fosse terribilmente fragile, forse anche a causa della mancanza di figure genitoriali, e la perdita del fidanzato doveva essere stato un colpo devastante per lei, tanto da portarla a compiere quel gesto estremo. Ciò nonostante, gli faceva piacere sapere che, in seguito a quel salvataggio, lei avesse deciso di ricominciare a vivere la propria vita, seppur con il dolore causato da quel lutto ancora profondamente radicato nella sua anima.  
Dal suo letto, sul quale era disteso con le mani dietro la testa e con solo i pantaloni addosso, Saga volse lo sguardo verso il quadro che Anthia aveva realizzato. L’aveva subito appeso a una delle pareti della sua stanza, e da allora non aveva passato un giorno senza osservarlo per qualche minuto con aria incantata.  
 _Era davvero stupendo._  
 _Se avesse potuto, sarebbe rimasto a contemplarlo per l’eternità…_  
Si era ben presto reso conto, però, che oramai pure quella specie di _rituale_ stava diventando un tormento per lui, perché ogni volta che posava gli occhi su quel quadro il suo pensiero andava a _lei, a quella ragazza._  
Se non in rare, _rarissime,_ eccezioni, non aveva mai provato dei sentimenti così intensi nei confronti di qualcuno, mai si era sentito coinvolto a tal punto in una simile situazione. Era consapevole del fatto che alla sua età fosse più che normale, ma sapere di non poterle confessare ciò che provava l’amareggiava assai. Il suo dovere, il suo ruolo di Santo d’Atena era il più grande ostacolo, ma lui non se la sentiva di abbandonarlo, di rinnegare ciò per cui aveva sempre lavorato sodo, perché lasciare Atena per lui sarebbe stato come rinnegare sé stesso e la sua intera esistenza. Al tempo stesso però, non era capace nemmeno d’interrompere i rapporti con Anthia. Sapeva che quella fanciulla aveva ancora bisogno d’aiuto, aveva capito d’essere diventato una persona a lei particolarmente cara, non poteva lasciarla al suo destino, e pur di saperla felice e serena era disposto anche a sacrificare il proprio sentimento, quell’amore che gli stava divorando l’anima.  
Proprio a causa di ciò, quel pomeriggio, pomeriggio in cui aveva ultimato i propri lavori giornalieri prima del previsto, aveva deciso di ritirarsi per qualche ora nella propria camera da letto, in modo da riflettere e riposarsi un po’. Ciò, però, era servito ben poco, ormai aveva capito che provare ancora a rilassarsi sarebbe stato completamente inutile.  
 _Quell’amore…_  
 _Quell’amore aveva iniziato a sfinirlo nel corpo e nella psiche._  
Fu proprio questo il motivo per cui, emesso un lieve sospiro, si alzò dal proprio letto e si rivestì, per poi avviarsi verso l’uscita della sua casa.  
 _Era pronto per incontrarla di nuovo._  
 _E, sebbene ciò gli dolesse, a lottare ancora contro il volere di Eros…_  
Preso com’era da quel pensiero, non si accorse che due occhi di ghiaccio erano puntati su di lui. Non si accorse nemmeno del sinistro ghigno che era spuntato sul volto di colui che lo stava osservando. Un volto completamente uguale al suo ma, al tempo stesso, _profondamente diverso…_

Quando Saga giunse sulla spiaggia, lei non era ancora arrivata. La cosa non gli dette per nulla fastidio, anche perché lui vi si era recato piuttosto in anticipo. Ne avrebbe approfittato per sedersi, come soleva, a pochi metri dal bagnasciuga e ammirare ancora una volta il mare che, nella sua immensità, gli si stagliava di fronte. Sebbene fosse ancora inverno, quelle acque rimanevano sempre splendide, limpide come cristallo.  
Tuttavia, malgrado quel posto contribuisse a dargli un po’ di sollievo, il Santo dei Gemelli proprio non riusciva a stare tranquillo. Continuava a pensare ad Anthia, chiedendosi in che stato l’avrebbe trovata quel giorno. Sapeva che non era una situazione facile quella che lei stava attraversando e – nonostante lui avesse cercato di confortarla e di darle sostegno – il pericolo che degenerasse e sfociasse in un problema ancor più grosso era particolarmente alto, e ciò era sufficiente per farlo stare terribilmente in ansia.  
Trascorsero diverse ore, e di Anthia nessuna traccia. Saga stava già cominciando a preoccuparsi, forse addirittura esagerando ma, quando la vide arrivare in lontananza, si sentì incredibilmente più sollevato. E il suo sollievo aumentò ancor di più quando, non appena la ragazza si avvicinò a lui, notò che lei non aveva l’espressione affranta e piuttosto provata del loro precedente incontro. Certo, non sorrideva e pareva ancora un po’ scossa, ma almeno non sembrava fosse nuovamente sul punto di piangere. Era appagante per lui sapere quanto le sue ansie si fossero rivelate infondate.  
\- Ciao… Saga. – lo salutò lei timidamente – Perdona il ritardo. – disse poi.  
\- Non preoccuparti, Anthia. – fu la pacata risposta del cavaliere.  
Seguirono alcuni attimi di silenzio. Dopo ciò che era successo l’ultima volta, entrambi avevano nuovamente diverse difficoltà nel parlarsi e nel trovare un punto d’incontro. Saga, inoltre, temeva di dire qualcosa che potesse in qualche modo ferire Anthia, dato che – quasi sicuramente – lei non aveva ancora superato del tutto il trauma di cui era stata vittima. Perciò, si limitarono a sedersi sulla sabbia, come facevano quando s’incontravano su quella spiaggia, puntando poi gli occhi verso il mare che, riflettendo il cielo, aveva cominciato a tingersi d’arancio, segno che il sole stava per giungere al tramonto.  
Con grande sorpresa di Saga, dopo un’iniziale esitazione, fu proprio Anthia la prima a parlare. La ragazza si voltò verso di lui e, a vederla, sembrava piuttosto imbarazzata.  
\- V-Volevo chiederti scusa… per quello che è successo… – disse con voce tremante.  
Saga la guardò con aria assai stupita e, in un primo momento, non comprese cosa lei volesse dirgli. Si sentiva forse in colpa per aver pianto davanti a lui? Per essersi mostrata così fragile e vulnerabile?  
\- Eh? Che cosa intendi dire? – le domandò, sempre con lo stupore dipinto in volto.  
Ancor più imbarazzata di prima e con le gote particolarmente arrossate, Anthia si portò le ginocchia al petto, per poi avvolgerle con le proprie braccia. Inoltre, distolse lo sguardo dal proprio interlocutore, come se avesse paura di ciò che lui avrebbe potuto dirle.  
\- Beh… sono stata… sono stata ridicola… – mormorò.  
In quel frangente, le sembrò che il rapporto che aveva instaurato con Saga fosse tornato al punto di partenza, a quando lei pensava ancora di trovarsi di fronte una figura quasi non umana. Nel corso di tutte le loro interazioni, Anthia aveva imparato a entrare in sintonia con lui, lasciando finalmente da parte la propria timidezza, abbattendo ogni barriera e arrivando quasi a dimenticarsi della carica che Saga ricopriva; aveva saputo cogliere il suo lato più umano, arrivando a capire che, in fondo, quel cavaliere, una volta spogliato dell’armatura che indossava e che oscurava la sua interiorità, era una persona come tutte le altre. E poi... nonostante avesse fatto la sua conoscenza solo pochi mesi prima, era arrivata a considerarlo uno dei suoi legami più significativi. Era come un fratello per lei, e forse… forse era diventato anche qualcosa di più…  
Anthia aveva ormai ammesso a sé stessa di essere fortemente attratta da lui, incantata dal suo fascino e da quella personalità così carismatica, ma non immaginava che quell’attrazione potesse spingersi a tal punto, soggiogandola completamente, eppure… ora le pareva di non conoscere colui che le sedeva accanto…  
\- M-Mi sono comportata come una bambina… – continuò poi – P-Perdonami…  
Saga, ancora piuttosto sorpreso da quelle parole, non poté fare altro che sorriderle gentile. Aveva capito quale fosse il disagio di Anthia, aveva capito che lei – introversa e solitaria com’era – non amava mostrarsi debole a chi le stava di fronte, cercando di nascondere la propria fragilità, la stessa che lui aveva più volte visto nei suoi occhi. Ciò nonostante, non pensava che il comportamento che lei aveva avuto nel corso dell’ultimo incontro fosse un segno di debolezza, tutt’altro. Logorata dal dolore per la perdita dell’amato e dal senso di colpa scaturito dal gesto che aveva commesso, Anthia si era semplicemente sfogata, lasciando che tutte le sue emozioni venissero a galla e liberandosi dal fardello che lei stessa, timorosa di quel che gli altri avrebbero potuto dirle, si era imposta. Saga aveva capito perfettamente cosa lei avesse provato in quel momento, perché in quella fanciulla, in Anthia, aveva rivisto anche sé stesso. Anche lui, sin da quando era solo un bambino, era stato costretto a farsi carico di un peso enorme, un peso di cui ancora non poteva liberarsi e che gravava sulla sua anima e sul suo corpo: _il dover nascondere a tutti l’esistenza di Kanon._    
Tante volte, sin da quando il Santuario era diventato la sua dimora, aveva avuto la tentazione di confessarlo a Shion, ma – nonostante nutrisse una fiducia assoluta nei confronti del Gran Sacerdote – non ne era mai stato capace, perché la paura delle conseguenze era sempre stata più forte di lui, e perché temeva che – a causa di quella superstizione – qualcuno potesse far del male a suo fratello, quel fratello che ora lo odiava, ma che Saga, nonostante tutto, continuava ad amare incondizionatamente.  
 _In fondo… in fondo anche lui, Saga, il Santo dei Gemelli, era debole…_  
Cercò di cancellare immediatamente quel pensiero dalla propria mente, sapeva che così facendo avrebbe finito solo per rinchiudersi in quelle che per lui stavano diventando delle vere e proprie frustrazioni, per questo si rivolse nuovamente ad Anthia.  
\- Non c’è bisogno che tu mi chieda perdono, – le rispose – non hai fatto nulla di sbagliato.  
Lei fu scossa da un sussulto e, arrossendo, abbassò lievemente il capo.  
Si rese conto praticamente subito che, forse, aveva esagerato, lasciandosi prendere troppo dall’ansia e dall’incertezza. Del resto Saga, il giorno in cui lei gli aveva confessato tutto, le aveva fatto intendere chiaramente di non aver provato alcun fastidio nei suoi riguardi, tanto che al termine di quell’incontro l’aveva salutata gentilmente come tutte le altre volte, sempre con la promessa di rivedersi ancora. Malgrado ciò, c’era ancora una cosa – tornata a galla in seguito a quell’inaspettata ricaduta – che ancora faceva sentire Anthia estremamente in colpa nei confronti di Saga.  
 _Lei l’aveva odiato._  
 _L’aveva odiato quando aveva scoperto che lui l’aveva salvata._  
 _Era stato solo un istante, eppure…_  
Mai le era capitato di provare dei pensieri tanto meschini nei confronti di qualcuno e, nonostante se ne fosse pentita subito dopo, in un angolo della sua coscienza aveva continuato per diverso tempo a disprezzare quello che avrebbe dovuto definire il proprio salvatore. Ormai quell’odio era svanito nel nulla, cancellato completamente dall’amicizia che lei, nonostante tutto e in maniera alquanto inaspettata, era riuscita a creare con Saga, ma il ricordo del disprezzo che per giorni aveva nutrito verso quel cavaliere ancora la perseguitava.  
 _Lui non meritava simili pensieri._  
 _Non li meritava affatto._  
Anthia, però, aveva deciso di essere sincera con lui, di confessargli tutto, sebbene una parte della sua coscienza fosse ancora piuttosto riluttante, anche perché terrorizzata dall’idea che lui potesse offendersi o prenderla male. Se così avesse fatto, di certo non avrebbe avuto tutti i torti, però… se anche quel legame fosse stato spezzato, Anthia avrebbe perso l’unico appiglio che le era rimasto…  
\- Saga… io…  
Lui puntò nuovamente lo sguardo verso la ragazza. Aveva già capito che Anthia aveva qualcosa da dirgli, qualcosa di _molto, molto importante._ Il cuore cominciò a martellargli nel petto, aveva quasi paura delle parole che sarebbero potute uscire dalle labbra di lei.  
\- Io… io ti ho odiato… quel giorno… – proseguì lei, incrociando le braccia al petto, come a volersi rannicchiare, nascondendosi così dagli occhi di lui.  
Saga era rimasto completamente spiazzato da quelle parole, tanto da non sapere proprio come reagire. Gli venne da pensare alle condizioni in cui Anthia versava il giorno in cui l’aveva vista per la prima volta, a quell’apatia e al completo distacco che lei aveva mostrato verso di lui. Certo, all’epoca non si conoscevano affatto, erano completamente estranei l'uno all’altro, ma Saga si era accorto subito che nell’atteggiamento che Anthia aveva mostrato in quell’occasione c'era qualcosa di strano, sebbene lui non vi avesse dato particolarmente peso.  
 _Era stato un idiota._  
 _Come aveva potuto non accorgersi subito di quanto lei stesse male?_  
Per lui, che aveva sempre cercato di offrire il proprio appoggio e il proprio aiuto alle persone in difficoltà, sapere ciò era stato un duro colpo, non poteva negare a sé stesso d’essere un po’ rammaricato per ciò che Anthia gli aveva appena confessato. Al tempo stesso, però, riusciva a comprendere il motivo che l’aveva spinta a comportarsi in quella maniera. Lei aveva cercato di suicidarsi, si era volutamente gettata fra le braccia della morte, e lui aveva infranto quel desiderio. Saga non si era mai trovato coinvolto in simili casi; quando il loro rapporto fraterno poteva ancora definirsi _sano_ , nemmeno Kanon, nei suoi momenti di maggior frustrazione, aveva manifestato l’intento di farla finita, forse perché il suo smisurato orgoglio gliel’aveva sempre impedito. Era questa la ragione per cui, ora, Saga era stato colto nuovamente impreparato, a tal punto da non poter fare altro che continuare ad ascoltare ciò che Anthia aveva ancora da dirgli.  
\- Ho pensato… ho pensato che tu fossi un ostacolo… che volessi impedirmi di raggiungere la persona che ho amato… quanto sono stata meschina… – continuò a mormorare, ma senza piangere, solo sorridendo amaramente e alzando gli occhi al cielo – Spero… che tu possa perdonarmi anche per questo, Saga…  
In quegli istanti, Anthia stava evitando volutamente di guardarlo in faccia. Gli aveva detto la verità, la _cruda e amara verità_ , e ora ne temeva le conseguenze, ormai convinta che quel che era appena accaduto avesse irrimediabilmente distrutto quel legame, _il loro legame._ Credette di sognare quando, al contrario di ciò che lei si aspettava, avvertì una mano calda e ruvida carezzarle dolcemente la guancia sinistra, e Anthia capì subito che apparteneva a _lui_. Di scatto, si girò verso Saga.  
 _Era… era così vicino…_  
 _E quel sorriso… quel meraviglioso sorriso…_  
Saga proprio non ci era riuscito a prendersela con lei, _perché non aveva alcun motivo di farlo._ Doveva ammettere di essersi sentito parecchio a disagio nel momento in cui lei gli aveva fatto quella confessione, ma aveva capito anche che, forse, ciò che Anthia aveva fatto era la cosa più giusta. Era stata sincera e onesta con lui, non aveva saputo mentirgli, e aveva messo da parte ogni segreto, liberandosi anche di un altro fardello che per lungo tempo l’aveva oppressa.  
 _Lui l’aveva già capito che quell’odio di cui lei parlava oramai non esisteva più._  
 _Si era dissipato completamente._  
 _E ora.. ora…_  
\- Anthia, non devi preoccuparti, posso capirlo. Non hai niente di cui scusarti.  
Vide gli occhi della ragazza spalancarsi e il rossore comparire sul suo volto.  
 _Era così bella…_  
Aveva una voglia matta, un desiderio folle di baciarla, di sentire il _suo_ sapore e bearsi del suo profumo. Non ce la faceva più, _non poteva più resisterle._  
Anthia sentì il proprio respiro farsi sempre più affannoso, mentre il suo cuore batteva più forte che mai, risuonandole nelle orecchie. Era una sensazione che non provava da parecchio tempo, una sensazione che lei conosceva e che in quell’istante le faceva quasi paura. Avvertì il dito indice di Saga posarsi sotto il suo mento e alzarglielo leggermente, per poi incrociare nuovamente quei magnifici occhi azzurri. Ormai completamente ammaliata, continuò a contemplare il volto colui che le stava di fronte e che, _pericolosamente_ , si avvicinava sempre di più.  
 _Aveva davvero un viso bellissimo…_  
\- S-Saga… – sussurrò, oramai con il fiato corto.  
Da quel momento in poi, nessuno dei due disse più una parola, il silenzio li avvolse entrambi nella propria morsa, le palpebre si chiusero e le loro labbra si posarono con delicatezza le une sulle altre, incontrandosi finalmente in un bacio, _il bacio di due amanti_.  
 


	12. Capitolo XI

  
**Capitolo XI**  
 

28 febbraio 1973  
 

  
_Aveva perso._  
 _Aveva perso la sua battaglia._  
Aveva combattuto strenuamente contro di _lui_ , pur sapendo già che mai e poi mai sarebbe stato in grado di vincere quella lotta impari, e alla fine era stato costretto a cedere, ad arrendersi inesorabilmente a quel dio che, oramai, l’aveva trasformato nel suo burattino, sottomettendolo completamente a sé.  
 _Eros._  
Questo era il nome della divinità che ora lo teneva imprigionato tra le proprie grinfie, beffandosi di _lui_ , comune mortale, e dell’inutile resistenza che aveva cercato di opporgli. Aveva sempre cercato di negarlo, sia a sé stesso che a _lei_ , alla donna che l’aveva ammaliato, ma aveva capito fin dall’inizio che prima o poi la situazione sarebbe degenerata, che opporre resistenza sarebbe stato completamente inutile, addirittura _sciocco._ Era un pensiero, quello, che negli ultimi tre giorni l’aveva tormentato incessantemente, un pensiero che gli provocava emozioni contrastanti e che non gli lasciava un attimo di respiro, come se la sua stessa vita fosse stata totalmente stravolta.  
Si sentiva strano, _Saga._  
Da un lato, la sua coscienza gli ricordava che ciò che era appena accaduto violava le regole del Santuario, regole che lui aveva appreso fin da piccolo ma, dall’altro, il Santo dei Gemelli proprio non riusciva a pentirsi di ciò che aveva fatto. Certo, non era la prima volta che arrivava fino a quel punto, ma in tutte le altre occasioni – sebbene le interazioni romantiche fossero quasi un lusso per un cavaliere – non si era mai posto il problema, probabilmente a causa della breve durata che le sue poche relazioni avevano avuto.  
 _Era stato così bello, così appagante…_  
Gli sembrava di avvertire chiaramente la freccia di Eros mentre – oramai sempre più in profondità – si rigirava nel suo cuore, straziandolo e facendolo sanguinare copiosamente ma, nonostante ciò, quella sensazione – per quanto dolorosa essa potesse essere – gli stava risultando addirittura _piacevole_.  
Ciò che era successo quel giorno, in quell’appartata e silenziosa spiaggia, seppur con suo estremo malgrado, era diventato il centro dei suoi pensieri. Ricordava ogni singolo attimo di quell’istante, l’istante in cui le sue labbra si erano unite a quelle di Anthia; l’aveva fatto senza aspettarsi nulla, anzi, arrivando pure a pensare a una reazione ostile da parte della ragazza, ma non era accaduto nulla di tutto questo, perché Anthia aveva risposto al bacio, come se fosse una cosa del tutto spontanea, ed era stato in quel preciso momento che Saga aveva compreso che sì, _forse_ lei ricambiava il suo sentimento. Non ne aveva la totale certezza, del resto quel contatto non era stato altro che un semplice e fugace bacio, un bacio che poteva significare tutto e non significare nulla, però… anche qualcosa di apparentemente banale come quell’evento bastava per confondergli la mente e farlo sentire completamente esausto, sia fisicamente che psichicamente.  
Non riusciva più a concentrarsi, l’immagine di _lei, la sua voce, il suo profumo_ continuavano a perseguitarlo, erano il suo _dolce_ tormento, un tormento in cui Saga si crogiolava continuamente, perdendo del tutto il contatto con la realtà, come se ogni cosa che lo circondava fosse scomparsa nel nulla.  
Lì, nel punto più profondo della sua coscienza, era più che consapevole del fatto che quella situazione gli stesse sfuggendo di mano, distogliendolo anche da quello che era sempre stato il suo dovere, la sua unica ragione di vita, ma sentiva di non avere la forza di reagire. Aveva un disperato bisogno di abbandonarsi al dio che lo teneva in pugno, sì, _di lasciarsi andare…_

_Furioso._  
Così si sentiva Kanon in quegli ultimi giorni.  
Durante le settimane appena trascorse, gli era sembrato che tutto stesse andando per il meglio, _che il suo piano stesse procedendo alla perfezione e i suoi desideri si stessero avverando_ , e invece…  
Era sopravvissuto.  
 _Il Gran Sacerdote era sopravvissuto._  
L’aveva desiderato, Kanon, aveva desiderato con tutto sé stesso che quel dannato vecchio morisse, ormai sfinito dall’età avanzata e dalla salute assai precaria, ma quelle speranze si erano dissolte nel nulla, colpendo duramente il suo già mutilato orgoglio, quell’ambizione che, come la più vivida delle fiamme, ardeva nel suo cuore.  
Possibile? Possibile che Shion dell’Ariete ancora non si decidesse a morire?  
Non che Kanon lo odiasse, non aveva alcun motivo di farlo, perché per lui quell’uomo non era altro che una delle tante pedine dell’immensa scacchiera che il Santuario era diventato ai suoi occhi, una pedina molto, _molto_ importante, e il cui ruolo sarebbe potuto essere decisivo, se non addirittura di _vitale_ importanza. Ciò in cui Kanon sperava maggiormente era che quel maledetto vecchio morisse prima di riuscire a prendere la _fatidica_ decisione circa il proprio successore. Se così fosse stato, il Santuario sarebbe caduto nel disordine più totale e le più profonde ambizioni di tutti coloro che lo abitavano sarebbero venute a galla, generando un vero e proprio clima d’anarchia, perché _lui_ lo sapeva, sapeva quanto in basso gli uomini fossero disposti a scendere pur di ottenere _il potere_.  
Nemmeno _lui_ , nemmeno il suo _angelico_ fratello faceva eccezione.  
 _Ancora non se ne rendeva conto, Saga, ma anche dentro di lui si celava un’ambizione senza pari._  
Pur essendo ben conscio di dover aspettare ancora diverso tempo prima di rivelarsi e di agire, Kanon aveva pianificato ogni cosa nei minimi dettagli, con una precisione a dir poco maniacale; la morte del Gran Sacerdote costituiva il fulcro principale di tutta quella faccenda, ed era _questa_ la ragione per cui, nel momento in cui aveva scoperto che nemmeno la malattia che l’aveva colpito – costringendolo per settimane alla più completa inerzia – era riuscita a piegare quel vecchio, Kanon si era sentito assalire da una rabbia incontenibile, _assassina._  
Era fin troppo consapevole di non doversi aspettare nulla dalla vita, _perché la vita stessa gli aveva voltato le spalle_ , ma vedere infranti i propri desideri era sempre fonte di enorme frustrazione per lui, una frustrazione che lo logorava a tal punto da fargli provare dolore fisico. Era una debolezza, quella, che Kanon aveva cercato di superare in ogni singolo giorno della propria grama esistenza, ma senza mai riuscirci, _perché quella debolezza era diventata parte di lui,_ quasi come fosse uno dei suoi organi vitali.  
 _Ma non tutto era perduto._  
Certo, se il Gran Sacerdote fosse andato incontro a una morte naturale, se le Moire avessero finalmente deciso di tranciare il filo che rappresentava la sua vita, la realizzazione del piano che Kanon aveva cominciato a macchinare nella propria mente sarebbe stata decisamente più facile, ma lui ben sapeva di dover mettere in conto _qualsiasi_ ipotesi, di dover essere pronto ad adeguarsi a _qualunque_ situazione.  
C’era, però, un particolare che aveva messo in allarme i suoi sensi.  
 _Saga._  
Vi era qualcosa, nel suo recente comportamento, che insospettiva terribilmente Kanon. Un individuo qualsiasi, molto probabilmente, avrebbe fatto passare la cosa in sordina, anzi, non avrebbe percepito il minimo cambiamento, ma per lui – che conosceva suo fratello più di chiunque altro – quell’atteggiamento era alquanto insolito. Pareva, infatti, che Saga lo stesse addirittura ignorando, quasi come se avesse rinunciato a cercare di risolvere la loro situazione.  
La cosa stava perdurando da quasi due mesi, oramai, e Kanon, dopo un primo attimo d’euforia in cui aveva pensato di poter sfruttare tutto ciò a proprio vantaggio, aveva capito di non dover abbassare la guardia. Già, perché il fatto che Saga avesse iniziato a comportarsi in quella maniera rendeva quest’ultimo particolarmente imprevedibile, se non addirittura enigmatico, ambiguo. _Che diavolo gli stava succedendo?_  
Era la prima volta che Kanon si trovava così in difficoltà nell’osservare le mosse del suo gemello, ma non ci aveva messo molto a rendersi pienamente conto che nemmeno quel fatto costituiva un problema particolarmente rilevante.  
 _Saga non era ancora pronto._  
 _Non era ancora pronto per diventare a tutti gli effetti la sua più preziosa marionetta._  
 _Non era lui il soggetto sul quale concentrarsi al momento._  
Quelli su cui Kanon doveva focalizzare la propria attenzione altri non erano che coloro che circondavano suo fratello, le persone con cui Saga, tutti i giorni, aveva a che fare, dai più insignificanti soldatini e servitori agli altri Santi d’Oro. Doveva osservarli, uno per uno, analizzare nel dettaglio ogni loro singola azione, per poi agire di conseguenza. E ciò, malgrado le sue iniziali previsioni, si stava rivelando più facile del previsto, se non addirittura _divertente_.  
Gli tornò alla mente _quel_ giorno, il giorno in cui era stato scoperto da quel soldato.  
Quel momento… ah, quel momento… era stato così _eccitante..._  
Gli sembrava di sentire ancora l’adrenalina scorrere nelle sue vene, di provare ancora quella sensazione di godimento che aveva avvertito nel vedere l’espressione di _puro terrore_ che si era dipinta sul volto di quel povero stolto.  
 _L’aveva ucciso._  
Si era avvicinato a lui, eludendo senza alcuna difficoltà la debole resistenza che quell’uomo gli aveva opposto, poi gli aveva stretto le mani attorno al collo, affondandole come artigli nella sua gola, fino a quando non aveva sentito il _crack_ di qualcosa che si spezzava, _un suono che era diventato musica per le sue orecchie._ Infine, aveva fatto sparire il cadavere, usando una tecnica che anche suo fratello ben conosceva. _Another Dimension era il suo nome._ Era riuscito a eseguirla alla perfezione, tanto da lasciare stupito perfino sé stesso. _Da dove proveniva quell’immensa forza?_  
Il solo ricordare quegli attimi lo faceva sentire spaventosamente appagato.  
 _Peccato, però, che il divertimento fosse durato così poco…_  
Alla fine, non c’era alcun gusto nell’uccidere un misero soldatino, un elemento così debole e così irrilevante all’interno del Santuario. Era stato sì divertente poter toccare con mano la sua paura, vedere la disperazione deformare i suoi lineamenti e osservarlo mentre anche l’ultimo soffio di vita l’abbandonava, ma questo a Kanon non bastava, perché non erano i soldati il suo obiettivo, e nemmeno i Santi d’Argento e di Bronzo, _no._ Il suo obiettivo, oltre al Gran Sacerdote e ad Atena, _quell’insulsa e maledetta dea_ , erano _loro_ , i Santi d’Oro.  
Sapeva, nonostante la sua forza, di non avere alcuna possibilità di vincerli da solo. Avrebbe potuto ingannarli, manipolare le loro menti a proprio piacimento e prendersi gioco di loro, soprattutto di quelli che stavano ancora attraversando la prima fanciullezza, certo, ma ciò non era sufficiente per renderli completamente innocui.  
 _Ma non c’era alcun motivo di preoccuparsi._  
 _Conosceva un modo assai efficace per sbarazzarsi di loro._  
 _Doveva solo attendere il momento propizio per metterlo in atto._  
 _Il Santuario… il Santuario era già nelle sue mani!_

_Tre giorni…_  
 _Tre giorni erano passati da quando la sua vita aveva subìto quella brusca variazione._  
 _Era stato tutto così improvviso, così inaspettato, e lei… lei non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi trascinare da quella spirale di eventi…_  
\- Si può sapere che diavolo ti prende oggi, Anthia?  
Fu Tabetha a riportarla improvvisamente con i piedi per terra, tanto che, per poco, Anthia non sobbalzò.  
\- Eh? N-No, non è niente di importante… – rispose, seppur con parecchia incertezza.  
Vide Tabetha fissarla con espressione assai sospettosa, si vedeva chiaramente che non le credeva e che pensava che sotto ci fosse qualcosa.  
\- Mpf, tu oggi non me la racconti giusta. – replicò l’amica sbuffando lievemente, dopodiché si allontanò per andare a sistemare un vaso di gerani su una delle scaffalature della fioreria.  
Anthia sospirò.  
Quel pomeriggio, Tabetha era assai di cattivo umore. La sera prima aveva litigato con Hektor per l’ennesima volta, ed era palese che la sua rabbia non fosse ancora sbollita del tutto, anzi, sembrava che stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro. Era proprio questa la ragione per cui Anthia, temendo di poter in qualche modo dar fastidio alla propria amica, non aveva fatto parola con lei di quello che era successo nel corso dell’ultima occasione in cui aveva incontrato Saga, anche se, quasi sicuramente, non gliene avrebbe parlato nemmeno in una normale situazione, non solo perché Tabetha, a volte, si dimostrava fin troppo curiosa, quasi invadente, ma anche perché temeva che, seppur in modo involontario, l’amica potesse diffondere qualche pettegolezzo a riguardo. Non che non si fidasse di lei, anzi, se voleva Tabetha era capacissima di mantenere un segreto, ma Anthia aveva comunque paura di rischiare; sebbene lei, grazie anche al forte legame che li univa, avesse iniziato a considerare Saga come una persona normale, andando ben oltre la prestigiosa carica che lui ricopriva, era consapevole del fatto che per gli altri lui _non_ fosse tale. Di certo, sapere che un Santo d’Atena, peraltro conosciuto in tutta la Grecia, aveva avuto un contatto così profondo con una semplice ragazza di paese avrebbe suscitato non poco scalpore.  
Tale pensiero, tuttavia, la riportò inevitabilmente a _quel giorno_ , facendola sospirare nuovamente.  
 _Quel bacio…_  
Anthia non aveva smesso di pensarci, nemmeno per un singolo istante, e più ci pensava più sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e il cuore che le martellava insistentemente nel petto. Ormai la sua mente era stata del tutto obnubilata, proprio non riusciva a focalizzare la propria attenzione su qualcos’altro, tanto che, perfino nel corso di quell’ultima giornata lavorativa nel negozio di fiori appartenente alla famiglia di Tabetha, aveva rischiato più volte di combinare qualche pasticcio o di far cadere alcuni vasi, finendo anche per essere ripresa, seppur amorevolmente, dalla madre della sua amica.  
Riflettendoci su, si era resa conto che quelle sensazioni non le erano nuove, non lo erano per niente.  
Le aveva provate anche diversi anni prima, quando si era accorta di nutrire interesse romantico nei confronti di _lui_ , di Kendeas.  
 _Già, Kendeas…_  
Dopo il bacio con Saga, Anthia aveva riflettuto per parecchio tempo sull’accaduto, arrivando – in un primo momento – a sentirsi addirittura in colpa. Era sempre stata un’amante degli amori assoluti, eterni e indissolubili, sin da quando era piccola, e ciò – in seguito a quel fatto così inaspettato – l’aveva portata a pensare di star tradendo la memoria della persona che tanto aveva amato e che tanto disperatamente aveva cercato di raggiungere anche dopo la sua precoce morte. Ciò nonostante, non ci aveva messo tanto a capire che in quell’ultimo avvenimento non c’era nulla di sbagliato. Questo non significava, però, che lei avesse intenzione di dimenticare colui che per tre anni era stato la sua anima gemella, l’uomo a fianco al quale lei avrebbe voluto trascorrere la propria esistenza. La ferita che la perdita di Kendeas le aveva provocato e il suo ricordo l’avrebbero accompagnata per sempre, fino alla fine dei suoi giorni, lasciando nel suo cuore una cicatrice indelebile. _E dolorosa._  
Prima che la morte lo ghermisse brutalmente, lo stesso Kendeas le aveva detto di continuare a vivere la propria vita, di non fermarsi e di andare avanti, e solo dopo un lungo confronto con la sua coscienza e con la realtà che la circondava Anthia aveva capito che _ricominciare a vivere_ significava continuare per la propria strada, sperimentare e, forse, anche intraprendere nuove relazioni.  
« È stato soltanto un bacio, che vuoi che sia? »  
Era una frase, quella, che Anthia si era ripetuta più e più volte, del resto, non era detto che quel che era successo fra lei e Saga potesse segnare l’inizio di una relazione sentimentale, poteva essersi trattato anche di un gesto improvviso che entrambi avrebbero dimenticato nel giro di poche settimane, e tutto nonostante lei avesse già capito che oramai il loro legame era diventato _molto_ più di una semplice amicizia.  
E poi… quel bacio, seppur casto, labile, era stato così spontaneo, così naturale…  
Anche dopo quel contatto il loro incontro era proseguito normalmente, analogamente a tutti gli altri, concludendosi – come sempre – con la promessa di rivedersi, e il solo pensare di doverlo incontrare ancora una volta faceva sentire Anthia terribilmente agitata. Con lei Saga era sempre stato piuttosto imprevedibile, e quella capacità che lui aveva di sorprenderla le aveva sempre fatto particolarmente piacere, però… se prima Anthia aveva sempre saputo cosa aspettarsi da uno come lui, ora proprio non riusciva a immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere nel corso di un nuovo incontro. Inaspettatamente, quel fattore la allettava parecchio, portando alle stelle la sua curiosità, una curiosità tale da risultare addirittura logorante.  
 _Voleva rivederlo._  
 _Lo desiderava ardentemente._  
 _E non c’era alcun modo di far fronte a quel desiderio._  
Ormai l’aveva compreso, aveva compreso di non poter più negare a sé stessa di essersi perdutamente innamorata di quel cavaliere.


	13. Capitolo XII

  
**Capitolo XII**  
 

20 marzo 1973  
 

Di nuovo lì, di nuovo a Rodorio.  
Ormai, anche grazie a _lui_ , Anthia conosceva quel villaggio quasi alla perfezione, come se lei stessa ci vivesse da tempo immemore. In più, da quando aveva deciso, sotto esortazione di Tabetha, di provare a vendere alcuni suoi quadri, vi si recava una volta a settimana per cercare fortuna; nonostante un inizio poco speranzoso, alla fine era riuscita a guadagnare una discreta somma di denaro, denaro che aveva utilizzato per migliorare almeno un po’ la condizione sua e di Ariadne, e ciò non poteva che rallegrarla.  
Inoltre, ora che l’inverno si stava avviando verso la fine, sospinto dalla fresca e leggera brezza primaverile, il flusso di visitatori aveva ricominciato a salire in maniera a dir poco vertiginosa. Un po’ le dispiaceva, dato che aveva sempre adorato la calma piatta che si andava creare nel corso della stagione invernale, ma al tempo stesso sapeva bene che, in realtà, si trattava di un fattore assai positivo, dato che avrebbe potuto approfittarne per ottenere maggiore visibilità e racimolare qualche soldo in più.  
Nonostante ciò, era ben consapevole che il principale motivo per cui lei aveva iniziato a recarsi così spesso in quel villaggio fosse uno solo: _Saga di Gemini._  
Da quando si era resa conto di amarlo, di esserne follemente innamorata, Anthia non faceva che pensarlo e ripercorrere con la mente tutti i momenti che aveva trascorso insieme a lui. Non lo vedeva dal giorno in cui era accaduto _quel_ fatto, e ciò la riempiva d’ansia come non mai. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di vederlo, di averlo accanto sé, anche solo per pochi istanti. Era ben conscia del fatto che l’incarico che lui ricopriva gli concedesse assai poco tempo libero, capitava spesso che rimanessero intere settimane senza vedersi, ma mai come allora Anthia aveva desiderato la presenza di Saga. Voleva risposte, voleva parlare con lui e capire se veramente ciò che era accaduto fra loro avesse un significato importante.  
Sebbene tale pensiero la stesse tormentando in maniera particolarmente insistente, Anthia aveva sempre cercato di non dare alcun segnale all’esterno, anche se ciò – a lungo andare – si stava rivelando particolarmente complicato, soprattutto in presenza di _lei_ , di Tabetha. Pareva, infatti, che la sua amica si fosse accorta praticamente subito del suo insolito comportamento, e proprio per questo stava iniziando a diventare sempre più pressante.  
« Tu nascondi qualcosa, lo sento. » le aveva detto circa una settimana prima, durante una passeggiata in spiaggia.  
« E-Eh? Ma no… non ho nulla da nascondere… » aveva replicato Anthia, non senza una lieve nota d’imbarazzo.  
Tali parole, però, non erano bastate a far demordere Tabetha, la quale aveva fissato la propria interlocutrice con aria piuttosto maliziosa, per poi rivolgerle un sorrisino sarcastico.  
« Il mio sesto senso mi dice che stai mentendo. » era stata la sua risposta.  
Fortunatamente, in quell’occasione, Anthia era riuscita – seppur con _parecchie_ difficoltà – a sviare, evitandosi così una situazione piuttosto imbarazzante. Non sapeva perché ma, ora che aveva preso coscienza dei sentimenti che provava nei confronti di Saga, le riusciva difficile parlarne con qualcuno, forse a causa della carica che lui esercitava e che lo rendeva assai speciale agli occhi di chiunque altro, anche se, a dir la verità, malgrado Tabetha fosse la sua migliore amica, Anthia aveva sempre avuto svariati problemi nel discutere con lei di faccende amorose, e tutto a causa di un fatto accaduto meno di quattro anni prima.  
Proprio nel periodo in cui aveva cominciato a entrare nella pubertà, Anthia aveva preso una cotta per Herodion, uno dei fratelli maggiori di Tabetha. Herodion era di sei anni più anziano di lei e, fra tutti e cinque i fratelli della sua amica, era il più grande. Era un ragazzo piuttosto attraente, dal fisico marmoreo e dalla pelle abbronzata e, come la sorella, aveva i capelli corvini e gli occhi neri come la notte. Anthia aveva cercato di farsi notare da lui per diversi mesi ma, quando aveva finalmente trovato il coraggio di dichiararsi, Herodion l’aveva rifiutata senza farsi troppi problemi.  
« Eh? Ma sei ancora troppo piccola tu! » le aveva detto « Non m’interessano le ragazzine! »  
Rammentava, Anthia, di essere rimasta particolarmente spiazzata da quella reazione così brusca, oltre che terribilmente delusa, talmente tanto che ci aveva pianto per giorni. A causa di ciò, Tabetha, seppur scherzosamente, l’aveva presa in giro per diverso tempo, e ciò aveva messo Anthia in imbarazzo, enormemente in imbarazzo. La stessa cosa era accaduta anche agli inizi della relazione con Kendeas, ricordava bene le battutine maliziose che Tabetha le aveva rivolto in più di un’occasione, e per lei, che era sempre stata particolarmente introversa e ben poco propensa a mettersi in mostra, tutto ciò era fonte di disagio.  
Sapeva bene che in quelle prese in giro non c’era mai stata alcuna malignità, perché Tabetha – nonostante il suo atteggiamento potesse essere facilmente frainteso – era una persona genuina, sempre pronta a fare ironia su qualunque cosa. Era uno dei suoi più grandi pregi, un lato particolarmente saliente del suo carattere e, al tempo stesso, il suo maggior difetto. Da sotto quel punto di vista, nonostante fossero amiche praticamente da sempre, lei e Anthia erano del tutto incompatibili, proprio non riuscivano a trovare un punto d’incontro. In situazioni normali, ciò non rappresentava un problema, Anthia aveva sempre cercato di non darvi troppo peso, ma ora… ora il solo pensare a come Tabetha avrebbe reagito nel caso fosse venuta a conoscenza degli ultimi eventi la imbarazzava terribilmente.  
Nel corso di quella giornata, tuttavia, sembrava che Tabetha la stesse punzecchiando meno del previsto. Sicuramente, pensava Anthia, c’era di mezzo Hektor. Ogni volta che si recavano a Rodorio, infatti, notava che la sua amica diventava più distratta, tesa e nervosa ma, tutto sommato, non poteva neanche darle torto.  
Sapeva che _lui_ , Saga, sarebbe potuto arrivare da un momento all’altro, e il solo pensare a ciò la faceva sentire estremamente agitata.  
Emise un lieve sospiro, volgendo poi lo sguardo verso la via principale del villaggio.  
 _Anche lei… anche Anthia si trovava in quella difficile situazione…_

Quel giorno, Saga si sentiva più in ansia del solito.  
Nelle settimane che erano seguite a _quel_ fatto, aveva cercato di riflettere, di fare ordine nella propria mente e di pensare a quale fosse la cosa più giusta da fare. Aveva avuto molto da fare in quell’ultimo periodo, e ciò, in un certo senso, era riuscito a fargli momentaneamente dimenticare il conflitto interiore che era nato dentro di lui; ma ogni sera, ogni volta che Saga terminava i propri lavori giornalieri, il pensiero e l’immagine di _lei_ riprendevano a perseguitarlo, e in maniera sempre più insistente.  
 _Anthia… Anthia era diventata il suo tormento… il suo dolce tormento…_  
 _Quanto avrebbe voluto che fosse lì!_  
Aveva capito, però, che quel che lui stava facendo era sbagliato, _profondamente_ sbagliato. Se ne era reso conto fin da quando aveva capito di amare quella ragazza e, nel momento in cui si era lasciato completamente travolgere da quel sentimento, _da Eros,_ quella certezza era diventata ancora più dolorosa. Sebbene il suo ruolo di Santo d’Atena fosse per lui fonte d’immensa gratificazione, mai come allora Saga aveva desiderato poter vivere liberamente e senza alcun vincolo la propria esistenza, come tutti i ragazzi della sua età, ma era fin troppo consapevole di non poterlo fare, perché il destino, _il Fato_ , aveva già deciso che la sua vita si sarebbe svolta lì, al Santuario, al servizio della giustizia e di Atena.  
Era proprio questo il motivo per cui aveva preso una decisione importante, una decisione _sofferta_ , ma necessaria: avrebbe parlato con Anthia, le avrebbe detto che ciò che era successo fra loro non era stato altro che il frutto di un momento di debolezza, un atto quasi del tutto privo di significato. Sapeva che, con tutta probabilità, così facendo avrebbe rischiato di arrecarle ulteriore sofferenza, di deluderla e di danneggiare irreparabilmente quel legame che avevano costruito a poco a poco in tutti quei mesi, ma non aveva altra scelta.  
Soffriva, Saga, soffriva terribilmente alla sola idea di quel che avrebbe dovuto fare, ma era conscio di non poter in alcun modo violare le regole alle quali doveva sottostare. E poi… no, non era il caso di coinvolgere Anthia in un’esistenza come la sua, perché per lui ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo, quasi come se la Morte, come un’ombra, fosse sempre dietro di lui, alle sue spalle, pronta a spezzare la sua giovane vita da un momento all’altro.  
Si voltò verso la finestra della propria stanza. Ora che stava arrivando la primavera, le giornate avevano subito cominciato a farsi più calde e, finalmente, il sole aveva ripreso a splendere. Quel pomeriggio, inoltre, il cielo era di un azzurro vivido e completamente privo di nuvole.  
Di lì a poco, in compagnia di Aiolos, Saga avrebbe dovuto accompagnare a Rodorio il Gran Sacerdote per la consueta benedizione che quest’ultimo dava agli abitanti del villaggio.  
Pensare al momento in cui sarebbe giunto in quel posto lo rendeva ancora più ansioso, già, perché avrebbe potuto incontrare _lei_ , Anthia. Sapeva, infatti, che la ragazza aveva cominciato a recarsi sempre più spesso a Rodorio per poter vendere i propri quadri, per cui la possibilità di trovarla lì era davvero molto alta. Da un lato, ciò lo rendeva felice, perché poterla vedere, averla vicina, gli faceva fin troppo piacere ma, dall’altro, lo faceva sentire particolarmente a disagio. Già, perché parlarle di _quel_ fatto, mentirle sui reali sentimenti che lui provava nei suoi confronti, non sarebbe stato affatto facile.  
Saga, però, era più che cosciente di non poter venir meno ai propri doveri, per cui, malgrado tali pensieri stessero continuando ad assillarlo, si sfilò l’accappatoio che aveva addosso e indossò la propria armatura, dopodiché si avviò verso l’uscita della sua abitazione, pronto ad affrontare la lunga giornata che gli si prospettava.

Non appena –insieme al suo compagno d’armi e al suo superiore – giunse a Rodorio, in prossimità della piazza centrale, quasi senza volerlo, Saga cominciò a guardarsi intorno. Aveva come l’impressione che, quel giorno, colei che cercava fosse proprio lì, a pochi metri da lui, nascosta dalla folla che l’aveva attorniato e che, come sempre, lo acclamava e cercava di ottenere la sua attenzione. Si limitò a rivolgere alle persone che lo circondavano un lieve sorriso e a dare una leggera pacca sulla testa di un bambino che, con gli occhi adoranti, gli si era avvicinato, dopodiché si avviò silenziosamente verso la piazza. Un po’ gli dispiaceva dover liquidare così tutte quelle persone, rischiando quasi di apparire freddo nel loro confronti, del resto a lui era sempre piaciuto stare a contatto con i civili, ma aveva un disperato bisogno di trovare quella ragazza, di accertarsi che lei fosse lì, in quel villaggio.  
 _Doveva parlarle._  
 _Non ce la faceva più a tenersi dentro quel peso._  
Si sentì mancare il fiato quando, finalmente, _la vide._  
Anthia era lì, nella piazza, a ben poca distanza da lui, seduta dietro la propria bancarella insieme alla sua amica; nel momento in cui la scorse voltarsi, Saga per poco non sussultò. Gli venne la tentazione di sottrarsi, di far finta di nulla e di lasciare ancora la questione in sospeso, ma capì subito che farlo sarebbe stato inutile, perché Anthia si era già accorta della sua presenza, questo lui lo comprese quando la vide sobbalzare e spalancare gli occhi.  
Ormai senza più alcuna via di scampo, Saga si trovò costretto a mettere in atto quella decisione, perciò, le si avvicinò a passo lento, cercando – al tempo stesso – di mantenere il sangue freddo e di non lasciarsi travolgere da quelle emozioni che oramai stavano prendendo il sopravvento sulla sua coscienza.  
\- Ciao… Anthia… – la salutò non appena le fu vicino.  
La tensione era tanta. _Troppa._  
E quel clima stava diventando terribilmente insopportabile.  
\- S-Saga… – fu l’unica parola che lei riuscì a mormorare di fronte a lui.  
 _Silenzio._  
Era come se il tempo si fosse fermato, come se tutto ciò che li circondava fosse scomparso nel nulla.  
Anthia, dal canto suo, era particolarmente felice di aver finalmente rincontrato Saga. Desiderava confrontarsi con lui, fare chiarezza sull’inaspettata situazione che si era andata a creare fra loro, ma ora… ora proprio non riusciva a trovare le parole adatte, si sentiva come se una forza invisibile la stesse bloccando, come se le sue energie stessero venendo meno e tutte le sue funzioni vitali si fossero improvvisamente arrestate, lasciando il posto al vuoto più totale. Completamente abbagliata dallo scintillio che l’armatura di lui sprigionava, riusciva ad avvertire solo i battiti del proprio cuore, quei battiti che ora si stavano facendo sempre più forti, sempre più veloci.  
 _Ora la sentiva, sì, poteva sentire anche lei quella maledetta freccia mentre sprofondava nel suo petto._  
 _Era una sensazione così bella…_  
 _Era così sublime lasciarsi trascinare dal fascino che lui emanava…_  
Fu in quell’istante che, finalmente, Saga interruppe il silenzio.  
\- Avrei bisogno di parlarti, Anthia.  
La sua espressione, nonostante il leggero rossore che aveva cominciato a comparire sulle sue gote, sembrava piuttosto tranquilla e rilassata, ma Anthia si sentì subito assalire dall’ansia. Che cosa aveva intenzione di dirle? Aveva già capito che le parole che lui si apprestava a pronunciare avrebbero costituito la risposta che lei cercava, ed era proprio _questo_ ciò che, in un certo senso, la intimoriva di più.  
Non riuscì a dire alcuna parola, si limitò a guardarlo con aria un po’ timorosa e ad annuire, per poi attendere speranzosa quella _fatidica_ risposta. Essa, tuttavia, non arrivò, almeno non subito.  
\- Potresti seguirmi? – le domandò lui.  
Era chiaro che volesse recarsi in una zona più appartata del villaggio e affrontare quella discussione faccia a faccia, in completa solitudine, senza che nessuno interferisse, e Anthia si ritrovò a dargli ragione, del resto quelle erano faccende che lei aveva sempre preferito mantenere all’interno della sfera privata; non aveva alcuna paura di seguirlo, tante volte era rimasta sola con lui, e sapeva di potersi fidare ciecamente di quel cavaliere. Un po’ le dispiaceva dover lasciare Tabetha, che stava assistendo a quel dialogo, momentaneamente da sola, sicuramente l’avrebbe fatta sentire esclusa, ma Anthia non poteva fare altrimenti, era convinta che – in caso contrario – Tabetha avrebbe finito per fare qualcosa che l’avrebbe messa ancor di più in imbarazzo di fronte a Saga.  
\- Certo. – rispose senza esitazione al proprio interlocutore, dopodiché si rivolse all’amica – Tabetha, potresti aspettarmi qui qualche minuto?  
\- Eh? S-Sì, d’accordo… – replicò Tabetha, forse resa un po’ titubante dalla presenza del giovane cavaliere.  
Una volta lasciata la bancarella, Anthia s’incamminò al seguito di Saga verso un vicoletto che dava sulla sinistra della piazza, un posto piuttosto isolato dal resto del villaggio e che facilmente sfuggiva all’occhio umano. Via via che i minuti passavano, sentiva la tensione crescere sempre di più, il suo cuore era ormai sul punto di scoppiare, mentre mille domande affollavano la sua testa.  
 _Quale sarebbe stata la risposta di Saga?_  
 _Che cosa le avrebbe detto?_  
 _Che spiegazione avrebbe dato a ciò che era accaduto quel giorno?_  
Anche Saga, malgrado stesse facendo uno sforzo disumano per non darlo a vedere, si sentiva particolarmente teso. Aveva la mente in subbuglio, continuava a pensare a quel che, a malincuore, avrebbe dovuto dirle, ma sentiva di non sapere quali parole usare, mentre il terrore di ferirla, di farla soffrire ancora, si faceva sempre maggiore, perché l’aveva capito, Saga, l’aveva capito che ora Anthia l’amava esattamente quanto lui amava lei, anzi, forse in modo ancora più intenso e assoluto, probabilmente spinta anche dal senso di mancanza che la perdita del suo ragazzo le aveva provocato.  
Quando si ritrovarono nel vicolo, l’uno di fronte all’altro, l’atmosfera si era fatta tremendamente pesante.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono.  
\- Che cosa volevi dirmi, Saga? – domandò lei con fare innocente.  
Saga stava già cominciando a sentire il fiato corto. _Lei,_ Anthia, era lì, davanti a lui, e il Santo dei Gemelli si era ben presto reso conto che la profonda attrazione che da fin troppo tempo aveva iniziato a nutrire nei confronti di quella fanciulla si stava letteralmente impossessando di lui, del suo corpo, privandolo totalmente del senno.  
Le sue labbra… _le sue labbra erano così invitanti…_  
Avrebbe voluto prenderle nuovamente in un bacio, assaporarle fino alla fine, farvi esplodere tutta la propria passione… ed era una tentazione, quella, che lo stava stuzzicando in maniera sempre più forte, sempre più insistente, assoggettandolo del tutto. Era come se tutti i pensieri che fino a quel momento l’avevano assillato fossero scomparsi nel nulla, dissolti da quel desiderio che oramai l’aveva trascinato nella sua morsa.  
Non ce la faceva più, _non poteva più resisterle._  
Annullò subito la poca distanza che li separava, prese il viso di Anthia fra le mani e la baciò. E quel bacio non fu casto, non fu un contatto lieve e appena accennato come quello che le aveva dato in quella spiaggia nel corso di quella tiepida sera di febbraio, fu più profondo, passionale. Quelle labbra… erano così piene, così morbide, e lui non poteva fare a meno di baciarle ancora, ancora e ancora, mentre si lasciava inebriare dal dolce profumo di _lei,_ quel profumo che gli penetrava nelle narici e lo faceva impazzire.  
Per un attimo, Anthia rimase immobile, gli occhi sbarrati. Mai si sarebbe aspettata una simile reazione da parte di Saga; pensava che lui le avrebbe parlato, che le avrebbe spiegato la natura del gesto che aveva fatto quel giorno, e invece… invece l’aveva baciata, l’aveva baciata con foga, con bramosia, e lei… lei non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi travolgere da tutta quella passione.  
Le sue palpebre si chiusero, Anthia rispose a quel bacio, e vi rispose con lo stesso desiderio, dischiudendo la bocca per lasciar entrare la lingua di lui che, avida, si lanciò subito alla ricerca della propria gemella. E quel gioco, quel gioco di lingue, si prolungò per molto, _molto_ tempo, rendendo il bacio ancor più febbricitante, se non addirittura _eccitante_. Il contatto della sua pelle con la fredda armatura di lui la faceva rabbrividire ma, al tempo stesso, Anthia si sentiva come se un calore insopportabile si stesse espandendo in tutto il suo corpo, ed era una sensazione, quella, che l’appagava terribilmente.  
 _Quanto lo aveva desiderato…_  
 _Quanto aveva desiderato quel momento…_  
L’avevano capito, avevano capito di non poter fare a meno l’uno dell’altro, e quel che stava accadendo ne era la piena dimostrazione.  
Quando si separarono l’uno dall’altro, avevano entrambi il respiro affannoso. Per lunghi istanti, il silenzio scese nuovamente fra loro. Ne era conscia, Anthia, aveva compreso perfettamente che era _quella_ la risposta che lei cercava e che Saga le aveva dato, una risposta silenziosa che per lei, che aveva sempre preferito comunicare quel tipo di emozioni attraverso la gestualità e il linguaggio del corpo, valeva più di _qualsiasi_ parola. Si abbandonò nuovamente a lui, poggiando la testa contro il suo petto, e fu proprio in quell’istante che Saga parlò.  
\- Scusami. – disse, passandole una mano fra i capelli – Forse… forse ho esagerato…  
La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo, incrociando nuovamente gli occhi azzurri del giovane. Era evidente che lui si sentisse un po’ in colpa per aver agito così d’impulso, per aver ceduto così facilmente a Eros, ma Anthia non riusciva a dargli torto, perché aveva compreso, e fin troppo bene, quanto lui l’amasse e la desiderasse.  
 _E lei… lei desiderava lui allo stesso modo…_  
\- No, Saga, non preoccuparti. – rispose, sorridendo lievemente.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli poté finalmente rasserenarsi. Sapere di non averle arrecato alcun fastidio con quel gesto così improvviso lo faceva sentire più tranquillo. Avrebbe voluto rimanere ancora lì, con lei, con la fanciulla che ormai era diventata _la sua droga_ , ma era perfettamente conscio di non avere tempo da perdere, perché le sue visite a Rodorio in qualità di cavaliere d’Atena erano sempre piuttosto brevi, e il momento di rientrare al Santuario si stava avvicinando.  
\- Credo che sia meglio che vada. – affermò, volgendo lo sguardo verso l’uscita del vicolo – Fra poco dovrò tornare al Santuario.  
Anthia, inizialmente, non rispose. Un po’ le dispiaceva che il loro incontro stesse giungendo così presto al termine, ma sapeva che lui aveva dei doveri ai quali non poteva sottrarsi, e lei non voleva certo interferire o finire per ostacolarlo, aveva compreso da parecchio quanto la carica che lui esercitava e la devozione ad Atena fossero importanti per Saga.  
\- Capisco. – replicò.    
Saga, tuttavia, non aveva alcuna intenzione di concludere l’incontro in quel modo. Voleva rivederla ancora, lo desiderava con tutto sé stesso, non poteva più rinunciare a lei, ed era un desiderio, quello, in cui lui _amava_ crogiolarsi.  
\- Voglio… voglio rivederti… – disse, seppur con un certo imbarazzo.  
Prima di allora, non aveva mai avuto alcun problema nel chiederle di vedersi, era sempre stato piuttosto spontaneo nel farlo, ma ora… ora fare ciò lo faceva sentire un po’ a disagio. Era consapevole, perfettamente consapevole del fatto che fra lui e Anthia stesse nascendo una vera e propria relazione e questo, se da un lato lo allettava assai, stuzzicando la sua curiosità in maniera assai prepotente, dall’altro quasi lo intimoriva. Le storie nelle quali era stato coinvolto in precedenza erano state tutte di natura omosessuale e, a eccezione di una, assai poco impegnative; era la prima volta che Saga si approcciava in quel modo con qualcuno di sesso opposto al suo, ed era questa la principale ragione per cui, in quel frangente, si trovava parecchio in difficoltà. Ciò nonostante, la curiosità aveva già prevalso sull’incertezza, e lui era più che deciso nel proseguire per quella strada.  
Si accorse che, nell’udire le sue ultime parole, Anthia era arrossita di nuovo. Sembrava particolarmente felice.  
\- Sai già dove trovarmi. – fu la risposta di lei.  
Saga le sorrise nuovamente.  
\- Allora… ci vediamo alla solita spiaggia? – le chiese.  
Era la prima volta che Anthia lo vedeva così imbarazzato, e ciò la divertiva parecchio. Del resto, nonostante il suo aspetto fisico e la sua maturità lo facessero sembrare ben più adulto di ciò che era in realtà, alla fine anche Saga era un adolescente come tutti gli altri, con le sue incertezze e le sue paure, e Anthia era incredibilmente affascinata da quel suo lato, quel lato che spesso sfuggiva agli occhi delle altre persone, ma che lei adesso riusciva a vedere con chiarezza.  
\- Sì. – replicò la ragazza, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso – Domani pomeriggio ci sarò.  
Anche lui sorrise ancora, dopodiché, seguito da Anthia, si avviò verso l’uscita del vicolo. Una volta fuori, si voltò nuovamente verso di lei. Si chinò leggermente, le scostò la frangia e le posò un leggero bacio sulla fronte.  
\- A presto, Anthia. – la salutò, per poi darle le spalle e congedarsi velocemente.  
Lei non riuscì a rispondergli, le parole le si erano bloccate in gola e si sentiva terribilmente emozionata. Guardandolo mentre si allontanava, si ritrovò a pensare intensamente a ciò che aveva appena vissuto insieme a lui. Era ancora piuttosto scossa, quel bacio così profondo e così passionale aveva prosciugato tutte le sue energie, e Anthia pensava che sarebbe svenuta da un momento all’altro. Aveva capito, inoltre, che Saga aveva cominciato a essere attratto da lei, ad amarla profondamente, ben prima che Anthia stessa si accorgesse di quel sentimento. Le aveva sempre nascosto tutto, l’aveva amata in silenzio e in completa solitudine, senza aspettarsi nulla, senza mai chiedere niente in cambio.  
 _Possibile? Possibile che la sua nobiltà d’animo potesse arrivare a tanto?_  
Si sentì un po’ in colpa per non essere riuscita a comprendere subito che lui provava qualcosa nei suoi confronti, ma si rese subito conto di non poter biasimare sé stessa, perché ora… ora nulla aveva più importanza…  
« Oh… Saga… »  
Fu con la mente ancora completamente immersa in quei pensieri che tornò alla bancarella. Tuttavia, nell’istante in cui incrociò lo sguardo di Tabetha, che l’aveva attesa per tutto quel tempo, si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava, già, perché la sua amica aveva cominciato a fissarla in maniera piuttosto _strana_ e, sulle sue labbra, era comparso un sorrisino _spaventosamente_ malizioso.  
\- Ooooh, ma quindi fra te e quel Saga c’è del tenero… – la canzonò Tabetha.  
Colta sul fatto, Anthia arrossì dalla testa ai piedi e indietreggiò di qualche passo, mettendo le mani avanti.  
\- N-No… m-ma cosa v-vai a pensare? N-Non c’è nulla fra noi…  
Quel tentativo si rivelò completamente vano, perché ormai Tabetha si era accorta di tutto. Sapeva, Anthia, di essere come un libro aperto per l’amica, e ciò le venne subito confermato dalle parole della sua interlocutrice.  
\- Non mentire, Anthia, l’ho capito da come lo guardi. – la stuzzicò – E poi… poco fa, davanti all’uscita di quel vicolo, ti ha baciata sulla fronte. – continuò poi, mentre un altro sorriso ironico e assai divertito si disegnava sul suo volto.   
Anthia era in trappola, in una trappola senza alcuna via d’uscita.  
Come aveva potuto essere così ingenua, così sprovveduta, pensare che Tabetha non si sarebbe accorta di nulla? Aveva perfino assistito al momento in cui lei e Saga si erano scambiati quell’ultima effusione…  
L’imbarazzo la colse nuovamente, mai come allora si era trovata così in difficoltà nel gestire una simile situazione. E ora… ora come avrebbe fatto a risolvere la questione?

_Sereno._  
Era così che Saga si sentiva mentre, una volta lasciato il villaggio di Rodorio, s’incamminava verso il Santuario. Pensava e ripensava al suo ultimo incontro con Anthia, al momento in cui le sue labbra avevano incontrato ancora una volta quelle di lei, e ciò lo rendeva terribilmente felice.  
 _Anthia…_  
Quel nome continuava a risuonargli nella mente, come una _dolce_ melodia, una melodia da cui lui non poteva fare altro che lasciarsi travolgere inesorabilmente, sprofondando in un sublime senso di pace che per tanto, _troppo_ tempo aveva cercato; era come se ognuna delle preoccupazioni che per tutti quei mesi l’avevano perseguitato fosse sparita nel nulla, ed era una sensazione che lo appagava da morire. Non vedeva l’ora che arrivasse l’indomani, navigava con la fantasia fino al momento in cui l’avrebbe rincontrata su quella spiaggia, e questo lo faceva sentire ancor più bramoso di _lei_ , del suo viso, del suo profumo… e del suo sorriso.  
In cuor suo, nel punto più remoto della propria coscienza, Saga sapeva di star osando troppo, di star facendo il passo più lungo della gamba, ma non gli importava, no, non gli importava più di _niente…_  
Ormai completamente soggiogato dal volere di _Eros_ , da quel dio che ora lo manovrava come una marionetta, non si era reso conto di essersi completamente dimenticato di quel che avrebbe voluto, se non _dovuto_ , dire ad Anthia.


	14. Capitolo XIII

**Capitolo XIII**

14 aprile 1973

Anthia respirò a pieni polmoni.  
Era felice, fin troppo felice, e quella felicità non era apparente, _non era una maschera_. Era la felicità che lei, per tanto tempo, aveva desiderato, una serenità che mai aveva creduto di poter riassaporare. A volte, pensandoci, quasi non ci credeva, e non era raro che, la mattina, cominciasse le sue giornate con la paura di essersi appena risvegliata da un lungo sogno. Questo, tuttavia, passava subito in sordina di fronte alla nuova esperienza che lei stava vivendo, un’esperienza che per lei significava _molto._  
Ce l’aveva fatta. Aveva finalmente ripreso pieno controllo della propria vita, a tutti gli effetti, cancellando completamente quella malinconia che per tutto quel tempo l’aveva oppressa, impedendole di sfruttare le opportunità che il gli dei, forse impietositi dalla spiacevole situazione in cui lei si era andata a trovare, avevano deciso di concederle.  
E _lui, Saga,_ era l’incarnazione di una di quelle opportunità.  
Fino a quel _fatidico_ incontro, Anthia era sempre stata convinta che i Santi d’Atena, quelli d’oro in particolare, fossero individui ben al di fuori dalla sua portata, ed era proprio questo il motivo per cui non aveva mai rivolto a quelle persone particolari attenzioni o pensieri, preferendo dedicarsi ad altro. Ora invece… ora si ritrovava a intraprendere una relazione proprio con uno di loro, e poter scoprire e toccare con mano il suo lato più profondo, _nascosto_ , ciò che di più umano c’era in lui, era qualcosa che la gratificava terribilmente.  
A partire dal giorno in cui erano nuovamente rincontrati a Rodorio, avevano cominciato a vedersi molto più spesso. Era trascorso quasi un mese da allora, ma l’attrazione che lei provava nei confronti di Saga non era diminuita, anzi, via via che il tempo scorreva, continuava ad aumentare sempre di più, ed era un fattore, quello, che ogni attimo che passava la rendeva sempre più desiderosa della vicinanza di quel cavaliere.  
 _Ne aveva bisogno._  
 _Aveva dannatamente bisogno di lui._  
Ormai era del tutto chiaro che fra loro fosse nato un forte, anzi, _fortissimo_ legame sentimentale, un legame al quale nessuno dei due riusciva più a rinunciare, _perché rinunciarvi sarebbe stato quasi come una mutilazione_. Nei loro incontri, tuttavia, sembrava che – a prima vista – ben poco fosse cambiato, tutto avveniva nella più completa spontaneità. Continuavano a vedersi su quella spiaggia, _la stessa in cui si erano baciati per la prima volta_ , per fare qualche passeggiata in riva al mare e parlare di qualsiasi cosa, anche delle questioni apparentemente più banali e di poca importanza. C’era stata, però, una variazione _sostanziale_ nelle loro interazioni; ora, infatti, non era raro che approfittassero di quegli incontri per scambiarsi delle effusioni anche abbastanza esplicite, seppur non troppo, talvolta arrivando anche a sdraiarsi sulla sabbia, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, mentre le loro labbra si univano ancora una volta. Anthia amava abbandonarsi a lui, lasciarsi avvolgere dalle sue braccia, _dal suo calore_ , e poggiare la testa sul suo petto, ascoltando poi i lenti e cadenzati battiti del suo cuore.  
 _Era così piacevole…_  
Erano gesti, quelli, piuttosto familiari per lei; li aveva compiuti infinite volte anche nel corso della storia con Kendeas, ma nel riviverli con Saga si sentiva come se stesse attraversando tali esperienze per la prima volta. Era una sensazione strana, certo, ma assai gradevole, perché le permetteva di godersi appieno le attenzioni che Saga le riservava, attenzioni che lei aveva cercato disperatamente per fin troppo tempo e che, ora che quella relazione si era avviata, la facevano sentire amata e desiderata.  
Certo, il ricordo di ciò che era stato l’amore fra lei e Kendeas era ancora vivo nella sua mente, tanto che Anthia, ogni settimana, continuava ancora a portargli dei fiori al cimitero, ma lei sapeva bene, se lo era ripetuto più e più volte, che non c’era nulla di sbagliato nel lasciarsi andare a una nuova relazione, perché Saga era in grado di darle tutto ciò di cui lei aveva bisogno. Sapeva farla sentire a suo agio, non la giudicava per il suo passato e per il gesto estremo che lei aveva compiuto, le dimostrava solo tutto il suo amore e la sua comprensione. _Era una persona davvero speciale…_  
\- Va tutto bene, Anthia?  
Fu la gentile e pacata voce di Saga a farla tornare alla realtà.  
\- Ah… no, scusami, ero solo un po’ sovrappensiero. – rispose lei, leggermente rossa in viso.  
Quella sera non tirava un filo di vento. Il mare era liscio come l’olio, senza nemmeno un’increspatura, e il solo guardarlo mentre, assieme al giovane cavaliere, passeggiava sul bagnasciuga a piedi nudi, dava ad Anthia un profondo senso di tranquillità. Tuttavia, malgrado la stagione primaverile stesse ormai raggiungendo il suo culmine e l’acqua del mare fosse già piuttosto tiepida, quella giornata non era stata delle migliori; il cielo era pregno di nubi grigiastre e l’aria stava cominciando a farsi umida, pesante. Sembrava che stesse per iniziare a piovere da un momento all’altro.  
Nonostante ciò, né Anthia e né Saga avevano voluto rinunciare a incontrarsi di nuovo su quell’incontaminata e silenziosa spiaggia, l’unico posto in cui potevano interagire senza che nessuno arrecasse loro disturbo, la voglia di vedersi ancora una volta era stata troppa.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli alzò gli occhi verso il cielo. Le nuvole si erano fatte ancora più minacciose, e si stavano scurendo sempre di più. Presto si sarebbe scatenato un acquazzone, di questo Saga era pienamente certo. In realtà, per lui la pioggia non costituiva un grosso problema. Nel corso della sua vita, a proprie spese, era stato costretto ad abituarcisi. Aveva perso il conto di tutte le volte in cui, durante il durissimo addestramento sostenuto per conquistare il ruolo di cavaliere d’Atena, era stato sorpreso da un temporale, ma questo, per lui, non aveva mai fatto alcuna differenza, aveva sempre proseguito strenuamente i propri allenamenti, lì, nell’arena da combattimento del Santuario, in mezzo al fango, mentre l’acqua gelida si mischiava al sangue e al sudore.  
 _Ora, però, la situazione era ben diversa._  
Nel caso fosse scoppiato un temporale, l’atmosfera si sarebbe sicuramente rovinata, inoltre, Saga non aveva alcuna intenzione di arrecare problemi ad Anthia. Volse lo sguardo verso di lei che, quasi ignara di ciò, continuava a camminargli accanto.  
\- Senti… sembra che stia per mettersi a piovere. – disse – Sarebbe meglio cercare un luogo più riparato.  
\- Eh? S-Sì, d’accordo. – replicò la ragazza, forse presa un po’ alla sprovvista da quelle parole – Ma… sei sicuro che lo troveremo? – domandò poi.  
\- Non preoccuparti. – fu la risposta di Saga – Conosco il posto adatto.  
Detto ciò, le fece cenno di seguirlo.  
Raccolsero dalla sabbia le proprie scarpe e iniziarono subito ad allontanarsi dal bagnasciuga, avviandosi verso una zona più appartata della spiaggia, una zona che Anthia, nonostante frequentasse quel posto da parecchi anni, non conosceva. _O forse sì?_  
Era convinta di non aver mai visitato quel preciso punto della spiaggia, eppure… aveva come l’impressione di esserci già stata. Pensò che si trattasse solo della sua immaginazione, che la sua mente le stesse giocando qualche strano scherzo ma, nel momento in cui, dopo aver superato una lunga gradinata in pietra, raggiunsero il posto che Saga intendeva, una piccola casa abbarbicata sulla scogliera che circondava la spiaggia, Anthia capì che _no_ , la sua memoria non l’aveva tradita, _anzi_.  
Spalancò gli occhi.  
 _Quella casa…_  
 _Lei la conosceva, e fin troppo bene._  
\- M-Ma questa è… – balbettò.  
\- Già. – replicò Saga, rivolgendole un lieve sorriso – È qui che ci siamo conosciuti, ricordi?  
Anche Anthia sorrise. Certo, il solo pensare a quel giorno, vista la drammatica condizione in cui lei si trovava allora, la rendeva piuttosto malinconica ma, al tempo stesso, costituiva per lei un ricordo prezioso, terribilmente prezioso, _perché era da lì che tutto era cominciato._  
Saga girò la maniglia e aprì la porta, lasciando poi che la ragazza entrasse per prima, dopodiché si chiuse l’uscio alle spalle. Non appena fu all’interno dell’unica stanza da cui l’abitazione era costituita, Anthia si accorse che – dal giorno in cui lei era stata lì per la prima volta – non era cambiato praticamente nulla. Il camino, il tavolo, le sedie, il letto… erano esattamente come lei e Saga li avevano lasciati. Emise un lieve sospiro, per poi avviarsi verso il letto e sedersi sul materasso.  
Girò il capo verso la finestra e si accorse che, fuori, aveva cominciato a piovere. Ad Anthia, malgrado preferisse di gran lunga le calde giornate estive, la pioggia era sempre piaciuta particolarmente, la faceva sentire in pace. Ricordava che, sin da quando era piccolissima, aveva sempre adorato rannicchiarsi sotto le coperte del proprio letto e ascoltare il ticchettio delle gocce d’acqua sul vetro delle finestre e sul tetto di casa. Chiuse le palpebre e si lasciò andare, poggiando la schiena contro il muro, sospirando nuovamente e cercando di rilassarsi un po’.  
Nel mentre, dato che la stanza stava già cominciando a farsi buia a causa del sopraggiungere dell’imbrunire, Saga prese alcuni fiammiferi dalla scatolina mezza vuota che si trovava sul ripiano del caminetto e accese le quattro candele, già semiconsumate dai precedenti usi, sul candelabro arrugginito che stava sul tavolo. Sebbene fosse abbandonata ormai da molti anni, quella piccola casa veniva spesso utilizzata da pescatori, viandanti e forestieri come rifugio nel corso delle giornate avverse, per cui non era raro che lì si trovassero oggetti utili come i fiammiferi, le coperte e le lenzuola. L’aveva scoperta per puro caso un paio d’anni prima, nel corso di una delle sue passeggiate in quella spiaggia e, da allora, aveva cominciato a recarvisi abitualmente. Esattamente come la spiaggia circostante, quell’abitazione era un posto speciale per lui. Amava crogiolarsi in quel silenzio, lasciare che la sua mente si svuotasse da ogni pensiero e abbandonarsi alla quiete del momento.  
Posò di nuovo gli occhi su Anthia. Era ancora seduta sul letto, sembrava fosse assorta nei propri pensieri.  
Venne improvvisamente colto da un sussulto e, di scatto, le diede improvvisamente le spalle.  
 _No!_  
 _Quell’immagine…_  
 _Quell’immagine era tornata a perseguitarlo, ancora una volta._  
Tutto ciò stava perdurando da diversi mesi, sin dall’istante in cui Saga aveva capito di provare per lei un sentimento che andava _ben oltre_ una semplice e banale amicizia, e quell’immagine, _quella maledetta immagine_ , i suoi occhi l’avevano vista proprio il giorno in cui l’aveva incontrata.  
Era lì, nitida, stampata nei suoi ricordi, e non accennava a svanire.  
Gli sembrava ancora di vederla, Anthia, mentre era distesa su quel letto, inerme e _quasi completamente nuda._ Rammentava che quel giorno, nel momento in cui si era visto costretto a sfilarle il vestito, completamente fradicio a causa della caduta in mare, si era sentito come se la stesse violando contro la sua volontà; ciò nonostante, alla fine aveva capito che – per quanto sbagliato potesse sembrare – non c’era nulla di male in tale gesto, perché l’aveva fatto senza intenzioni maligne nei confronti di Anthia. In quell’istante, malgrado l’avesse spogliata, non aveva provato alcuna pulsione particolare verso di lei, il pensiero non l’aveva minimamente sfiorato. Era sempre stato convinto che quelle immagini sarebbero presto svanite dalla sua mente, che quella donna sarebbe scomparsa dalla sua esistenza, e invece… invece le cose erano andate in modo _profondamente_ diverso: il caso li aveva fatti incontrare ancora, ed Eros ne aveva approfittato per colpirlo, _dritto al cuore_. Era stato proprio quello il preciso momento in cui _quelle_ immagini erano riaffiorate fra i suoi ricordi, cominciando a tormentarlo in modo sempre più insistente. Aveva cercato più volte di scacciarle dalla propria testa, in una strenua lotta contro ciò che _il suo stesso corpo_ gli urlava con tutte le sue forze, ma più ci tentava e più esse gli danzavano davanti agli occhi.  
 _Così era accaduto._  
 _La passione che lui provava per lei, per quel corpo di donna, aveva prevalso sulla ragione._  
Il suo respiro si fece affannoso.  
Si sentiva quasi sporco dentro al solo pensiero di ciò che quelle pulsioni l’avevano portato a fare, e più di una volta. Era conscio del fatto che simili istinti fossero più che normali, _umani_ , che non ci fosse niente di sbagliato, però… Anthia in quell’occasione era svenuta, pallida, e – nel pensare costantemente al suo _fragile_ corpo seminudo – Saga continuava a sentirsi come se stesse approfittando di lei, come se stesse commettendo un gesto immorale. Tante, _troppe_ erano state le notti in cui, disteso sul proprio letto e con la mente ormai offuscata da _lei_ , aveva lasciato che la sua mano scorresse lungo l’addome scolpito e arrivasse giù in basso, raggiungendo il posto più proibito del suo corpo e innescando _il piacere_ , un piacere che lo stordiva e lo rendeva sempre più insaziabile.  
 _Era… era così appagante… così eccitante…_  
\- Saga?  
Fu proprio Anthia a interrompere bruscamente il flusso dei suoi pensieri, portandolo a sobbalzare lievemente. Si voltò verso la ragazza e si accorse che i suoi occhi cinerei erano puntati su di lui. _Aveva un’aria così innocente…_  
\- Che c’è? – le domandò, sorridendole come tutte le altre volte.  
Sulle gote di Anthia comparve un leggero rossore, sembrava piuttosto imbarazzata, e ciò insospettì parecchio Saga. Ormai era chiaro che il loro fosse diventato a tutti gli effetti un vero e proprio rapporto sentimentale, che motivo aveva d’imbarazzarsi a tal punto?  
\- Ho saputo… ho saputo che il Gran Sacerdote vuole designarti come suo erede… – mormorò lei timidamente.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli sussultò nuovamente.  
Quelle parole… erano arrivate così all’improvviso…  
Negli ultimi tempi, preso com’era dalla relazione che aveva instaurato con _lei_ , Saga aveva pensato ben poco alla questione della candidatura, e tutto nonostante il desiderio di divenire il prossimo Gran Sacerdote fosse ancora ben radicato in lui, per questo il fatto che Anthia gliene avesse parlato così all’improvviso l’aveva sorpreso in maniera decisamente non trascurabile. Tuttavia, capì ben presto che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, del resto quella che lei aveva manifestato era solo semplice curiosità.  
\- Sì, è vero. – fu la risposta del cavaliere.  
Doveva ammetterlo, malgrado la confidenza che aveva con Anthia, si sentiva un po’ a disagio nel parlare con lei dell’incarico a cui aspirava.  
Calò il silenzio.  
La ragazza chinò leggermente il capo. Sapeva già da tempo che Saga era stato scelto per essere uno dei possibili eredi dell’attuale Gran Sacerdote, le sembrava di avvertire ancora lo stupore che aveva provato il giorno in cui Tabetha gliel’aveva rivelato, ma fino ad allora – sebbene il tarlo della curiosità non avesse mai smesso di roderla – non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di parlarne direttamente con lui, coraggio che aveva trovato solo ora che erano rimasti del tutto soli in quella casa, per la seconda volta da quando si erano conosciuti.  
\- Ci tieni tanto, vero? – azzardò con voce flebile.  
In realtà, Anthia conosceva già la risposta. Era ben consapevole di quanto Saga fosse orgoglioso del suo ruolo di Santo d’Atena e, sicuramente, sapere di poter aspirare addirittura alla carica di Gran Sacerdote gli dava un’immensa gioia; non gliel’aveva mai detto esplicitamente, ma bastava guardarlo negli occhi per capire cosa tutto ciò significasse per lui. L’aveva notato in più occasioni, Anthia. Ogni volta che Saga le parlava del Santuario e di Atena, verso la quale mostrava chiaramente una cieca devozione, sembrava davvero che le sue iridi azzurre s’illuminassero, brillando di luce propria. Il compito che lui aveva non era facile, _non era per niente facile_ , eppure Saga, nonostante fosse ancora poco più che un ragazzino, ci metteva tutto sé stesso e il proprio impegno.    
\- Sì. – le rispose – E… mi auguro di poterlo diventare, un giorno…  
Guardandolo in quei momenti, Anthia provava quasi tenerezza nei suoi confronti. Sebbene godesse dell’approvazione di tutti coloro che lo circondavano e avesse di fronte a sé un’opportunità che gli dei concedevano solo a pochi eletti, Saga non ostentava alcuna presunzione, non ne approfittava per accrescere il suo ego e crogiolarsi nella propria superbia, anzi. Era ammirevole, fin troppo ammirevole da parte sua, però… non aveva nemmeno quindici anni, li avrebbe compiuti a breve, possibile che fosse già pronto ad assumersi tutte quelle responsabilità, responsabilità che avrebbero potuto mettere in difficoltà anche una persona adulta? Anthia si chiedeva da dove Saga traesse tutta quella forza di volontà, era quasi una dote innata, la sua.  
In tutto ciò, comunque, c’era una verità assai amara.  
Alla fine, Saga non era altro che un ragazzo cresciuto fin troppo in fretta, costretto a farsi uomo ben prima di raggiungere la maggiore età e, forse, in questo lui e Anthia si somigliavano terribilmente, perché neanche lei aveva potuto godere appieno di quella spensieratezza che, invece, tanti suoi coetanei avevano avuto il diritto di assaporare.  
 _Provenivano da due mondi completamente differenti, opposti, eppure… eppure erano così vicini…_  
Sapeva, Anthia, che se Saga fosse riuscito a realizzare quel desiderio, molto probabilmente avrebbe avuto molte meno occasioni per vederlo, c’era addirittura il rischio che la loro relazione volgesse prematuramente al termine, e ciò a essere onesta un po’ la rammaricava, ma non se la sentiva nemmeno di biasimarlo. Lui era cresciuto in quel posto, il Santuario era il fulcro della sua esistenza, era normale che – ora che il suo stesso superiore gli aveva offerto la possibilità di succedergli – aspirasse con tanto fervore all’ottenimento di una carica tanto prestigiosa quanto di vitale importanza per tutta la Grecia, se non per il mondo intero. Fu proprio questa la ragione per cui Anthia, nonostante l’ipotesi di un loro allontanamento le facesse già paura, non poté fare altro che incoraggiarlo e offrirgli tutto il proprio sostegno.  
\- Spero… spero che tu possa realizzare il tuo sogno, Saga. – disse.  
Profondamente colpito da quelle parole, il cavaliere posò nuovamente gli occhi su di lei. Sul suo viso era dipinta l’espressione più sincera che potesse esistere, e ciò non poteva che fargli piacere, _immensamente_ piacere.  
 _Quella gentilezza… quella genuinità… erano proprio quelli i lati che più amava di lei._  
 _E il suo desiderio… il suo desiderio aumentava sempre di più._  
Socchiuse gli occhi e chinò la testa, sulle sue labbra si disegnò un sorriso lieve, appena accennato.  
\- Grazie, Anthia. – le rispose.  
Mosse alcuni passi, avvicinandosi al letto, per poi sedersi accanto a lei. Con il dorso della mano, le carezzò lievemente la guancia sinistra, mentre i suoi occhi incrociavano nuovamente quelli della ragazza. Aveva di nuovo voglia di baciarla, di sentire il _suo_ sapore, gustandolo fino in fondo. _Ah… quanto la desiderava…_  
Come aveva fatto la prima volta in cui l’aveva baciata, le prese il mento fra il pollice e l’indice, sollevandoglielo leggermente, e in pochi istanti i loro visi furono nuovamente a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. Era splendida, Anthia. Le palpebre dischiuse, le labbra semiaperte, le gote arrossate… Saga non l’aveva mai vista così bella come in quel momento. Uno sguardo, _un ultimo sguardo_ , e le sue labbra incontrarono ancora una volta quelle rosee di Anthia _._ La baciò con foga, con passione, mentre la sua lingua s’insinuava nella bocca di lei, alla disperata ricerca di una risposta che giunse quasi subito, tanto da far diventare quel bacio ancor più appassionato, se non addirittura violento, come se entrambi si fossero bramati l’un l’altro per tanto, _troppo_ tempo. Sempre più voglioso di _lei, del suo corpo_ , Saga l’avvolse fra le proprie braccia e la strinse convulsamente a sé, come se non volesse lasciarla andare in alcun modo.  
 _Era sua._  
 _Soltanto sua._  
Le loro labbra, ormai umide e gonfie di baci, si separarono, ma Saga non distolse lo sguardo dalla _sua_ Anthia nemmeno per un singolo istante; non riusciva a smettere di guardare il suo volto, quel volto così delicato, _così puro e innocente…_  
Infilò le dita nei capelli della ragazza, finendo per scioglierli e lasciare che si spargessero sulle esili spalle.  
 _Era ancora più bella._  
I capelli sciolti, quelle lunghe ciocche castane che incorniciavano il suo viso, le donavano ancor più femminilità, la facevano sembrare più adulta, _più donna,_ e lui… lui non poteva fare a meno di restarne totalmente incantato, ammaliato. Sussurrò il nome di _lei_ , quel nome che lo tormentava di giorno in giorno, passando poi il pollice sul suo labbro inferiore. Chiuse gli occhi ancora una volta, la baciò di nuovo, con ancora più passione e desiderio di prima, e lei contraccambiò, abbandonandoglisi completamente e gemendo più volte contro la sua bocca.  
Si sentiva frastornata, Anthia. Era completamente stregata, anzi, _ipnotizzata_ da lui, dal suo viso angelico, da quegli occhi limpidi come il cielo d’estate e da quel sorriso così magnetico e affascinante. E poi… quel giorno le sembrava che l’odore della sua pelle, quel profumo che tanto lei adorava, fosse ancora più forte, _tremendamente_ forte. Ormai del tutto in balia di _lui_ e di quella travolgente e fiammeggiante passione che stava divampando nel suo corpo, quasi senza rendersene conto, finì sdraiata sul letto, la testa poggiata contro la spalliera di legno. Saga si posizionò sopra di lei, per poi impossessarsi nuovamente della sua bocca, continuando a baciarla in una _lenta, inebriante e piacevole tortura_ , una tortura che ad Anthia piacque fin troppo, già, perché neanche lei riusciva più a saziarsi di _lui,_ di quel cavaliere che oramai aveva rapito il suo cuore.  
Le loro lingue si rincorsero, ancora una volta.  
Anthia avvertì le ruvide e calde mani del giovane sul proprio corpo, ma non oppose alcuna resistenza, al contrario, si arrese a quel tocco, un tocco che lei amava terribilmente. Rabbrividì nel momento in cui lui le scostò la gonna e, lentamente, risalì lungo la coscia destra, per poi carezzarla con delicatezza, quasi come se, con quel gesto, avesse paura di arrecarle fastidio. Un altro bacio ancora, poi Saga abbandonò la bocca di lei, scendendo fino al suo collo; lo sfiorò con le labbra, lasciandovi una scia di baci, per poi cominciare a succhiare quella pelle candida, nivea. _Aveva un profumo così dolce…_  
La desiderava, desiderava ardentemente _quella donna_ , come mai prima di allora, percepiva già il sangue affluire verso la zona dell’inguine, ed era un istinto, quello, che stava diventando sempre più difficile da domare, se non addirittura insopportabile, offuscando del tutto la sua mente già ottenebrata da _lui_ , _da Eros._ Il suo respiro si fece di nuovo affannoso; si sentiva accaldato, spaventosamente accaldato, proprio come se una vivida e inconsumabile fiamma stesse divampando con inaudita violenza dentro di lui. Posò di nuovo lo sguardo su Anthia. Era lì, abbandonata sul letto, gli occhi socchiusi, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava freneticamente… _era così irresistibile…_  
 _Doveva averla._  
 _Doveva averla in quel preciso momento._  
La baciò ancora sul collo, un’ultima volta, poi cominciò a sbottonarle il vestito, lentamente, per poi infilare una mano sotto la stoffa dell’indumento che lei indossava; la pelle di lei era incredibilmente calda sotto le sue dita, fremente. Fu proprio quando arrivò a lambirle un capezzolo turgido che Anthia, improvvisamente, si risvegliò dallo stato di torpore in cui era sprofondata e, di scatto, si ritrasse e incrociò le braccia al petto per nascondere il seno, ormai semiscoperto.  
I loro sguardi s’incontrarono nuovamente. Anthia sembrava piuttosto incerta, imbarazzata, completamente in balia del pudore, e le sue gote erano più rosse che mai. Nel vederla così, Saga si sentì un po’ in colpa. Forse aveva osato troppo, forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare di più prima di arrivare a _quel_ momento. La sua mente entrò di nuovo in subbuglio, aveva paura di aver commesso un gesto sbagliato, _indesiderato_ , un gesto che avrebbe potuto rovinare l’atmosfera che si era andata a creare fra loro. _E ora… ora cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per rimediare?_  
Quei pensieri, però, furono presto interrotti dalla voce sommessa, quasi tremante, della ragazza.  
\- S-Saga… m-ma allora tu v-vuoi…  
L’aveva capito, Anthia, aveva capito che Saga desiderava il suo corpo, _che voleva fare l’amore con lei._ Aveva già attraversato quell’esperienza con Kendeas, ben sapeva cosa significasse, ma in quel momento si sentiva come se fosse la prima volta che arrivava a quel punto, per questo aveva reagito con pudore, quasi come se avesse paura che Saga potesse vederla nuda. Ciò nonostante, capì ben presto che i suoi timori erano del tutto infondati, che il suo stesso corpo le stava gridando incessantemente di lasciarsi andare, di abbandonarsi del tutto a quell’infinita passione e unirsi finalmente a _lui_ , donandogli tutta sé stessa.  
\- Scusami, Anthia, io…  
Il cavaliere fece per dirle qualcosa, ma lei lo fermò.  
\- No, Saga. – gli disse, disincrociando le braccia e allungando una mano per carezzarlo sul viso – _Fallo._  
Questa volta, fu Saga a sembrare un po’ incerto. Certo, la reazione di Anthia era più che normale, aveva avuto solo un attimo di smarrimento, forse a causa dell’irruenza dalla quale lui si era fatto travolgere, però…  
\- Ne sei sicura? – le chiese, la sua voce era ormai un sussurro – Sei davvero sicura di volerlo fare?  
\- _Sì._


	15. Capitolo XIV

  
**Capitolo XIV**  
 

\- Sei davvero sicura di volerlo fare?  
\- _Sì._  
 _Questa_ era stata la risposta di Anthia, la risposta che Saga, pur stentando ad ammetterlo, aveva desiderato udire fin dal primo istante. Posò di nuovo gli occhi sulla ragazza; _lei_ , la _sua_ Anthia, era sdraiata sul letto, sotto di lui, il seno quasi del tutto scoperto… _era bellissima._  
« Non fermarti. » dicevano i suoi occhi « Non fermarti. »  
Più la guardava e più sentiva l’eccitazione crescere dentro di lui e pervadere ogni fibra del suo corpo, eliminando completamente i suoi freni inibitori, mentre una _dolorosa e fastidiosa_ erezione cominciava a premere con particolare insistenza contro la stoffa dei pantaloni. Ormai con il fiato corto, si chinò nuovamente su Anthia, baciandola dapprima con dolcezza, poi con ardore, intrecciando la propria lingua a quella di lei in una _lunga_ e _sensuale_ danza.  
Un bacio, un altro bacio ancora, fino a quando Saga non si separò bruscamente da lei, mettendosi in ginocchio sul materasso; afferrò un lembo della maglia che aveva addosso, per poi liberarsene velocemente, rimanendo così a torso nudo e sentendosi incredibilmente sollevato nell’istante in cui non percepì più lo strofinio della stoffa sulla propria pelle, oramai rovente.  
Carezzevoli, le mani di Anthia salirono lungo i pettorali scultorei del cavaliere, tracciandovi con i polpastrelli linee invisibili, mentre la leggera peluria bionda le solleticava le dita. A Saga quel tocco piaceva incredibilmente, _era così delicato, così gentile_ , e ciò non poteva che eccitarlo ancora di più, per questo, in tutta risposta avvicinò ancora il proprio viso a quello della fanciulla, scoccandole poi un bacio leggero, soffiato, a fior di labbra. La sua bocca, più avida che mai, si concentrò sulla spalla destra di lei, assaporando ancora quella pelle così candida, lattea, dopodiché scese lenta lungo la curva della gola, fino all’incavo dei seni. Anthia fu scossa da un lieve sussulto nell’istante in cui Saga scostò il tessuto dell’abito che lei indossava, ma questa volta non ebbe paura, non si fece sopraffare dal pudore, lasciò che lui le scoprisse totalmente il petto e che, liberi, i seni schizzassero fuori. Famelico e bramoso di _lei_ più che mai, il Santo dei Gemelli li fissò a lungo; erano bianchi, sodi, e i capezzoli chiari, già tesi per l’eccitazione, parevano due piccoli e teneri boccioli di rosa.  
\- Sa-Saga… – mormorò lei, il respiro sempre più affannato.  
Nessuna risposta fuoriuscì dalle labbra del giovane, sulla sua bocca si disegnò solo un leggero sorriso, e da quel momento in poi non ci fu più alcuno spazio per le parole. Saga annullò nuovamente la ben poca distanza che c’era fra loro, facendo aderire il proprio corpo statuario alle delicate forme della ragazza, in un abbraccio al quale lei si abbandonò completamente, sussultando ancora nell’istante in cui avvertì l’eccitazione di lui premere contro il suo ventre piatto. Un grido strozzato le salì alla gola non appena le lunghe dita di Saga incominciarono a stuzzicarle un capezzolo, prima sfiorandolo dolcemente, poi stringendolo più volte fra il pollice e l’indice, fino a quando la mano non si chiuse attorno al seno, facendo gemere Anthia ancora una volta. _Era… era così bello…_  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono nell’istante in cui le mani del cavaliere smisero improvvisamente di tormentare i seni, lasciando il posto _alla sua bocca._ La sua lingua disegnò un cerchio umido attorno al capezzolo sinistro, dopodiché Saga strinse le labbra attorno all’areola e prese a baciarlo, a succhiarlo e a mordicchiarlo dolcemente, strappando ad Anthia altri sospiri di piacere che interruppero più volte il silenzio di quella notte.  
Era come se tutto ciò che li circondava fosse scomparso nel nulla, come se entrambi fossero stati trascinati in un mondo in cui non esisteva nessun altro, esistevano solo loro, _solamente loro._  
Ormai, Anthia si sentiva come se il suo cuore fosse sul punto di scoppiare, e credette di svenire nel momento in cui Saga abbandonò i seni e le tirò su la gonna, per poi privarla del vestito e lasciarla con addosso solo le mutandine. La ragazza lo lasciò fare, non ebbe alcuna paura o vergogna, perché quel gioco stava cominciando a piacerle, a piacerle terribilmente, e lei voleva andare avanti, _voleva andare fino in fondo_. Si puntellò sui gomiti e volse ancora lo sguardo verso Saga: sul suo viso era comparso un altro sorriso, un sorriso che la fece sentire ancor più ammaliata e desiderosa di _lui_. Fu proprio in quell’istante che il giovane si separò improvvisamente da lei, si alzò dal letto e, con un fare malizioso che prima di allora non aveva mai manifestato durante i loro incontri, si slacciò i pantaloni, sfilandoseli poi assieme all’intimo e restando completamente nudo. Dinanzi a quella visione, Anthia spalancò nuovamente gli occhi, il respiro le si mozzò in gola e rimase totalmente immobile, paralizzata, sentendosi ancor più eccitata, mentre le mutandine s’inumidivano dei suoi umori.  
 _Quel corpo…_  
Era davvero splendido, magnifico, _perfetto._  
Era veramente il corpo più bello che avesse mai visto, sembrava fosse stato scolpito nel marmo. Saga… _Saga aveva davvero la statuaria bellezza di un dio_ , una bellezza che accecava Anthia e la rendeva vogliosa come non era mai stata. Contemplò a lungo quell’infinita perfezione, furono attimi che le parvero interminabili, e l’eccitazione divampò nuovamente dentro di lei nel momento in cui posò lo sguardo sul membro di lui, su quella dura asta di carne eretta che già le sembrava di avvertire dentro di sé, fra le sue gambe.  
Non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla, perché Saga fu nuovamente su di lei, sul letto, e il suo sorriso, quel sorriso che tanto Anthia amava, era più meraviglioso che mai. Le mani del cavaliere si posarono di nuovo sui suoi seni, carezzandoli con delicatezza e stuzzicando ancora le punte turgide dei capezzoli, scendendo poi a modellare i fianchi, fino a raggiungere il bacino. Afferrò l’elastico delle mutandine che Anthia ancora indossava, dopodiché gliele tolse lentamente, facendole scorrere lungo le sue gambe. Quando anche lei fu nuda, Saga poté finalmente ammirarla; la sua pelle era candida, liscia come quella di una pesca. _Lei_ , la _sua_ Anthia,  gli pareva così fragile, così delicata, quasi come fosse fatta di cristallo e, anche se solo per un effimero istante, il Santo dei Gemelli si sentì come se stesse violando qualcosa di incredibilmente puro. Così, completamente abbandonata sul letto, fra le lenzuola sfatte, i lunghi capelli castani sparsi sul cuscino, Anthia lo eccitava terribilmente, lasciandolo del tutto in balia dei suoi istinti. Voleva possederla, farla sua, bearsi fino alla fine del suo corpo di giovane donna, un corpo all’apparenza ancora acerbo, ma oramai pronto a maturare, anzi, a sbocciare come un fiore. Chinò la testa, posandole un bacio casto, appena accennato, sul ventre, al di sopra del monte di Venere, sentendola fremere nel momento in cui le sue labbra le sfiorarono la pelle.  
Comprese, Saga, che era giunto il momento, sì, il momento di _unirsi alla sua donna._ Si mise di nuovo in ginocchio sul letto, chiuse le dita attorno alla propria virilità e, aiutandosi con la mano, si posizionò fra le gambe spalancate di Anthia, facendo in modo che il suo glande tumido si strofinasse contro il sesso schiuso di lei. La ragazza ebbe un sussulto, si sentì mancare il fiato nell’istante in cui avvenne quel contatto, ma non disse nulla, furono i suoi occhi a parlare, implorando Saga di _non fermarsi_. Il cavaliere non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, seppur con lieve incertezza, quasi come se avesse paura di compiere un qualche gesto sbagliato, tolse la mano dal proprio membro e mosse il bacino in avanti, entrando finalmente dentro di lei, in quel corpo che per tanto tempo aveva bramato. Dalla sua bocca semiaperta fuoriuscì un urlo strozzato. Non incominciò subito a spingere, preferì lasciarsi trasportare dal piacere del momento, inebriandosi ancora del _dolce_ profumo di _lei_.  
 _Quella sensazione… ah… era così sublime…_  
Era piacevole, _terribilmente_ piacevole, un piacere completamente diverso da quello che, solitamente, si provocava attraverso l’autoerotismo. Il ricordo delle notti in cui si era masturbato su di _lei_ , su _quel_ corpo, soffocando le proprie urla perché Kanon, dalla stanza accanto, non lo sentisse, era ancora vivo nella sua mente, ma ora… ora non gli importava più di niente, nulla contava più.  
Anthia gemette.  
Le sue membra vennero scosse da un fremito nell’istante in cui avvertì la presenza di Saga fra le sue gambe, _dentro il proprio corpo._ _Oh, quanto desiderava che quel momento durasse per sempre!_  
Si aggrappò alle possenti spalle del giovane, stringendosi a lui come mai aveva fatto prima, avviluppando poi le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, e fu allora che cominciarono le spinte. Saga si mosse lentamente, con dolcezza, dentro di lei, facendo oscillare ritmicamente il bacino avanti e indietro, mentre i suoi duri pettorali, già madidi di sudore, le sfregavano i seni, e Anthia non poté fare altro che lasciarsi travolgere da quell’infinita passione, reclinando la testa all’indietro e mugolando di piacere. Arrivò quasi a urlare quando Saga dette una spinta più forte delle altre, un urlo che le morì in gola nel momento in cui lui s’impadronì nuovamente delle sue labbra, imprigionandole in un lungo e focoso bacio.  
Saga sentiva di aver perso ogni contatto con la realtà, non sapeva più chi era, si sentiva come se tutti i pensieri che l’avevano tormentato per tutti quei mesi fossero scomparsi nel nulla. C’era solo _lei, c’era solo Anthia._ Emise un sospiro di piacere; non aveva più aria nel polmoni, era quasi al limite. Baciò ancora Anthia, sul collo, sulle gote, fino a raggiungere di nuovo le sue labbra, ormai arrossate dai troppi baci, e gustare ancora una volta il _suo_ sapore, quel sapore che lo rendeva insaziabile, portandolo quasi alla follia. Continuò a spingere, ad affondare in lei, fra quelle calde e generose carni, con sempre più intensità, ammirando al contempo il viso di Anthia, quel viso ora trasfigurato dal piacere.  
Mancava poco al raggiungimento dell’apice, e infatti l’orgasmo non tardò ad arrivare. Saga venne per primo, emettendo un gemito soddisfatto e riversandosi dentro di lei, inondandole il ventre di seme bollente. Anthia non urlò al sopraggiungere del proprio orgasmo, si lasciò sfuggire solo un mugolio di piacere, crogiolandosi in quella sensazione di beatitudine e sentendosi quasi morire quando avvertì quel liquido caldo scorrerle dentro, mentre un calore insopportabile le esplodeva nel bassoventre. Ormai completamente esausto, Saga rilassò i muscoli e si lasciò andare su di lei, con il membro ancora piantato nelle sue viscere, proprio come se – nonostante l’amplesso fosse giunto alla fine – non avesse alcuna intenzione d’interrompere quell’unione. Anthia rimase lì, immobile, beandosi del profumo di _lui_ , del suo calore, e giocherellando con i suoi lunghi capelli biondi.  
 _Silenzio._

Né Saga e né Anthia sapevano quanto tempo fosse trascorso. Minuti? Ore? Ciò, però, non aveva alcuna importanza, entrambi avevano ben altro a cui pensare, su cui _riflettere._  
Erano lì, distesi su quel letto, uno accanto all’altro, con solo un sottile lenzuolo bianco a coprire le loro nudità, e il silenzio regnava sovrano. Il materasso non era molto largo, ma in due ci si stava, seppur _molto_ vicini; questo, tuttavia, non costituiva affatto un problema per Anthia, amava poter sentire il contatto della nuda pelle di Saga con la propria. Ora, lui era disteso su un fianco e le dava le spalle, sembrava assorto nei propri pensieri, ma Anthia non se ne preoccupò più di tanto, già, perché anche lei, dopo quel che era appena accaduto, avvertiva un disperato bisogno di fare ordine nella propria mente. Nonostante ciò, si sentiva felice, fin troppo felice.  
Sin da quando la relazione con Saga era cominciata, Anthia aveva pensato spesso al momento in cui sarebbero arrivati a _quel_ punto, ma non si era mai posta grossi problemi. Rammentava che la sua prima volta con Kendeas era stata un vero e proprio disastro. All’epoca erano entrambi piuttosto inesperti e completamente privi d’esperienza, per questo la timidezza e l’imbarazzo avevano preso il sopravvento, finendo per rovinare completamente l’atmosfera; malgrado ciò, a pensarci ora le veniva da sorridere, del resto, era normale che le cose fossero andate in quella maniera ma, fortunatamente, tutto si era sistemato nel corso delle volte successive, delle quali lei ancora conservava gelosamente il ricordo.  
Durante l’amplesso appena avvenuto, aveva capito che quella per Saga era la prima esperienza, se n’era accorta dalla lieve incertezza che lui, solitamente così equilibrato e sempre pronto a prendere in mano la situazione, aveva manifestato in più occasioni, ma questo non rappresentava affatto un problema per lei. Volse di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lui, sembrava non essersi mosso neanche di un centimetro.  
\- Saga? – lo chiamò – Va… tutto bene? – gli domandò poi.  
Lui ebbe un leggero sussulto, dopodiché si girò sull’altro fianco, incontrando gli occhi della ragazza e sorridendole ancora una volta, facendole poi una lieve carezza sul viso.  
\- Sì, Anthia, non preoccuparti. – fu la sua pacata risposta.  
Il silenzio riprese a regnare sovrano, interrotto solo dallo scroscio della pioggia, che ancora continuava a battere con insistenza sul tetto dell’abitazione. Quel suono, tuttavia, non arrecava alcun disturbo né a Saga e né ad Anthia, anzi, era incredibilmente rilassante.  
Dal letto, Saga volse lo sguardo verso la finestra. Il cielo, completamente oscurato dalle nuvole, era diventato nero come la pece, segno che era ormai scesa la notte. La stanza, intanto, si era fatta quasi del tutto buia, l’unica fonte d’illuminazione era la tenue luce delle candele. Il giovane cavaliere sospirò lievemente, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino e fissando con poca attenzione il soffitto della camera. Si sentiva in pace, non pensava a niente, se non a quel che era appena successo, e più ci pensava più quel senso di tranquillità lo pervadeva, gli sembrava di sentire ancora quel piacere mentre invadeva il suo corpo. Stare ancora lì, accanto a _lei_ , era l’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento. Si accorse, tuttavia, che si era fatto molto tardi. Ciò per lui non costituiva un grosso problema, sarebbe potuto stare via quanto voleva, _perché tanto non c’era nessuno ad aspettarlo a casa_ , ma per Anthia la situazione era ben diversa. Lei l’aveva, una casa, e di sicuro sua nonna si sarebbe potuta preoccupare se quella notte non l’avesse vista tornare.  
\- Credo sia il momento di andare, Anthia. – le disse – È meglio che tu torni a cas-  
Non riuscì a terminare la frase, comprese che sarebbe stato del tutto inutile farlo, già, perché Anthia non aveva udito una sola parola di quel che lui aveva detto. Adesso era lì, stesa sul letto, e sembrava profondamente addormentata. Probabilmente, si era assopita senza neanche rendersene conto e, nel vederla così, Saga non poté fare altro che sorridere ancora. Non disse più nulla, non tentò di svegliarla, non aveva cuore di farlo, si limitò solo a guardarla con tenerezza. _Aveva un’espressione così serena…_  
Capì subito cosa avrebbe dovuto fare: per quella notte sarebbe rimasto lì, in quella casa, la stessa in cui tutto era cominciato, insieme a _lei_. Per questo, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Anthia, si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso il tavolo, spegnendo con un soffio le ultime due candele che erano rimaste accese, dopodiché, ancora nudo, s’infilò di nuovo sotto le lenzuola, accanto alla ragazza, cingendole la vita con un braccio. Si rilassò, lasciando ancora una volta che la sua mente si svuotasse dai pensieri che la popolavano e, finalmente, poté abbandonarsi anche lui fra le braccia di Morfeo.  
 

15 aprile 1973  
 

Aveva smesso di piovere.  
Le nuvole si erano completamente diradate e il cielo era limpido, quasi trasparente, mentre un silenzio di tomba regnava su tutta la spiaggia, interrotto solo dal lieve suono delle onde del mare.  
Svegliata dai timidi raggi del sole che, quasi con prepotenza, stavano cominciando a penetrare dalla finestra, Anthia schiuse lentamente gli occhi. Si sentiva ancora parecchio assonnata ma, al tempo stesso, incredibilmente rilassata, mentre uno strano e piacevole calore si espandeva nel suo corpo ancora intorpidito. Ciò nonostante, quando riprese coscienza e si accorse di non essere nella propria stanza e, soprattutto, di essere completamente nuda, sobbalzò e, di scatto, si mise a sedere sul letto. Fu quando posò lo sguardo su colui che le stava a fianco che si tranquillizzò, ricordandosi di ciò che era successo nel corso di quella notte.  
Saga dormiva ancora, sul suo bel viso era dipinta un’espressione piuttosto rilassata e, nel vederlo così, Anthia non poté fare a meno di sorridere intenerita. _Sembrava quasi un bambino…_  
Quel momento di pace, tuttavia, non durò a lungo, perché un pensiero che le balenò nella mente lo interruppe bruscamente, anzi, con _estrema_ violenza.  
 _Maledizione!_  
 _La nonna!_  
Anthia sbarrò gli occhi, tremò. Non osava pensare a quel che sarebbe potuto succedere quando fosse tornata a casa. Dovevano essere già le sette o le otto del mattino, e – dannazione! – lei aveva trascorso tutta la notte fuori, senza avvisare. Ariadne doveva essere a dir poco furibonda. Lo sapeva, Anthia, sapeva bene quanto sua nonna potesse essere terribile quando s’infuriava. Non aveva altra scelta, doveva rincasare, e subito!  
\- A-Accidenti! – si lasciò sfuggire.  
Con uno scatto felino, balzò giù dal letto e, trafelata, cominciò a raccogliere da terra i propri indumenti, per poi infilarseli in tutta fretta, mentre il cuore cominciava a batterle all’impazzata e l’ansia la faceva sentire come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare.   
Fu in quell’istante che Saga si destò. Sollevò le palpebre e, ancora piuttosto assonnato, si mise anche lui a sedere sul letto, stropicciandosi gli occhi e scostando dal viso alcune ciocche ribelli, dopodiché – una volta accortosi che Anthia non era più al suo fianco – si voltò verso di lei, rimanendo alquanto sorpreso nel vederla presa da tutta quella frenesia.  
\- Che… che succede… Anthia? – le domandò, la voce impastata di sonno.  
Lei si fermò improvvisamente, girandosi in direzione del cavaliere. Saga aveva i capelli in disordine e gli occhi ancora semichiusi, e la stava fissando con aria interrogativa.  
\- Sono nei guai, Saga! – gli rispose, riprendendo ad abbottonarsi il vestito – Sono stata fuori tutta la notte e non ho avvisato la nonna! Sarà sicuramente furiosa!  
Nell’udire quelle parole, il giovane per poco non si lasciò sfuggire una risatina divertita. Guardandola in quei momenti, provava parecchia tenerezza nei confronti di Anthia. Malgrado lui non si fosse mai trovato in tali situazioni, sapeva che quei _piccoli_ incidenti capitavano spesso ai ragazzi e alle ragazze della sua età. Certo, proprio come lui, Anthia non aveva i genitori, ma in fin dei conti sua nonna, la donna che – stando a quanto la ragazza gli aveva raccontato – l’aveva cresciuta fin da piccina, era un po’ come una madre per lei.  
Avendo capito che, forse, era ora di rientrare al Santuario, si alzò anche lui dal letto e si rivestì con calma. Anthia, nel mentre, quasi incurante di lui e completamente presa dalla fretta, si stava già avviando verso l’uscita dell’abitazione. Saga la raggiunse poco dopo, seguendola fuori dalla casa e, quando entrambi si trovarono in cima alla scalinata, lui le posò una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendole poi un leggero sorriso.  
\- Ci vediamo, Anthia. – le disse.  
Avrebbe voluto baciarla ancora, stringerla fra le proprie braccia, ma si trattenne, sapeva che lei era particolarmente affrettata e che si trovava in una situazione un po’ sfavorevole, seppur assai buffa, e lui non aveva intenzione di causarle ulteriori problemi. Anche Anthia gli sorrise, dopodiché lo salutò e, di corsa, si avviò giù per le scale, in direzione del suo villaggio.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli, invece, rimase lì, sulla soglia di quella casa abbandonata, volgendo poi gli occhi verso il cielo e lasciandosi accarezzare dalla frizzante brezza primaverile. Il sole era già alto nel cielo e splendeva in tutta la sua maestosità, riflettendosi sulle acque cristalline del mare. Si sentiva felice, Saga, non vedeva l’ora di riassaporare quegli attimi di passione insieme a _lei_ , di averla ancora accanto a sé, e sapeva già che non avrebbe dovuto aspettare molto. Sospirò e, con quei pensieri in testa, cominciò anche lui a scendere la gradinata, pronto a fare ritorno al Santuario.

Una volta giunta di fronte alla porta di casa, Anthia fece un respiro profondo. Sapeva che Ariadne era lì, che non avrebbe preso bene quella sua manchevolezza, ma era ben consapevole di non poter fuggire, di non avere nessuna scusante e di dover ammettere il proprio errore. Aprì la porta, lentamente, timorosa di quel che l’aspettava, ma si fece coraggio e, seppur con passo incerto, varcò la soglia della propria abitazione.  
Trovò sua nonna proprio nel soggiorno, seduta su una poltrona. A primo acchito, sembrava piuttosto tranquilla, ma – nell’istante in cui incrociò il suo sguardo – Anthia capì che era infuriata, _spaventosamente infuriata._ La stava attendendo al varco, _letteralmente_ , e la sua reazione, la reazione che Anthia temeva, non ci mise molto ad arrivare. La vecchia si alzò dalla poltrona, con uno scatto quasi eccessivo per la sua età, per poi fulminare la nipote con due occhi di brace.  
\- Si può sapere dove sei stata tutta la notte?! – urlò – Non mi hai fatto chiudere occhio!  
Anthia era terrorizzata, poche erano state le volte in cui aveva visto Ariadne così arrabbiata.  
\- N-Nonna… p-posso spiegare… – cercò di difendersi la ragazza, ma quel suo tentativo di giustificazione si rivelò molto debole, oltre che del tutto vano.  
\- Niente spiegazioni! – la interruppe Ariadne – Fila subito in camera tua! E giuro che se succede un’altra volta non esci di casa per un mese! Sono stata chiara?!  
La ragazza non fece alcuna obiezione, si limitò a obbedire e ad andarsene in silenzio nella propria stanza da letto. Malgrado ciò, la tensione che aveva provato fino a quel momento si era completamente dissolta. Certo, sua nonna l’aveva appena rimproverata duramente, ma Anthia non riusciva ad avercela con lei, anzi, sotto sotto le dava anche ragione, aveva capito che Ariadne, visto quanto teneva a lei, _alla sua nipotina_ , era stata in pensiero per tutta la notte, e un po’ si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti.  
Improvvisamente, le venne da sorridere, e il pensiero di quel che era accaduto la notte appena trascorsa le tornò alla mente, cancellando completamente tutto il resto e lasciandola in balia del vortice di emozioni che si agitava nel suo cuore. Si sentiva radiosa, felice di aver potuto riassaporare le gioie che la vita le riservava, e ora… ora non poteva fare altro che attendere con trepidanza il giorno in cui avrebbe rincontrato  _lui, Saga._  



	16. Capitolo XV

  
**Capitolo XV**  
 

  
_Camminava._  
 _I suoi passi rimbombavano nel silenzio, attutiti solo dal tappeto scarlatto che ricopriva il pavimento. La tenue luce delle torce che illuminava il corridoio rendeva l’atmosfera lugubre, inquietante, come se stesse per accadere un fatto di sangue. Ciò, però, non sembrava preoccuparlo. Strinse le dita attorno al manico dell’oggetto che stava tenendo in mano, un oggetto che sembrava essere un pugnale._  
 _Il momento fatidico era giunto. Sì… era giunta l’ora in cui tutto sarebbe cambiato…_  
 

27 maggio 1973

  
Saga si svegliò di soprassalto, mettendosi di scatto a sedere sul letto. Ansimava, come se fosse reduce da uno sforzo disumano, e la sua pelle chiara era imperlata di sudore. Si accorse solo dopo qualche istante di aver sudato freddo.  
Quel sogno… che diavolo significava? Era la prima volta che gli capitava una cosa simile e, non sapeva perché, ciò lo turbava in maniera decisamente poco trascurabile. Aveva come l’impressione che presto, molto presto, sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di terribile, _un fatto di sangue_ , proprio come nel sogno. E da cosa sarebbe stato causato? _Chi_ ne sarebbe stato l’artefice?  
Cercò subito di togliersi quel pensiero dalla testa, forse non era altro che la sua immaginazione, eppure…  
La percepiva, sì, avvertiva chiaramente quell’atmosfera così opprimente incombere su di lui, come se lo stesse avvolgendo in una coltre di oscurità, e questo non era un buon segnale, non lo era affatto. Si portò una mano alla testa, la quale aveva preso a dolergli, seppur in maniera lieve. Si sentiva stanco, terribilmente stanco, quell’incubo non gli aveva permesso di dormire sonni tranquilli, prosciugando del tutto le sue energie. Avrebbe voluto distendersi nuovamente sul letto e non pensarci più, recuperando così il sonno perduto, ma i suoi pensieri vennero interrotti da Anthia, che stava cominciando a destarsi. Era già mattina.  
Sebbene fosse ancora piuttosto assonnata, la ragazza si accorse quasi subito del turbamento di lui.  
L’aveva capito dalla sua espressione, pareva che Saga si sentisse particolarmente a disagio.  
\- Qualcosa non va, Saga? – gli chiese mentre si puntellava sui gomiti.  
Il giovane si voltò verso di lei, accennando un sorriso forzato.  
\- No, non è niente, non ti preoccupare. – fu la sua risposta – Ho solo avuto un incubo.  
\- Capisco… mi… mi dispiace…  
Gli dava assai fastidio doverle mentire, ma non voleva neanche metterla inutilmente in ansia con previsioni che si sarebbero potute rivelare anche inesatte. Forse, lui stesso stava ingigantendo la situazione, sopravvalutando quello che, in fin dei conti, era solo un semplice sogno. Decise, quindi, di liberare la propria mente da quei pensieri.  
Posò nuovamente lo sguardo su Anthia, la quale si era distesa di nuovo sul letto, in posizione prona, le braccia incrociate sul cuscino. Anche quella notte, Saga aveva fatto l’amore con lei.  
Da quando la loro relazione si era avviata, avevano cominciato a incontrarsi sempre più spesso, tanto da arrivare – in alcuni casi – a vedersi addirittura tre volte alla settimana, e non era raro che – durante quegli incontri – finissero a letto. Tutto ciò, fortunatamente, non si era rivelato un grosso problema per Saga. Malgrado gli impegni che la sua carica gli imponeva, era riuscito a conciliare il tutto, del resto, erano pur sempre in periodo di pace, e questo non poteva che appagarlo terribilmente. Ciò nonostante, durante i momenti di solitudine, gli capitava spesso di sentirsi un po’ in colpa e pensare di star venendo meno al proprio dovere, di star commettendo un grosso errore e che la relazione che aveva instaurato con Anthia fosse _sbagliata_. Era una voce, quella, che l’aveva perseguitato più e più volte, ma Saga non aveva voluto mai darle ascolto, _mai_ , perché il _dolce_ richiamo di Eros era forte, _fin troppo forte_ , e lui era consapevole di non potervisi sottrarre in alcun modo. _E poi… era così piacevole…_  
Anche adesso, mentre osservava il profilo del corpo nudo di Anthia sotto il lenzuolo, poteva avvertire chiaramente quell’attrazione mentre si impossessava del suo corpo e della sua mente, soggiogandolo completamente. Non sapeva perché, ma quel giorno sentiva di desiderarla più del solito. Avevano appena trascorso una notte di fuoco, amandosi intensamente, donandosi l’uno all’altro e condividendo la propria intimità, eppure…  
Lentamente, fece scorrere le dita sulla schiena della ragazza, sentendola fremere leggermente al suo tocco, dopodiché si stese di nuovo sul letto, continuando a carezzare con delicatezza la pelle di lei. Anthia si girò su un fianco, incontrando ancora una volta lo sguardo di Saga e perdendosi in quelle due pozze d’acqua limpida, in quell’azzurro così profondo, così vivido…  
Mentre le braccia del cavaliere l’avvolgevano ancora una volta, gli scostò dal viso una ciocca bionda, per poi fargli una carezza sulla guancia sinistra, sulla quale affiorava una leggera barba mattutina. Lui le sorrise, e Anthia – in tutta risposta – gli scoccò sulle labbra un bacio leggero, appena accennato.  
Fu un attimo.  
 _Ogni cosa perse significato._  
Si ritrovarono nuovamente l’uno sull’altra, stretti in un abbraccio, mentre le loro bocche si sigillavano nell’ennesimo bacio, un bacio appassionato, profondo, che si risolse presto in un _sensuale_ gioco di lingue.  
« Oh… Anthia… »

Un lamento.  
Un altro ancora.  
Le sue gambe cedettero. Si aggrappò allo stipite della porta della cucina per non cadere, ma fu tutto inutile; finì a terra, in ginocchio, il respiro affannoso e la pelle fradicia di sudore. Un’imprecazione sfuggì dalle sue labbra.  
Si sentiva male, _Kanon_ , terribilmente male. Tutte le ossa gli dolevano maledettamente e il suo corpo era pieno di graffi, lividi e ferite. Sul torace, sull’addome e sulle braccia spiccavano delle vistose fasciature. L’unico indumento che indossava erano un paio di pantaloni grigiastri e piuttosto logori.  
 _Questa volta, aveva davvero rischiato grosso._  
\- D-Dannato… Orion… – farfugliò a denti stretti.  
Era successo tutto nel corso di quella notte, una notte che sembrava essere cominciata nel migliore dei modi. Come soleva ormai da mesi, era uscito ancora allo scoperto, approfittando anche dell’assenza del fratello, con tutta l’intenzione di allenarsi e migliorare ulteriormente le proprie capacità combattive in attesa di _quel_ giorno, _il giorno della sua ascesa._  
Tuttavia, malgrado avesse cercato di agire nella massima segretezza, era stato subito scoperto dall’occhio vigile di una guardia notturna del Santuario, ritrovandosi così costretto a sbarazzarsi personalmente di quello _scomodo_ individuo, esattamente come aveva fatto con tutte le altre persone che avevano avuto la sfortuna di vederlo in faccia. Tale azione, inaspettatamente, aveva attirato l’attenzione di un giovane Santo d’Argento, il quale era accorso subito sul posto, sebbene fosse ormai troppo tardi per salvare la vita di quella guardia.  
Kanon non sapeva nemmeno quale fosse il nome di quell’uomo, sapeva solo che si trattava del cavaliere appartenente alla costellazione dell’Orione. Ricordava, però, di aver visto lo stupore comparire nei suoi occhi nell’istante in cui i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, un’espressione completamente diversa da quelle che, solitamente, si dipingevano sui volti di tutti coloro che scoprivano la sua reale identità.  
« N-No… » aveva balbettato il Santo dell’Orione nell’istante in cui Kanon – con ai piedi il corpo senza vita dello sventurato soldato – gli aveva rivolto un sorriso beffardo, canzonatorio « N-Non puoi essere tu! T-Tu non sei Saga! »  
Era stato proprio _quello_ il momento in cui lo scontro era cominciato. Inizialmente, Kanon aveva pensato di poter risolvere la situazione senza alcun problema, che un banale Santo d’Argento non avrebbe potuto arrecargli alcun danno considerevole, ma si era ben presto reso conto di aver commesso un grosso errore, di aver sbagliato i calcoli e di aver ampiamente sottovalutato il proprio opponente. Già, perché quel cavaliere – grazie anche ai poteri donatigli dalle vestigia dell’Orione – si era dimostrato più forte del previsto, mettendo Kanon, che su una propria armatura non poteva ancora fare affidamento, in serie difficoltà.  
Certo, alla fine Kanon era riuscito a prevalere e a uccidere, seppur a stento, quell’irriducibile avversario, per poi far sparire sia il suo cadavere sia quello della guardia, ma non ne era uscito indenne, _anzi._ Aveva riportato parecchie ferite, fortunatamente non troppo gravi, ma sufficienti per debilitarlo a tal punto che, ora, riusciva a fatica a reggersi in piedi.  
Volse lo sguardo verso la credenza della cucina, all’interno della quale si trovavano sia i viveri che i medicinali. Era a meno di due metri di distanza, sarebbero bastati pochi passi per raggiungerla, eppure gli sembrava spaventosamente lontana. Le ferite stavano ricominciando a dolergli, e Kanon aveva dannatamente bisogno di un palliativo, così da poter trovare un po’ di sollievo.  
Seppur con difficoltà, riuscì ad arrivarci e, dopo aver ingerito l’antidolorifico e aver rimesso a posto il flacone, si diresse, barcollando e stringendo i denti a ogni fitta di dolore, verso il bagno, dove – nonostante anche il minimo movimento gli costasse assai – si cambiò le bende e buttò via quelle vecchie.  
Quando, una volta cancellate tutte le possibili tracce di ciò che aveva fatto, si distese nuovamente sul proprio letto, emettendo un lieve sospiro nell’istante in cui il farmaco appena assunto cominciò a fare effetto, si ritrovò a pensare ancora una volta a ciò che era accaduto nel corso delle ultime ore. Il suo orgoglio stava ruggendo di rabbia per l’onta subìta, ma ora – ragionando a mente fredda – Kanon non poteva fare altro che ammettere di essersi trovato sull’orlo di un baratro, a un passo dal fallimento, di aver rischiato di mandare a monte il piano che da ormai diversi mesi stava maturando nella sua mente. Non osava immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto accadere se, quella notte, Saga fosse stato al Santuario. Certo, Kanon aveva tutta l’intenzione di sfruttare l’ambizione che si celava nel suo gemello per attuare il proprio piano, ma sapeva bene che ci sarebbe voluto ancora diverso tempo prima che Saga diventasse la sua più preziosa marionetta. Seppur suo malgrado, doveva aspettare, doveva aspettare ancora.  
Ciò nonostante, si rese ben presto conto che gli ultimi avvenimenti non costituivano altro che un _piccolo_ incidente di percorso, un incidente che gli sarebbe servito per agire con più cautela nel corso delle volte successive e, perché no, provare a sfruttare al meglio i propri poteri. Spiando gli allenamenti a cui Saga era stato sottoposto, era riuscito ad apprendere anche diverse tecniche di manipolazione mentale, tecniche che di generazione in generazione erano state tramandate ai prescelti dalle sacre vestigia dei Gemelli, _e il momento di utilizzarle a proprio vantaggio era finalmente giunto._ La possibilità che potessero fallire c’era, c’era eccome, Kanon sapeva che non tutte le menti erano facilmente manipolabili, ma sfruttarle per i propri scopi avrebbe reso tutto _molto_ più semplice. _E più divertente._  
Si mise a sedere sul letto. Sorrise maligno.  
 _Il rischio che aveva corso non sarebbe bastato a fermarlo._  
 _Kanon era ancora in piedi, e avrebbe fatto ricorso a qualsiasi mezzo pur di raggiungere il suo scopo._  
 _La strada era lì, davanti a lui._

Gemeva, Anthia, gemeva mentre – con malizia – le dita di Saga stuzzicavano la sua femminilità e la sua bocca si accaniva su un seno, mordendolo, succhiandolo e tormentando più volte il capezzolo con la punta della lingua. Reclinò leggermente la testa all’indietro e si rilassò, facendosi trasportare completamente dal piacere che la pervadeva in quel momento.  
Aveva fatto l’amore con lui anche la notte precedente, eppure, nell’istante in cui Saga le aveva fatto capire di desiderarla ancora, si era lasciata trascinare nuovamente fra le sue braccia, crogiolandosi poi nel _suo_ calore. Lo adorava, adorava terribilmente il modo in cui quel cavaliere _giocava_ con il suo corpo. Certo, inaspettatamente si era dimostrato assai malizioso, desideroso di sperimentare e di spingersi ogni volta più avanti, forse anche a causa della curiosità che contraddistingueva molti ragazzi della sua età, ma era capace di farla sentire ogni volta a suo agio, senza farle provare alcuna vergogna, c’era sempre delicatezza nei suoi modi e nel suo tocco, un tocco che Anthia amava e del quale non riusciva più a fare a meno, già, perché erano sensazioni, quelle, che lei aveva desiderato per tanto, _troppo_ tempo.  
Chiuse le palpebre, facendosi sfuggire l’ennesimo mugolio di piacere e lasciandosi andare _a lui_.  
Nel mentre, le labbra di Saga abbandonarono i seni, per poi contorcersi in un lieve sorriso. Lo sguardo del giovane si posò di nuovo sulla ragazza, _su quel corpo nudo_ , e l’eccitazione divampò ancora una volta dentro di lui, mentre il suo respiro si faceva affannoso e il suo membro s’induriva e si tendeva in avanti.  
Fu proprio in quell’istante che, improvvisamente, sentì le dita bagnarsi. Ritrasse la mano, per poi posare gli occhi su di essa. Era umida, intrisa degli umori di _lei_ , e Saga, insaziabile più che mai, non poté trattenersi dal gustare il _suo_ sapore, il suo _dolce_ nettare, per questo, con fare sensuale, passò la lingua fra le proprie dita, assaporando fino in fondo quel gusto che tanto adorava, quell’inebriante sapore di _donna_. Anthia spalancò gli occhi, le sue gote s’imporporarono. Era sempre stata particolarmente timida e pudica lei, la malizia non era mai stata una sua caratteristica particolarmente saliente, eppure… i gesti che ora Saga stava compiendo la eccitavano terribilmente, avevano un qualcosa di ipnotico, di incredibilmente affascinante, era come cogliere un frutto proibito, per poi gustarlo in tutta la sua dolcezza e lasciare che, copioso, il succo colasse lungo il mento. Si sentì quasi morire quando, all’improvviso, percepì nuovamente la mano di Saga fra le proprie gambe. Lentamente, il giovane fece scorrere il palmo lungo la coscia della fanciulla, fino a quando non raggiunse ancora la sua femminilità, sfiorandole con i polpastrelli il clitoride gonfio. Anthia fremette, trattenne il respiro, aveva già intuito quali fossero le intenzioni di lui.  
Con delicatezza, quasi come se temesse di arrecarle dolore o anche solo fastidio, Saga schiuse con il pollice e l’indice il sesso di lei, violandolo poi con un dito e strappando ad Anthia un altro sospiro di piacere. Si chinò su di lei, passando la lingua lungo il suo collo e succhiando in più punti quella pelle così incredibilmente liscia e candida come porcellana, fino a impadronirsi ancora una volta di quelle morbide e rosee labbra, in un bacio infuocato al quale la ragazza rispose dischiudendo la bocca e lasciando che la lingua di Saga vi si insinuasse dentro e ritrovasse così la propria gemella.  
Ormai completamente in balia di _lui_ , imprigionata nella sua ferrea morsa, strinse con forza le lenzuola, contorcendosi sotto quella _piacevole_ tortura e gemendo contro le labbra umide del cavaliere nell’istante in cui al primo dito se ne aggiunse un altro. Il respiro si fece ancor più affannato, sussurrò fra gli ansimi il _suo_ nome e, in tutta risposta, le dita di Saga affondarono ancor di più dentro di lei, muovendosi freneticamente avanti e indietro… _avanti… e indietro…_  
 _Ah… era così… così appagante…_  
E quegli attimi, quegli attimi di _puro e intenso_ piacere, si protrassero molto, _molto_ a lungo, furono istanti che Anthia volle assaporare secondo dopo secondo. Baciò ancora Saga, intrecciò le dita ai suoi capelli, avvolgendolo poi in un abbraccio e avvinghiandosi a lui. Un mugolio di soddisfazione fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra quando lui, lentamente, con la stessa delicatezza con cui era entrato, estrasse le dita. Ciò nonostante, Saga non le diede tregua, _anzi._ Si sollevò leggermente, fece scorrere nuovamente le mani sulle cosce di lei, sulla sua pelle calda e bagnata, poi le alzò le gambe, poggiandole infine sulle proprie spalle. Strofinò più volte il proprio membro contro la femminilità della ragazza, come a voler stuzzicare ancora la sua eccitazione, poi – con un’unica spinta – la penetrò, lasciandosi scappare un gemito roco quando, _ancora una volta_ , fu dentro di lei.  
Anthia emise un grido strozzato. Incrociò le gambe attorno al collo dell’uomo, i suoi occhi incontrarono ancora quelli di Saga, in uno sguardo profondo, intenso, uno sguardo il cui significato valeva molto, _molto_ di più di qualsiasi parola. Il _piacere_ la invase nuovamente quando _lui_ arpionò le mani ai suoi glutei e incominciò a muoversi dentro di lei. Malgrado stessero insieme solo da qualche mese e gli amplessi avuti non fossero stati poi così tanti, Anthia aveva compreso ben presto che qualcosa aveva già cominciato a cambiare nell’atteggiamento di Saga. La leggera insicurezza che aveva manifestato le prime volte era svanita del tutto, non aveva più paura di osare, di spingersi _oltre_ , ma questo non le arrecava alcun fastidio, perché lui riusciva sempre a compiacerla, ad amare il suo corpo come lei desiderava.  
Fin da subito, le spinte furono forti, decise, frenetiche, ma non ci fu alcuna violenza in esse, solo desiderio, un’infinita, _bruciante_ passione, una passione che li travolse entrambi, trascinandoli _lontano_ , lontano da tutto, da tutti…  
Si sentiva come in un sogno, Anthia. Percepiva chiaramente la presenza di Saga dentro di sé, i suoi movimenti, la sua virilità che, ritmicamente, con un’intensità tale da arrivare quasi a farla sussultare ogni volta, affondava nel suo corpo, _sempre più in profondità_ , mentre il piacere la pervadeva e invadeva ogni sua singola cellula. Era così intenso… così _dannatamente_ intenso…  
Delicatamente, Saga le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, per poi alzare lievemente il capo e lasciarsi andare a un leggero sospiro. Chiuse le palpebre, spinse ancora, sentendosi pervadere da una scarica d’immenso piacere a ogni colpo, ogni volta che il suo membro si piantava dentro il corpo di _lei_ , quel corpo che l’aveva stregato. Riaprì gli occhi, posandoli nuovamente sul viso delicato di Anthia, sentendosi incredibilmente appagato quando lei ricambiò quello sguardo con un lieve sorriso, un sorriso talmente sincero da arrivare quasi a sconvolgerlo, per poi sussurrare con un filo di voce, fra gli ansimi, il suo nome, un’altra volta ancora.  
E fu proprio in quel momento che, potente, intenso come mai prima di allora, l’orgasmo arrivò.  
Questa volta, fu Anthia a venire per prima. Rovesciò la testa all’indietro e inarcò la schiena, sentendosi quasi mancare il respiro quando _il piacere_ , un piacere tale da risultare quasi violento, si propagò in tutto il suo corpo. Si lasciò andare a un urlo liberatorio, affondò le unghie nelle braccia del giovane, mentre lui, imperterrito, continuava a scivolare fluidamente dentro di lei. Una spinta, un’altra spinta ancora, poi Saga – una volta accortosi che anche il suo orgasmo stava giungendo – uscì velocemente dal corpo della fanciulla, venendo sulle lenzuola ed emettendo un gemito strozzato, dopodiché – ormai completamente sfinito – si lasciò andare, poggiando la testa sui seni di Anthia e godendosi i postumi dell’orgasmo, ascoltando al contempo i battiti del cuore di lei, un suono che lo fece sentire ancor più rilassato, terribilmente rilassato…

Seduto sul letto, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia e con solo i pantaloni addosso, il Santo dei Gemelli osservava Anthia mentre, in tutta tranquillità, si rivestiva e si sistemava i capelli in disordine, stavolta raccogliendoli in una treccia. Si sentiva più sereno dopo aver fatto di nuovo l’amore con lei, l’amplesso avvenuto solo qualche minuto prima gli aveva fatto quasi dimenticare l’incubo che l’aveva tormentato nel corso della notte appena trascorsa, sebbene quel pensiero continuasse ancora a tornare nella sua mente, seppur solo per pochi istanti.  
Un po’ gli dispiaceva che anche quell’incontro fosse giunto al termine, ma era fin troppo consapevole di avere un compito da svolgere. Inoltre, se si fosse assentato dal Santuario per troppo tempo, quasi sicuramente sia il Gran Sacerdote che i suoi compagni d’armi avrebbero cominciato a insospettirsi, e ciò avrebbe potuto influire negativamente sulla sua reputazione. Si alzò dal giaciglio, avvicinandosi poi alla ragazza; le scostò la treccia, le cinse le spalle da dietro e le la baciò delicatamente sul collo.  
Anthia sorrise. Doveva constatarlo, a volte Saga sapeva essere davvero insaziabile, ma ciò non le arrecava alcun disturbo. Malgrado il suo carattere timido e riservato, apprezzava particolarmente le attenzioni che quel cavaliere le riservava, la capacità che lui aveva di farla sentire bella e desiderabile.  
Da quando la relazione si era avviata, non c’erano mai stati grossi problemi fra loro, a eccezione del _piccolo_ incidente avvenuto dopo il primo amplesso. Ricordava, Anthia, di aver trascorso diversi giorni di tensione in seguito a quel fatto, e non per via dei rimproveri di sua nonna, bensì perché si era accorta troppo tardi di aver fatto l’amore con Saga senza prendere alcuna precauzione e senza pensare alle eventuali conseguenze. Aveva temuto il peggio ma, fortunatamente, il ciclo mestruale si era presentato qualche settimana più tardi, facendole tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Sapeva che esistevano diversi farmaci per evitare eventi spiacevoli, ma lei non poteva permetterseli e, inoltre, c’era anche il rischio che compromettessero la sua salute, per questo – come aveva sempre fatto anche nel corso della storia con Kendeas – aveva deciso di calcolare con precisione quali fossero i giorni adatti per i momenti d’intimità. Ne aveva discusso anche con Saga durante gli incontri successivi e, per sua fortuna, lui si era dimostrato più che disposto ad aiutarla e a collaborare.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto rimanere ancora lì, in quella casa, insieme a lui, ma si ritrovò costretta a fermarlo. Era ormai mattinata inoltrata, e lei sarebbe dovuta tornare presto al proprio villaggio, dato che – nel pomeriggio – avrebbe dovuto lavorare insieme a Tabetha in fioreria. Già, Tabetha…  
Contrariamente a quanto Anthia si era aspettata all’inizio, Tabetha si era rivelata un’ottima aiutante e confidente. Sebbene Anthia avesse cercato di nasconderle il motivo per cui Ariadne l’aveva rimproverata così duramente, peraltro impedendole di uscire di casa per alcuni giorni, Tabetha aveva intuito subito cosa fosse realmente accaduto e perché la sua amica avesse trascorso tutta la notte fuori dalla propria abitazione. Era proprio come se riuscisse a leggerle nel pensiero.  
« Scommetto che sei stata a letto con quel Saga! » le aveva detto qualche giorno dopo il fatto, sempre con quel sorrisino malizioso stampato in volto.  
« Eh? N-No… n-non è successo nulla di tutto ciò… » aveva replicato Anthia, nonostante avesse compreso fin da subito che quel tentativo sarebbe stato completamente vano.  
« Su, Anthia, è inutile che cerchi di nasconderlo. » era stata la risposta di Tabetha « Quei segni sul tuo collo parlano chiaro. »  
Nell’udire quelle parole, Anthia era arrossita dalla testa ai piedi, sentendosi terribilmente in imbarazzo. Certo, ormai Tabetha sapeva della relazione con Saga, ma parlare con lei, che fin da piccola era sempre stata fin troppo smaliziata e disincantata, di fatti così intimi la faceva sentire assai a disagio, e lo stesso era accaduto anche durante gli anni in cui stava insieme a Kendeas.  
« E comunque, » aveva proseguito poi Tabetha, strizzandole l’occhio con aria complice « la prossima volta chiedi pure aiuto a me. Ci penserò io a coprirti le spalle e a non far insospettire tua nonna. »  
In tutta risposta, dopo un primo attimo d’esitazione, Anthia le aveva sorriso, per poi annuire fiduciosa. Tabetha aveva i suoi difetti, di questo lei era ben consapevole, ma sul fatto che fosse una persona di cui potersi fidare ciecamente non c’era alcun dubbio.  
Quei pensieri, tuttavia, furono presto interrotti dalla voce di Saga, che aveva ancora le mani poggiate sulle sue spalle.  
\- Devi tornare a casa, vero?  
\- Sì. – rispose lei sospirando.  
Il silenzio calò nuovamente in quella piccola stanza. Sapevano entrambi di doversene andare, di dover fare ritorno alle rispettive dimore, ma era come se nessuno dei due avesse il coraggio di varcare la soglia di quella casa abbandonata.  
Improvvisamente, Anthia venne scossa da un leggero sussulto. Come un fulmine, un pensiero in particolare era balenato nella sua mente, per questo fu proprio lei a rompere quel silenzio.  
\- Fra tre giorni sarà il tuo compleanno.  
\- Già. – replicò lui.  
\- Allora… potremmo vederci, no? – propose lei, sorridendo e guardando il giovane con la coda dell’occhio.  
Saga ricambiò il sorriso, carezzandole poi una spalla.  
\- Buona idea.

Quando Saga fece ritorno al Santuario, era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato. Era una calda giornata primaverile, il sole stava già cominciando a picchiare forte, come a voler presagire l’arrivo imminente dell’estate, e – di tanto in tanto – il cielo, completamente privo di nuvole, era solcato da stormi di rondini.  
Ciò nonostante, non appena mise piede sulla scalinata che conduceva all’entrata del Grande Tempio, il Santo dei Gemelli avvertì una sensazione _strana_ , una sensazione che mise immediatamente in allerta i suoi sensi. Si accorse praticamente subito che su tutto il Santuario era calata un’atmosfera piuttosto cupa, come se un evento assai spiacevole avesse scosso tutti i suoi abitanti. Le poche guardie che sorvegliavano l’entrata, inoltre, sembravano parecchio tese, pareva che temessero di essere attaccate da un momento all’altro.  
Che fosse accaduto qualcosa? Saga non aveva idea di cosa potesse trattarsi e, in un primo momento, credette ancora che tutto ciò non fosse altro che il frutto della sua immaginazione, forse anche a causa del sogno che aveva fatto la notte precedente e al quale, una volta rimasto solo, aveva ripreso a pensare con una certa insistenza, interrogandosi più volte sul suo significato. Stava per convincersi del fatto che si trattasse solo di suggestione quando, all’improvviso, quasi come se si fosse materializzato davanti a lui, vide Aiolos corrergli incontro.  
\- Saga! – lo chiamò.  
I loro sguardi s’incrociarono, e fu in quell’istante che Saga comprese che _no_ , i suoi sensi non avevano mentito. L’espressione dipinta sul volto del cavaliere del Sagittario, infatti, non prometteva nulla di buono. Sembrava anche lui particolarmente in ansia, esattamente come i soldati che Saga aveva incrociato poco prima.  
\- Aiolos, che cosa è successo? – domandò, piuttosto interdetto, il Santo dei Gemelli.  
\- Erastos! – rispose Aiolos – Erastos dell’Orione è scomparso!  
Saga sbarrò gli occhi.  
 _No, non era possibile!_  
Rimase lì, immobile, fissando il compagno d’armi senza riuscire a dire alcuna parola. Si sentì come se un fulmine l’avesse colpito, folgorando il suo corpo, mentre qualcosa già cominciava a spaccarsi nel petto.  
\- C-Cosa?


	17. Capitolo XVI

**Capitolo XVI**

  
 

30 maggio 1973

 

_Quindici anni.  
_ Quel giorno, Kanon compiva quindici anni. Ciò, però, non aveva alcun valore, almeno non per lui.  
Ai suoi occhi, il suo compleanno non aveva mai costituito un evento degno d’attenzione, era un giorno come un altro, un giorno _odiosamente_ uguale a tutti gli altri, se non addirittura _peggiore_. Serviva solo a ricordargli di non essere nient’altro che _un errore_ , un individuo che mai e poi mai sarebbe dovuto esistere e la cui vita era diventata una pagina sbagliata ancor prima di iniziare, sin dall’istante in cui _lui_ si era separato da suo fratello e aveva cominciato a crescere nel ventre ostile di sua madre, quella donna che tanto l’aveva disprezzato e di cui, ormai, Kanon non ricordava più neanche le fattezze, i lineamenti. Ricordava solo le _sue_ parole, parole dure, astiose, parole che non avevano mai smesso di perseguitarlo, nemmeno quando _lei_ era definitivamente scomparsa dalla sua vita, instillando nella sua mente e nel suo cuore quell’odio e quella rabbia che ancora adesso, a distanza di tanti anni, continuavano a tormentarlo e a logorarlo senza dargli tregua.  
La stanza era semibuia, i flebili raggi del sole mattutino filtravano a malapena dalle persiane chiuse, un silenzio di tomba dominava incontrastato, interrotto solo dal lieve respiro dell’unica persona presente in quella piccola e angusta stanza da letto.  
Disteso sul proprio giaciglio, Kanon fissava il soffitto con aria assente, senza pensare a nulla.  
Le ferite riportate in seguito allo scontro con il Santo dell’Orione stavano cominciando a rimarginarsi, ma nemmeno questo costituiva un fatto particolarmente rilevante, perché le _vere_ ferite, quelle destinate a non cicatrizzarsi mai e poi mai, a fare ogni giorno più male, non erano esteriori, erano _dentro di lui_.  
Sentì improvvisamente dei passi, poi il leggero scroscio dell’acqua della doccia provenire dalla stanza da bagno. Suo fratello doveva essere già in piedi.  
Anche _lui_ , anche Saga quel giorno raggiungeva il quindicesimo anno d’età, ma nemmeno questo significava qualcosa per Kanon, _anzi_. Erano nati _insieme_ , a pochi minuti l’uno dell’altro, ma quel brevissimo arco di tempo era comunque bastato per rendere le loro vite diametralmente opposte, ed era proprio _questo_ ciò che più gli bruciava, portandolo ad allontanarsi ancor di più dal suo gemello, _il sangue del suo sangue_ , la persona che Kanon più odiava ma dalla quale ancora non riusciva a separarsi, e tutto nonostante il clima di completa e assoluta indifferenza che ormai da mesi aleggiava fra loro.  
Udì nuovamente il suono dei _suoi_ passi sul pavimento di legno, un suono che si fece via via più leggero, ovattato, poi sentì la porta d’ingresso aprirsi e chiudersi, e fu in quell’istante che _il silenzio_ tornò a fare da padrone.  
 _Saga se n’era già andato._  
Che andasse pure, pensò Kanon, che andasse pure a festeggiare con gli idioti che lo adulavano e con quell’Aiolos, tanto lui, che aveva sempre avuto la strada spianata e l’approvazione di tutti, compresi gli dei, che aveva da preoccuparsi?  
\- Bastardo… – ringhiò.  
Avrebbe voluto riaddormentarsi, sprofondare di nuovo in un lungo sonno senza sogni, tutto pur di non pensare a _lui_ , ma aveva già capito che sarebbe stato tutto inutile. _La pace non sarebbe tornata._  
Si alzò dal letto, per poi uscire dalla propria camera e dirigersi verso la cucina. Tuttavia, non appena aprì la porta e fece per entrare in quella stanza, rimase lì, completamente immobile, sulla soglia, un’espressione di leggero stupore dipinta sul suo volto. Sul tavolo vi erano una tazza di latte caldo e ancora fumante, delle brioches e della marmellata.  
Suo fratello gli aveva lasciato la colazione.  
  
Un lieve sospiro si perse nell’aria.  
Seduto in cima alla lunga scalinata che conduceva alla terza casa, con a fianco lo scrigno d’oro contenente l’armatura dei Gemelli, Saga alzò leggermente il capo, volgendo gli occhi verso il limpido cielo primaverile che lo sovrastava. Chiuse le palpebre, lasciando poi che i tiepidi raggi solari si posassero sul suo viso.  
Era il suo quindicesimo compleanno.  
Sarebbe dovuto esser felice di ciò, viverlo come un evento positivo, gioioso, esattamente come facevano tutti i suoi coetanei, Santi o semplici civili che essi fossero, ma sentiva di non esserne capace, non _quel_ giorno. C’era qualcosa ad avvelenare l’atmosfera, e quel qualcosa era un sordo, _bruciante_ dolore, un dolore che ormai da tre giorni lo perseguitava incessantemente, sortendo su di lui lo stesso effetto di una lama acuminata che lo straziava nel profondo.  
 _Erastos._  
Non aveva mai smesso di pensare a _lui_ , sin dall’istante in cui aveva appreso della sua misteriosa e improvvisa scomparsa. Continuava a domandarsi il perché di quella sparizione, che cosa gli fosse veramente accaduto, ma non era mai riuscito a trovare una risposta. Era come se Erastos si fosse dissolto nel nulla, come se la sua esistenza fosse stata cancellata in un attimo; non era rimasto niente di lui, _niente_ , a eccezione della sua armatura d’argento dell’Orione, che era stata ritrovata in un luogo isolato e a poca distanza dal Santuario, pesantemente danneggiata e sporca di sangue. Era stato proprio in quel momento che il Santo dei Gemelli aveva capito che doveva essergli successo qualcosa di grave.  
Alcuni avevano ipotizzato che avesse disertato, che avesse abbandonato il Santuario di sua volontà, danneggiando intenzionalmente la propria armatura per non generare troppi sospetti, ma a quell’assurda ipotesi Saga non aveva creduto nemmeno per un istante, perché lui conosceva Erastos, lo conosceva fin troppo bene, e sapeva perfettamente che mai e poi mai avrebbe anche solo pensato di lasciare il Santuario di propria iniziativa.  
In quegli ultimi giorni, lo aveva cercato ovunque. Con l’aiuto di Aiolos e perfino del piccolo Aiolia, aveva setacciato ogni angolo del Santuario e della zona circostante, nella speranza di trovare anche il più debole segnale, ma ogni suo tentativo si era rivelato del tutto vano, di Erastos non c’era traccia.  
« Mi dispiace per Erastos. » gli aveva detto la sera prima il cavaliere del Sagittario, forse in un tentativo di dargli conforto « Se non sbaglio, gli eri affezionato come un fratello. »  
E aveva ragione, Aiolos, _maledettamente ragione_ , perché per Saga Erastos era stato molto, _molto_ più che un semplice amico e compagno d’armi.  
Aveva fatto la sua conoscenza nel corso dei primi mesi di vita al Santuario, quando era ancora un bambino, rimanendo subito attratto – quasi ipnotizzato – dal suo fascino, dal suo carattere spensierato e ottimista ma, al tempo stesso, fermo e particolarmente risoluto. Erastos era di quasi quattro anni più anziano, e in lui Saga aveva sempre visto un punto di riferimento, un modello al quale ispirarsi e da cui prendere esempio, oltre che un prezioso confidente, e quel profondo rispetto che aveva sempre nutrito nei suoi confronti non si era attenuato nemmeno quando Saga, malgrado la giovanissima età, aveva ottenuto un rango più alto del suo.  
Fin da quando avevano iniziato ad avvicinarsi e a conoscersi avevano sempre cercato di sostenersi l’un l’altro, facendo sì che fra loro si creasse un legame solido e basato sulla reciproca fiducia, una profonda e sincera amicizia che, tuttavia, nel corso degli ultimi anni, si era trasformata in qualcosa di più.  
Era sempre stato un ragazzo piuttosto attraente, Erastos. Aveva una corporatura robusta e statuaria, di una bellezza da togliere il fiato, i capelli leggermente mossi e di colore castano chiaro lunghi fino alle spalle e due profondi e magnetici occhi verdi. Inoltre, malgrado fosse anche lui di origini greche, aveva la pelle piuttosto chiara, proprio come Saga stesso. Certo, ora quell’attrazione era diminuita, ma era innegabile che Erastos fosse un giovane uomo particolarmente affascinante.  
Rammentava, Saga, di aver sempre avuto un debole per lui, fin dalla tenera età, un’attrazione che di giorno in giorno non aveva fatto che aumentare sempre di più; era come se il Santo dell’Orione, forse anche a causa della sua grande maturità e dell’innato carisma che l’aveva sempre contraddistinto, fosse inconsapevolmente riuscito a esercitare su di lui un certo ascendente, e tutto nonostante le brevi relazioni che, una volta entrato nel periodo dell’adolescenza, Saga aveva intrecciato con diversi compagni d’addestramento suoi coetanei. Nel momento in cui l’amicizia con Erastos aveva iniziato ad assumere una connotazione _profondamente_ diversa, trasformandosi in un legame di natura sentimentale, Saga ricordava di essersi sentito confuso, stordito, come se stesse vivendo un sogno. La loro relazione era iniziata in maniera del tutto spontanea, naturale, tanto che entrambi quasi non se n’erano accorti.  
I ricordi dei giorni che avevano trascorso _insieme_ erano ancora vivi nella sua mente e per Saga – nonostante la malinconia che l’aveva assalito – costituivano un tesoro assai prezioso. Certo, il loro – malgrado Erastos si stesse avviando verso l’età adulta – non era stato altro che un puro e semplice amore adolescenziale, un amore innocente e senza alcuna malizia, se non addirittura platonico, sebbene Saga avesse espresso in parecchie occasioni il desiderio di andare _oltre_ ed Erastos fosse stato più volte oggetto delle sue fantasie e delle sue pulsioni.  
Anche se i contatti avvenuti fra loro erano stati piuttosto lievi e appena accennati, quasi come se – soprattutto da parte di Erastos, che continuava a vedere Saga come un fratello più giovane e inesperto – ci fosse paura di spingersi più in là, erano stati attimi, quelli, che il giovane Santo dei Gemelli aveva vissuto fin troppo intensamente, già, perché prima di allora non si era mai sentito coinvolto a tal punto nel corso di una relazione di tipo romantico. Almeno fino a quando non era arrivata _lei_.  
Era stato proprio il brusco ingresso nella sua vita di Anthia a cambiare tutto; era piombata come un fulmine, in modo del tutto inaspettato, ed Eros – forse per capriccio – ne aveva approfittato per giocare ancora una volta con i suoi sentimenti, sconvolgendoli proprio quando le cose sembravano essersi stabilizzate, tanto che Saga ricordava di essersi sentito quasi in colpa nel momento in cui si era reso conto che, nel suo cuore, Anthia aveva cominciato pian piano a prendere il posto di Erastos.  
Era sempre stato consapevole del fatto che ciò non fosse altro che la pura e semplice normalità, sapeva che non tutti gli amori – specie quelli nati nel corso di un periodo di forte instabilità emotiva come l’adolescenza – duravano in eterno e quanto gli esseri umani come lui potessero essere _incredibilmente_ volubili, eppure non era riuscito a fare a meno di sentirsi profondamente turbato, il tutto nonostante, malgrado avesse manifestato attrazione fisica e sentimentale sia verso gli uomini che verso le donne e le sue relazioni prima dell’arrivo di Anthia fossero state tutte prettamente omosessuali, avesse sempre avuto una certa predilezione verso le forme delicate e sinuose dei corpi femminili.  
Si era trovato costretto a fare i conti con sé stesso, ad attraversare un lungo e piuttosto logorante periodo di riflessione, fino a quando non aveva capito che continuare a fuggire dalla realtà sarebbe stato assolutamente inutile, così aveva dato appuntamento a Erastos in uno dei piccoli templi abbandonati che circondavano il Santuario, uno dei luoghi in cui – solitamente – s’incontravano, e gli aveva detto la verità, seppur con qualche esitazione.  
Inaspettatamente, Erastos aveva accettato la cosa, dimostrandosi particolarmente comprensivo nei suoi confronti, sebbene Saga avesse scorto negli occhi di colui che fino ad allora era stato il suo amante un barlume di delusione, una delusione più che normale, alla fine, questo bisognava ammetterlo.  
« Se ora tu ami un’altra persona, io non posso certo costringerti a stare insieme a me. » erano state le parole di Erastos « Vai pure per la tua strada. » gli aveva detto poi, accennando un mezzo sorriso.  
Un sorriso lieve, se non addirittura amaro, ma pur sempre sincero.  
« Mi… mi dispiace… » aveva risposto il Santo dei Gemelli distogliendo lo sguardo, forse sentendosi ancora un po’ in colpa per ciò che era successo.  
« Non hai nulla di cui dispiacerti, Saga, sono cose più che normali alla tua età. » aveva replicato Erastos, questa volta rivolgendogli un sorriso _reale_ e posandogli una mano sulla spalla in modo affettuoso « E non preoccuparti, » aveva poi proseguito « se avrai bisogno di qualcosa non farti scrupolo per me, d’accordo? »  
Saga aveva annuito e, sorridendogli a sua volta, gli aveva promesso di rivedersi ancora, perché sapeva che in lui, in Erastos, avrebbe sempre trovato un sostegno, un punto d’appoggio.  
La fiamma di quell’amore che per diversi mesi li aveva coinvolti si era ormai spenta, ma la loro amicizia, quella complicità quasi _fraterna_ , era rimasta del tutto immutata. Avevano continuato a parlarsi e a interagire come se nulla fosse successo, e il fatto che le attenzioni amorose di Saga si fossero rivolte verso Anthia non aveva infastidito per nulla Erastos, lasciando ancora una volta il Santo dei Gemelli piuttosto stupito, se non piacevolmente sorpreso, da tutta quella maturità. Inoltre, malgrado fosse l’unica persona all’interno del Santuario al corrente di ciò, il cavaliere dell’Orione, mantenendo fede alla promessa che Saga gli aveva strappato il giorno in cui la loro storia era giunta al termine, non aveva fatto parola con nessuno riguardo la relazione che legava Saga ad Anthia, e questo non poteva rappresentare altro che un fattore _estremamente_ positivo, dato che ai Santi d’Atena, uomini o donne che essi fossero, veniva imposta la castità, la quale spesso si rivelava un fardello fin troppo difficile da sostenere.  
Sembrava davvero che tutto, a eccezione del complicato rapporto con Kanon, per il quale Saga soffriva immensamente e in completa solitudine, stesse andando per il verso giusto, e invece…  
La scomparsa repentina, _insensata_ , di Erastos era stata un colpo a dir poco devastante per il giovane cavaliere dei Gemelli, e quel dolore… quel dolore non faceva che aumentare. Aveva voglia di piangere, di sfogarsi e liberarsi – almeno temporaneamente – di quel peso che, come un macigno, opprimeva il suo cuore, ma le lacrime non venivano fuori, e quell’immane sofferenza continuava a logorarlo sempre di più.  
 _Perché?_  
 _Perché era successo?_  
 _Che cosa era veramente accaduto a Erastos?_  
Saga continuava a domandarsi incessantemente cosa si nascondesse dietro quella sparizione, ma aveva come l’impressione che quella continua ricerca di una risposta non sarebbe servita a nulla, che tutto sarebbe rimasto avvolto nel mistero, mentre un presentimento assai inquietante si faceva strada nella sua mente, alimentando le sue paure.  
La Guerra Sacra era vicina, il Gran Sacerdote glielo ricordava quasi ogni giorno, a lui e ad Aiolos, ma a terrorizzare ancor di più Saga era senza dubbio l’idea di un conflitto _interno_ al Santuario, già, perché – in seguito agli ultimi fatti – nemmeno quell’ipotesi era da escludere, del resto, fin dai tempi del mito, non era raro che alcuni Santi finissero per combattersi o addirittura uccidersi fra loro.  
Il responsabile della scomparsa di Erastos poteva essere _chiunque_ , e Saga aveva capito di dover rimanere continuamente all’erta, di non doversi fidare più di nessuno, nemmeno delle persone all’apparenza più insospettabili.  
Aveva imparato piuttosto precocemente, fin dai primissimi giorni di permanenza, che nemmeno il Santuario che tanto amava e per il quale avrebbe dato anche la vita era un posto _davvero_ sicuro, e ciò gli era stato chiaro a partire dall’istante in cui si era reso conto di dover nascondere a tutti la presenza di _lui_ , di Kanon, perché se così non fosse stato… suo fratello sarebbe stato ucciso in nome di quell’assurda superstizione, e Saga sentiva di non essere capace di rinunciare a colui che rappresentava _la sua famiglia_ , anche se Kanon – oramai – si stava allontanando sempre di più, inghiottito da un odio che, via via che passava il tempo, stava tingendo di nero la sua anima.  
Chinò il capo, avvolse le braccia attorno alle proprie gambe e strinse le ginocchia al petto.  
 _Maledizione._  
 _Perché doveva essere tutto così complicato?_  
I suoi pensieri finirono per concentrarsi totalmente sul suo gemello.  
Quel giorno anche Kanon compiva quindici anni, eppure nemmeno in quell’occasione Saga era riuscito a parlargli, non ne aveva avuto il coraggio, e si sentiva un completo vigliacco per questo. Gli aveva solo preparato la colazione, lasciandogliela poi pronta sul tavolo, sperando che quella piccola premura potesse smuovere qualcosa, ma sapeva già che ciò – con tutta probabilità – sarebbe servito a ben poco. Gli sembrava già di sentire nella sua testa le dure parole del suo gemello, la voce ormai arrochita e piena di disprezzo.  
« Pensi davvero di potermi intenerire con un simile gesto? Sei patetico, _fratello_ , non ho bisogno della tua compassione! »  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, Saga, pur di tornare indietro nel tempo e impedire che suo fratello prendesse quella deriva. Non avevano mai festeggiato il proprio compleanno con i loro coetanei, nemmeno quando erano bambini; i loro genitori, quelle figure ora così _confuse_ , evanescenti, non avevano mai preparato loro una torta con delle candeline su cui soffiare, eppure… eppure negli anni precedenti, prima che il loro rapporto si sfaldasse e crollasse come un castello di carte, in quella particolare occasione lui e Kanon erano sempre stati _insieme_ , uniti come se fossero un’unica persona, _un unico essere_.  
 _Ora invece…_  
L’unica cosa che un po’ lo rincuorava e lo spingeva a sopportare strenuamente quella sofferenza era sapere che, verso l’imbrunire, si sarebbe dovuto recare in _quella_ spiaggia, dove tre giorni prima Anthia gli aveva dato appuntamento, sicuramente per fargli gli auguri di compleanno e trascorrere qualche ora assieme, ritagliandosi così il loro piccolo momento d’armonia. _E Saga ne aveva disperatamente bisogno._  
Da quando la loro relazione era cominciata, la presenza di Anthia l’aveva sempre rasserenato in qualche modo, era come se starle accanto gli scaldasse il cuore e gli facesse momentaneamente dimenticare i suoi tormenti, e forse anche per lei era stata la stessa cosa, perché ora… ora Saga sentiva di comprendere ancor di più il dolore che l’aveva perseguitata per tanto tempo, di capire cosa fosse significato per lei perdere una persona tanto cara.  
 _Erano così simili… così vicini l’uno all’altro…_  
  
Non appena il cielo cominciò a tingersi di leggere sfumature rossastre, mentre il sole – pian piano – si avviava verso ovest, Saga si sentì decisamente più sollevato.  
Come in diverse altre occasioni in cui aveva incontrato Anthia, era giunto sulla spiaggia in anticipo, sebbene quel giorno ci fosse un motivo ben preciso e assai più profondo per cui l’aveva fatto. Al Santuario si avvertiva ancora un forte clima di tensione, si respirava un’aria piuttosto pesante, e il Santo dei Gemelli aveva cominciato a sentirsi particolarmente oppresso da quell’atmosfera, per questo – una volta finito di adempire ai propri doveri di cavaliere d’Atena – si era subito precipitato in quel posto, l’unico nel quale ancora riusciva a trovare un po’ di pace. Adorava sentire la fresca e frizzante brezza marina sulla propria pelle, lasciarsi cullare dal mormorio delle onde del mare e crogiolarsi nella quiete che solo quel luogo così idilliaco e quasi isolato dal resto del mondo sapeva donargli.  
Ora, seduto – come sempre – a pochi metri dal bagnasciuga, mentre contemplava il tramonto appena cominciato, attendeva con una certa trepidanza l’arrivo di Anthia.  
Con sé aveva portato anche un vecchio tomo di storia proveniente dalla biblioteca del Santuario; non era raro, infatti, che Saga approfittasse degli incontri con Anthia per leggere qualche libro insieme a lei, e ciò si era rivelato davvero piacevole. Era assai gratificante per lui poter condividere insieme alla persona che amava le proprie passioni, ripercorrere la storia della Grecia, _la sua patria_ , tornare indietro fino all’era del mito e immergersi completamente in quel mondo che Omero e tutti i cantori vissuti millenni prima avevano raccontato nei loro versi.  
 _E quel ricordo, il ricordo dei giorni in cui lo aveva fatto insieme a Kanon, gli tornava alla mente…_  
Era stata Anthia stessa a chiedergli, giusto qualche mese prima, di approfittare dei loro appuntamenti anche per leggere qualcosa assieme. Nel corso di uno dei primi incontri, gli aveva detto con un certo rammarico di non aver avuto la possibilità di terminare gli studi, e ciò doveva averla portata a sviluppare una particolare curiosità verso la cultura che Saga – quasi senza volerlo – aveva dimostrato di possedere. Tale curiosità, tuttavia, non aveva infastidito affatto il Santo dei Gemelli, anzi, gli aveva fatto immensamente piacere, e in qualche modo aveva finito per avvicinarli ancor di più, rafforzando così la relazione che si era instaurata fra loro.  
In realtà, quella sera Saga non si sentiva molto in vena di leggere, gli oscuri pensieri che l’avevano perseguitato per tutta la giornata, nonostante avesse cercato costantemente di rifuggirli, non gli davano tregua.  
Avrebbe finito per lasciarsi nuovamente travolgere da essi se un suono ovattato di passi veloci sulla sabbia non avesse improvvisamente attirato la sua attenzione. Non appena si voltò verso la direzione dalla quale aveva sentito provenire quel rumore, il suo viso si rasserenò, un sorriso appena accennato comparve sulle sue labbra.  
 _Anthia era arrivata._  
Nell’istante in cui lui si alzò in piedi e  i loro sguardi s’incontrarono, un sorriso si dipinse anche sul volto di lei. A guardarla, sembrava piuttosto felice, serena e spensierata, non c’era alcuna traccia di malinconia sul suo viso. Inoltre, pareva che in mano tenesse qualcosa che pareva essere un piccolo fagotto, contenente sicuramente del cibo.  
La ragazza accelerò il passo e, una volta annullata la breve distanza fra lei e Saga, si alzò in punta di piedi e gli avvolse un braccio attorno al collo, scoccandogli poi un lieve bacio a fior di labbra, un bacio tenero e senza alcuna malizia, dal quale il giovane si lasciò subito trasportare, chiudendo le palpebre e ricambiando con la medesima delicatezza.  
\- Buon compleanno, Saga. – furono le parole di lei non appena le loro labbra si separarono.  
-  Grazie, Anthia. – la ringraziò il cavaliere, sorridendole ancora.  
Quell’incontro sembrava piuttosto normale, del tutto uguale a quelli avvenuti in precedenza, ma – nel guardare il volto di Saga – Anthia si era accorta praticamente subito che aveva qualcosa di strano, pur non sapendosi in alcun modo spiegare il perché. Il suo sorriso pareva quasi forzato, nei suoi occhi azzurri vi era un velo di tristezza e malinconia, come se qualcosa lo turbasse. Tuttavia, timorosa d’infastidirlo, Anthia non ebbe il coraggio di chiedergli quale fosse il problema, arrivando addirittura a pensare, seppur con parecchia incertezza, che tutto ciò non fosse altro che il frutto della sua immaginazione, perciò si limitò a proporgli – come soleva fare già da prima dell’inizio della loro relazione – una passeggiata in riva al mare. Saga accettò di buon grado e, insieme, s’incamminarono silenziosamente lungo il bagnasciuga, in direzione della casa abbandonata ormai trasformatasi nel loro piccolo rifugio.  
Il silenzio era tornato a far da padrone.  
Anthia cercava di convincersi che fosse tutto normale, che quell’incontro fosse esattamente come tutti gli altri, ma in cuor suo sentiva che non era così. Saga era strano, terribilmente strano, oltre che più silenzioso del solito. Quel giorno per lui sarebbe dovuto essere speciale, era pur sempre il suo compleanno, eppure sembrava così distante, così malinconico…  
Anthia non l’aveva mai visto comportarsi in quella maniera.  
Doveva essere accaduto qualcosa, qualcosa che doveva aver inciso in maniera decisamente non trascurabile sul suo stato d’animo, e lei – malgrado temesse di potergli arrecare fastidio – era decisa a scoprirlo. Vederlo in quello stato le stringeva il cuore. Forse, se avesse provato a parlargli, sarebbe riuscita a dargli conforto in qualche modo.  
\- Saga… – fece timidamente – … c’è… c’è qualcosa che non va? – domandò poi – Hai una brutta cera oggi.  
Il cavaliere fu scosso da un sussulto, ma capì subito che mentire e cercare di rifuggire dal tormento che l’affliggeva sarebbe stato completamente inutile, se non addirittura dannoso, e fu questa la ragione per cui decise immediatamente di parlare, senza nemmeno pensarci troppo. Anthia si era spesso confidata con lui, aveva cercato il suo sostegno, ed era giusto che Saga facesse lo stesso. In fondo, lei era pur sempre la persona che lui ora amava, forse confidarsi a sua volta l’avrebbe aiutato.  
\- Sai, Anthia, – disse, alzando lievemente gli occhi verso il cielo, ormai completamente infuocato dal tramonto – ora credo di capire ancora meglio ciò che hai provato, cosa significhi perdere una persona cara…  
La ragazza avvertì un brivido correrle lungo la schiena, il cuore incominciò a batterle all’impazzata; aveva compreso a cosa lui si stesse riferendo, e gli interrogativi che affollavano la sua mente aumentarono. Perché, così all’improvviso, Saga aveva fatto riferimento alla questione di Kendeas? Forse, quel che era accaduto doveva essere più grave del previsto, e fu in quell’istante che Anthia capì che, in un simile frangente, si sarebbe dovuta comportare esattamente come Saga aveva fatto con lei quella sera di febbraio, la sera in cui gli aveva aperto il suo cuore e gli aveva parlato di Kendeas.  
Si avvicinò ancor di più a lui, prendendolo poi delicatamente per mano. Nessuna parola fuoriuscì dalle sue labbra, con quel gesto voleva solo fargli capire che gli era vicina, che era disposta ad ascoltarlo, qualunque cosa Saga avesse detto. Il giovane sembrò accorgersi di ciò e, fortunatamente, la sua reazione fu più che positiva. Guardandolo negli occhi, ad Anthia parve d’intravedere in essi una maggior sicurezza.  
Il cavaliere alzò ancora gli occhi al cielo, sospirando nuovamente.  
\- L’avevo conosciuto quando ero ancora un bambino, proprio quando sono arrivato al Santuario… – disse, mentre un amaro sorriso figurava sulle sue labbra – Lui era quasi come un mentore per me… e io… io l’ho amato… – mormorò poi.  
Anthia lo fissò un po’ sorpresa, ma neanche troppo stupita o interdetta. L’ultima frase che Saga aveva pronunciato era bastata per farle capire che fra lui e la persona alla quale si stava riferendo doveva esserci stato sicuramente un legame che andava ben oltre una semplice amicizia fra compagni d’armi o un comune rapporto fra maestro e allievo, un legame di tipo sentimentale, se non addirittura romantico, esattamente come quello che ora Saga aveva con lei.  
Malgrado avesse capito subito che tale relazione fosse stata di natura omosessuale, la cosa non la turbava o irritava per niente, anzi, pensava che fosse più che naturale mostrare attrazione sia verso il genere femminile che verso quello maschile, non ci vedeva assolutamente nulla di sbagliato, anche se ciò significava instaurare rapporti sentimentali pure con persone di sesso non opposto al proprio.  
Il fatto che Saga, prima di cominciare la storia con lei, avesse avuto relazioni adolescenziali anche con uomini non rappresentava un problema per lei, era una cosa più che normale ai suoi occhi, del resto – stando a quanto aveva appreso negli ultimi tempi – il Santuario era sempre stato un ambiente militaresco e prettamente maschile, malgrado la presenza di alcune Sante mascherate, era anche ovvio che fra i vari guerrieri che lo popolavano potessero nascere degli amori, ed era proprio _questa_ la ragione per cui, ora, riusciva a comprendere perfettamente come Saga si sentisse e quanto quella situazione lo facesse stare male, perché anche lei, _anche lei quella sofferenza l’aveva vissuta sulla propria pelle_.  
La perdita improvvisa di quella persona doveva essere stata un colpo durissimo per lui, che già si ritrovava a dover fare i conti con un ruolo di vitale importanza, nonostante la giovanissima età.  
\- Come… come si chiamava? – gli domandò Anthia, seppur con lieve incertezza, sentendosi quasi in colpa per quell’improvviso lampo di curiosità.  
\- Il suo nome era Erastos. – rispose Saga, lo sguardo ancora rivolto al cielo – Se solo… se solo il Fato fosse stato più clemente verso di lui… – si fece poi sfuggire con nostalgia.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli preferì non rivelare altri dettagli riguardo la sparizione di Erastos. Certo, sapeva che in Anthia avrebbe sempre trovato un’ottima confidente, una persona in grado di comprenderlo e di capire il suo dolore, ma non voleva turbarla eccessivamente o coinvolgerla in una situazione tanto grave, in un mistero ancora irrisolto. Lei era solo una ragazza normale, nata e cresciuta in un contesto del tutto diverso, di certo l’impatto con un ambiente pieno di pericoli come quello del Santuario, dove _la morte_ era come un’ombra e in cui ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo, sarebbe stato fin troppo traumatico per lei. Si sentiva, Saga, come se stesse ingoiando l’ennesimo boccone amaro; ancora una volta si era visto costretto a nasconderle tutto, a mentirle, esattamente come aveva fatto tre giorni prima, in seguito a quell’incubo che – ogni tanto – ancora tornava a tormentare i suoi pensieri. Erano questi i momenti in cui, nonostante l’amore che li univa, la distanza che c’era fra loro si faceva sentire di più.  
 _Era così frustrante…_  
\- Mi dispiace… – azzardò Anthia, quasi come se temesse di ferirlo, ma stringendogli più forte la mano – Spero che almeno gli dei siano stati magnanimi con lui, che gli abbiano concesso i Campi Elisi…  
\- Già… – si limitò a rispondere lui laconico.  
Sebbene quella profonda malinconia non accennasse ad andarsene, doveva ammettere, Saga, che un po’ le ultime parole di Anthia l’avevano confortato. Si vedeva chiaramente che lei aveva paura di risultare retorica e di arrecargli fastidio, ma era stato proprio questo a fargli capire che era sincera, che stava cercando in tutti i modi di stargli vicina, l’aveva compreso anche dal modo in cui gli stava stringendo la mano. _Del resto, aveva provato anche lei lo stesso dolore…_  
Entrambi si resero conto solo in quel momento di essere giunti a destinazione, proprio in prossimità della casa in cui erano soliti passare la notte. Senza dire nemmeno una parola, come se tali gesti fossero ormai quotidiani, si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altro sulla gradinata, volgendo poi gli occhi verso il sole che, all’orizzonte, si apprestava a morire, pronto a lasciare il posto alla notte.  
Fu proprio in quell’istante che Anthia si ricordò di dover fare _qualcosa_ , qualcosa che forse avrebbe reso Saga felice, o che comunque l’avrebbe rinfrancato un poco.  
\- Saga? – lo chiamò.  
Il cavaliere si voltò verso di lei, guardandola con aria un po’ interrogativa, e Anthia, sorridendogli, gli porse il fagottino bianco che ancora teneva in mano.  
\- Questi sono per te. – disse – Li ho fatti io.  
Si sentì particolarmente felice quando, sulle labbra di Saga, vide comparire finalmente un _vero_ sorriso, quel sorriso che tanto lei amava. E poi… quel momento le riportava alla mente il loro primo incontro a Rodorio, come se lo stesse rivivendo una seconda volta. Era passato tanto tempo da quel giorno, eppure Anthia lo ricordava ancora perfettamente. Era lì, impresso nella sua memoria, e vi sarebbe rimasto per sempre.  
Presolo, Saga posò il fagotto sulle ginocchia, lo aprì e, nel vederne il contenuto, il suo lieve sorriso si fece più evidente. Dentro c’erano dei biscotti, sembravano appena sfornati ed emanavano un profumo davvero delizioso. Ne prese subito uno, portandoselo poi alla bocca e assaggiandolo, masticando lentamente per poterlo assaporare in tutta la sua dolcezza.  
Nell’osservare quella scena, Anthia sorrise nuovamente, le faceva immensamente piacere vedere Saga felice. Certo, nei suoi occhi s’intravedeva ancora un velo di tristezza, ma sembrava decisamente più sereno rispetto a prima. Tuttavia, un po’ le dispiaceva non avergli potuto fare un dono di maggior valore. Avrebbe voluto dipingergli un altro quadro, ma purtroppo in quell’ultimo periodo – fra il lavoro in fioreria e le faccende domestiche – non ne aveva trovato il tempo. Ora, poteva solo sperare che Saga gradisse i biscotti che lei gli aveva preparato e, fortunatamente, quella speranza venne presto soddisfatta.  
\- Sono davvero buoni. – furono le parole del giovane – Ti ringrazio, Anthia.  
\- Oh! S-Sono felice che ti piacciano! – replicò lei, arrossendo leggermente.  
Il Santo dei Gemelli rivolse ancora una volta il proprio sguardo verso l’orizzonte. Il sole era quasi sparito, le prime stelle avevano cominciato a far capolino nel cielo. E poi… il suono delle onde del mare era così rilassante… _così dolce…_  
Quella giornata non era iniziata nel migliore dei modi, ma tutto sommato aveva finito per rivelarsi anche piacevole. Certo, quegli attimi di pace non sarebbero bastati per cancellare il dolore che la perdita di Erastos gli aveva arrecato, questo Saga lo sapeva bene, ma – per la prima volta dopo tre giorni – si sentiva finalmente più leggero, libero da quella sofferenza. Ed era solo merito _suo_ , di Anthia.  
  
Notte.  
Sdraiata sul letto, Anthia distolse lo sguardo dalle pagine del libro che Saga le aveva prestato, voltandosi poi verso il comodino che si trovava a fianco al giaciglio. La piccola lampada a petrolio che lei aveva portato da casa era prossima a esaurirsi, presto l’oscurità notturna avrebbe preso il sopravvento.  
Gli occhi della ragazza si posarono su Saga.  
Il cavaliere era steso accanto a lei, su un fianco, con solo i pantaloni addosso, e sembrava dormire profondamente, era possibile anche udire il suono leggero del suo respiro. Dinanzi a quella scena, Anthia si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risatina semidivertita; di solito era sempre lei a cedere per prima al sonno, questa volta, invece, era stato Saga a lasciarsi andare, e lei poteva benissimo immaginarne il motivo. Quelle ultime giornate, anche a causa degli eventi alquanto spiacevoli che avevano sconvolto il Santuario, dovevano essere state terribilmente stancanti anche per uno come lui, sempre così volenteroso e ligio al proprio dovere di Santo d’Atena, una notte di sano riposo se la meritava sicuramente. Quella sera, inoltre, non era avvenuto alcun amplesso fra loro, ma questo non costituiva un grosso problema, la cosa più importante alla fine era riuscire a trascorrere un po’ di tempo insieme.  
Anthia sospirò.  
Un po’ le dispiaceva per lui, le dispiaceva che Saga, diversamente dai suoi coetanei, non potesse avere diritto a una vita spensierata, che fosse costretto a sopportare un peso tanto grande, a prendersi delle responsabilità forse troppo grosse per un ragazzo di soli quindici anni, seppur maturo.  
Ciò nonostante, sapeva anche di non poterci fare nulla. Il destino per lui aveva scelto quella strada, una strada tortuosa, irta di pericoli, piena di sofferenze e di difficoltà, e spesso le veniva da chiedersi se Saga sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fino in fondo, a realizzare i propri sogni.  
 _Chissà se ce l’avrebbe fatta…_  
Fu proprio con quei pensieri in testa che Anthia, senza nemmeno accorgersene, chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò nel sonno, lasciando poi che Morfeo l’avvolgesse fra le proprie braccia.  
La lampada si spense.  
  
Santuario.  
La stanza era quasi totalmente buia, l’unica fonte d’illuminazione era la debole fiamma di una piccola candela.  
Dal tavolo al quale era seduto, Kanon volse lo sguardo verso il vecchio orologio della cucina. Il silenzio era tale che il leggero ticchettio delle lancette era chiaramente percepibile, a tal punto da risultare addirittura fastidioso, _martellante_.  
Kanon sospirò rabbiosamente.  
Saga non c’era, non aveva fatto ritorno nemmeno quella sera, lasciando suo fratello in completa e assoluta solitudine, ma ciò – alla fine – aveva ben poca importanza. Continuavano a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, nella stessa abitazione, ma non era raro che passassero giorni in cui nemmeno si vedevano, anche solo per un istante, proprio come se – nonostante il legame di sangue che li univa indissolubilmente – non fossero nient’altro che due completi estranei. _Due estranei totalmente identici._  
I loro unici contatti, oramai, non erano altro che fugaci scambi di sguardi: quello astioso e pieno di odio e di rancore di Kanon e quello incerto, quasi rassegnato, di Saga.  
Tutto ciò, a lungo andare, si stava trasformando in una vera e propria guerra di logoramento, una guerra che – via via che passavano i giorni, _i mesi_ – li allontanava sempre di più l’uno dall’altro, senza che loro nemmeno se ne rendessero pienamente conto.  
Kanon, però, sapeva bene che la _vera_ battaglia stava avvenendo lì, dentro di lui, _nel suo cuore_. Era come oscillare tra due fuochi. Da un lato, desiderava fortemente allontanarsi da _lui_ , da Saga, il più possibile, cancellarlo definitivamente dalla propria vita, come se non fosse mai esistito, come se fosse sempre stato un’illusione, una proiezione della sua mente ma, dall’altro lato, sentiva di non essere in grado di farlo, di _non_ volersi separare da suo fratello, dalla persona che aveva costituito il fulcro della sua intera esistenza, _la sua ossessione_.  
Lo odiava, era certo di detestarlo più di ogni altra cosa al mondo ma, al tempo stesso, aveva un _disperato_ bisogno di lui.  
Batté un pugno sul tavolo, alzandosi poi di scatto.  
Guardò di nuovo l’orologio; mancavano pochi minuti alla mezzanotte, e ciò fece sentire Kanon decisamente più sollevato. Non vedeva l’ora che quell’ _odiosa_ giornata giungesse finalmente al termine.


	18. Capitolo XVII

18 giugno 1973  
 

Erano trascorse più di due settimane da quando la pace che regnava al Santuario era stata irrimediabilmente scossa dalla scomparsa del Santo d’Argento Erastos dell’Orione.  
Da allora il clima non era più tornato a essere quello di prima. Più i giorni passavano e più l’aria si riempiva di tensione. Oramai, tutti gli abitanti del Grande Tempio, che fossero Santi, soldati, semplici servitori o ancelle, si temevano l’un l’altro e si guardavano intorno circospetti, pronti a scattare al minimo rumore sospetto.  
Il corpo di Orion non era ancora stato ritrovato. Nessuna traccia, nessun piccolo segnale, _nulla_ , e più il tempo passava più l’ipotesi che Erastos fosse stato assassinato e poi fatto sparire si trasformava in una dolorosa certezza.  
 _E la paura… la paura era calata su tutto il Santuario._  
Quell’atmosfera Saga non riusciva davvero a sopportarla, stava diventando a dir poco insostenibile per lui. Più pensava a quel che era successo e più sentiva il cuore martellargli insistentemente nel petto, quasi come se stesse per scoppiare; anche lui – malgrado gli riuscisse parecchio difficile ammetterlo e ostentasse a fatica una certa sicurezza – aveva paura. Paura per i suoi compagni, per sé stesso e per suo fratello.  
Diversamente dagli altri, Kanon non sembrava minimamente preoccupato da tutta quella tensione, anzi, continuava a comportarsi come se nulla fosse accaduto, come se non gliene importasse minimamente, e Saga, seppur con grande rammarico, aveva già compreso il perché di tale atteggiamento. Del resto, Kanon non sarebbe mai dovuto entrare all’interno del Santuario, secondo quell’assurda e spietata legge lui non esisteva, _nessuno_ sapeva della sua presenza o anche solo della sua esistenza, perciò che motivo aveva di sentirsi coinvolto? Forse, nemmeno si rendeva conto della gravità della situazione.  
Ciò nonostante, Saga continuava a temere anche per la vita del suo gemello. Sapeva che Kanon era pienamente in grado di cavarsela da solo, dati i suoi poteri e le sue straordinarie doti combattive, ma in caso di attacco da parte di qualche divinità avversa ad Atena non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza, dato che non possedeva un’armatura che lo proteggesse.  
Saga avrebbe voluto fuggire, fuggire da quella prigione che ora il Santuario era diventato per lui, ma era già consapevole di non poterlo fare, perché se l’avesse fatto avrebbe finito col diventare un codardo, avrebbe tradito la fiducia della dea che tanto amava e alla quale aveva deciso di votare la propria vita, per questo non gli restava altro che sopportare ancora e proseguire per la propria via, senza mai voltarsi indietro. Non c’era tempo per le esitazioni, non più oramai, e per lui – che forse sarebbe potuto diventare il prossimo Gran Sacerdote, l’uomo che fin dai tempi del mito comandava l’intero esercito di Atena – questa regola valeva più che per gli altri.  
Il sordo dolore che aveva cominciato a perseguitarlo in seguito alla scomparsa di Erastos si stava facendo sentire ancora, e in tutta la sua violenza. E soffriva, Saga, soffriva perché non c’era nemmeno una tomba su cui piangerlo, un luogo in cui avrebbe potuto rendergli omaggio, parlargli, anche se ormai Erastos non poteva più sentirlo…  
Da quando quell’inaspettata e improvvisa disgrazia si era abbattuta sul Grande Tempio, il Santo dei Gemelli, in qualità anche di cavaliere d’oro più anziano della propria generazione insieme ad Aiolos, aveva ripreso a passarvi la maggior parte del proprio tempo. Gli dispiaceva assai di non poter più trascorrere i pomeriggi e le serate in compagnia di Anthia, l’unica persona che ancora riusciva a rinfrancarlo un poco, a liberarlo – anche se solo temporaneamente – dai suoi tormenti, ma non poteva fare altrimenti, e questo anche lei l’aveva ben compreso, Saga gliene aveva parlato proprio quella mattina, in seguito all’ultima notte di fuoco che avevano passato insieme.

_Anthia poggiò il capo sulla spalla di Saga, facendo poi aderire il proprio corpo nudo a quello di lui. Le sue dita esili disegnarono cerchi invisibili sul petto marmoreo del giovane, mentre lui le cingeva le spalle con un braccio._   
_Fuori stava albeggiando, il sole già cominciava a filtrare pigramente dalla piccola finestra che si trovava di fronte al letto._   
_\- Quindi il Gran Sacerdote ti ha ordinato di vigilare in prima linea sul Santuario? – domandò la ragazza, la sua voce era quasi un sussurro._   
_\- Già… – rispose Saga con rassegnazione –Non potremo più vederci così spesso… mi dispiace._   
_\- No… non preoccuparti. Lo capisco. – replicò Anthia._   
_Sembrava che lei avesse accettato la cosa senza farsi troppi problemi, ma era assai evidente che stesse cercando di mascherare la propria preoccupazione, si intuiva chiaramente quanto ciò che Saga le aveva appena riferito la mettesse in ansia, e il Santo dei Gemelli poteva benissimo capirne il motivo._   
_Detestava causarle tutta quell’agitazione, avrebbe voluto tranquillizzarla e dirle che andava tutto bene, che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma non poteva certo nasconderle la verità; e poi… lei sapeva già quanto la vita di un Santo d’Atena potesse essere rischiosa, e ciò non aiutava di certo._   
_Saga emise un lieve sospiro, abbandonandosi poi a quegli ultimi attimi di quiete. Adorava sentire la morbida pelle di Anthia contro la sua, il calore di quel corpo avvinghiato al suo…_   
_Quanto avrebbe voluto restare lì per sempre..._   
_Malgrado ciò, si ritrovò costretto ad alzarsi dal letto, per poi rivestirsi velocemente, perché se avesse esitato ancora, molto probabilmente avrebbe finito per rimanere in quella casa, insieme a colei che amava, trascurando così il proprio dovere e tradendo la fiducia del proprio superiore._   
_\- Scusami, Anthia. È ora che io vada. – disse, dandole le spalle._   
_Fece per dirigersi verso la porta, ma – improvvisamente – la ragazza, ancora sul letto, con solo il lenzuolo a celare la nudità del suo corpo, l’afferrò per un braccio._   
_\- Saga… – mormorò, la voce tremante, spezzata dall’ansia che lei stava provando in quegli istanti – Promettimi… promettimi che farai attenzione… non voglio che ti faccia del male…_   
_Vederla così preoccupata lo fece sentire spaventosamente in colpa, era in simili momenti che il pensiero di aver commesso un fatale errore nell’iniziare la relazione con lei tornava prepotente ad attanagliare la sua mente, ma Saga lo scacciò immediatamente, scuotendo leggermente la testa. In cuor suo sapeva che ciò che la sua coscienza gli stava dicendo era giusto, che forse sarebbe stato meglio porre fine a quell’amore, ma al tempo stesso non voleva darle ascolto, non riusciva a rinunciare in alcun modo a quel sentimento, ad Anthia, all’unica persona che ancora riusciva a dargli un po’ di sollievo._   
_Si limitò a voltarsi verso di lei, rivolgendole un sorriso leggero, seppur guastato dall’amarezza._   
_\- Non preoccuparti, Anthia. – fu la sua risposta – Ti prometto che non mi accadrà nulla. Ci vediamo._   
_E, detto questo, lasciò andare – seppur a malincuore – la mano della ragazza e varcò la soglia dell’abitazione, con una sola meta: il Santuario._

Continuava a pensarci, Saga, continuava a pensare a quanto, lasciandola lì, da sola, quasi risultando freddo nei suoi confronti, l’avesse fatta stare male, ma non aveva avuto altra scelta, era stato costretto dalle circostanze a comportarsi in quella maniera.  
In cuor suo, Saga sapeva che Anthia avrebbe capito, che anche lei era a conoscenza – seppur blandamente – di quanto il ruolo di Santo d’Atena potesse essere difficile e pericoloso, ma si sentiva comunque in colpa verso di lei. Quando si fossero incontrati di nuovo, le avrebbe chiesto scusa.

Il sole picchiava piuttosto forte quel pomeriggio.  
Mancavano ormai pochissimi giorni prima che arrivasse la stagione estiva ma, prepotente, la calura aveva già cominciato a farsi sentire, imprigionando nella propria morsa l’intero Santuario, anzi, tutta la Grecia. Le temperature erano davvero insopportabili e, ora che si stava avvicinando il mezzogiorno, la situazione si era fatta ancora più pesante.  
Saga si sentiva completamente a pezzi. Era più che abituato a resistere a simili condizioni, ma non aveva mai amato particolarmente l’estate e il caldo, preferendo decisamente il fresco dell’autunno e delle prime fasi invernali. Il sudore sembrava penetrargli fino alle ossa e lo strofinio della stoffa umida della divisa d’allenamento contro la sua pelle rovente era una sensazione davvero sgradevole; anche i capelli, che non facevano che appiccicarsi al viso e al collo, gli arrecavano un fastidio non indifferente, tanto da fargli venire la tentazione di tagliarseli di netto. Inoltre, come se tutto ciò non bastasse, il caldo gli dava una profonda sonnolenza, alla quale per il Santo dei Gemelli stava diventando sempre più difficile resistere, soprattutto a causa della stanchezza fisica ed emotiva che in quell’ultimo periodo lo stava perseguitando. Era da ormai diverse notti che non riusciva a prendere sonno, a tal punto che si era ritrovato costretto a fare uso di sonniferi, e il suo corpo e la sua psiche avevano cominciato a risentirne particolarmente.  
Solo poche ore erano trascorse dall’inizio del suo turno di guardia, avrebbe dovuto aspettare parecchio, almeno fino a sera, prima che Aiolos gli desse il cambio, ma Saga avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa pur di stendersi nel suo letto e concedersi finalmente un po’ di sano riposo, senza pensare a niente e a nessuno; ma sapeva già che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, non in quei giorni di tensione, non con quei pensieri ad attanagliare la sua mente.  
Volse lo sguardo verso i soldati semplici.  
Anche loro sembravano completamente sfiniti dal caldo e dalla sonnolenza, alcuni – fradici di sudore – avevano lasciato andare le proprie lance e si erano già accasciati contro le colonne.  
Saga avrebbe dovuto rimproverarli, e anche piuttosto severamente, ma preferì evitare, anche a costo di risultare troppo negligente nei loro confronti, perché sentiva di capirli, e fin troppo bene. In più, quei soldati non erano nemmeno Santi d’Atena, non possedevano capacità sovrumane, per cui era più che normale che, a lungo andare, finissero per cedere inesorabilmente alla calura estiva.  
Si scostò una ciocca rimasta appiccicata alla guancia, rilasciando poi un sospiro stanco.  
Sollevò leggermente gli occhi verso il cielo: era di un azzurro vivido, non c’era nemmeno una nuvola, e la luce del sole era a dir poco abbagliante, tanto da costringerlo ad abbassare lo sguardo dopo pochi secondi. Pareva una giornata fin troppo tranquilla, si respirava un’aria di calma piatta, ma quel clima, un clima che chiunque altro avrebbe potuto reputare addirittura sereno, non era lo stesso che Saga avvertiva nel proprio cuore e nella propria mente.  
Aveva come il sentore che, nonostante la maggior parte dei Santi si stesse impegnando a fondo per scongiurare l’arrivo di qualche minaccia ancor prima della Guerra Sacra, ciò che stavano facendo fosse completamente inutile; non sapeva minimamente spiegarsi il motivo di tale pensiero, Saga, ma – pensando alla maniera alquanto sospetta in cui Erastos era scomparso – era sempre più sicuro del fatto che non vi fosse implicata alcuna divinità avversa, che il problema fosse _interno_ al Santuario, sebbene tale ipotesi continuasse a terrorizzarlo non poco. Ciò nonostante, non possedeva alcuna prova per dimostrarlo e, molto probabilmente, se avesse esposto tali dubbi ai propri compagni, costoro – forse per paura o, ancor peggio, per omertà – avrebbero potuto prenderlo addirittura per pazzo, il tutto malgrado i conflitti intestini non fossero certo nuovi agli abitanti del Santuario, soprattutto ai veterani come il Sommo Shion o il Santo di Libra, sebbene quest’ultimo, com’era ben noto a quasi tutti i cavalieri, fosse ormai confinato da più di due secoli al _Goro Ho_ , in Cina.  
Saga avrebbe voluto contribuire a migliorare in qualche modo quella situazione, una situazione che – via via che passava il tempo – stava diventando sempre più dura da sopportare ma, completamente solo, senza nessuno che potesse aiutarlo veramente, non aveva idea di come fare. Non gli rimaneva altro, una volta terminato il turno di guardia, che chiedere consiglio al Gran Sacerdote e confidare nella sua saggezza, anche a costo di sembrare eccessivamente insistente. Forse, Shion sarebbe stato in grado di dargli l’aiuto di cui aveva bisogno.

Anthia sbadigliò lievemente.  
Era particolarmente spossata quel pomeriggio. Aveva trascorso quasi tutta la notte a fare l’amore con Saga, approfittando del poco tempo che avevano a disposizione in quell’ultimo periodo, e ora la stanchezza stava incominciando a farsi sentire in maniera _non_ trascurabile. In più, il caldo torrido di quella giornata non le era certo d’aiuto in un simile frangente, così come la mancanza di clientela, che le causava una certa noia, dato che Anthia non aveva null’altro da fare.  
Si sedette dietro il bancone della fioreria, i gomiti sulla superficie lignea, poggiando poi il mento sul palmo della mano destra. Chiuse le palpebre, sprofondando quasi subito in uno stato di dormiveglia.  
Tuttavia, la voce _fin troppo_ squillante di Tabetha la risvegliò praticamente subito dal suo stato di torpore.  
\- Quell’idiota di Hektor! – berciò la ragazza – Questa volta giuro che lo ammazzo sul serio!  
Nell’udire tali parole, Anthia alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria un po’ seccata. Si era accorta fin dall’inizio della giornata lavorativa del fatto che la sua amica fosse _estremamente_ di cattivo umore. Inizialmente, aveva pensato che tale comportamento da parte di Tabetha fosse dovuto all’assenza di due dei suoi fratelli maggiori, i quali avevano cominciato l’anno prima a frequentare l’università e solo di recente si erano definitivamente trasferiti ad Atene, ma poi aveva ipotizzato che si trattasse dell’ennesima incomprensione con Hektor. E infatti non si era sbagliata, ormai la conosceva fin troppo bene.  
\- Fammi indovinare. – disse – Avete litigato di nuovo, vero?  
\- Aaaah! – esclamò Tabetha con un certo sarcasmo – Ancora non ci eri arrivata?  
Anthia scosse la testa, emettendo poi un leggero sospiro; non si alterò minimamente per il tono piuttosto sgarbato con cui l’amica le si era rivolta, sapeva già che risponderle in maniera altrettanto scortese non aveva alcun senso, sarebbe stata una battaglia persa in partenza.  
\- Su, lascia perdere. – replicò – Vedrai che la prossima volta chiarirete.  
\- Ma non ci sarà nessuna prossima volta con quel babbeo! – rispose Tabetha ancora più furibonda – È finita! Ho chiuso con lui!  
Questa volta, Anthia evitò di risponderle, aveva capito che discutere ancora sarebbe stato completamente inutile, se non addirittura controproducente. Era fin troppo stanca per stare ancora dietro alle lamentele della propria amica, che quel giorno pareva davvero una furia, per cui preferì limitarsi ad ascoltare, lasciando che Tabetha si sfogasse e facesse sbollire la rabbia, almeno fino a quando non venne duramente ripresa da sua madre, che la mise a tacere una volta per tutte con un severo rimprovero.  
Fu quando il silenzio riprese a fare da padrone che un pensiero, un pensiero dal quale lei aveva cercato di rifuggire per tutta la mattinata, subentrò improvvisamente nella mente di Anthia. Già, perché il fatto che Tabetha avesse accennato alla sua (ormai finita) relazione amorosa con Hektor, le aveva ricordato ciò che era accaduto all’alba, alla fine dell’ultimo incontro con _lui_ , con Saga.  
Era ben consapevole delle enormi responsabilità che lui aveva, sapeva che – visti gli avvenimenti che avevano sconvolto il Santuario – il suo dovere di Santo d’Atena, per giunta di alto rango, era ristabilire l’ordine, proteggere la Terra in nome della sua dea ed evitare che simili eventi si verificassero nuovamente, ma non poteva negare di essere terribilmente preoccupata per la sua sorte, nel saperlo così in pericolo.  
Nel momento in cui lui se n’era andato, lasciandola sola e avvilita, Anthia si era sentita trascinare in un vortice di sentimenti assai contrastanti. Continuava a ripetersi che Saga non poteva fare altrimenti, perché quello era il suo compito, ma – in un attimo di particolare sconforto – aveva finito per domandarsi per quale motivo lui non si decidesse ad abbandonare quel posto che tanto lo faceva soffrire per vivere una vita normale… _e per stare a fianco a lei_.  Nonostante ciò, si era subito sentita in colpa per aver formulato un simile pensiero.  
Come aveva potuto essere così egoista e infantile?  
Come aveva potuto pretendere, anche se solo per un istante, che Saga rinunciasse al suo ruolo di Santo dei Gemelli per lei?  
Lo sapeva, l’aveva appreso ancor prima d’incontrare Saga: quello di cavaliere d’Atena non era un semplice lavoro, non era un mestiere qualunque, c’erano in gioco la pace e la salvezza della Terra; per di più, le ferree e spietate regole del Santuario non ammettevano alcuno sconto, la diserzione era considerata come un vero e proprio tradimento ai danni della dea e per questo punita con la morte. E poi… se Saga – che già era uno dei soldati più valenti e faceva pare dell’élite dei dodici Santi d’Oro – se ne fosse andato dal Santuario, avrebbe visto sfumare il suo sogno di diventare Gran Sacerdote, un sogno che inseguiva ormai da parecchi mesi, fin da quando si erano conosciuti.  
Anthia non poteva interferire con le sue scelte, sarebbe stato un gesto fin troppo meschino da parte sua.  
Malgrado ciò, sebbene l’alone di misticismo che circondava il Santuario continuasse ad affascinarla assai, iniziava a essere convinta che in tutto questo ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato. Non negava che l’esistenza di quel luogo e dei guerrieri che lo popolavano fosse fondamentale per il mantenimento dell’equilibrio, però… si chiedeva il motivo per cui dei ragazzi così giovani venissero sovraccaricati a tal punto di responsabilità che avrebbero messo in serie difficoltà perfino degli adulti formati.  
Stando a quanto Saga le aveva detto, la stragrande maggioranza dei Santi d’Atena era composta da adolescenti, alcuni erano addirittura dei bambini, e nel sapere ciò Anthia non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che ciò fosse decisamente troppo. Anche il fatto che Saga fosse già candidato a una carica tanto importante come quella di Gran Sacerdote la lasciava alquanto perplessa. Ricordava di essere stata felice per lui nel momento in cui era venuta a sapere della sua candidatura, ma poi, ragionando a mente fredda, si era ritrovata a pensare che sarebbe stato più opportuno attendere che Saga raggiungesse almeno la maggiore età. Tuttavia, si era ben presto resa conto che tali pensieri – per quanto fondati potessero essere – non avrebbero mai potuto cambiare quella spiacevole situazione.  
Si sentiva impotente, Anthia. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa per aiutare Saga in maniera più concreta, essergli più vicina, ma ciò esulava dalle sue capacità. Alla fine lei non era altro che una ragazza comune, non possedeva alcun potere e mai sarebbe potuta entrare all’interno di un ambiente come quello del Santuario; l’unica cosa che poteva fare per lui in un simile frangente era sperare che gli dei l’aiutassero. Con tutta sé stessa.

Un sorriso maligno si disegnò sulle labbra di Kanon.  
 _Finalmente!_  
 _Finalmente i suoi piani avevano cominciato a dare i loro frutti!_  
Certo, lo scontro con il Santo dell’Orione era stato un imprevisto, e lui aveva rischiato parecchio, ma ne era valsa la pena, già, perché uccidendo uno dei _pezzi grossi_ , sebbene si trattasse solo di un Santo d’Argento, era riuscito a gettare nello scompiglio l’intero Santuario, a generare un clima di tensione non indifferente, e ciò non rappresentava altro che il primo passo verso il suo obiettivo.  
Ora, non gli restava che seminare ulteriore discordia fra i Santi d’Atena, in modo da distruggere definitivamente quella patina di buonismo e di sciocchi e inutili sentimenti dietro la quale tutti loro si nascondevano, mettendo così a nudo ciò che il Santuario era realmente: un castello di sabbia che presto, _molto presto_ , sarebbe inesorabilmente crollato.    
La giustizia, la salvezza della Terra, il volere di Atena… non erano altro che delle illusioni con le quali le deboli menti di bambini spesso raccattati dagli orfanotrofi, venduti dalle loro stesse famiglie o indottrinati da genitori scellerati venivano riempite, plagiandoli a tal punto da renderli dei veri e propri giocattoli in mano ad Atena, a quella dea che tanto amava spacciarsi per giusta e leale quando in realtà – così come tutti gli altri suoi simili – non era altro che una serpe pronta a spargere ovunque il suo veleno, a usare gli esseri umani come bambole.  
 _Ma la sua era… la sua era presto sarebbe finita!_  
 _E da quel momento lui sarebbe diventato il dominatore della Terra!_  
Sebbene l’uccisione di Orion si fosse rivelata quasi un’arma a doppio taglio, dato che la scomparsa di quel Santo d’Argento aveva fatto in modo che il Gran Sacerdote intensificasse ancor di più i controlli, Kanon non se n’era preoccupato particolarmente. In fin dei conti, quello che era successo con il cavaliere dell’Orione gli era servito da lezione; non aveva dovuto fare altro che rendersi ancora più invisibile di come già era, agendo in silenzio e con la massima cautela, analizzando nei minimi dettagli ogni singolo movimento di ogni singola guardia. Malgrado anche alcuni Santi, compreso suo fratello, avessero offerto il loro aiuto alle sentinelle, Kanon era riuscito ad approfittare della loro impreparazione, visto che si trattava perlopiù di ragazzini con poca conoscenza della battaglia, se non addirittura di bambini, che nonostante il loro rango di esperienza non ne possedevano alcuna.  
Nemmeno lo stesso Kanon poteva fare vanto della propria esperienza, almeno non quanto Saga, che già non brillava per tale caratteristica a causa della giovane età, ma l’aver vissuto fin da piccolo come un emarginato, come un individuo costretto a nascondersi da tutto e da tutti e pronto a difendersi nel caso fosse stato scoperto, lo aveva reso decisamente più scaltro di molti abitanti del Santuario. E questo costituiva un _grossissimo_ vantaggio per lui.  
 _Li avrebbe manovrati tutti senza che se ne rendessero conto._  
 _E avrebbe distrutto il Santuario dall’interno._  
 _Anzi, sarebbero stati i Santi d’Atena stessi a distruggerlo con le loro stesse mani._  
 _Saga prima di tutti._  
Già, Saga...  
Era da diversi mesi che suo fratello aveva incominciato a comportarsi in maniera insolita, ma Kanon – per quanto si fosse sforzato – non era ancora riuscito a capire il motivo di tale atteggiamento. Saga era sempre stato come un libro aperto per lui, Kanon aveva saputo prevedere ogni sua mossa fin da quando erano bambini, ma questa volta proprio non ne era stato in grado. L’unica cosa di cui era pienamente certo era il fatto che a catturare l’attenzione del suo gemello fosse un fattore _esterno_ al Santuario. Avrebbe voluto scoprire di cosa si trattava, in modo da analizzare al meglio le mosse di Saga, ma aveva già compreso che ciò non era poi così importante, al contrario, a prescindere dall’origine dello strano comportamento del fratello, non rappresentava null’altro che un’agevolazione per Kanon; sfruttare l’occasione per proseguire indisturbato nella realizzazione del suo scopo sarebbe stato tutt’altro che infruttuoso. Soprattutto ora che aveva individuato una preda, una preda piuttosto _succulenta_.  
Era cominciato tutto una settimana prima, e in maniera del tutto casuale.

_Anche quel giorno l’aveva fatto, anche quel giorno Kanon aveva trasgredito alle regole._  
 _Ormai era diventata una prassi per lui, se non addirittura un vero e proprio divertimento. Tuttavia, ora che la sorveglianza era decisamente aumentata, Kanon si era ritrovato costretto ad avventurarsi in un luogo ancora più isolato, un luogo che lui ben conosceva, ma all’interno del quale un passo falso gli sarebbe costato fin troppo caro. E questo lui lo aveva già capito, e a sue spese._  
 _Si trattava, infatti, dello stesso boschetto in cui Saga, alcuni anni prima, lo aveva sorpreso ad allenarsi. Da allora Kanon – ferito nell’orgoglio – non era mai più tornato in quel posto, ma ora che la situazione si era fatta decisamente più complicata, aveva deciso di lasciare da parte quelle inutili sciocchezze infantili, perché il passato non aveva alcuna importanza, non più oramai._  
 _Avanzò con cautela, attento a non fare il minimo rumore, sussultando nell’istante in cui udì alcune voci. Prontamente, cercando anche di sfruttare la fitta vegetazione, si nascose dietro un grosso albero, trattenendo a stento un’imprecazione._  
Dannazione!  
Come diavolo era possibile che ci fosse qualcuno?  
Quel bosco era davvero maledetto!  
 _Tuttavia, una volta sportosi leggermente, capì subito che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Le voci che aveva sentito appartenevano a due individui completamente innocui, due giovani innamorati, sicuramente della sua stessa età, che con tutta probabilità si erano appartati nel boschetto per scambiarsi delle effusioni senza che nessuno li disturbasse._  
 _In un primo momento, Kanon si limitò a osservarli con espressione particolarmente disgustata. Comprese solo dopo qualche istante che, contrariamente a ciò che lui aveva pensato all’inizio, quelle persone sarebbero potute diventare delle importantissime pedine della sua scacchiera, in particolare_ lei. _La ragazza, un’adolescente dai lunghi capelli biondo cenere e dal viso assai grazioso, infatti, non era una recluta; non indossava né la maschera e né la tenuta d’addestramento, bensì un lungo peplo bianco che le arrivava quasi fino ai piedi e dei semplici sandali alla schiava. Era un’ancella, un soggetto all’apparenza insignificante, ma che agli occhi di Kanon costituiva_ tutt’altro _, già, perché – sebbene non fossero dotate di alcuna capacità combattiva – le ancelle erano fra i soggetti più vicini al Gran Sacerdote, una figura che per lui era ancora inarrivabile._  
Forse… forse sfruttando quella donna sarebbe riuscito a ottenere delle informazioni importanti su quel dannato vecchio!  
 _Il ragazzo, invece, era una semplice recluta, fatto testimoniato anche del suo abbigliamento. Kanon si limitò a fissarlo con aria di sufficienza; quel tipo doveva avere la sua età, eppure non era ancora riuscito a ottenere l’incarico di Santo d’Atena._ Che pena…  
 _Diversamente da quell’ancella, lui avrebbe fatto parte della strategia solo all’inizio. E poi… poi avrebbe fatto la stessa fine di Orion. Con l’unica differenza che questa volta sbarazzarsi della mela grama sarebbe stato molto,_ molto _più facile._  
 _Kanon sogghignò._  
Il piano stava già cominciando a prendere forma nella sua mente.  
Non gli restava altro che metterlo in atto.  
 _Sebbene tutta quella stucchevolezza gli facesse venire il voltastomaco, rimase a lungo a spiare quella coppia. Sapeva che al Santuario le relazioni di quel tipo erano proibite, la ferrea regolamentazione a cui sia i Santi d’Atena che le ancelle erano costretti a sottostare imponeva loro la castità, ma non era certo raro che molti di loro – se non addirittura la maggior parte – infrangessero tale divieto._  
E chissà, forse fra loro c’era anche Saga… il cavaliere perfetto, l’eroe senza macchia, ma comunque incapace di resistere alle tentazioni…  
 _Improvvisamente, i due si alzarono. Kanon si mise all’erta, il momento di agire si stava avvicinando, doveva prestare la massima attenzione!_  
 _\- Mi dispiace, Galene. – fece la recluta con aria un po’ rassegnata – È ora che io vada, gli allenamenti stanno per cominciare._  
 _L’ancella chinò il capo, sembrava piuttosto sconfortata anche lei, se non addirittura sul punto di piangere._  
 _Emise un lieve sospiro._  
 _\- Oh, Narses… se solo… se solo potessimo andarcene da questo Santuario…_  
 _Il giovane le sorrise compassionevole, per poi posarle una mano sulla spalla._  
 _\- Galene, lo sai che non possiamo. – le rispose, malgrado dalla sua voce trasparisse non poca insicurezza – Ora vai, – proseguì poi – le tue compagne ti attendono per il rituale giornaliero alla Divina Atena, e se facessi tardi il Gran Sacerdote potrebbe punirti._  
 _La ragazza non poté fare altro che annuire, per poi abbandonarsi contro il petto dell’amato, il quale l’avvolse fra le proprie braccia. Tuttavia, l’abbraccio durò ben poco, lui si scostò quasi subito, per poi salutarla e congedarsi velocemente, lasciandola sola e in mezzo alla radura._  
 _\- Ci vediamo, Galene._  
 _Kanon continuò a osservare tutto dal proprio nascondiglio, stando sempre ben attento a non farsi scoprire. Ciò nonostante, non poté fare a meno di sorridere soddisfatto nell’istante in cui si rese conto che non era solo lui a provare tutta quell’insofferenza nei confronti della società del Santuario._  
Il seme della discordia si stava già diffondendo.  
Quelle assurde e stupide regole stavano strette a parecchi abitanti del Grande Tempio.  
E lui avrebbe fatto di tutto questo la sua arma migliore!  
 _Fu quando anche l’ancella fece per andarsene dalla radura che capì che il momento era arrivato, sì, il momento di dare inizio alle danze, di testare_ quella _tecnica, era arrivato!_  
 _Senza alcuna esitazione, uscì allo scoperto, facendo in modo che la sua comparsa sembrasse del tutto casuale. Non appena se lo ritrovò di fronte, la ragazza impallidì, venendo scossa da un brusco sussulto e fissando colui che le stava davanti con espressione a dir poco terrorizzata, mentre il suo esile corpo incominciava a tremare come una foglia dalla testa ai piedi._  
 _\- A-Ah! N-Nobile Saga! – esclamò – V-Vi prego… perdonatemi… – balbettò ancora – N-Non è come p-pensate…_  
 _Kanon comprese subito il motivo della paura che affliggeva colei che gli stava davanti. Saga era un membro di spicco all’interno del Santuario, per una comune ancella quale lei era sarebbe stato fin troppo disonorevole farsi cogliere in flagrante da un Santo d’Oro, pupillo del Gran Sacerdote per giunta._  
 _Godette, Kanon, godette nel vederla così impaurita e indifesa._  
La paura… la paura altrui era il suo unico cibo, la sua più grande fonte di piacere!  
 _Incominciò ad avanzare verso di lei, mentre un ghigno sinistro, malizioso, si disegnava sulle sue labbra.  
Galene indietreggiò sempre più atterrita; stava tremando in maniera ancora più evidente, sudava copiosamente e i suoi occhi supplicavano colui che le stava davanti di non farle del male, di non punirla per aver violato una delle regole più importanti di tutto il Santuario, soprattutto per le ancelle, per cui la castità – caratteristica che aveva sempre contraddistinto anche la dea che adoravano e per la quale compivano rituali e sacrifici – era fondamentale._  
 _\- V-Vi s-scongiuro… g-grande Saga… – continuò a implorare – N-Non…_  
 _Kanon si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risata di scherno._  
 _Gli sarebbe piaciuto divertirsi ancora un po’, giocare con lei e godere ulteriormente della sua paura, ma si rese subito conto che non era il caso di temporeggiare, perché il_ vero _divertimento doveva ancora arrivare._  
 _Il suo sorriso sardonico si fece ancor più evidente._  
 _Allungò il braccio destro, puntò il dito indice verso la ragazza, la quale sbarrò gli occhi e riprese a supplicarlo, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rigare il suo bel viso._  
 _\- No… no! C-Che c-cosa v-vuoi fare? T-Ti prego…_  
 _\- Sta’ tranquilla. – la canzonò Kanon – Io non sono Saga… io sono…_ Narses!  
 _Fu un attimo._  
 _Un sottile fascio di luce giallastra colpì l’ancella dritta sulla fronte. Lei rimase lì, completamente immobile, la bocca semiaperta. I suoi occhi chiari divennero opachi e del tutto inespressivi, assenti, come se la sua mente si fosse completamente svuotata da ogni pensiero._  
 _Dinanzi a quella visione, Kanon sorrise ancora, e il suo sorriso era più beffardo che mai._  
 _Ora non gli aspettava altro che attendere i risultati di ciò che aveva appena fatto_ alla sua cavia.  
 _Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio, minuti durante i quali Galene rimase completamente immobile, come una statua di marmo. Solo dopo un po’ di tempo la ragazza sembrò riprendersi, sebbene il suo sguardo fosse ancora vacuo, del tutto perso nel vuoto._  
 _\- Ah… N-Narses? – domandò – Sei… qui?_  
 _Dentro di sé, Kanon esultò, dovendo compiere uno sforzo disumano pur di non mostrare la sua immensa soddisfazione. Pareva che il_ Genro Mao Ken _, una delle tecniche più letali mai conosciute all’interno del Santuario, una tecnica che i Santi di Gemini si erano trasmessi nel corso delle generazioni,_ _avesse funzionato alla perfezione. Ora… ora non gli restava altro che sfruttare appieno il suo nuovo giocattolo, un giocattolo che si sarebbe rivelato molto, molto promettente…_  
 _\- Galene! – la redarguì – Perché sei ancora qui? Sbrigati ad andare alla Tredicesima Casa o farai tardi._  
 _Lei sobbalzò, distogliendo lo sguardo e scusandosi umilmente, per poi andarsene trafelata e a testa bassa. Rimasto solo, Kanon si lasciò andare. Rovesciò la testa all’indietro e rise, rise forte. Era orgoglioso, orgoglioso di ciò che aveva appena fatto. Non vedeva l’ora che il divertimento,_ quello vero _, cominciasse. Oh sì…_

Sette giorni erano trascorsi da allora, e Kanon aveva avuto una chiara conferma dell’efficacia del _Genro Mao Ken_. Quel colpo aveva pienamente soddisfatto le sue aspettative, anzi, le aveva addirittura superate. Era una tecnica davvero portentosa, e ciò non poteva che renderlo immensamente felice, felice e orgoglioso di sé stesso come mai prima di allora.  
Quella Galene continuava ancora a credere che lui fosse il suo fidanzato, eseguiva ogni suo ordine senza obiettare e nutriva totale fiducia in lui; era diventata la sua bambola, il suo burattino, e Kanon non poteva che compiacersi di ciò. Peccato solo che usarla come spia si fosse rivelato abbastanza infruttuoso, già, perché – malgrado le ancelle stessero a contatto con il Gran Sacerdote per parecchio tempo – non aveva saputo dargli alcuna informazione concreta, era stata in grado di parlargli solo di cose delle quali lui era già al corrente, nulla che riguardasse la questione della successione o il tempo che mancava all’arrivo di Atena sulla Terra.  
 _Shion dell’Ariete non era certo stupido._  
 _Le informazioni più importanti sapeva tenersele ben strette._  
 _E poi… perché non si decideva a morire?!_  
Al solo pensiero di ciò, Kanon sentiva la rabbia crescergli dentro, e in maniera incontrollata. Se solo avesse potuto, ci avrebbe pensato lui a uccidere quel vecchio bastardo una volta per tutte, facendo così sprofondare il Santuario nel caos più totale, ma sapeva già di non poterlo fare, non in quel momento, perché lui era _debole_ e, soprattutto, _solo_. Non poteva contare su alcun alleato, non ancora, perlomeno. In più, la sua giovane età e la sua inesperienza in guerra lo limitavano particolarmente.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare era agire nell’ombra, _come una serpe_.  
Sospirò, appoggiandosi contro il tronco di un albero, nella stessa radura in cui il suo diabolico piano aveva avuto inizio. Essendo un posto assai appartato e lontano da occhi indiscreti (anche se non troppo, dati gli eventi di quasi tre anni prima), aveva deciso di sfruttarla per i suoi incontri con Galene, incontri che avevano incominciato ad assumere sfumature assai _ambigue_. L’effetto del _Genro Mao Ken_ aveva fatto in modo che Galene lo credesse Narses, e questo aveva finito per far sfociare il tutto in qualcosa di _intimo_. Kanon, tuttavia, non se ne era preoccupato affatto, anzi, si era prestato più che volentieri a quel _gioco_ , un gioco che gli aveva permesso di assaporare per la prima volta quello che tutti chiamavano _piacere della carne_. Galene non gli era stata particolarmente utile come spia, ma non si poteva dire lo stesso _del suo corpo_ , il corpo che lui aveva violato, cancellandone per sempre la purezza, il giorno in cui lei – credendolo Narses – gli si era concessa.  
 _Ah, era stato così maledettamente piacevole… così eccitante…_  
Adesso, quell’ancella era lì distesa accanto a lui, seminuda e con un’espressione di beatitudine dipinta sul volto. Kanon la osservò mentre dormiva, sogghignando in maniera sinistra. _Povera illusa_ , non aveva la benché minima idea di trovarsi al centro dell’ _Inferno_ , di non essere null’altro che una stupida marionetta.  
Un fruscio attirò improvvisamente l’attenzione del giovane, ma lui non se ne preoccupò più di tanto. Aveva già capito di chi, probabilmente, si trattava.  
E infatti i suoi sensi non mentirono. Il _vero_ Narses gli comparve davanti; sembrava piuttosto tranquillo, se non addirittura felice, aveva l’aria di chi non sapeva a quale beffardo e crudele e destino sarebbe presto andato incontro. Sicuramente, conosceva bene quel posto perché lui e Galene dovevano averlo sfruttato più volte per i loro incontri segreti, ma questo ormai non aveva importanza. Quel bosco all’apparenza così sereno, quasi idilliaco, sarebbe diventato la sua tomba.  
La sua reazione dinanzi alla _verità_ fu esattamente come Kanon si era aspettato: non appena vide la sua amata discinta e distesa accanto a _un altro uomo_ , un uomo che tra l’altro lui credeva di conoscere, Narses si bloccò improvvisamente, gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca spalancata. Rimase così per alcuni minuti, completamente inorridito e incapace di pronunciare anche una sola parola, il tutto mentre Kanon continuava a fissarlo, le labbra distese in un sorriso derisorio, un sorriso che sfigurava orribilmente quel delicato viso d’angelo, quella maschera dietro la quale si nascondeva _un demonio_.  
\- S-Saga… – riuscì a farfugliare sconvolto – Perché… tu…  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dire altro. Pochi secondi e Kanon, il volto ormai deturpato dall’oscurità che si agitava dentro la sua anima, si materializzò a pochi centimetri da lui; senza perdere tempo, afferrò Narses per il collo, sollevandolo poi da terra, e strinse, strinse forte. La giovane recluta si aggrappò alla vita con tutte le sue forze. Annaspò, cercò disperatamente di liberarsi, di gridare aiuto e di colpire il suo carnefice, ma ogni suo tentativo fu completamente vano. Kanon era decisamente al di fuori della sua portata, e Narses dovette presto arrendersi alla sua superiorità. Le ultime energie iniziarono a venir meno, mentre rivoli di sangue incominciavano a colargli dal naso e dalla bocca e il suo viso diventava cianotico.  
A Kanon sembrò quasi di sentire il cuore della sua vittima mentre si fermava.  
Quando anche l’ultimo soffio di vita abbandonò il corpo di Narses, le sue braccia ricaddero molli lungo i suoi fianchi, la sua testa si inclinò leggermente sul lato sinistro e i suoi occhi, ormai quasi fuori dalle orbite, rimasero aperti, vitrei, in un’espressione di paura e sofferenza.  
Kanon sorrise ancora, mollò la presa, lasciando che il cadavere cadesse a terra con un tonfo sordo, in una posizione completamente innaturale. Lo osservò per un po’, trattenendo a malapena una risata satanica, dopodiché, con la coda dell’occhio, guardò Galene. Era ancora lì, profondamente addormentata, e sembrava non essersi accorta di nulla. Ciò nonostante, Kanon capì che bisognava sbarazzarsi subito del corpo di Narses, se lei si fosse svegliata la vista del cadavere avrebbe potuto causare non pochi problemi; così, senza batter ciglio, spalancò le braccia e fece comparire dinanzi a sé una distorsione spaziotemporale all’interno della quale orbitavano pianeti e galassie: l’ _Another Dimension_. Sprigionava un fortissimo campo gravitazionale, e il corpo senza vita di Narses venne immediatamente risucchiato all’interno del varco, che poi Kanon subito richiuse con un cenno della mano.  
Ben sapeva di aver commesso un altro omicidio, ma questa volta non si fece particolari problemi. Quel Narses in fin dei conti era solo una stupida e insulsa recluta, non era certo un Santo come Orion; la sua, viste le doti combattive alquanto scarse e il suo rango fin troppo basso, non sarebbe certo stata vista come una gran perdita, non avrebbe suscitato lo scompiglio che invece era stato causato dalla scomparsa del cavaliere dell’Orione.  
Era giunto il momento di tornare a occuparsi della sua _preda_.  
Si riavvicinò a Galene, che stava già cominciando a destarsi, fissandola con aria inquietante. Dato che – sfortunatamente per lei – quell’ancella si era rivelata di importanza minore del previsto, anche il suo compito stava per giungere al termine. Certo, avrebbe potuto continuare a sfruttarla per godere ancora del suo corpo, ma aveva già capito che concentrarsi su un’unica persona sarebbe potuto risultare rischioso, a lungo andare qualcuno avrebbe potuto notare lo strano comportamento di lei, e Kanon avrebbe seriamente rischiato di essere scoperto.  
Malgrado ciò, proprio in quell’istante, un lampo attraversò la sua mente, e lui capì che avrebbe potuto fare di lei _un ultimo uso_.  
Si lasciò sfuggire l’ennesima risata sommessa, dopodiché aspettò che Galene si svegliasse completamente.  
\- N-Narses? – biascicò la ragazza, la voce ancora impastata di sonno.  
\- Sono qui, Galene. – rispose lui.  
Si sentiva come un istrione, Kanon.  
Sebbene ciò che stava facendo rientrasse fra le cose più turpi che l’essere umano potesse concepire, non manifestava alcun ripensamento, nessuna incertezza, al contrario, si calava ancor di più nella parte dell’ _uomo perfetto_. E questo lo divertiva, lo divertiva immensamente, era fin troppo appagante vedere quella povera stolta mentre si crogiolava nell’idilliaca illusione in cui lui l’aveva subdolamente imprigionata.  
\- Che cosa facciamo ora? – domandò lei, mentre si sistemava il peplo – Tu devi andare all’allenamento, vero?  
\- Non preoccuparti, – replicò Kanon – c’è ancora tempo. Ora vieni con me. – disse poi.  
Sorrideva, ma i suoi occhi glaciali parlavano in maniera ben diversa, e le sue intenzioni erano tutt’altro che buone. Questo, però, Galene – ormai completamente soggiogata da lui – non poteva saperlo, motivo per cui lo seguì senza alcuna esitazione.  
Kanon la condusse fuori dalla radura, a qualche metro di distanza, fino al punto in cui si trovavano le rovine di un piccolo tempio dedicato ad Atena, colei che lui odiava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. E sarebbe stato proprio _quello_ il luogo in cui lui avrebbe dato definitivamente inizio alla sua _vendetta_ contro di lei, una causa alla quale una sua delle sue _adorate_ ancelle sarebbe stata sacrificata.  
\- Narses? – chiese Galene incerta – Perché mi hai portato qui?  
\- Oh, nulla di particolare. – rispose Kanon nascondendo a stento l’ennesimo ghigno – Pensavo solo… che questo fosse il posto adatto per farlo _ancora una volta_ … – continuò poi con tono lascivo.  
Con fare malizioso, si posizionò dietro l’ancella, iniziando subito a strusciarsi lentamente e sensualmente contro di lei, mentre le sue mani andavano a concentrarsi sui seni prosperosi. Galene sussultò, lasciandosi poi sfuggire un gemito sommesso quando lui, con il pollice e l’indice, torturò il suo capezzolo destro attraverso la stoffa sottile del peplo.  
\- N-Narses… v-vuoi… farlo di nuovo?  
Il respiro di lei stava già cominciando a farsi affannoso, e questo per Kanon non poteva essere che un fattore estremamente positivo. Le scostò la lunga chioma, facendo scorrere le labbra lungo il suo collo, per poi stuzzicarle il lobo dell’orecchio destro con la punta della lingua, fino a quando non lo morse, strappandole un altro gemito.  
\- Ora rilassati. – le sussurrò mentre già cominciava a sfilarle il peplo, l’ennesimo sorriso malvagio disegnato sul viso angelico.  
Fu a partire da quell’istante che _il peccato_ si consumò. E in un luogo nel quale _mai_ si sarebbe dovuto consumare.  
La tela bianca si tinse inesorabilmente di nero, il sacro si mischiò al profano.  
Kanon possedette Galene come mai prima di allora, e la possedette con violenza, con ardore, beandosi fino alla fine del suo corpo di giovane donna e delle sue grida di piacere, godendo più di tutte le altre volte in cui lei, credendolo l’uomo che amava, gli aveva donato sé stessa. Affondò in lei, fra le sue gambe aperte, fra le sue viscere, fino a quando non raggiunse _l’apice_ , riversandosi dentro il suo corpo e contaminandolo con la propria essenza, _l’essenza di un demone_. E a farlo godere non fu solo il mero piacere carnale, fu anche la consapevolezza di star commettendo quell’atto così sporco e così proibito proprio nel tempio della Vergine Atena, di colei che fin dai tempi del mito era sempre stata onorata non solo per il suo ruolo di dea della guerra, ma anche per la sua castità.  
 _La sacralità di quel luogo era stata violata per sempre. Irrimediabilmente._  
« Osservami, Atena. _Osservami!_ »

Non appena l'amplesso si concluse, Kanon – completamente nudo e fradicio di sudore – si alzò in piedi, volgendo poi lo sguardo verso il cielo. Era già pomeriggio inoltrato, ma il sole batteva ancora forte, risultando a dir poco rovente. Il giovane, tuttavia, non se ne preoccupò più di tanto.  
Si sentiva soddisfatto, _meravigliosamente_ appagato, non c’era alcuna traccia di pentimento in lui, anzi, più ci pensava e più si sentiva compiaciuto.  
Gli tornò alla mente il mito di Poseidone e Medusa.  
Anche il dio dei Mari, da sempre nemico giurato di Atena, aveva commesso lo stesso peccato, seducendo e possedendo una giovane fanciulla all’interno del tempo della sua odiata nipote. In quell’occasione, Atena – furiosa per l’onta subìta – si era vendicata in maniera spietata, trasformando l’indifesa Medusa in un’orribile Gorgone, e Kanon si chiedeva se, una volta giunta fra i mortali, avrebbe deciso di punire anche lui, ma ciò non gli incuteva alcuna paura, al contrario, lo eccitava terribilmente, perché sarebbe stato quello il momento in cui lui, finalmente, si sarebbe preso la sua rivincita, in cui avrebbe posto per sempre fine al dominio di quell’insulsa e capricciosa dea.  
 _Era stanco._  
 _Non ce la faceva più ad aspettare._  
Si chinò per raccogliere da terra i propri indumenti, dopodiché iniziò a rivestirsi con calma.  
Intanto, Galene, ancora immersa nei postumi dell’orgasmo, giaceva scomposta e ansimante sul pavimento di marmo usurato dal tempo, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra semiaperte.  
\- Alzati. – le ordinò Kanon.  
E lei, seppur dopo qualche istante, lo fece. Si rimise in piedi, totalmente nuda, lo sperma di lui che ancora colava fra le sue gambe. I suoi occhi chiari continuavano a fissarlo con ammirazione, non poteva minimamente immaginare che presto l’illusione in cui aveva vissuto in quegli ultimi giorni sarebbe giunta al termine. _E nel peggiore dei modi_.  
\- N-Narses… io…  
Kanon non le diede nemmeno il tempo di dire altro. Senza neanche pensarci troppo, puntò nuovamente il dito indice contro di lei, esattamente come aveva fatto sette giorni prima. Galene lo guardò stupita, senza capire quali fossero le sue intenzioni, ma non poté fargli alcuna domanda.  
\- Dimentica. Dimentica _tutto_. – furono le parole di lui.  
Il _Genro Mao Ken_ la colpì in pieno, e questa volta l’ancella svenne immediatamente, accasciandosi a terra in posizione supina.  
Kanon rimase a fissarla per qualche minuto.  
 _Il suo giocattolo ormai si era rotto._  
 _Non gli serviva più._  
Con quell’ultimo colpo aveva fatto in modo che lei perdesse del tutto i ricordi relativi all’ultima settimana e alla relazione amorosa con la recluta che lui aveva ucciso poco prima, in modo che in futuro non gli creasse problemi; con tutta probabilità, quella donna sarebbe stata innocua anche se lui si fosse limitato ad annullare l’effetto della tecnica, ma non era il caso di rischiare. Come si era già ripetuto più di una volta, nel suo piano non era ammesso il minimo errore. _Ed era proprio questo il bello._  
La guardò un’ultima volta, mentre giaceva nuda e priva di conoscenza fra le colonne rovesciate del tempietto; non si curò minimamente delle sue condizioni, ora non gli importava più nulla di quell’ancella. Quasi sicuramente, una volta scoperto che lei aveva perso la verginità, l’avrebbero punita in maniera piuttosto severa, se non addirittura cacciata dal Santuario, ma nemmeno questo era affar suo, che se la sbrigasse da sola.    
Kanon le voltò le spalle, uscì dal quel tempio abbandonato, dirigendosi verso la propria casa.  
Alla fine, ciò che era accaduto non era stato nient’altro che un _piacevole_ passatempo. 


End file.
